My version of Last sacrifice with a twist :
by MiSsY-MeL-183
Summary: this story of Last sacrifice will shock all with the ongoing twists anyway I'm not going to spoil it by doing a summary so you'll just have to read to find out what happens :D This storyyy is now fully completed from begining to end hope you like plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one!

Abe's words echoed in my head. "They don't send royal traitors to prison Rose. Everyone knows that. They execute them". The words spiralled and spiralled around my mind. If Abe was right, if this was the case then...then my life...my future and my fate all were at risk.

I wouldn't spend my life locked up like Victor who might I had, I freed should have. I would... I would die and there would be nothing I could do about it.

I guess now I know why Lissa was in such a state when I was escorted out of the court room. I felt her anxiety through the bond but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't run up to her and tell her everything was okay because let's face it...Everything's far from okay!

I can't really remember how I was bought back here, back to the holding cell that they had previously kept Dimitri in but I can remember stealing one last glance at him. Dimitri was so perfect I loved him so much yet I still couldn't read the expressions that lay upon his face. It was like he had gone to stone again...It was...It was as though the old Dimitri had come back. The Dimitri that could keep is feelings hid from the rest of the world... even me.

Everything had passed in a daze since the verdict of a trail came back. It's not a understatement to say that I am terrified. Would my own kind, my friends, and my family think for one minute that I could do such a crime? Could Dimitri think I could do such a crime? I had so many questions, so many thoughts and really no one could answer me.

My mind has been that focused that fixated on what Abe had said to me as he was walking off that I...I had completely forgot about the letter that the Queen had written for me. Was it really from her? I think so but what do I do? How do I act upon the information that she has just given me without alerting too many people?

I needed Abe. I needed to speak to him. I don't know him all that well but he is my father and I trust him. He has helped me immensely and I need his help now.

I didn't know how long I had been back in detention but I know it had been a while and like Dimitri there were guards on the cell. Not has many has Dimitri had but they were still there.

None of them would talk it was just a horrible, Constant silence that echoed the place. I didn't like it. In fact I hated it. Until I noticed the one Guardian I could talk to, until I noticed the one guardian who would listen to me and try and help me. That was Tomas.

I didn't give myself time to think before I was of the bed and heading for the entrance to the cell. "Tomas" I said in low whisper but louder enough for him to hear. I know he heard me because on the mention of his name he spun around and looked at me. "Yes Rose, What can I do for you?" he asked in gentle subtle tone. "I need you to get me a visit with Abe. I need to see him." I didn't mean to sound has hesitant as I did but there was nothing I could do about that know.

"Rose" Tomas said and in the way that he said it I knew he was showing sympathy for me but at the same time I also knew the next words he was going to say were. "Oh, Rose, I am sorry but, but we are under strict orders. No one's allowed in to see you. Not until. Not until we get the okay from the council."

My heart sank. I had no communication with anyone but the guardian in here and none of them could help me. I gave up I knew no matter what I said that there was nothing Tomas could do for me.

I sat back down on the bed and cradled my legs to my chest. I let myself go into Lissa's head.

She was in her room with Christian. Curled up in his arms. She was crying and he was comforting her. "Why won't they let me see her?" she was asking Christian. "She's all alone in there, she shouldn't be. I should be there. I should be with her." And then he spoke. I didn't even notice he was there but he spoke and she turned to look at him.

"She knows_" he looked into Lissa's eyes, really stared into her eyes and then he changed what he was going to say. "She is here now" Lissa didn't understand what he was saying but I could. He could see me in her. He knew when I was with her. "What do you mean?" Christian put in.

He hadn't stopped staring in to Lissa eyes. His brown eyes were gorgeous. If I had have been the in person then I would have gotten lost in them but I wasn't so I couldn't I saw what Lissa was looking at and by now she had rested her head back on Christians chest.

"What do you mean?" Christian spoke again. "I mean" Dimitri started. "I mean she's in Lissa's head and listening to us. She is with us." And that is when Lissa started talking to me.

"Oh Rose, I wish there was something I could do to make this better. I wish I could take your place. I'm sorry Rose I should have been there more for you. I shouldn't have left all the time. I'm sorry Rose."

She was speaking through her mind so I knew the others didn't hear a word of it and it is at times like this that I wish I could speak to her through the bond but I couldn't so I had to just listen.

"Rose" Dimitri spoke out. "We will help you. We will get you out of there. I promise you that. I owe you that much."

I was starting to get upset not once did any of them say I didn't do it, not out load anyway. I knew because of how Lissa felt that she thought I wasn't capable of something so awful and she was right. If I wasn't cooped up in here I would have been getting a case together to prove me innocent and find the real culprit of Tatiana's murder.

The way Dimitri had spoke to me made me think he cared but rose 'love fades' remember 'mine has' was all I remembered. It was the last thing I directly heard from Dimitri before I was bought here, well that was aimed at me and that was before he saw me through Lissa's eye's. He shattered me as soon as the words left his lips, my heart broke into a million pieces never to be whole again. He shattered my soul the moment he told me his love had faded.

Lissa had started crying again. I think she knew that there was nothing that they could physically or possibly do to get me out of this mess. No one could. Not even Abe and he can do a lot of things that would be impossible to people.

I couldn't bear to see Lissa like that so I came back to my own body. I was shocked to see Tomas Leant over me with two other guardians stood behind him.

"Rose" he spoke loudly and I jumped up "What?" I asked "Come with us" Tomas replied. Where was I going now? Where were they taking me? The trail couldn't be now could it? Not so soon! He put the cuffs on me and escorted me through the door that led to the entrance and stood there at the desk was...My mouth dropped.

Janine Hathaway!

My mother stood there. She came running straight to me as soon as she caught a glimpse of me. "What mess have you gotten yourself into now Rose?" She always put on a hard face so I didn't expect anything more from her but when she hugged me I was dumbfounded. I wasn't expecting it at all. She stepped back then and stroked my chin. "Take the cuffs of her" she said and Tomas looked hesitant but did has she asked.

I was shocked that the guards had actually paid attention to her. They had made it easy for me to run but somehow my mother knew I wouldn't. At that moment that is when I realised that my mother trusted me to do the right thing even when I was in so much trouble.

There was a little seating area not far from the main reception desk and she pulled me over to it. Tomas followed but my mother spoke sternly. "Let me speak with Rose... Alone!"

"Your shocked to see me?" she said "Y...Yes, you're the last person I expected to see." I spoke honestly and the truth was she was the last person I expected to see. "I understand Abe is already here" it was another question "he's somewhere." I spoke.

My mother would know what the punishments would be if I was found guilty so before I even realise I was asking I was half way through the first question.

"Abe said royal traitors don't go to prison. Is he right?" When she looked at me in the way that she did I knew that I meant more to her than she ever let me know I also knew that what Abe said was right. Who was I to second guess the Smey.

"Rose" she started but I put in. "If...If I get found guilty of what there accusing me off...will they execute me? Is that what my punishment will be? My life." I could see the tears in my mothers eyes forming and I also knew that, that would be happening to me.

"Rose" she spoke again at the same time as stroking my cheek. "I won't let that happen. Not to you."

She was in pain. She was scared, terrified even. I knew that just by looking at her. "How do you plan on doing that?" I asked "The evidence. It wasn't me. How did they get it all? They want it to be me. It's a set up." And with that I hung my head.

I felt emotionally exguasted. I didn't expect this to happen to me. I didn't expect someone to kill the Queen but hey that happened.

"Rose, I won't let them hurt you. I won't" and she had tears now. "Rose you are all I have in this world and I am not letting them take that away from me."

I had never seen my mother like this before yet I was happy she was. It made me realise she wasn't a stone after all. It made me realise she wasn't cold and most of all it made me realise she really did love me. She really loved me.

We were embraced in a hug when the doors flew open and in walked Hans. He looked shocked at the scene in front of his eyes but he didn't mind. He knew me and I could tell by the look on his face he believed I was innocent but he had a job to do and that job was to protect and enforce the law was not broken on anyone's behalf.

"I came to tell you they said Rose could now have visitors but I suppose you have already been letting her."

"No" Tomas was the only one that spoke "We let her mother see her, that is it. Besides Hans you can't seriously think for one minute Rose would do what they say she did can you?"

Hans looked at Tomas in shock as did some of the others. Did people really believe me to be guilty?

"No" Hans spoke up. "I do not believe Rose would do such a thing. She is a great guardian, one of the best and I know she can be reckless at time and that she does break the rule but murder. No I do not believe Rose is capable of that."

It was then that most of the guardians in the room agreed with him and I knew just at the sight that they didn't believe I was guilty but still they had to enforce the law and follow orders from the royals. Not all of them believed me to be innocent but most...the ones who knew me or had met me did and that was enough for me to know people had faith in me. People actually trusted me.

I still had my head lent on my mother when Hans came over to me. My mother nodded to him and he did the same in return. "Rose" he spoke at the same time placing a hand on my knee. "You have our full support, but just because we support you doesn't mean that we can break the rules. You're going to have to go back down to the cell. I am sorry but that is the rules. They shouldn't have allowed you up here in the first place" and then my mother spoke "Hans with all due respect I understand what you are saying but Rose is no danger to anyone, herself maybe but us no. She will not run I can assure you that. Rose will see this through but then you know that yourself already."

"Janine I know you will not want to see your daughter locked up but if the royals find out. If they know what we are doing, we will all be in trouble. The royals believe her to be dangerous and all though we know or think she will not do anything you have got to remember she is one of the most prestigious guardians there is, she is one of the strongest. I have a job to do I am sorry if you don't like that but I have a law to uphold. Rose I'm sorry but there going to have to take you back to the cells. Your mother can go with you and rather than speaking through the bars I will allow for the cell to be open but up here, I am sorry I cannot take the risk of you being up here. I hope you understand besides I am under strict orders not to let Vasilisa Dragomir or Adrian Ivashkov anywhere near you because you're a high security prisoner and I am sure that now they know visitors have been authorised it won't be long before there her. So I am Sorry I cannot risk you being here."

My mother was just about to speak but I cut her off there was no way I was going to let her get into a argument with Hans. Besides I was tired of fighting the people who wanted to help me. The people who believed in me so I spoke to cut my mother of "I understand. Your only doing your job and no one can criticise or judge you for that." And then I stood up "Lead the way then Tomas" all whilst I did this my heart was sunk. I wouldn't cry in front of them that is something I would never do. Believe me I wanted to cry more than anything but I wouldn't I would keep a stone face. I wasn't going to let them see me weak. I was pissed that this was happening to me and my blood boiled but at the same time my heart was sank as I felt weak because I knew there was a big chance I was going to die and never get the chance to properly see Lissa or say goodbye.

As I walked over to Tomas my mother was behind me but the door swung open again and in walked the two most important people to me. Lissa and Dimitri along with Dmitri's guards. By the gasp and the words that escaped my mother's mouth I think she was in shock to see Dimitri again. "It's true then you have been turned back. Wow this could change everything."

I don't think anyone was really paying attention to what my mother was saying because Lissa threw herself at me "Oh Rose, Rose, are you okay?" but I was fixated on Dimitri. I didn't care what he said he still loved me I know he does.

"TOMAS" Hans screamed "NOW" by that Tomas knew what Hans was talking about and so did I. I turned to follow Tomas when Lissa screamed "NOOOO!"

"Rose don't go" she was pleading with me and Tomas was tugging at me to go with him. "Tomas give me a minute Okay" by now the entrance to the holding cells was full you could barley move. Yet everyone here supported me. None of them believe I had done it and that comforted me even if I was going to die soon.

"Liss I have too. I don't have a choice. Believe me if I could leave with you right now and go and do some of the things that we normally would do I would in a shot but its not possible right now. I don't want to get anyone in trouble but the longer I stay up here the more likely I am. Do you think for one minute I want to be stuck down there because I don't I really don't but I do not have the choice? I'm sorry Liss but I have to go back." I gave Liss a hug I hated seeing her like this it really tore at me but there was nothing I could do.

"Rose" she spoke softly "I'll be down shortly" I nodded to her knowing all the time that she wouldn't be coming down there, knowing all the time that Hans would never allow it, that he would not break the courts strict ruling on visitors so I followed Tomas down to the cell I'd been in earlier. I thought my mother would have followed us but she didn't. We had left everyone up in the entrance shocked. In fact you could hear the noise and commotion from up there were me and Tomas wore and two other guardians that had also come.

Has I was put back in the cell I felt my eyes water. "Tomas, Thank you, Thanks for sticking up for me. I appreciate it." He looked shocked that I had spoken to him but he smiled at me "I have faith in you Rose, things will figure themselves out. To many people rely on your help" and with that he locked the cell and left.

I was alone again. I could feel all the anxiety, hurt, anger and stress going through Lissa's body she really needed to calm down. Seriously calm down.

I was worried about her but instead of focusing on her I curled up and cradled my legs to my chest. I wanted to cry. Do nothing but cry but Dimitri stood at the cell door. Tomas was letting him in.

As soon as the door flew open he was next to me in a shot. His arm went around me in like a hug from the side. "Oh Roza, My Roza, what are we going to do?" I just looked at him. He had called me his Roza. His Roza. Does that mean he wanted me?

I leant my head on his chest and it felt great. It felt so right and then my emotions got the better of me. I started crying into Dimitri's chest. "That's it" he was saying "Let it out" and I did. I must have been with Dimitri for ages in silence before I got it together. He'd been comforting me stroking my hair whilst I was crying telling me to let it all out but once I got myself together. I felt stupid. I, the Rose Hathaway never cried, never got defeated yet here I just had and in front of Dimitri of all people.

I jumped up out of his arms and he looked startled "What is it Rose?"

"Why are you here? What did you come for?" I spat out. He looked at me confused like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world but then he spoke "Because you need me Roza and I don't want you to leave this world me being the last person to seriously hurt you" Oh no he didn't just say that. He didn't just act like he's given up.

"You came for-You came so you wouldn't feel guilty when they execute me" I screamed. He flinched. I was looking at him but he was stoic, he really had lost his feelings for me he really didn't care anymore. All the fighting I did all the pain I went through to bring my one true love back was all for nothing because the Dimitri I once knew would never come back and that hurt more than him being dead. It hurt to be rejected.

"Get out" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the words echoed through the entire building that even the guards on duty jumped a little.

"Roza gi-"

"Go, leave me alone, give me some time. I need time to take it all in."

"Roza I'll be back" and with that he was half way down the corridor which led to the entrance and one of the guardians that had witnessed it all was at the door locking it. And me well...I was on my own AGAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :D **

**I was meaning to write something on the first chapter but didnt get the chance lol**

**So I'm dedicating this chapter to two people :) Tibbins because your greattt and thanks I will think about using more comma's lol and daughterofthor because she is wikid and I love her and without her I wouldn't have posted this up at all :P so this chapter is dedicated to the both of yu for being so greattt :P **

**This is my first piece of writing for fanfic and I did write it like way back in may so please let me know what you think. It's took me ages to have the guts to post something but all reviews are welcome. I understand that some people wont like what others so do so sorry if this isnt the kind of thing you like.**

**anyway on with the storyyy :D**

Chapter two!

Dimitri had left me in a terrible mood. He'd given up on me, he'd given up on us and he ripped my soul and heart into a million pieces. My life was on the line and I couldn't care at this minute if someone put a stake to my hear because quite frankly I think the pain from that would be a damn site lot better than the pain I feel now.

"What's up Kiddo?"

I spun around to find Abe stood at the doors to the cell.

I gave him a heart wittedly smile and the replied "Oh you know how it is just peachy."

"Rose, really how are you? Have you eaten today"

"What happened to, you will not go to trail Abe?"

"I meant it Rose, you will not be going to trail."

"With all due respect Abe please don't make promises you can't keep,You as well as anyone know I'm as good as gone."

"No Rose. You are not I won't let that happen. It will not happen."

I slouched back onto the stupid hard cold bed that was next to the wall.

"Rose" I just stared at him "Tomas said you wanted to see me"

"Err." Did I? Oh yea the letter from the queen. How could I forget? Dimitri that's how.

"I have something but—but if I give it to you to read. You can't tell anyone it is strictly between us."

"That depends on whether it will help your case or not"

"I won't give it to you then" I spoke to quickly

"Rose if you have something that will get you off these charges then we need to use it. It's your life at stake Rose. This isn't a game! Now give it to me" He actually looked scary then but I am my father's child.

"No one Abe...No one must find out and if they do I swear you will never see or hear from me ever again" I knew I was stooping low by saying something like that but as few people should know as possible were the queens words besides whoever killed her wanted me dead and it could all be because of this illegitimate child Lissa's dad had. It could put Lissa in danger and there is no way on this earth am I going to allow that for one second.

"Very well Rose, give it to me, I will not tell anyone."

"Especially not Lissa" His face looked confused now "I need to know if it's right before I tell her. I need your help to find out if it is even true."

"Then give it to me and I'll go about finding out for you."

"Thank you Abe, I appreciate it." And with that I gave him the letter. His face was shocked then excitement took over.

"Rose this could change everything. It proves you—"

"Oh don't you even say it! You promised"

"I did and I will not tell anyone. I will however see if there is any truth to this. I will be back tomorrow Rose."

"I'm not going anywhere." I sarcastically chimed

"See you tomorrow Rose" and he turned to walk away

Who would have though the hearing had only been earlier today? It sempt like forever ago now and like I'd been her weeks but time goes so slow when your only limits are a small 5x5 cell with barely enough room to exercise.

It was hard for me to admit that the last place I would be seeing before I was taken to be killed would be this cell but I guess life knows how to hurt you time and time again. Well one thing was for sure Dimitri, my life knew how to hurt me time and time again.

"Food Hathaway." I turned to see Cole stood at the door with a tray of food "Take it back, I don't want it." I wasn't hungry I wouldn't eat it anyway probably because if I tried it would end up all over this cell and I for one can't stand the smell of sick.

Cole looked at me with pleading eyes "Rose" he spoke "Don't give up, You need to eat, you need to keep your strength up"

"I'm just not hungry, please take it back." And with that he shook his head and went back the way he'd come. I saw the disapproving look on his face but I just didn't care. Why should I? I was going to die soon anyway.

It was silent again so I decided instead of dwelling in self pity that I would actually visit Lissa what a big mistake I made.

She was stood with Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Janine and last but not least Abe.

What were they playing at.

"Abe" Lissa spoke "Do you think you could get permission for me to see her." My father looked at her and I knew that look he was going to say something to her that she wouldn't like "Lissa, I know she's your best friend and that you would do anything to just be close to her at this moment in time but I don't think seeing her like she is would be good for you".

"And why not? She's my best friend" His face looked hurt now and he looked as though he didn't want to say the next words but he did anyway "Because Lissa, She has given up. She wants to die. She doesn't want to be here anymore."

And how the hell did he know that, I didn't say anything to him that indicated any of it, so how on earth did he know. Yeah okay so that is how I feel but how..how did he know.

"That's not true" I felt Lissa getting angry at Abe's word and upset at the same time it was not good for her she didn't want to believe what Abe had said but part of here knew Abe wouldn't lie.

"She feels betrayed Lissa, hurt, alone. She's just not herself at the minute."

The darkness she was getting was getting worser so absorbed some of it which made me get a whole lot angrier.

"He's telling the truth Princess Dragomir, she wasn't right when I saw her before you came. It was like the fight in her had gone. Something has shattered her and she just can't get it back"

"You" Adrian screamed at Dimitri "You shattered her and you know it." Dimitri just hung his head like he knew it was the truth then Eddie spat out "She wouldn't give up, not the Rose I know, not the Rose that would fight heaven and earth for anything she believed in."

"I don't believe it either" Christian and Mia chimed at the same time. "I have to see her" Eddie spat out and started marching of. "You can't" Lissa spat out at him "I'm not important she's allowed to see me, it is you and Adrian that they will not allow to see her because of your families and status's" and with that he marched of to see me and within a split motion I was back in my own body screaming for one of the guards.

I was in no state to see anyone and I wasn't going to see anyone. I was going to stop them all coming. I didn't want them to see me I didn't want them to see me in the pit that I am in so there not getting to.

Cole came walking over to me "What is it Rose? What's the screaming about"

"Do not under any circumstances let anyone into see me but Abe got it" Cole looked at me with a confused expression but radioed it through his here piece to the main desk

I went and slouched back on the bed not expecting Cole to speak to me but he did "Rose why are you cutting everyone out they only want to help you."

I looked up at him and realised that he was one of the few guardians that really cared whether I lived or died, yeah the others believed my innocence but they couldn't care whether I lived or died only a few did and Cole was one of those.

"I don't want them to see me like this."

"Like what Rose"

"Weak, defenceless, Broken and shattered."

"Are you?"

"I've given up Cole. The royals want me dead so in the next few weeks I will be dead, what's the point in fighting it any longer. The sooner they take me the better."

"If that is how you feel Rose then you are not the Rosemarie Hathaway that I have heard so much about." And with that he walked off leaving me to my thoughts.

I heard Eddie screaming at the main entrance he wouldn't believe that I had deliberately asked to see no one but after a short while and bit of persuasion on some of the guardians behalf he walked away angry.

Cole approached then with a pen and some paper. "Rose we need you to write the names of those you do not want to see, include the ones that you don't want to see that may not be allowed now because they may be soon, just to let you know."

"Okay." I took the piece of paper and started writing the list with first name that came to mind

_Dimitri Belikov_

_Eddie Castile_

_Mia Rinaldi_

_Vasilisa Dragomir_

_Janine Hathaway_

_Christian Ozera_

_Adrian Ivashkov_

_Tasha Ozera_

I finished the list and then shouted Cole to take it back and he looked at the list nodded at me and then said "Very well, has you wish Miss Hathaway" I could tell by his expression that he certainly didn't agree with what I was doing but it was my choice not his.

Sitting in this cell made me think of Dimitri and the things to which he said to me. If he didn't believe I was going to get through this then I knew I wouldn't. If I couldn't be with him then did I really want to be here? No! I answered my own question. They can take me now and kill me I wouldn't care. The only thing that was bothering me about death was that I would die everyone believing me to be a traitor and a murderer something which I am not.

I went back into Lissa's head and by now they were back at Lissa's room but only three of them Adrian, Christian and Lissa. There was a loud bang at the door. Someone certainly was not happy no surprise for who that might be.

"Eddie" Christian said with a confused expression on his face. "What's up mate?"

"What's up is that me and Rose have been through everything together and she refuses to see me, in fact refuses to see anyone. I don't get why she is doing this. Why push us away. Why push the ones that want to help away"

"Eddie are you sure your right?" Christian asked puzzled. "They told me the only person she said she would see was Abe."

"I'm going to go check this out" Christian spoke. "Rose wouldn't push us all away not like this. We have been through too much together. I need to find out for myself."

"You won't get in" Eddie spat out "I've been friends with Rose all of my life I would die protecting her but she won't even see me"

"I'm coming" Lissa spat out at Christian "Me too" Adrian spoke. "Then I guess I'll try again too"

I came back to my own head then. Why were they so determined to see me? Why? They shouldn't want to be involved with an accused murderer. I didn't want them associating with me it would give them a bad reputation.

I went back into Lissa's head they were at the main reception by know. Cole looked at them with sad eyes and half of a sad smile. "I have been speaking to Rose. She doesn't want to see anyone. She has made her choice. I am sorry. No one but Abe will be allowed down. "But...But that is not fair" Lissa started and Cole cut her of "Look she told me she didn't want anyone to see her but Abe so I got her to write a list of those she didn't want to see, here this is a photocopy of the list, you may do good to take note of it. She doesn't want to see any off you."

I felt anger rise in Lissa as she read the List, "How—How could she put my name on it." She was getting angry and it wasn't good so I immediately started to absorb the blackness from her "Fine if that's what she wants, If she hates me that much then I don't want anything to do with her" and with that she stormed out of the reception to the prison bit and went storming over to a tree nearby where she broke down into tears.

I pulled myself from her then because I really didn't want to see her like that knowing I was the one to cause it.

**Hey so thats the second chapter :D Hope yu liked it. Please review it :D **

**I'll put more up :D that's a promise! **

**x x x Luv Mel x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :D**

**Hope you liked Chapter two lol I'm not so sure because i'm not getting many reviews :( Let me know what you think pleaaase.**

**So like chapter two I'm dedicating this tooo Tibbins because like always your greattt and give some greattt advice. And Daughterofthor because your like amazinggg and the best and I love youuuu and without youuuu I really wouldnt have posted a thing :D **

**So there you go dedicated to two greattt people :D If you want a chapter dedicating to you then let me know what you think ;) lol**

**Neway on with the storyyyy :D Hope yu like x**

Chapter three!

"Rosemarie Hathaway" I looked up to see Cole stood there with four other guardians and a tray of food. "It's Rose" I spat back at him, with annoyance.

"You have been here just over one week and have not eaten a single thing." I looked at him with a blank expression. I knew a lecture was coming.

He'd given so many of those in the past few days and truthfully I really didn't care.

Still he went on with his rant "You have lost an unbelievable amount of weight, your eyes are sunk and you can barley move. We are not taking no for an answer, if we have to force this full tray of food down you then we will" with authority in his voice

Getting angry I screamed "Screw you." Only it didn't come out how I intended. It was barely a whisper, my body had physically started shutting down on me. I didn't care. I'd given up. Starving was my way out now. Low I know but what else can I do. I want this nightmare to end NOW.

Abe was fuming at me for not caring that I was turning into nothing. He was mad that his daughter had actually given up on life and that the fight that I usually had, had gone.

"Right you know what to do." Cole ordered and within minutes guards were holding me. Despite their forcefulness they still couldn't get me to eat.

"Right then, if we can't force you to eat, you have left me with no other choice." He whispered something to a guardian that was stood next to him.

Then the guardians that were around him dispersed.

Within minutes a nurse or what sempt to look like a nurse was coming down into the cell area.

She took one look at me and shook her head. She was a moroi and they hated me at the minute, they believed me guilty of killing their queen. A crime I didn't commit.

"She needs to go to the infirmary. You should have brought her a few days ago. I am surprised she is still conscious with the state she is in." She took in a deep breath before turning to Cole. "Guardian Merzin'z how long has she not eaten anything?"

Cole looked back at the nurse as if the answer was the obvious thing in the world. "Since the day of the hearing."

The nurse pulled a face and shook her head again.

"She refuses to speak to anyone unless it is abusive, she refuses visitors, she refuses to sleep and she refuses food." She shook her head with a look of disgust on her face.

I looked at Cole with an evil scowl on my face. I gave him the death glare. Who does he think he is, my father.

"Has she drunk anything?" the nurse spoke whilst approaching me. She took my wrist in her hand and took my pulse. "Hmmmm" she sighed. "Just what I thought."

"Do you think you could carry her to the infirmary, she needs treatment straight away, we need to get the fluids she's lost back into her system."

"I'm not going anywhere" I vehemently replied like an evil creature. It didn't resemble my voice at all.

"Like you have a choice Rose" and with that Cole had me in his arms.

"My savoir" I chimed at him with a cocky grin on my face whilst putting as much sarcasm into it as I could muster up.

He just smiled down at me "You're not dying on my watch Hathaway"

As Cole walked up to the main entrance with me in his arms I heard gasps, one voice stood out to me "What have you done to her? What is a matter with her?"

It took all of my strength to look at her but when I did she came running up to me covered in tears. "Rose, what have they done? Don't leave me you promised. You promised you would never leave me again."

"Lissa" I barely got out before everything around me went black and all I could hear was people's desperate screams.

"Rose, you are stupid and foolish for doing this to yourself. I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can. I just...I just want to tell you I am sorry I wasn't there for you more. I am sorry I left you at the academy and didn't ever visit. Please forgive me. Please just wake up. Come back to me Rose."

It was my mother speaking, although if I told her I'd heard any of that she'd probably deny it.

"She is strong Janine, she will wake up eventually."

"I'm not so sure Abe. Look at her she's been out for the past four days and the trails in two. If they find her guilty and she hasn't woken up they'll just let her fade." I heard he let out a long breath then.

"She won't even get a chance to say goodbye. I won't get a chance to say goodbye to the one thing that means the most to me. Abe they can't find her guilty. They just can't. I won't let them take her, I can't let them take her, it would break me."

"She'll wake up Janine. Even if she doesn't want to, she will wake up."

He didn't seem so confident with his answer. I could tell by the way in which he spoke that he wasn't just saying it to assure my mother I would wake, he really did want to convince himself I was coming back.

"What do you mean even if she doesn't want too?" My mother spat out with annoyance.

"When are you going to accept it Janine. Our daughter gave up on life. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to live. She's broke. I am not sure physically she can come back from that. I don't think physically that she will ever be the Rose that everyone once knew."

I heard my mother sigh in defeat. "Don't you think I know that Abe." She let out another sigh and then i heard footsteps.

"Even Lissa she doesn't want anything to do with and they have always been there for each other. Rose always swore she would protect her."

"And I will" I spoke without realising. Well it's pointless having my eyes closed now. I slowly started to open them whilst trying to move my hand, only then did I realise I was cuffed to the bed with thick metal cuffs. GREAT and now I can't even move of this stupid fucking bed.

"ROSE!" My mother screamed ecstatic to see my eyes open. "Oh rose I'm so happy to see you open your eyes."

"Lissa? Where is she?"

"She is in the reception area waiting for news. They still won't let her near you." I ust looked up at both of my parents who were at either side of the bed now.

"She tried to heal you and was restrained by the guards, she couldn't get near you."

"She blames herself. I need to see her. I made a big mistake. I should never have given , I should never have tried to die before they kill me."

Silence filled the room. I knew Lissa was full of guilt because she couldn't get close enough to heal me. I looked around and noticed that the only people in the room were my mother and father.

"The guards? Where are they?" Had they really left me?

"Outside, we wanted to be with you. They didn't object as long as they were stationed outside. It's not like you can go anywhere there's no windows and only one door besides your cuffed to a bed."

"Oh" was all I said "Don't remind me."

There was silence that filled the room again. A silence that was uncomfortable. I knew my mother had something to say.

"Say it. I know you want to."

"What?" They both asked puzzled.

"I can tell by your actions mother, you have something to say."

"hmmm nope I don't believe I do."

"What no lecture, no nasty words."

"I am just relieved that you are okay Rose."

Whatever, I thought and let the subject drop.

I needed to speak to Lissa. I had something that I needed to tell her. I needed to let her know she had a sibling out there.

"Abe I need to see Lissa. I need to talk to her. Please." I gave him a look with pleading eyes.

"I'll see what I can do. Is there anyone else you want to see?"

"No just Lissa" I spoke to quickly.

"Any messages"

"Tell them Rose's back" and with that he left with a smile across his face.

"Thanks for what you said to me. I'm sorry I have put you through this. I saw no way out but..." I hesitated. "Mason helped me."

"Mason's dead" my mum said with certainty.

"I know but who do you think I have been with for the past few days."

I felt the relief and excitement through the bond and then I felt her get closer but just as quick her happiness came it soon turned to rage and I heard her scream "She is my best friend and I will she her NOW!"

"Let me go and help her" my mother spoke just before leaving the room.

I was on my own in a hospital room left with my thoughts and the things to which I found out from the afterlife.

Mason's words echoed in my mind as did Andre's. "You're a Coward Rose. Only Coward's give up. You need to fight. You need to save them all before you sacrifice yourself" They were right I am a Coward for even feeling defeated.

"Rose" I heard Lissa scream and then there she was in front of me "Are you okay? Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Liss, I'm so sorry for putting you through that. I am so sorry I gave up and I am so sorry that I put you on that list."

I wanted to sit up and hug her but the cuffs around my wrists that were attached to the bed stopped me. She leant over and kissed me on the forehead. "It's okay Rose. It's all forgotten."

"Liss, I need to talk to you in private." She looked at me with a questioning expression. I didn't speak I just looked at the four guards that had suddenly surrounded themselves around my room. "Not here. Not in front of anyone. Tell Adrian to visit me tonight and to bring you with him."

"But he can't do tha—"

"Trust me Liss he can and he knows he can"

"I'll tell him"

"Hathaway I don't know what you're planning but Lord Ivashkov is not permitted to see you and neither is he likely to." That was a guardian to whom I recognised as one of the queens guardians he hated me, he believed me to be guilty. I didn't pay attention to his comment. I only spoke to Liss.

"Liss you know what I meant, please tell him."

"I will. I promise"

"Liss who's here?"

"Just the guardians and me." She looked down at me with concern all across her face "why?"

"No. I mean who is in the hospital waiting area?" I wanted to know if Dimitri had actually been here I wanted to know if he was actually here maybe if he was it would still show he cared but like Mason said 'Your love can grow for Adrian, It doesn't have to be Dimitri you choose and just because you can't have him doesn't me you should give your life.'

Mason was right. I shouldn't give up on my life because I lost the one person who meant everything to me. I shouldn't let myself die because I lost my soul mate.

"Well." spoke with thought "there's, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Eddie, your mother, father and..." She stalled before speaking "And Dimitri."

"Dmitri's here?"

"He is worried about you rose. You scared us all. At one point we thought you were dead when all the doctors and nurses came rushing in they had to revive you to keep you stable." They should have let me go I thought to myself then the word Coward rang through my mind as though Mason was speaking to me. I did try and take the cowards way out but at least I can make it better now.

"Rose, What's up"

"Time to go Princess Dragomir you were only allowed ten minutes." The same guardian spoke.

"Wait" Lissa snapped and that is so unlike her

"Rose"

"Tonight yeah promise me. Don't forget."

"I won't" and with that she bent down to kiss my forehead again and left with a tear down her face. "I love you Liss." "Love you too Rose."

I was left on my own then with a room full of you guessed it the queen's guards. Yes I was deemed that dangerous that the only guards that they would let guard me out of the cell was the most highly skilled guards of all. And they all hated me.

**There ya go Chapter three x Hope you liked it :P **

**Dont forget to review :D**

**x x x Luv Mel x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :D **

**This chapter isn't as long as the other's sorry :(**

**Again this chapter is dedicated to daughterofthor :D Thanks for being a great frienddd Love ya loadzzz and seriouslyyy without you I wouldnt have the guts to post this on here lol :P **

**Pleassse review! **

**neway on with the storyyy :) Hope you like. **

Chapter four!

I was half sat up now and half slouched down trying to wynd up any guardian that was present. I was singing, it was rather funny because the song came to me because of Cole's name.

"Old King Cole was a merry old soul and a merry old sole was he..." I had sang the song like loads of times and I could tell by now some of the guardians were getting annoyed at me. Thankfully Cole and Tomas had been allowed to guard outside but they found my choice of song amusing. "Oh come on sing with me" I chimed.

"Old King Cole was_"

"Arrrghhhh Hathaway give it a rest" Grumpy said. I called him grumpy because he looked like grumpy, he was small and frumpy looking. He always wore a frown and just reminded me of grumpy. Maybe it was because he had white hair with a beard. I didn't know. His real name was Ethan but he always had to be formal. He only ever let his guardian mask slip when he was really annoyed. Whoop to me.

"And Grumpy spoils the day" I sang in a high pitched voice, as if to act heartbroken that he had stopped me singing.

On the inside I was bored of singing but I made a pact to myself that I would sing old king Cole until one of the guardians broke and to my luck, one of the guardians had broke. So secretly I was happy.

I dropped my head back onto the pillow and sighed.

If only my life could be happy for a change. If only I could just have something go right for me.

What am I kidding I'm Rose Hathaway!

Good things never happen to me. Rose Hathaway is well and truly cursed.

I'd been here for hours. Yet nothing seemed to change. Well unless I changed it.

The tension in the room was eerily noticeable. The silence cut through the entire room, like daggers hitting the cold stone concrete, on a very cold and icy winter's day.

The guards that surrounded the room remained stoic at all times, not once talking or averting there eyes in any direction what-so-ever. I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if Tomas or Cole had have been here in the room with me because at least they would have spoke to me and not gave me the cold shoulder.

The only time any off the guardians spoke to me was if I annoyed them or they had something they needed to say regarding some official information.

"Rose" the doctor came through the door.

She was slim, definitely a moroi. She had blonde hair that came to her shoulders and wore it in ringlets, a lot like goldilocks. Her name was Ellie but because of whom I was, a high security prisoner suspected of the queen's murder, she was very formal, nice but formal.

"I am Dr. Lazereen; I will be looking after you whilst you are here." I looked up at her not moving my head once and smiled.

"You were in pretty bad shape when you were bought here by my associate and guardian Merzin'z." She spoke with thought and concern at the same time.

"Why you would ever allow yourself to do that to yourself, I will never know. I do however understand that under the circumstances that your actions might just be a way out of the punishment in which you face for that of such high_" Oh no she wasn't .

"I DIDN'T DO IT" I screamed and I bet you could hear the echo down the hall.

The Dr flinched but remained calm and professional. "Miss Hathaway I never said you did. I am just trying to understand that is all." She looked at me again questionable.

"I fear you I will not hide that but you are innocent until they make the guilty verdict, IF they make the guilty verdict." Great another one who thinks I did it.

"You are just a patient to me Rose. I am not going to judge you."

I didn't have the energy or patience to give the doctor a reply.

To be honest I just couldn't cope with this shit anymore. Maybe if I died everyone could just move on and I wouldn't have to live a life in pain anymore, as soon as the thought came so did the words coward, you're a coward Rose.

"How are you feeling Rose" I stared up at the Dr with a blank expression. She just shook her head at me whilst picking something out of her pocket.

It was one of those torch things that they shine in your eyes, within a couple of seconds that is exactly what she was doing to me.

My head was thumping and having light shone in your eyes really doesn't help, so I moved my head onto its side.

"Rose let me do my job. I only want to make sure that you are okay." I looked back up at her then spoke in what sempt to be like a whisper "My head hurts, I feel dizzy." And then I rested my head on its side again.

I wasn't expecting what the Dr did next she started stroking my head. "I'll get you some pain killers for that then, let me just check your S.A.T'S and I'll be done."

I just nodded at her. She wasn't an evil doctor or horrible or anything but the only person I craved to be with at this moment in time, the only person I wanted at this moment in time was Dimitri.

As always my thoughts go back to Dimitri, always Dimitri and the times that we shared together.

The night in the cabin when I let him take my virginity, the first kiss we ever shared, the first day we met when he was dragging us back to . The day we both decided not to hide our feelings anymore and give in to them but Love fades remember. Dmitri's had.

I didn't even know if it was possible for true love to fade but Dimitri was adamant his love for me had faded. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I would have to accept it because I don't have any other choice.

The last time he came to see me I cried and cried in his arms, in his embrace, for him to just go and spoil it by answering my question with "Because you need me Roza and I don't want you to leave this world me being the last person to seriously hurt you" yeah that's right he'd given up on me, he didn't want to feel guilty when they execute me, so he thought he'd come and make amends before.

I was in a world of my own. I hadn't even realised that the nurse had been speaking to me. "Rose your S.A.T'S are fine I think you're good to go." I looked up at her. "Painkillers?" was all I said. "Rose I injected them into you no less than two minutes ago." "Oh" was all I replied.

One of the guardians in the room stepped forward then and asked the doctors how long it would be before I could go.

I was not expecting the Dr to say now.

Everything in that little room moved fast then, two more guardians came walking through the door and I had three on either side of the bed. How they knew when to come in I will never know.

It was so stupid like I have the energy to run off or fight.

"Guardian Ruskt" the Dr spoke "Yes" he replied in a formal tone. "Make sure she takes two painkillers every six hours for the next twenty four hours okay." The Guardian nodded and then took the pills from the Dr.

He was soon next to me again and it was clear that he was the lead guardian because he was the one that was giving the other guardians their orders.

The cuffs that had me attached to the bed were soon released, well the half that was cuffed to the bed was, not the half that was cuffed to me.

As quick as it was released of the bed the cuff on the left side of me was cuffed to the guardian stationed there. I couldn't even be bothered so I just let them get on with it. I didn't even need to be given orders to know what they were doing.

Thankfully to me I was still in my clothes and not some stupid infirmary gown. Has soon as I was up and off the bed my right side was being cuffed to another guardian.

When we walked into the hall of the infirmary I noticed there were four guardians stationed outside. WOW I have more guardians than Dimitri had.

Tomas and Cole were still there thankfully but unlike the others the just stood there watching the queens guardians as they stationed themselves around me like a shield. There were two to the front, two to either side of me and two to the back of me. I mean seriously come on what a jok_

I stopped dead in my tracks. We had reached the entrance doors to the infirmary and there was a queue of moroi all waiting for me.

I heard the screams and abuse and realised then that the guardians weren't just here to stop me from getting a way; they were here because I was the most hated person in our community and many wanted me dead.

Me being the girl that I am held my head high I wouldn't let them bring me down. I was innocent. I saw Cole and Tomas not far behind us. I don't think that they were actually responsible for me at the moment but maybe soon they would be.

The taunts from the Moroi that surrounded me were getting worse so I bloked everything out.

I can barely remember being thrown back into the cell.

Some of the first taunts that were thrown at me were echoing around my mind.

One moroi screamed "They ought to put you on display and let us all inflict our tortuous revenge on you before burning you alive" that made me feel physically sick.

Another moroi shouted "Rot in hell Hathaway, you deserve no mercy for what you did." And they went on and on until I blocked them all out.

I sat on the stupid stone bed that was in the cell and as usual cradled my legs to my chest only to be shocked back to present with a visit from someone I was not expecting to see.

**Another chapter :D **

**If your wondering were the rhyme old king cole came from it is because it reminded me of my school dayz wen me and my friends use to sing it to one offf our tutors because that was is name lol Cole hehe. He too thought it was amusing on occasions but if you ever got him when he was grumpyyy well then he'd give you detention lol :P Had a fair few of those :( But seriousliii I was a geek at school lol**

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter pleassse review.**

**x x x Luv Mel x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone :D **

**Still not had many reviewsssss :( You might wana start or a might feel that people dont like it :'( **

**I have loads of chapters alreadyyy written just begging to be put up so review if yu wanna read hehe :P**

**daughterofthor absolutliii love yuuu thanks for all of the reviews and support and encouragement your giving meeeee :D**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Tibbins :D Thanks for the reviews and your support :D Hey if yur reading this then I advice everyone to go read Tibbins storyyy Of weeds and Rose because its like Brilliant and I love it. I wasnt disappointed and I dont think you will be either :D**

**Pweaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee Review *begging with puppy dog eyes* lol **

**Neway on with the storyyyyy lol Enjoy :D**

Chapter five!

"Sydney" I screamed and jumped up to be right at the bars.

"Hey Kiddo, don't get over excited, she is here doing a job for me." That was Abe. I hadn't even realised he was there because I was so caught up on the fact that Sydney was here.

"Hey what brings you to the royal court even as a job for Abe, I never thought I'd see you around lots of evil creatures of the night" I spoke with as much Hathaway bravado as I could rustle up.

"Well I missed my favourite evil creature of the night so I thought I'd pop in and say hi" She said with a huge grin crossing her face.

"She is actually here to give you the information in which you need to know" Abe said in a let's get to business tone.

"What in_"

"The letter" was all Abe said and it hit me, off cause Sydney would know, they have information on every moroi and dhampire that as ever lived and still lives.

"Well" I said tapping my foot at the same time

This caused Abe to get a smug grin on his face "It's great to have the old Rose back."

Yeah I thought to myself. I may be acting like the old Rose but I sure as hell don't feel like the old Rose. I'm not going to say that to Abe now am I.

"The information that was stolen from us, which we spoke about Rose, was all of Eric Dragomirs files."

"Tell me something I don't know" I spoke out, not meaning to sound like a bitch but did anyway.

Sydney rolled her eyes at me, use to the Hathaway charm. "In those files were information about an illegitimate child of his. From the information in which Abe as brought to us, we have come to the conclusion that the files were taken for that reason and that reason alone."

"Sooooooooooo" I spoke but let it draw out until Sydney answered me.

"So the person who stole the files forgot to delete the last back up of it. They got to the first two backups but missed the third" I got a stupid grin cross may face.

"So that means..."

"We know who and where Lissa's sibling is, how old they are, what school they go to, you name it we know it." Sydney spoke pleased with herself.

I couldn't help the excitement that went through me. "Seriously" I screeched louder than I had anticipated it being.

"At least Liss won't be alone when I'm gone" That got an evil scowl of Sydney and a lecture from Abe.

"Rose I will not have you talking like that again. The last time you started like that you nearly killed yourself. You will not be EXECUTED that is final. I will NOT allow it."

"W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R!" Abe didn't look happy with me.

"Abe this is even beyond you, no one can save me from this. Only the person that did it and I don't think there going to come forward anytime soon are they?"

"Rose, Have faith" Sydney said. I just nodded at her.

"So how do we get Lissa's sibling here without anyone knowing." I questioned out load.

"She is already here Rose" I squinted at that "what do you mean she is already here?"

"Rose in my calculation I would say that the sister Lissa as you know pretty well" Abe spat out "Errrrr... It's NOT me ABE unless NOOOOOO. I only just found_ "

I was cut off by a laugh coming from Sydney and Abe "What" I said whilst stomping my foot. Childish I know. It didn't help me because it made Sydney and Abe laugh more. "Stop laughing at me" I scolded whilst crossing my arms over my chest "this is serious."

"Rose, you should have seen yourself then, it was so funny, oh how I have missed you." Sydney got in between bouts of giggles.

"Rose I'll give you some clues as to who is Lissa's sibling and let's see if you can guess."

"Oh Abe just cut the crap and tell me already" I really wanted to know

"I prefer the guessing game, so here goes. She has blonde hair, like Lissa, You hated her when you first met her but then you became good friends, she specialises in water, she went to but left when her mother was killed by strigoi and last but not least you got kidn_"

"NO WAY" I screamed "that is... impossible" I couldn't believe what he was saying. He must have been wrong. It's got to have been wrong.

"Nope it's all true."

"Mia is Lissa's sister how could I not seen this before" And now I think about the hair, the nose, the jaw it all makes sense now. How can I not have noticed before?

"How do I tell Liss? How do I tell her that she has had a sister that she has known for years but not known?"

"That's not it all Rose" I looked at Sydney puzzled "What else do you know?"

"Lissa as two siblings" No way, I gasped, not meaning to but that came as a shock.

"Mia as a twin, she is unaware off, a twin which specialises in spirit just like the Princess."

"Who"

"All we know off Mia's twin, Rose, is that it is a boy and he was brought up in LA, in the human world."

"Does he know about us? I mean this world."

"He knows, he went to an academy back in England but left a couple of years ago or shall I say got threw out."

"What do you mean?"

"He was unruly. The head teacher of the academy couldn't cope with him so kicked him out."

"So where is he now?"

"Back in LA where he grew up."

"Do you know his address?"

"Nope. The only other thing we know of him is that his name is Cal"

"Cal?" I questioned "Any second name?"

"That's the point everywhere he goes his last name changes."

"Strange." Something weird was happening and I was going to find out what.

"How...how do I tell Lissa about it all."

"You'll find a way Rose. You always do. By the way I have also got to inform you ." He pulled a face.

"Tell me what Abe?"

"That... That your trail as been moved to tomorrow so you need to get some rest tonight Rose"

"WHAT! A...Ar...Are you kidding me?"

"Rose calm down it will be alright."

"How can you say that? I could be dead tomorrow night." Abe and Sydney both flinched at that but let's face it that could be what happens and I haven't even told Liss or Adrian.

I haven't even figured out how I'm going to find this Cal person.

"Rose I will not let them do that" How can he actually believe that?

How can he actually think for one minute that he can stop them from killing me?

I know he can't and he knows he can't that's why he as fear in his eyes. Yes the Abe Mazur has fear in his eyes even if he is trying to hide it.

"Abe" it came out like a whisper but I didn't intend it to.

"Abe I know you're going to do your best and I know that whatever happens tomorrow you will have done everything in your power but please, please just open your mind up to the reality of what might happen tomorrow." He looked at me and squinted his eyes.

"Abe it will hurt a whole lot more if you don't accept the possibility now. I have and it is me there going to execute."

"Rose I will see you tomorrow get your rest." I'd pushed him too far. He wouldn't hear any off it. He wouldn't accept it.

"Bye Rose" "Sydney will you be there tomorrow?" I asked "Yes" was all she said before walking down the corridor and out of the door with Abe.

And there I was on my own AGAIN!

I went back to the stone bed that was cold and hard and really uncomfortable and sat in the position you would normally find me in. Legs cradled to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, my head leant on my knees.

I allowed myself to go into Lissa's head. It was getting late and things were calming down for the vampire day. Liss was in her room with you guessed it Christian.

I wasn't shocked to see Adrian there but one person I was not expecting to see was Dimitri. He sat in a corner of the room looking godlike like he always did. I ached for him so bad but I knew he wasn't mine anymore and that he would never be mine anymore.

She seemed pretty calm considering everything that had happened.

I wonder if they know that the trial as been moved forward and is tomorrow. I'm guessing not because if she knew then she wouldn't be so calm.

"Do you really think you can do it Adrian?" Christian asked. "I don't think I can Chrissy boy, I know I can" Adrian replied with that perfect smirk off his.

"Do what?" Dimitri asked like he was missing something. "Dream walk with Rose and Lissa at the same time. Rose knows I can do it and so do I."

"What's so important though that she wants you to dream walk with me Adrian? She's got to be hiding something from us or know something. Something that she doesn't want others finding out."

"Well Liss I'm good to go in half an hour if you are?" Adrian asked her, she smiled and nodded.

"Will Rose be asleep though?" Liss asked but it was more of a statement to herself than a question to anyone.

Adrian replied anyway. "There is only one way to find out and it is to try."

I left Lissa's head then and decided to try and get to sleep. It proved more difficult than I thought it would but within an hour I was asleep.

I was instantly pulled into one of Adrian's dreams we were at our beach only this time it wouldn't just be me and Adrian it would be me Liss and Adrian.

"Hey Little Dhampire I have missed you?" I looked up into Adrian's amazing green eyes. He was so hot. Maybe if I wasn't going to die tomorrow I could allow myself to be with him.

"Hey" I said.

"Roseee" Lissa screamed and jumped on me in excitement.

"Wheyy Liss calm down" I said whilst laughing.

"Well Rose what did you want us here for not that I'm not happy to see you because I'm ecstatic but just curious to know why you called." Adrian said.

I turned to look at him and realised then that he was hurting. He had lost his aunt and was grieving and I had been pushing everyone away.

"How are you Adrian?" I spoke without realizing.

"Forget about me, you're the one on trial for murder. How are you holding up" I gave him half a smile and shrugged.

That was a big mistake though because instantly Adrian knew there was something wrong.

"What is it Rose? Why the long face? Why the urgent call?"

I looked at both Liss and Adrian and knew instantly that this could be the closest I ever got to them again.

"Rose" Liss spoke "What is it?" pressing for more information.

"The trials been moved forward." Was all I said before I dropped my head and looked at the sand at my feet.

**Hope you liked it hehehe it felt like a greatttt place to end lol**

**Believe me you wouldnt wanna miss the next chapter so if you wanna read on get writing them reviews because there very much appreciated :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone :D **

**Hope you like what I've written so far hehe :P **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to a someone very special to me :P I love you Pixie :P you know who you are :P This chapters for you sorry I didnt post last night, it got to late besides you know what I was to busy doing hehe annoying you with teasers of what's to come *laughs my evil laugh* Nah sorry love ya really lol**

**Neways hope ya like this chapter :P**

Chapter six!

"WHATTTT."

"No you're wrong. I would have been told"

"Adrian I only found out about an hour and forty five minutes ago"

I looked over to see Lissa Stood there in complete an utter shock "Liss, Liss" I walked over to her and shook her shoulders "Liss are you okay."

"Tomorrow Rose that's...That's too soon."

"It's happening."

"If...If you only found out an hour and forty minutes ago then why did you want to see us tonight Rose. You asked Lissa before you found out."

I sat down on the beach. "It's a long story but you need to know before...Before I don't hav_"

"Oh Rose don't you dare go there" They spat out together. I need to tell them about what I know. It's...It's now or never.

"I know a way to get you on the council Liss but it will shock you and upset you most probable."

"What do you mean you know a way to get me on the council?"

"Well I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it."

I looked up at her hesitantly just before blurting it out. "You have a sister here at court."

Liss let out a loud gasp. She looked at me with a scowl on her face. Oh no, that was so not good. "Rose that is...that is impossible"

"Your father had an illegitimate child with...With...With"

"With who Rose?" I turned to Adrian hesitantly before blurting it out in one hell of a muffled voice. "WithMiasmum" It came out as one word, not intentionally but it did.

They both shook their heads at me. "With who Rose" Adrian asked again whilst looking at me puzzled.

"With. Mia's. Mom. Okay." I shooted on before either had a chance to retaliate.

"Mia is your sister Liss. That's Why...That's why your dad stopped Andre hanging out with her."

"You're wrong Rose. He...My dad wouldn't do that. Not to my mum." She was shaking now. In a state of shock I think.

I walked over to her but she backed away from me.

"You're wrong Rose. How could you say things like that...About...About my father."

"Liss you need to get Mia to agree to a DNA test so that you can claim your rightful place on the council."

She was shaking even more now. Through the bond I could feel the anger she held. I was surprised to discover it was towards me.

"How could you Rose. How could you say those things?" She screamed.

"Because its true Liss"

I felt like crying. She started to get hate towards me. She wouldn't believe me. Oh no Liss please..."Don't" I screamed just as her fist hit my face. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Rose" I turned to look at Adrian who was right by my side "How can you be sure?" "Because." I went into my pocket and pulled out the letter the queen had given to me. "Here" I handed it to him. "This is my aunties writing" he said looking at it questionably before opening it, letting out a gasp, just before finishing it.

"You BITCH" Liss screamed in my face "We took you in, we cared for you and why? So you could throw it back in my father's face and make accusations about him. I HATE YOU ROSE!"

"Liss" I tried but she wouldn't listen. "MY FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SLANDER HIS NAME LIKE THAT!"

"Li...Liss" but she wouldn't listen she went running off down the beach and slumped down to the floor in a mess.

I tried to approach her but she just screamed at me "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME ROSE! GO AWAY"

By now tears had started to escape my eyes. I could die knowing that Liss hated me and that hurt more than anything.

I turned and walked back to where Adrian stood with an excited expression across his face.

"Rose" I didn't give him a chance to speak before I spoke "It can do both Adrian, it can either help prove me innocent or give them a stronger case against me. I can't risk it. The letter stays unknown to everyone but you, Abe, Sydney and" I looked over to Liss and sighed "And Liss when she is ready."

"But Rose_"

"Adrian please listen, to me. The prosecution would argue that Lissa has been a sister to me all of my life and that once if the queen brought this to light it would change everything. They would argue that I killed the queen so that this secret never got out."

"But... that is stupid Rose." Adrian spat out

"They would argue that I was being selfish because I wanted Liss for myself and didn't want to share her with someone who was related to her, by blood."

"You would never do anything to hurt Lissa and that includes keeping family away from her."

I looked at her then "Try telling her that" another tear escaped my eye.

It was a lot for Liss to process. I wasn't expecting her to be resentful towards me.

"Little dhampire your waking up." "No...No I can't. Wait for me I'll be ba_"

I opened my eyes to Tomas being stood over me. "Rose! Here you have to take these" He pulled me up into a sitting position and handed me a cup of water.

"Thanks" I said with a croaky voice then nodded at him. He sat and watched me taking the pills before telling me to get some rest.

I didn't need to be told twice. I was back to sleep within minutes.

Back to Adrian and Liss but wait Liss was gone.

Adrian must have seen the shock on my face because he answered without even a word from me. "She woke up Rose. Sorry I know you wanted her and needed to see her."

"Watch out for her won't you Adrian. Make sure she's okay."

He pulled me into his embrace then "Always for you, Rose, always" We sat down on the beach. I was still in his embrace and Iay my head on his chest.

"Rose you'll be okay won't you? They won't take you from me. Will they? They can't take you from me. Not my little dhampire."

"I don't know Adrian... I just don't know" I put my head down to stare at the sand before continuing "but if they do they'll never take what we had and I'll always live on as long as I am in your heart and memory."

"Rose" he whispered, then sighed letting out a breath.

I looked up then into Adrian's eyes and saw a look which cut me deep. Adrian was crying.

Crying because he was scared of losing me and there was nothing I could do to reassure him.

I knew that the chance of me being executed tomorrow were very high.

We sat there in each other's embrace for what sempt like an eternity, just sat there in a silence that was comfortable but also filled with great emotion.

"Adrian."

"Yes"

"Make sure Liss get's her place on the council."

"You can do that yourself Rose."

I looked into the deep blue ocean that was in front of my eyes and sighed. "If I don't, promise."

He turned my head to face him and then cupped my face in his hands. He looked down at me with regret "NO"

"Ad_"

"If...If I promise then I'm giving up on you Rose and I... I am not going to do that. I will not give up on you."

I didn't speak I just let the silent tears escape my eyes.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Rose she didn't mean what she said. She was angry and confused."

"I hope your right."

He gave me a half smile just before the top of his head leant against the top of mine. "I am" he whispered just before his lips touched mine.

The kiss had so much love in it and so much longing that when it ended I was sad.

"It's time to wake little dhampire. You're waking up"

"I love you." He whispered and I nodded at him then whispered "Goodbye Adrian" just before waking in the horrid cell I was in.

I looked around and was startled when I discovered that Dimitri was actually stood at the doors to the cell.

"Roza" came out in a whisper "Finally"

I was speechless so just sat there in shock. My Russian god was here, why? What had he come for?

"Roza" I looked up at him and took in every inch of him as though it was going to be the last time I see him.

"I needed to see you."

I stood up. My conscious state not even realising what I was doing. I was in front of him in seconds "What do you want Dimitri?"

"I loved you Roza" he whispered. I squinted. He was speaking in past tense.

"What did you come for Dimitri?" I asked with venom laced words.

He didn't speak. Just stared at me.

"How are you Rose?"

"What do you think" I answered him with a question of my own.

"I didn't mean it like that Rose"

"I could be dead tomorrow. What did you expect me to say I'm happy as a cow in a field full of Bulls."

"Sorry Rose I...I just."

He didn't finish. "I shouldn't have come. I am Sorry Rose." And with that he left me stood there starring at his descending figure.

I sighed and didn't care anymore, the tears openly flowed down my face has I crumpled to the floor.

**Hehehe hope you liked it and for those Dimitri fans out there don't worry :P He will be back!**

**Reviews please. I need reviews. *begs with puppy dog eyes for the second time***

**Luv mel x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone :) **

**Hope ya like this chapter ;) It's one offf my Fav's :) **

**I love Dimitriiiii :)**

**Be warned it is quite sad :'( **

**This chapter is dedicated to someone very special to me who died recentlyyyy :'( R.I.P Baz Miss yuuuu And Love yuuuu x x x**

**Neway on with the storyyyy!**

**Hope you like :S **

Chapter seven

I must have cried myself to sleep because I really didn't expect to awake on the cell bed, with a thin blanket threw over me.

I opened my eyes to the same old cold cell. Arggghhhh I so can't wait to leave this dump.

I could feel myself being taken over from the darkness I had been unconsciously drawing from Liss.

I was growing deeper and deeper depressed by the minute.

I sighed. I could feel that through the bond Liss was still super pissed at me. She didn't feel too much hate for me anymore but she was pissed.

I could sense from her feelings that she couldn't grasp what I had told her. She didn't want to believe it but, she knew I wouldn't lie to her, especially regarding something so big.

The thoughts that were running through her mind cut me deep.

We took her in, treated he like family and what for, she was thinking. I saved her over my own family. Why? I should have saved Andre. He wouldn't have treated me like this. He wouldn't have slated dad's name.

The thoughts continued and I tried and tried to not feel them but her emotions were to strong and she'd pulled me in.

She was in Christian's arms crying. "We'll find out tomorrow if there is truth to it Liss."

My dad was a father too her, more than her's. Her mother dumped her, her father abandoned her because she was a dhampire. My family took her in because they felt sorry for the little girl who had been abandoned by her family. Her thoughts consumed her. How could she say such a thing?

After everything we did for her.

"Liss, don't get angry with me but..." Christian hesitantly spoke. "Rose, is to stand trial tomorrow for one of the worst crimes in moroi history. Don't be too harsh on her. You as well as I know th_"

"If the worse comes to the worse she'll die. Yeah...Yeah I get." Ouch...Liss please don't say it, Pleas_ "Maybe they should kill her. Then at least my father's name won't be slandered and dragged down."

Christian jumped up leaving her sat there on her own "You...You d-d-d...don't mean that Liss? You... can't meant that Liss"

Oh she did mean that. She wanted me dead. That hurt more than anything but angered me also. I'd given everything up for her yet here she sits and says this.

I nearly died for her god knows how many times, I would die protecting her and because I say one thing to her that was nothing but the truth she wants me dead.

My own emotions took the best off the bond then and I was back in the Cell.

I started pacing back and forth needing to get some of the darkness out off me. Needing to clear my head a little.

Anger took the best of me and I started punching the back of the cell wall.

Minutes must have past. Blood was dripping from my hands all over the floor. My knuckles and hands were well and truly fucked up now.

I let out a frustrated scream before again crumpling to the floor in a mess.

I slid down the wall causing the blood that was on to wall to smear all over. I crumpled into the puddle that had formed on the floor. I did not care that I was covered in it.

"Rose" I heard a familiar voice speak out and to my astonishment "Dimitri" stood there.

"What the hell have you done Roza?" I could see the panic in his face.

"Tomassss" He screamed and within seconds Tomas was right beside him.

Without even hesitating, he immediately started opening the cell door.

In the blink of an eye Dimitri held my hands in his, just like back at the academy when he tended to them because they were sore.

Cringe. That thought hurt. That was then, this is now. Love fades Rose!

"I'll get the first aid kit" Tomas spoke directly to Dimitri. "Make that two, Her hands are a mess. She may need stitches." Tomas nodded and walked of down the hall.

"Why, Rose, Why?"

I shrugged. He should already know the answer to that and he did because he answered his own question in a whisper "The darkness"

I looked up at him with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I nodded then whispered "She hates me" just then Tomas returned and Dimitri immediately started tending to my hands.

For a split second I thought I could see the old Dimitri but his stoic guardian face soon came on.

He shook his head and said some words in Russia. It reminded me so much of when we were back at the academy that it stung, stung bad.

I shook my head and then pulled my hands away from him. "I can do it" I whispered. "Roza" he sighed "Please, I don't mind, I want to." I saw a flash of longing and love cross his eyes but as soon as it came it was gone.

I nodded to him and let him tend to my hands. I was so caught up in the bubble I was in that I hadn't even realised we were in the cell on our own.

"Roza, she doesn't hate you." I looked up at him.

"I think I would know. I feel her remember." He flinched at that. He knew no words he said would reassure me because no one could feel Lissa the way I did.

"Comrade, How do you do it?" he looked at me puzzled but had a tint of a smile to his face. I wonder why?

"Do what Roza?"

"Stay so strong?"

"How do you do it?"

"I don't. I pushed you a way. I was afraid then"

I didn't know what he meant. So I stayed quiet and stared at him.

"I was afraid to love you Roza. I couldn't cope with what I did to you. I was ashamed so I pushed you away"

"Love fades, you...you_ I couldn't get the words out.

Dimitri cupped my face in his hand "No rose I still love you...but...but I can't love you, I will fight it as much as I have too. Love does fade Rose and mine hasn't yet but it is starting too. One day it will" I looked at him with hurt clearly visible on my face because he flinched and dropped his hands.

"All I do is hurt you Rose. You're better off without me."

"Let me make that decision."

"Oh Roza"

He cupped my head in his hands again then and without even a second to think about it he brought his lips to mine.

Sadly the kiss didn't last so long because he was pulling away and had his stoic face on again.

"That was a mistake Rose. It shouldn't have happened. I am sorry but. You're not who I want anymore. My love for you is fading and growing for someone else. I have to go" has he quickly started walking down the hall I let out an animalistic scream "Dimitriiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

And in a flash my Russian god was gone having just shattered my world, soul and heart once again.

Hours must have passed whilst I was in a daze because I hadn't even realised that Cole had switched with the guard who had previously been with Tomas.

"Cole" I spoke not intending to be as loud as I was.

I heard foot step and saw that Cole was on his way to my cell. "Yes Rose what can I do for you?" I looked up at him and smiled. "Can you get me some writing materials please?" He nodded "I'll see what I can do, give me a few minutes."

I nodded and went and sat back on the bed in, yes you guessed it, my famous Hathaway stance. Legs cradle to my chest and head on knees.

I sat in silence wondering how long I had actually got before the trail. If people actually knew what I was planning on writing then I am sure that they will be pissed off with me.

What I am about to do is an admission that I have given up. That I know I will not get out of this alive and if I do by some miracle then well I wouldn't care either way. I guess I was a coward. What Mason said was true, but as I sit here now, I know there is nothing what-so-ever that I can do to get me out of possible execution.

I had to write a letter to Dimitri. Just one final letter so he knows how I truly feel for him. So he knows what I think.

"Here Rose" I looked up to see Cole stood at the bars with a full pad of paper and three pens. "Are you sure you can manage to write Rose" I nodded and just before he was about to turn asked "Do you have any envelopes Cole" he looked a me,

"What you doing Rose writing goodbye letters or something?" I just looked up at him and by the way in which I looked I knew he got the hint.

He knew exactly what I was doing. "Cole if...If I die then will you pass the letters on for me?"

"and if you don't?" was all he asked "Then burn them"

"Okay." He walked of then to get the envelopes which I asked for.

"Sorry Mason" I sighed as I went back to the bed and sat down to start writing my goodbye letters. I guess I am a coward.

I started with the one person that is always on my mind. Yes you guessed it my one and only Russian god Dimitri.

**Hope you liked it :S pleaseeee dont be mad with meeee x x x**

**Pleaseeeeee Review Luvvvvv you allll x x x**

**luv Mel x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone :D**

**Enjoy the chapter :D Hope you like :D**

**BTW I forgot to do the disclaimer in the other chapter ooppsieee **

**ME: *crys* Unfortuatelyyy I do not own the rights to Vampire academy or any off its characters**

**Rose: *Eye roll* Tell us something we dont know!**

**Me: *Taps Rose on the arm playfully"**

**Rose: Now your going to pay**

**Me and Rose together: *play fighting and gigglingg* The Wonderful Richelle Mead owns Vampirea Academy through bouts of giggles...And all of it's characters :D**

**Neway On with the Storyyy :**

Chapter eight

_Dimitri,_

_If you're reading this then the outcome of the trail was bad and I am no longer here to be able to say the things in which I wanted to or do the things I had planned._

_I know things haven't turned out the way we wanted. I know that you believe your love for me faded or at least was fading but truth be told Dimitri I don't. I don't believe for one minute that true love fades, I don't believe that two soul mates that are meant for each other will be able say that the love faded or is fading and just accept it._

_I know you love me Dimitri, well I don't but I have to believe that you do it is the only way that I can get through the next few hours of my life._

_You fought an army of guards for me. Why? I just don't get it. If you didn't love me then you wouldn't have done that._

_You wouldn't have shown so much sympathy for me when you tended to me and you wouldn't have had to try so hard not to do things and hide feelings if you really did not love me._

_I sit here on what is to more than likely be the last night of my life and think of you. You are the love of my life Dimitri Belikov. You saved me when no one else could and even if you regret what happened between the both of us well I don't and I will never regret it._

_That Last kiss we shared wasn't a mistake and you know it. You loved it just has much as I did? You also felt the love in that kiss just as I did._

_Dimitri I write this to say goodbye to the love of my life. I am sorry if that seems that I have given in but I needed to say a last goodbye and the only way I knew how to do that is by writing this letter._

_I want to reassure you that the last person I will be thinking of when they execute me will be you and the time that we shared together and the reason why is because truly that is when I was happiest._

_I have a whole lot of letters to write Dimitri but I just wanted you to know and be sure that you were the love of my life and that will never change no matter where I go after this life I will always love you._

_As I close my eyes and say goodbye to the life of Rosemarie Hathaway I will always know that through your heart and memories I will live on so I thank you for that._

_All my love Dimitri_

_Your dearest Roza x_

_P.S Look after Liss for me I know as long as she has you has her guardian that she will be safe forever._

I hadn't realised I had started crying whilst writing that letter but I had. It was a hard letter to write but I needed Dimitri to know what he actually meant to me. I had a whole lot of letters to write so I gave myself a few minutes to gather together before I moved onto the next one.

I sighed when I started.

_Lissa,_

_I am sorry if you get given this letter because it means that the promise I always made to you has been broken. It means that I have left you, maybe not intentionally but I have so I am sorry for that._

_I know that you are mad at me at this moment in time and don't even know if you will read this but I had to write it anyway, even with the slight chance that you will read it. I needed to let you know things._

_I know the news about Mia came as a great shock to you but really you need to make sure that you claim your rightful place on the council, it could change a lot for everyone. I am sorry for what that caused before the trail and I am sorry that we didn't get the chance to sort it out._

_Liss you are my best friend for life and more besides. You are my family, my sister so never forget that. I will always be looking over you and making sure that you are safe and as long as my memory lives on in you then I will never truly be gone._

_I know that currently as I write this letter you are angry with me and annoyed but believe me I did the investigating before telling you. Your family was great to me Liss. I will forever be grateful for that. I would never let anyone slander your father's name. He was a surrogate father to me Liss and I loved him._

_I know right now you will be going through so much pain, through so much grief but please understand that if I could have stopped my execution in anyway so that I could stay with you I would. I wish I could continue to protect you._

_I love you Liss and as I sit here remembering the great times we shared together and all the things we have been through we were strong weren't we and that is what I need you to continue being I need you to be strong Liss. For me be strong please._

_Mia is your sister so get to know her as that. Become best friends I am not saying replace me but I will say it is okay to move on. Don't dwell on me and what could have been because that will stop you from being who you can be and will stop you living your life and that is something I do not want you doing._

_I know that the things you went through just before I died were not true. You were angry and understand that I forgive you. Do not worry. I know you loved me Liss more than anything._

_I know that no words I say at the minute will take the pain away but please understand that I would not want you hurting yourself by dwelling about what ifs and why's._

_I have loads of Letters to write Liss so I close this Letter with my last Goodbye to you. I love you Liss and always will._

_All my love always_

_Rose :) x and the smiley face is because I love you :)_

"Rose the envelopes you wanted."

I looked up to see Cole holding on to a pile of envelopes. Shit he's got to have seen the tears in my eyes.

He was in the cell with me and I hadn't even noticed he'd come in.

He took a seat beside me and put his arm around me

"It's okay to cry, Rose, you have been through a great deal. I am hoping that what you are writing now will be for nothing, but, be sure the people you are writing to will get the letters. If tomorrow turns out for the worse, it will be my last favour to you."

"Thanks" was all I could say between sobs.

"You'll be okay you know." I looked up at him.

Why was everyone saying that? There was no way on earth that things will be okay, that I will be okay.

He stood up to leave but not before I could ask him how long it was before the trail would be.

"Just over eight hours" he had replied.

Has Cole walked out of my cell and locked the door behind him I went back to writing my goodbye letters. Next in line was;

_Adrian,_

_If you are reading this then I am sorry to say that I was convicted of killing your aunt and the penalty for that was my death._

_Please be assured I didn't do it._

_I would never do that. I have/had a bad temper at times but I would never stoop to the level of killing someone. Well I know I kill Strigoi but that is different. They are already dead and unnatural._

_I love you Adrian I need you to know that and although I couldn't return the feelings that you had for me on the level that you had for me, I want and need you to know that I did love you and will continue to love you._

_Adrian please accept what has happened and do not blame yourself. There was nothing that anyone and I mean anyone could do to prevent this outcome well one person could have... The real killer but they wouldn't give themselves up I mean they'd just got away with murder, why would they._

_I could be myself when I was with you Adrian so thank you for coming into my life and being the great guy to which you have been._

_I'll never forget the day I met you at the Ski lodge, how could I. It was the day I met one of the most amazing people alive._

_Don't let spirit take hold over you Adrian, be strong. It will be tough to get over my death but I am sure you can do it. You'll find someone who equally returns your love like you deserve one day._

_I wish you all the love, happiness and health Adrian. Make a life for yourself and know that I will always love you and live on in your heart and memories._

_Love always and forever_

_Little Dhampire Rose x_

_P.S Adrian please make sure that Lissa gets her rightful place on the council._

Three down loads to go and little time left.

I sat there for what sempt like forever until I had finished writing a letter to everyone I wanted to say goodbye to;

Christian because I wanted to tell him to keep Liss safe and let him know what I really thought of him.

Eddie because he was truly one of my best friends and I wanted to thank him for everything he did for me. He was one of the only people that ever stayed true to me.

Mia, so that I could explain everything to her and say a proper goodbye.

Janine (My mother), I wanted to reassure her that I wasn't bitter anymore and that I loved her and understood why she left me at the academy.

Abe (My father), I wanted to let him know that I was grateful for everything he tried and that I was glad I got to meet him.

Tasha Ozera, I wanted to assure her not to ever give up on her fight. One day she could accomplish something. if that helped save more dhampires and moroi then it was worth it.

Albertha because she had been my mother, She had brought me up. I wanted to reassure her that I was grateful for everything she had done and that without her I truly wouldn't have graduated.

Kirova for giving me the second chance I needed to graduate.

Stan, for making my days in his classes at the academy memorable.

Olena and all of Dimitri's family for taking me in and treating me like there family. For giving me the chance to get to know more about Dimitri.

Victoria so that I could explain why I did what I did.

Oksana and Mark to thank them for all the help they gave me when I was in Russia

Thomas for believing in me and treating me kind.

Sydney because all though she hates what we are, we became good friends and I think a lot off her.

Cole because he was the one guard who always treat me well. Beside Tomas.

Having written letters to everyone. I felt myself feeling more and more guilty for giving up.

I truly believed I was going to die and the worst thing about was.

I didn't even care.

Everyone hated me at the minute, minus the few that still cared.

I loved Dimitri and for what? He didn't want me, well at least he said he didn't. I didn't believe him.

I know I am a coward and that Mason was right but I was tired of fighting, tired of having to explain myself, tired off trouble, tired of pain and tired of everything.

I sighed as I folded each individual letter up.

I had silent tears falling from my eyes as I inserted each one into the envelope with the right name on it.

It took me ages to completely finish them all. At the end when I came to seal them all I let myself cry and cry and cry.

Yes you heard it right I cried and cried and cried. The Rose Hathaway had finally broken and given in to the tears that were too powerful to stop.

**Hey everyone :D**

**I'm not sure what you'll think of this chapter because really its just Rose's goodbye letters but I felt it needed to be told beside it goes with my storyyy hehehe**

**ohhhh bet you can't wait lol the trails coming up, slowly creeping up lol believe me its nearly there ha! **

**Neway hope you liked :D **

**Pleassssseeeeee Review and I'll update as soon as I can hehe :P **

**Believe me you really will not believe the twists I have in this storyyy ha! They will shock you hehehe :P **

**Neway hope yu liked x x x**

**Much luv Missy ;P**

**x x x x x x x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone :D **

**Hope yall good hehe**

**Hope ya like this chapter :P **

**This chapter is dedicated to rochelleluvsVA19 for adding me to her favouriteee storieees list :D Thank you :D muchlyyy appreciated.**

**I seriousliii cant wait to put next few chaptersss up hehe So reviewwww reviewww revieww and they'll be up soon hehe :P**

**Disclaimer - This ones especially for you Tibbins hehe :P I can give yuuu Dimitri in my storyyy coz it dont got with the plot but I thought I'd give himyou in the disclaimer hehe :P**

**ME! Ohhhhh Dimitriiiii**

**Dimitri: What?**

**ME: I know someoneeee who lovessss yuuuu hehe besides me and Rose that is :P**

**Dimitri: *eye roll* And who may that be I wonder **

**ME: You'll have too meet her *HUGE GRIN* To find out :P**

**ROSE: Slow down there girllllll**

**ME: Awwww pweasssssssseeeee she reallyyy wants you *Jumping up and down***

**Dimitri: Okayyyy *WITH A HUGE GRIN" **

**Rose: *punches Dimitriii in the arm* **

**Dimitri: Ouch what was that for?**

**Rose: You dont have to look so happy *Storms of in a huff***

**Me: Rose your suppose to do the disclaimer *i shout after her***

**Rose: Get HIM to do it. *gives him a evil scowl***

**ME: Ohhh Dimitriiiii**

**Dimitri: *sighs* Missy does not own Vampire academy or any of its characters Richelle mead does.**

**Me: Thank youuu Thank youuu Thank youuu! Now you can go meet Tibbins hehe :P**

**Neway on with the storyyyy :D**

**Enjoy x x x**

Chapter nine

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes all of the paper, pens, letters and other writing essentials were gone.

I knew that having written letters to everyone I didn't have much time left to prepare for the trail.

It couldn't have been more than forty minutes before Abe was here with a suit in his hands.

"Rose you need to get ready for your trail. You have less than two hours before we need to be in court Rose. I will see you there."

I nodded at him. Cole took the suit and opened the cell door, "Follow me Rose" I sighed and he led me to a shower room so that I could get change and ready.

"You have fifteen minute before we need to put you back in your cell".

I nodded at him.

As I turned to take the suit from him he put his arm on my shoulder "Rose stay strong." I smiled at him and he nodded and smiled back at me just before leaving me to get ready.

Be strong Rose. I sighed to myself but how could I be strong? I was ninety nine point nine percent sure I was going to die in less than a few hours.

I sighed and then looked at myself in the mirror. It was a ghost of me that starred back at me.

I had lost loads of weight, looked pale, tired and drawn. It really wasn't me that starred back at me.

I pulled myself together and quickly got ready for what would be the decider of whether I lived or died.

I looked back in the mirror and sighed. Stay strong Rose. You can do this with your head held high. You have nothing to be ashamed of.

Nothing at all to be ashamed of.

"Rose. Time's up are you ready." I pulled the door open and starred at Cole and Tomas who smiled back at me.

"Come on" I followed them silently back to the Cell where I sat for what seemed like forever before OMG. I can't believe it.

Stan and Alberta stood at my cell doors. Cole was opening them. "Are you ready Rose" Alberta spoke.

I was speechless so I just starred at her.

Stan let out a little chuckle "Rose Hathaway speechless...Well I never." That got him a smile.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be" Alberta nodded at me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them

"Were her to take you to your trail Rose."

That was when I saw the cuffs in both Alberta's and Stan's hands. "Do you have to" I said whilst nodding towards the cuffs "Sorry Rose. I wish we didn't but we do."

I gave a half smile and a sigh then nodded.

Alberta approached me first and I gave her my wrist to attach the cuff to. She was friendly in the way to which she did it. She didn't tighten them too tight which I was grateful for.

"Stan" Alberta stated I nodded to him that it was okay for him to do what he had to and like with Alberta I extended my wrist to him.

Surprisingly he was friendly in the way in which he put the cuff's on also.

I was cuffed to both Alberta and Stan and there were six other guardians that would be following us, two to which were Tomas and Cole.

A bit OTT if you asked me but I guess I was deemed high risk.

"Rose are you ready" Alberta spoke whilst cupping her cuffed hand with my cuffed hand. I just nodded and sighed. Then we set of on our walk to the court room.

I was shocked to see that Alberta had actually come. I was stoked that she was here because I considered her as a mother.

I was shocked that Stan had actually come. I'd always assumed that he hated me.

"I know you didn't do it Rose and so does many people. Why they would ever set you up like this I will never know but believe me when I say I will fight to prove your innocence Rose. I know you didn't do this." Alberta was saying.

I didn't understand why she was even saying some of this stuff to me but for her to be here now and for her to say those words to me it made me feel well I am not sure how it made me feel a bit calm and relaxed I suppose.

I nodded to her and in a hushed whisper gave her my thanks.

"Rose I'm sorry you have to go through this. I truly am. You did not deserve this. You really didn't." I didn't speak then. I just squeezed her hand with reassurance that I appreciated what she was trying to do.

"Rose if...If the worst comes to the worst in there and I for one hope it really doesn't come to that, then, I assure you I will not let your memory be a bad one. I will make your memory one that you could be proud off. All of the students that attend will know the truth of how you really was and what such a great and dedicated guardian you were."

I couldn't help it then. My traitor tears left my eyes and slid down my face. They were silent but I felt both Stan's and Alberta's eyes on me just before they came to an abrupt stop.

I didn't want them to see me like this. Oh hell I didn't want anyone to see me like this but what was the point in hiding anymore. I was going to die soon and if that couldn't make you cry I don't know what can.

Alberta and Stan were still stood still looking at me. "Its okay to be scared Rose; Oh hell I would be if I was you. I would be terrified. Don't be afraid to let it show Rose." Alberta was saying but then Stan said something which made me chuckle and then sigh "Alberta dear she wouldn't be the Rose we know and love if she went in there weak and crying. She would be some stranger. Give her some time to get herself together then we will go to the court and let it be."

Stan was right I really wouldn't be the Rose they know if I went in there in a wreck. I had to show everyone that I was still the Rose Hathaway and I would die being the Rose Hathaway that everyone knows and loves so much. If they even love me.

I took in the last of what I might see of the world to which I am in now and memorised every part of it from the nice cold crisp wind on that autumn's day to the sound of the owls making the whooting sounds. To the nice beautiful building to which surrounded me.

It may be dark outside but I would never really forget what the sun could be like. So I looked up at the sky to see the nicest moon I have ever seen it was a full moon but had an orange glint to it. It was beautiful and so where the stars that were illuminating the sky.

I wrote to my mother in her letter that anytime she wanted to feel close to me or just want to remember me to look at the starts because you could never get any closer to me than by looking up at the stars.

I wrote about how I used to sit staring at the stars for hours under the big oak tree at and just wonder if she was doing the same, where she was and what she was doing because somehow looking at the stars made me feel close to her.

I wrote that I hoped that by looking at the stars she would feel the same with me. That she would feel that I was always there, always close to her no matter where she is and the same goes for everyone else who has received a letter because as long as I am in there memories and they think of me then I can never really truly be gone.

I looked around one last time before sighing and hearing Alberta ask me "Are you ready Rose." I nodded and then sighed. Alberta squeezed my hand and then we set of for the court.

Whilst walking to the court I took in the last sights of the outdoors just before we entered the entrance way to the court.

As the doors to the outside world closed behind me I knew right there and then that, that could have well and truly been the last of the outdoors that I would ever see again.

Has I was escorted down the corridor to get to the main courtroom in the entire court I was met with gazes of hatred from people who were just here to see what would happen to the queens murderer.

I knew I hadn't killed the queen but who ever had wanted me dead knew that the Moroi society and Dhampires alike would think that I was capable of such a crime even though the fact stands that I am so not capable of such a crime.

I kept my head held high right up until we reached the doors of the courtroom to which held my fate. I let out a huge sigh and took in a deep breath just as Stan opened the door to the courtroom.

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope you liked hehe :D**

**Right I have a propsal for yuuu hehe**

**If you want to read the next chapter by the end off the day I will put it up if yuuu review :P **

**Lets say at least five or six maybe :S **

**There muchlyyyy appreciated :D **

**Luv Missy x x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone :) **

**So I'm dedicatinggg this chapter to two people :) babii-1995 for adding me too your fav authors list thank yuuu :D and lynnclark  
because your sooo sweet for adding me to all of those thingsss :D hehe Thank yuuu hope yu like :D**

**Discliamer - **

**Me: Ohhhh Dimitriii *jumps on his back***

**Dimitri: *pulls me of then starts tickling me* What do you want Missy?**

**Me: How'd it go? How'd it go? *excitement laced my voice* hehe**

**Dimitri: *a big smirk crossed his face before he crossed his arms* Why that is none of your business...**

**Me: *Gives him evil eye and foot stomp* Tell me...Tell me or I'm going to tell Rose you went all puppy dog eyes on another girl *laughs her evil laugh***

**Dimitri: You wouldn't**

**Me: *evil smirk* you wana try me?**

**Dimitri: Okay okayyy *looking all love struckkk* It went greatttt I really like her *A huge grin on his face***

**Me: *Does my happy dance***

**Dimitri: Lets get this over with. I do not know her. * looks at Missy with a grin before shaking his head* Missy does not own vampire academy or any of its characters Richelle mead does.**

**Newayyy on with the storyyyy **

**Hope you like hehe :P  
**

Chapter ten!

I gasped out load.

I couldn't believe the amount of people who had actually turned up for my trail.

Then they did think that I killed there queen, so many would want to see me suffer.

So many would want to hear when the judge and council bring the punishment verdict of execution.

Oh hell I knew that is what it would be but would I actually realise how much the verdict would bother me until then and there.

Would I even realise that my life was about to end until it was too late?

As I walked into the courtroom I put on my best Rose Hathaway bravado and didn't even glance once at the people to which meant the most to me.

I guess the reason for that was because if I allowed myself to look at them then I would crumble. I wouldn't be able to hold it together and I for one did not want the last of what they would ever see of me be a weak and defenceless me.

So I held my head up high and ignored the ones I loved.

I was escorted to the dock bit of the court where I would be sat when my fate was decided by some rich Moroi who just wanted to get anyone they could.

They wanted the Moroi society to settle down and not think that the queen's murderer was still on the loose. Totally unfair I know!

Abe was already present talking to someone. I presume it was the prosecutions attorney, although I can't be sure.

When Alberta and Stan released me from the cuffs, Alberta squeezed my hand "Good luck Rose" she nodded and walked away. Stan just nodded and followed Alberta, leaving me with the former queen's guardians.

They took my wrists and placed them behind my back, cuffing then shortly after. It was very uncomfortable.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do about the cuffs or the situation I was in.

I would just have to let my fate be decided for me. That though cut me.

I truly wasn't Rose anymore, she would have kicked off and made a fuss but hey I guess it's being like that, that got me into this situation in the first place.

Beside what is kicking off going to do for me now. It would make them believe, I didn't think about things before jumping in which I guess is true, or was true, when you look at it.

They would believe that I wasn't thinking and that I just jumped straight in when I staked the queen.

And oh just to clarify, I did not kill the queen.

Nope. I was to busy moping over what my Russian god said to me to care or think about anyone else. I wanted to be on my own when he said those words to me.

And that is what I was all day... Alone.

No Alibi would save me, only possibly Adrain who had been with me on the night in which the queen was murdered.

The court room hushed up when the judge walked in. The guards that were stationed just behind me on either side let out a breath.

As I stood there in the little space where I was put, I stole a glance at the rest of the court room. By now it has gone quiet. Everyone had stood up where they were for the arrival of the judge and council.

My heart started beating extremely fast now. I could feel the panic rising in me.

I continued to look around the room.

I was shocked to discover that many guardians from St Vlads had flown in for the trail and students alike.

It amazed me how many people had actually turned up to my trail but then I was supposedly the queen's murderer.

To my right and slightly behind me I saw Adrian and Janine. Dimitri was positioned at the back just behind them and to the end of the bench, closest to the door, a quick get a way route I thought just as our eyes met. Christian was sat directly in front of him but wait no I couldn't be seeing right...

Lissa wasn't there.

I franticly started looking around for her but there was no sign off her anywhere.

"Rose calm down" Abe soothed me. "It will be okay."

I took a deep breath as the judge spoke to me "Miss Hathaway you are accused of high treason for murdering Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, Do you still plead not guilty?"

I looked at the woman who was posing as a judge. She was Moroi and had a long nose, it reminded me of what a witch in fiction stories would have. "Miss Hathaway" she pushed.

I barely got out "Yes"

My voice was weak and full of emotion.

The only thing on my mind at this moment was Lissa. Not my trail. I needed to know Lissa was okay.

We were okayed to take a seat now and I slouched straight down on the hard wooden stool that was there for me.

She wouldn't miss my trail, would she? She must be on her way, or worse hurt.

I started to panic, no if she was hurt, I would know... Wait she wouldn't? Would she?

I opened myself up to the bond needing to know.

To my shock horror, she didn't want to be here. She didn't care what happened to me. Well she did but she was still pissed. Pissed enough that she couldnt even be here for me. That cut me more than I thought it would.

I knew I'd hurt her but come on I could be being executed any moment. She was being way harsh. Beside I had only told her the truth.

Part of her felt guilty and she wanted to come to the trail. She wanted to be there for me but then she was consumed with anger towards me. She was pissed with me and that took over.

Darkness was consuming her. If I hadn't have been in the courtroom then I would have taken it from her but I couldn't not yet, but I would. I would take it as soon as the verdict came.

Back in the court room the trail had started.

I looked up to see that the person Abe had been speaking to earlier was holding up my stake, evidence for what I had supposedly done.

She held the stake up and spoke out "This stake, the one that you see before you was found imbedded in the Queen's heart. This was a cruel and most disrespectful way to use something that was entrusted to you, by none other than the queen herself."

She was good I'd give her that.

"The stake you see before you is none other than Miss Hathaway's and from forensic testing to which has been done numerous times we can most definitely say that the last person to physically touch this stake was Miss Hathaway herself."

I couldn't be bothered to listen to this anymore. I zoned out. I was going down for sure...Well not down but you know what I mean.

The world around me faded to nothingness as I started day dreaming about what my life could have been like.

If Dimitri hadn't have been turned Strigoi then would we have been a happy couple now, living in our own apartment not far from the court whilst guarding Lissa.

I ached to be with him. I wanted him. I knew I would probably never get the chance to tell him personally again how much I loved him. I knew he would never get the chance to speak to me again and that hurt.

I went to the memories again. I remembered all of the practice classes we did together, all the running he made me do, sometimes joining me. I remember him being the only one that could help me when the darkness took hold of me.

I sighed and didn't realise I'd made a noise until the judge spoke directly to me "do you have something to add Miss Hathaway" I looked up at her with a confused expression on my face. Crap I thought.

I didn't even know what they had been talking about so I shook my head "No, sorry." And let my head fall from the judge's glance.

Someone started speaking then. I didn't know who and I didn't care who. I stole a glance at Adrian.

I have never seen him look so scared. He looked like a little school boy that was lost. He looked afraid and tired. He looked worn.

His head shot towards me like he knew I was looking at him. Our eyes met and in that instant I saw regret, longing and_

"Lord Adrian Ivashkov denies ever having been near the accuser's room on the day of the Queen's murder"

My head spun to look at the woman who was speaking. My mouth had dropped open. Why Adrian? I thought as I sunk deeper into the hard wooden seat I was on.

I looked down at the floor but then decided to look towards Adrian.

He was staring at me. Tears were in the bottoms of his eyes as he mouthed the words "Sorry" before hanging his head.

I looked to see Dimitri but like always he wore his guardian mask.

I was shocked to see Christian looking paler than usual and rather grim.

I couldn't take looking at their faces anymore so I decided that I wouldn't and so just sat their facing straight ahead of me.

A couple of hours must have passed because the judge decide it was time to take a ten minute recession so people could have a break.

Me being the accused didn't get to go anywhere.

I sat there in the court room as people started to disperse. I sighed and made a mental note not to get angry.

Abe looked at me.

"Rose" I looked at him with a squint to my face.

"You haven't been paying attention to the trail." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I didn't see the point in it."

"Rose_"

"It's bad Abe, worser than you originally thought. You can't deny that."

He sighed in defeat "I know" he whispered.

He nodded to the guardians that were still stationed near me. They removed the cuffs that kept my hand behind my back.

I smiled at that. My arms had gone numb from being in the same position for two hours.

I sat there not moving when Abe spoke "Rose" I looked at him "I love you. I always have. I always will." I nodded at him.

"Thank you that means a lot dad. I'm glad I got to meet you." I had tears in my eyes now. I jumped up but as soon as I moved the guardians were on me. I growled at them. Then gave in a sat back down.

Abe approached me then. He put his arms around me, I did the same to him. My head was leant on his chest whilst his chin touched the top of my head. "I wish i could have spent more time with you kiddo." I nodded not able to form any words.

This was Abe's goodbye to me. Now I knew that whatever I had missed in the time that I had spaced out was bad.

We pulled away from each other just then and people filed back into the court room.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes as the guardians again cuffed my hand behind my back.

I saw Dimitri walk back in a long side Adrian, who by my admission looked even worse than the first time he was here.

Had he been crying?

It took minutes for the court room to be back to how it was.

I hated the quiet and still Liss hadn't come.

I checked on her again. She had calmed down a lot now and had come to find the truth.

This stopped her from hating me but she still couldn't face the trail.

She felt guilty but she had heard how bad it was going and she felt she couldn't face seeing them say horrid things to me. I was happy she didn't hate me anymore.

She was still pissed at me but she didn't hate me.

I didn't know how long it had been but when I came back to the court room the judge and the council had left to make the final verdict.

My heart started racing quicker than it ever had now. It wouldn't be long now before they were going to execute me.

I was looking around the courtroom again. It had sempt to get fuller as the trail came closer and closer to an end. When I looked around I let out a gasp.

I was not expecting to see all of Dmitri's family sat there including Yeve, Oksana and Mark.

Even Victoria was here. She looked sad. They all looked sad.

Yeve noticed me looking at them and winked. What was that for. She really did creep me out sometimes.

I shook my head and turned to look at everyone else. Sydney was sat near Dimitri looking uncomfortable but I could tell she wanted to be here for me.

She really didn't like the thought of being near so many evil creatures of the night. I mentally chuckled at some of the digs and comments we have thrown at each other in the past.

Even when we had finished in Russia we kept in contact, once I was back at the academy. She had thanked me and said it was because of me that Abe let her go back home where she wanted to be.

I was jolted out of my memories when the doors opened and the judge and council walked back into the room. It went eerily quiet as the judge started.

"Miss Hathaway" I stood up to meet my fate.

"We have come to a majority decision on the verdict." I nodded at her whilst trying to keep my breaths in order. Abe stood up next to me a grabbed my hand. I turned to look at my mum and everyone I cared for. They too were tightly squeezing on to each other.

Dimitri was on his own in the perfect gaurdian stance. He mask didn't move not once so I turned back around to look at Moroi who was acting as the judge.

"By the evidence in which were brought in front of us and the statements in which we have gathered by majority vote we have had no other choice Miss Hathaway than to find you...

**Argggghhhhhhh What are they going to find her hehe :P**

**It was the perfect place to finishhh this chapter :D **

**I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyeddd writing it :D**

**Pleaseeee Review and let me know what you think :) Believe me they are veryyy much appreciated :)**

**Love Missy x x x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone :D **

**So the last chapter was a big hit woop woop hehe :D Thanks everyone for all the support it is muchlyyy appreciated.**

**So this chapter is dedicated two people :D **

**jodie22 because you were so sweet to add me to all those things and thanks for reviewing it was aswsome sorry for making your cry but I guess if my storyyy did then I muct be doing something right hehe :D**

**and acr421 because your review was awsome and if I get reactions like that then at least I know i'm doing something right and thanks for adding me to all those things it was kind offf you hehe :P **

**Neway hope you like the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer -**

**Me: Ohhhh Dimitriii**

**Dimitri: Sorry Missy I can't do it today. I've got to go *Biggest grin ever***

**Me: Like where?**

**Dimitri: Oh you know *gets excited* To meet Tibbins**

**Me: It will onlyyy take like five secs**

**Dimitri: Sorry Tibbins can't wait *Scurries of in an excited rush***

**Me: I sigh... Oh Roseee do the disclaimerrr pleeeeaseeeee**

**Rose: That's your fault you know**

**Me: *looking puzzled* What?**

**Rose: him and her always together, there like all over each other you know**

**Me: *Looks at Rose questioningly* Have youuuu been spyyying on Dimka Rose?**

**Rose: "Lets out a grunt***

**Me: Roseeee**

**Rose: But he's mine, all mine and she's taking him**

**Me: *sighs* Oh Rose you know he loves youuu**

**Rose: Whats he always with her for then, You should see how they look at each other. Grrrr it makes me_**

**Me: Rose it'll be fine now do the disclaimer I want to read the storyyy alreadyyy**

**Rose: No Do it yourself! *Storms of in a huff***

**Me: Fine hey guys I do not own VA or any of its wonderful characters the kool and awsomeee Richelle mead does :D**

**Newaysss On with the storyyy**

**Enjoy :D**

"By the evidence in which were brought in front of us and the statement in which we have gathered by majority vote we have had no other choice Miss Hathaway than to find you...

Chapter eleven

"Guilty"

I closed my eyes to process the words.

I knew that this was going to happen but now that it was. It felt wrong. It felt cruel. I was mad.

I turned to look at the one person I wanted to see Dimitri.

Our eyes met and in that moment I saw everything he felt, love, longing, regret, anger and a whole lot of other emotions. "I love you Roza" he mimed as a tear slide from his eyes and he turned to leave the court room.

It was then that my legs gave way and I fell. Only to be held up by Abe.

"Miss Hathaway because of the nature and severity of the crime we have also come to the decision that the maximum punishment should be inflicted upon you."

I looked up at the Moroi who seemed to look like she was getting pleasure from doing this.

"We hear by sentence you to death for the murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." They were the words that I had been waiting to hear for what sempt like ages now and now they were here I seriously didn't know how I felt. I felt numb nothing could help me now. I was going to die.

"We have decided that you, Miss Hathaway, will be executed in the way in which you inflicted on your victim. You will be staked through the heart, in six hours from now. Until then you are to be locked in the courts highest security cell. I close this trail and this case. Take her and prep her for the execution."

Abe still held me up. I didn't have the strength to do it myself.

My breaths had started to become rigid, I could feel the panic rising in me but there was no way I were letting anyone witness that here.

I looked up to see Adrian sat there with tears openly coming from his eyes. Serves him right I thought.

He wasn't even willing to tell the truth about having been with me the night the queen was murdered. I thought he loved me.

His eyes met my gaze and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

They had so much regret in them. So much hurt and pain.

Christian had already left. I guess he'd gone to tell Lissa.

As I was pulled away from Abe to be escorted back to the cell my mother came running up to me.

She embraced me in the biggest hug I have ever had in this life. "Rose" she was crying openly in front of many "I love you baby girl" she said between bouts of sobs.

"I love you to mum" I got out just before the guardians dragged me away from the ones I loved.

I hadn't really paid attention to where they were taking me. I was consumed with a numbness that was evident in every part of me.

I could barely function. It took all of my strength to move one leg in front of the other.

I thought I was physically going to throw up, the bile kept rising in my throat but nothing came up.

I wasn't put back in the cell that I had previously been in. I was put in one deeper into the prison area. It didn't have bars it was walls, all walls, minus the tiny door that was there.

I was thrown into it and didn't even realise that the cell didn't even occupy a bed. It was plain literally.

There were no windows, no vents, no nothing just a plain dark and dingy room with a door.

I turned around to look at the door just as it was slammed in my face.

The cell was dark and musty. It stunk of damp and was cold. I shivered before walking over to the far wall and sliding down it.

"Why" I breathed out

"Why Me" I shouted full of anger just as I was pulled into Lissa's head

"Nooooooooo" she screamed and dropped to all fours as Christian brokenly broke the news to her.

Lissa's breaths became rigid and she was starting to panic. She was like I had been only worse. She couldn't cope as well as me and I knew it.

I needed to get to her. I needed to be with her.

I soon came back to my own body and was consumed with an anger that I have never felt before. I had taken all of the darkness from her now unknowingly. Not that I wouldn't have done it anyway.

I did intend on doing it but somehow it did it itself.

I ran to the door of the cell. I started banging on it loudly whilst screaming "Open this Fucking door" I continued banging and screaming "Let me the Fuck out NOW" but no one came.

I had reopened the cuts that had formed the night before when darkness had taken over. So now my hands were bleeding again.

I started to pace I was getting more irritated by the minute. Arghhhhhhhhh I screamed to nothing as I crumpled to the floor again crying my heart out.

It must have taken me a while to sort myself out before I visited Lissa again.

She was in hysterics on her bed. Christian had gotten the doctor to her and even she couldn't do anything. The only thing she gave Liss was a sedative to calm her down.

Liss was sobbing into Christian's chest as the knock came at the door. It was Eddie.

By the looks of him he had been crying also. Lissa looked at him blankly not wanting anyone to see her she stormed into the bathroom and locked herself away from everyone.

Oh no Liss please don't, I can't get to you now.

She saw the pack of razors on the side of the sink just in front of the mirror and stared at them.

She wanted to cut herself bad, but then she thought of what that would do to me. So she physically and mentally stopped herself.

I was relieved that she had finally gotten the courage to stop herself.

"Liss" the shouts came through the door "Let me in, please" Christian begged.

To his surprise and mine also she opened the door and fell into his arms. He just held her there not saying a word. He knew that no words would help her at this moment in time. None would help her.

I came back to my own head then. I knew that Lissa had Christian and I knew that she was going to be okay.

I stood up and walked to the far wall of the cell before allowing myself to slide down it.

I brought my legs to my chest and rested my arms on them, blankly staring into the dimly lit cell.

I took a look at my hands and cringed at the mess I had, had made of them. I sighed and just stared blankly at nothing.

I was covered in blood but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore, only Dimitri and Liss.

How could they possibly cope without me?

Hours passed and nothing. No one came I was just left there on my own. Feeling sick, scared, alone and many more emotions flittered through me in the last few hours of my life.

Then after what sempt like forever the door to the cell opened and I can remember thinking this is it before looking up.

Eight Guardians had come into the cell. I took in one deep breath and sighed.

"It's time Hathaway one of the guardians said with a deep voice."

I blankly stared at them as they all came towards me. I jumped up and got into a defence stance but this only caused the guardians to laugh.

What was I kidding there's eight of them. I mentally sighed before standing up straight and putting my hands out to them.

There was only one guardian to whom I recognised out of all of them and that was Cole. He looked sad and nodded at me.

My wrists were harshly cuffed by the guards just before being dragged out of the cell.

I was led the opposite way to which I was brought here. Down a long dark corridor and up some stairs which led to another long corridor.

At the end of this corridor was a door.

I gasped out loud when I saw what was on the other side of it.

It wasn't a court room or anything it was...

It was an execution room.

There was a huge glass window and just beyond the window were rows and rows of people who had come to watch me be killed.

The room had been laid out ready for my execution.

There was what sempt to be a hospital bed in the middle but rather than a normal hospital bed it was more like a dentist chair but one with straps on it. To hold people down I gathered.

My heart race quickened as I took it in, this is it. This is where I am going to die.

My breaths became rigid as I got closer and closure to the bed. To the left of it I saw the stake that they were going to use on me and my heart broke when I realised who's stake it actually was.

I saw his name carved on it and knew instantly who had the job of being my executor. I let a tear escape my eyes. How cruel can they be? I thought as I had a guardian unleash the cuffs and throw orders at me.

I didn't need to be told what to do. I sat down on the bed and turned to look at all the faces beyond the huge window.

The one that cut me the most was Lissa. As suspected she was a wreck. I saw fear, pain and a whole lot of other emotions in her eyes.

I turned my eyes slightly to see Eddie stood there he was gripping onto something so hard, I think he was trying to hold it together, not for himself but for me and for everyone else.

I could see few of the people I really cared about there. I guess they couldn't face seeing me be killed.

The one I really wanted to see was Dimitri but he...

He hadn't come.

I sighed as I was pushed down by the guardians onto my back with brute force. Three held me down. It wasnt necessary, I couldnt escape them.

I then felt the straps wrap around my wrists and ankles. They were made tighter than what were necessary.

I had silent tears running from my eyes as Cole approached me. He leant down next to my ear. "I am sorry Rose." I nodded at him "I don't have the choice. I will pass your letters on" I nodded again as he read the words I dreaded hearing.

He read them in to a microphone so that everyone who was gathered could hear. I closed my eyes for a brief send and calmed my breathing which was worsening by the second. Panic had started to consume me as I knew in minutes I would be dead.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you have been convicted of high treason for killing Queen Tatiana. Has punishment for this crime you have been sentenced to death by a stake through the heart."

Cole voice broke a bit their as he said the last point. He swallowed before continuing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway the crime in which you have committed is unforgivable therefore the court has decided they will not allow you to have any last word before the punishment is put into action. I therefore conclude this statement."

Cole picked the stake up then and drew it up in the air whilst looking me in the eyes. OMG this is it. This is where I die.

His hands were shaking and the bottoms of his eyes were filled with tears. I felt bad for him. This was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

How they choose him to be the executor I will never know but in my opinion it was cruel. He shouldn't have to do this but if he refuses direct orders then he too will face punishment probably a desk job.

He wouldn't want one of those believe me. There like torture.

"Sorry please forgive me" Cole mimed to me as he said his next words "May god have mercy on your soul Rosemarie Hathaway" I could see the tortured expression that lay upon his face because he was being made to do this.

Then as the stake come down and pierced into my heart, taking my breath away and causing me to scream in pain the last thoughts I had before the stake pierced into my heart were this is it. Its time.

My body went hard and rigid before it went limb causing it to fall weakly, indicating that my soul was leaving my body for the final time.

I felt my eyes close before I heard one last animalistic scream "Noooooooo" as everything around me started to fade.

It was Lissa.

My last thoughts went to the one person who always made me feel at peace. Dimitri.

Memories of Dimitri openly flowed through my mind. In the practice sessions, the running we did together at the academy, the cabin, the trip to the mall, Him helping me get rid of the darkness, saying soothing words to me when I needed it but then slowly it started to fade until I could no longer remember anymore.

Blackness consumed me and there was nothing there until...

I opened my eyes to be surrounded by light. Nothing but light.

I was in a field full of flowers, purple flowers that were blossoming like you could never imagine in a life. I gasped at the sight it was amazing.

I looked around but I was on my own surrounded by a golden light that took over everything or at least I thought I was on my own. I heard a voice "Hathaway"

I would recognise that voice anywhere.

I turned and before my eyes stood Mason. He was just like I remembered him being.

"Follow me" and with that he was walking off. "Mason wait"

"It's too late Rose there's nothing you can do for them now. You're dead."

That hurt.

I followed him regardless. He led me to a huge pond or what I thought was a pond. Only it wasn't.

In the pond I could see Lissa and everyone who was with her. My heart broke at the state she was in.

I could see me lay there on the bed with the stake in my heart and only few people were still there. They were the ones who loved me.

"You can see what happens from here if you ever want to know" I fell to my knees and let out a cry.

"You were taken to soon Rose, you can't move on until you have accomplished what you need to."

I looked at him completely puzzled. I think he could tell from my expression because he replied to my inner thoughts. "You'll know what I mean soon enough."

I gasped at what was behind him. It was a huge house. It was perfect for me. I think I am going to like it here.

"No you won't" Mason spat out.

I looked at him. "Again you'll see what I mean"

"What the fuck" I spoke out loud

"Yes I can" Mason said with a chuckle

"Stop doing that" I snapped

He just shook his head then disappeared. Now I really was on my own. Where the fuck had Mason gone? And how the fuck could he read my mind?

**So there you have it hehe lol Hope you liked it x x x Wonder whats going to happen now Rose is dead who's going to save Liss now hmmmm :P**

**Pleaseee dont be mad at me for killing Rose :'( I was actually crying when I was writing this chapter :'( It brough tears to my eyes but oh well it had to be done.**

**hehe Let me know what you think :D **

**Lv Missy x x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey :D Everyone :D**

**So mixed reactions from the last chapter hehe Suspence suspence suspence hehehe**

**I will say one thing to yall dont worry I have the entireee storyyy plotted out. I know where I am going with this and what it will lead to besides I did say it is my version of Last sacrifice with a twist ha! and a twist is what its gonna have well there like more than 1 but yeah ya get the jift of things :D**

**Thanks for all the reviewsss keep em coming I am loving finding out what people think and what there reactions are like :D**

**I am giving my nan a special shout out here because I sat and wrote this chapter when I was visiting her so :D Love you nanna :D**

**I am dedicating this chapter too two people,**

**The first one goes too msk2251 thanks for the review hehe I am not sure what too make off it but believe me you are so right, When I killed off Rose which brought tears to my eyes, it left me with a what do I do now question but believe me I have it all plotted out now soo yeah there are like loads of twists and at some points it will get complicated but oh well I hope you like what I am gonna be doing with this hehe ;) **

**And the second goes too BelikovxForever because your review was like so sweet :D Thank yuuu for saying that it seems so real hehe :D**

**The Disclaimer is has stands I cant find Dimitri he's too busyyy with Tibbin's ;) his new best friend and Rose is still pissed at me from the last time we spoke so she's looked her self away *eye roll* Neways I do not own VA or any off its wonderfull characters the fab Richelle mead does!**

**Neways on with the storyyy :D**

**Hope you like x x x**

Chapter twelve!

Sat in court listening to them Slater my Roza was beyond cruel.

I had to stay though. I had to be here. I needed to know what would happen to the love off my life.

I wanted to run up to her and take her in my arms.

I wanted to take her away from all of this.

Looking at her sat down there with her hands cuffed behind her back was cruel also.

My heart ached. Rose looked so fragile.

I wanted to do and snatch those cuffs right of her hands. She looked so uncomfortable in them but I thought better of it. What good would it do me to go cauding trouble in front of an entire court.

I was starring straight at her when she turned her head slightly to look directly in my eyes.

I didn't give anything away. I remained stoic at all times, never letting my guardian mask falter once. On the inside I was a mess. I was barely holding on to my composure but I had to...

I had to be strong for Rose.

I saw the worry in her eyes though. Only it wasn't worry for herself. It was the worry I've seen in her before when...

Oh god No, I thought.

I started to look for Christian knowing that she would be with him only, when I averted my eyes to where he sat...

She wasn't there.

No way would she miss Roses trail. They are best friends. No they are more than best friends.

Something must be wrong with her.

I tapped Christian on the shoulder seeming as he was stationed right in front of me.

He spun around instantly startled.

"Where is the Princess" I whispered to him in panic.

"She didn't want to come." annoyance laced his words.

My face must have said it all then because the next words he spoke were filled full of venom "She couldn't cope with it all. Okay. She is waiting to hear news from me"

I looked him in the face and instantly knew that his words were a lie.

Something must have happened. Something has got to have happened. Something I do not know about.

I was jolted out of my reverie when the judge harshly spoke to Rose "do you have something to add Miss Hathaway". Her tone was well beyond cruel. She didn't have to speak in that tone. Not to my Roza. At that moment i felt like screaming at the judge but then...

I saw Rose let out a sigh that was full of panic "No Sorry" she replied with a broken voice. This had just cut at me more.

What had I missed? Crap I thought.

How could they do this to Roza?

I just wanted to snatch her in my arms and take all of the pain away.

She didn't do it. She doesn't deserve to be going through this.

I put thoughts of the Princess to the back of my mind and concentrated on Rose.

She looked so broken from where I was sat. I could tell by the way that she was acting that she had given in.

Please Rose no. You need to fight, we need to fight. I thought.

I sat there on the bench watching my Roza intently. I didn't lose my guardian mask once but on the inside I was a wreck.

Everything was happening so fast. I had completely lost track of the trail because I was in a world of my own.

A world where everything was fine and me and my Roza was happily together.

Thoughts of my Roza always put me at ease but at the moment I was so worried, so scared that I was going to lose the love of my life and there would be nothing I could do to physically stop it.

I felt like I had wasted too much time pushing Rose away that I ached when the thought come to me that I may never get the chance to tell her truly how I feel.

I hope she knows. I sighed. This had been a long day.

Oh why didnt I come up with some sort of plan to take her away from here so that she didn't have to face this trail.

If she dies now its...

It's my faut I whispered. I should have done more.

I was shocked when people in the court started to disperse. I hadn't missed the verdict had I?

Oh No I thought with panic. I can't have.

I quickly jumped up out of my seat and spoke to the first person I could see. It was Janine.

She looked tired and worn. She had a sad face and her eyes were laced with tears.

Oh God I thought Please no.

"Where's everyone going?" I asked her.

She frowned at me and then told me there was a ten minute recession ordered by the judge.

I sighed with relief.

I walked out of the court building. I needed to get some air. It was so tense in there.

When I arrived outside I heard Christian arguing with someone. I stayed quiet and listened.

"How the FUCK could you do that to her." He screamed

I didn't know who he was talking to but whoever it was, he was fuming.

"You've just handed her execution to her Adrian. Why the FUCK did you DENY ever being with her?"

WHAT! Why that good for nothing_

"Dimitri" I turned around to be confronted by Alberta

"How are you holding up?"

I sighed at her and just shook my head. She knew I loved Rose and she knew me better than anyone other than my mother.

"Dimitri Belikov. Why How could you!"

I looked past Alberta and gasped. Oh my Goodness. My entire family was her.

Alberta mouthed sorry at me before turning to leave.

"Mom" came a whisper just before I was bombarded in hugs from them all.

"Dimka, how could you not tell us you were alive again?" Viktoria screamed at me and then followed through with a punch to the arm.

I sighed "It's...It's been hard."

They looked at me with sympathy.

"Why are you here" I asked them confused

"We're here for Rose."

I looked at them and nodded. Of cause they would be.

"We need to talk Dimitri but not now. It time to go back in" I nodded at my mother just before the knot formed in my stomach again.

I wanted to rip Adrian's head off when I saw him but there would have been no point in that. So instead I just followed him into the court room.

I looked at Rose as soon as I got in there. She had been crying. I could see the tears that still threatened to fall from the bottoms of her eyes.

I wanted to do nothing more than run up to her and hug her in that moment.

Instead I took the seat I had, had earlier and let my imagination take over.

I was day dreaming about me and Rose again but not long into the day dream the judge and council left to go to their chambers. The verdict was nearly upon us.

I didn't know if I could stay strong and hold it together.

What if...no I can't even imagine it.

The court room was nosier than it had been but soon went eerily quiet as the judge and council came back in from the chambers.

I tuned into the last part of Rose's trail. This is the part where the judge pasts verdict on her.

"Miss Hathaway" she stood in her seat.

"We have come to a majority decision on the verdict." I looked intensely at Rose not moving my eyes of her once as she nodded at the judge. Abe stood up next to her and grabbed her hand. She then turned to look in my direction and her eyes skittered across us all. Everyone was tightly squeezing on to each other. I held my hand behind my back and dug my nails into the opposite hand.

This was it I thought. Please be okay Roza please I begged, find her innocent.

"By the evidence in which were brought in front of us and the statement in which we have gathered by majority vote we have had no other choice Miss Hathaway than to find you...

"Guilty"

My world shattered as soon as the words left the judges mouth. All the breath in which I had in me left my body and I was having a hard time to keep up the guardian facade.

I tried to hold on to my composure but I didn't know how much longer I would last. At any minute I could feel myself going.

I knew what was coming next but I still hoped it wasn't going to happen. I couldn't stay and hear what the judge was going to say so I stood but only to be met by Roza starring deeply at me.

Our eyes met and I opened myself up allowing Rose to see everything I felt. I was consumed with so many emotions. "I love you Roza" I silently mimed to her as a tear slide from my eyes and down my face. I then turned to leave the court room.

I couldn't bear to hear them say the words, but has I was walking I heard the words 'Maximum punishment'...

My world and heart shattered all over again.

I silently walked out of the court. I allowed the tears to openly flow down my face as I slowly walked to my room.

I locked myself in there for hours and hours. People had come and gone but I didn't allow anyone too see me.

I was a wreck. I couldnt contain my emotions anymore and they openly left me. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, sometimes letting out screams.

I looked over to the door where a note had been slid underneath it.

It was my mother's handwriting.

_Dimitri,_

_I am so Sorry._

_I know no words I say to at this moment in time will help with the pain in which you feel._

_I saw you leave the court room before they passed sentence so I thought you may want to know what was decided._

_I hate to be the one to tell you this but they decided execution was the most suitable punishment._

_No one is allowed to see Rose. She was taken to the courts most secure cell, where she will be being held for six hours, that is when the execution will be being taking place._

_If you want to be there for it then everyone as to meet in the court yard area just outside of the court twenty minutes before and they will be escorted there._

_I am so sorry Dimka. I really am._

_All of my love_

_Your Mom x x x_

I broke then for the second time. I crumpled to the floor in a mess. I couldnt control the pain I felt.

I needed to see Rose but I didn't want to see her die that would haunt me forever. Her death would haunt me forever anyway, but seeing her die, No I couldn't do that.

My soul was shattered already.

I couldn't let them take my Roza away from me. No they can't take my Roza away from me. I will not let them.

I ran out of the door to go save my Roza with even one moment to think but as I reached the outside off the court I stopped dead in my tracks.

The princess was in a mess on the floor whilst Christian held her. Adrian was slumped to the side, he was leant against the tree. Eddie was with Mia, they were both crying into each other.

They all lloked a sorrowful sight.

My heart broke. I couldn't have been too late, could I?

I ran towards them with a look of panic on my face. I didn't care that it was full of tears.

"Where's Rose" I breathlessly got out through my panic stricken voice.

Christian looked up at me. His eyes were full of sorrow. "She's Gone Dimitri" was all he got out before the princess let out one of the worst screams I have ever heard.

I fell to my knees. I was too late. The tears openly started flowing down my face now and I didn't care who saw me.

My soul was ripped to pieces now. It would never be whole again. I would never be whole again. The other half of me was gone and I...I never got to say my goodbye to her.

"When d-d-"

"About twenty minutes ago" Christian spoke.

I looked at him and could see he wanted to cry but was being strong for the princess.

"H-h-h-o-ow"

"A stake through the heart." I closed my eyes as soon as I heard what they had done to her.

How could they do that to my beautiful Rose?

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Cole stood there.

He was a guardian, an old friend of mine.

He approached us hesitantly and I could see that his eyes were full of tears. "I-I h-h-ave something for you" It was then that I noticed he had a handful of papers, envelopes to be exact.

"Rose, wanted me to give them you."

He handed the Princess one, followed by one for Christian, then Adrian, then Mia and Eddie. I sighed and closed my eyes thinking there wasn't one for me until, Cole tapped my shoulder.

"Dimitri." He handed me the envelope and in Rose's handwriting read _'my one and only Dimitri.'_

I stood up then and headed to my room where I wanted to quietly open the letter Rose had written for me. It took all of my strength and energy but...

I got to my room and sat there taking in everything when I looked down at the letter.

I slowly opened the envelope neatly so that I could place the letter back in when I had read it.

I read the words that were delicately written on the paper.

I crumpled after reading the letter, for the third time today.

"I love you Rozaaaaa" I screamed to nothing. The other half of me was gone. How could I ever get over that? How could I move on from that? The answer was simple.

I couldn't!

**Ohhhhh noooo! hehe So there you have it another chapter :P**

**I hope you liked the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**Let me know what you think hehe **

**Lv Mel x x x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone :)**

**So Dimitri's POV was a hit whoop whoop lol :P**

**Dont worry I know that you'll want more of him and Rose hehe :P**

**Anyway this chapter is in Adrians POV :) Hope you like :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Dimka's Roza thankyouuu for adding me too your favourite authors and storyyy lists :) thats was kool of you hehe and thanks for the reveiw :) they are very much apprciated hehe **

**The second dedication goes to LittleDhampir123 because your like super brill for adding me too all those things :D and thanks for the review hehe they are muchlyyy appreciated :D**

**Hope you like the new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ohhhh Rosieeeeee posyyyyyyy**

**Rose: No No No No No you did not just call me after that stupid kids character argggghhhhhh *stomp***

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer likeee pleaseeee**

**Rose: Get Dimi_ *get's a look in her eyes* Will you promise not to call me Rosieeee posyyyyy ever...ever...ever again.**

**Me: But...I...Like...calling...you...that.**

**Rose: Then No do it yourself!**

**Me: Sigh's okay I give in. I wont call you Rosieeeee posyyyyy ever again *fingures crossed behind my back* **

**Rose: Okay *Smile on her face* Missy my very annoying friend no matter how much she wants to own me and the other characters of VA, even though I am like so the best will never own us because we belong to the wonderful Richelle mead as does the VA books themselves :D**

**Neways on with the storyyyy :D**

**Hope you like x x x**

Chapter thirteen

As the judge made the verdict "Guilty" the tears started to openly flow down my face.

What had I done? I thought.

I saw the hurt look on Rose's face when Shay my late auntie's attorney said that I had denied the accounts of ever being with her the day of my auntie's murder.

I didn't want to do it. Oh hell I would stand on the top off a mountain and scream it. I love Rose with all my heart, I would never do anything to hurt her, but you just did the little voice in the back of my mind stepped forward. Yeah your right I just did. I sighed and took a deep breath.

She was looking at me but turned her head as soon as this was said. I saw her jaw drop in shock. Then she fell deeper into her seat. Hurt I guessed.

Why? I though did I have to be Royal?

I didn't want to deny the fact that I had actually been with her . I was made to by my father. Arghhh, that man annoys me sometimes. He was so adamant that our family name was not brought down. Reputation that was all he cared about. It didn't matter if someone might die because of it.

Rose turned to look at me as if to ask why? But I couldn't give her an answer, so I just mouthed the words "Sorry" to her before hanging my head. I felt ashamed and guilty because of it. Seeing her eyes would hurt me more.

When the "Guilty" verdict got read by Maziee, who was acting as the judge, I felt like my own soul had left my body. It crashed and took my breath with it making it hard for me to breath.

The breaths I took became rigid, I was fighting for air with every breath, but soon got them under control.

Christian was right with the things in which he said to me.

Rose's execution will be on my head. It would be my fault.

That thought was unbearable but true.

I couldn't move, so I sat in the same stance I had been in during most of the trail.

I had a glimmer of hope that she would only be sent to prison but, once Maziee who was acting as the judge spoke 'maximum punishment' I knew they were going to kill my little dhampire.

I looked at Rose has Maziee continued to tell her what would happen to her. She turned and I looked at the floor again, not wanting to meet her eyes. I knew that if I saw her eyes I would crumble.

Her aura was full of pain, confusion and fear. All the things my little dhampire never usually gets.

I looked back up at her to see that she was starring at someone.

I averted my eyes to where her's were and instantly got jealous, when I realised it was Belikov she was looking at.

For once his famous guardian mask was down. He openly allowed one tear to flow from his eyes just after speaking the words "I love you Roza". Then he was gone out of the court.

He'd caused her more pain than anyone and that angered me. That she could look at him like that after everything he did to her.

I then looked back at Rose just as Abe grabbed her.

I'm guessing he did that to hold her up right. Her legs must have finally gave way after hearing everything and then...

Grrrrrrr him!

How could she still love him? After everything he did to her.

Once the judge closed the trail people started to disperse but I couldn't move.

Rose was dragged away by the guards and my heart broke again at the sight. They didn't have to be so rough with her.

Abe stood there looking blankly at the door in which they had taken his only daughter through. I could see he was a mess because his aura said it all. It was black which instigated that he was angry and full of hate but it was also mixed with a dark blue and purple colour instigating that her was full of grief and resentment.

I felt sorry for him.

Her mother had shattered into a mess on the floor. She was shaking now, highly close to hyperventilating.

She may have never been there for Rose and their relationship may not have been good but she sure as hell loved her daughter, more than she ever dared show.

Abe approached her and lifted her up of the floor. He put his arms around her and held her, clearly needing the comfort himself also. I could tell he was speaking to her but I didn't know what he was saying.

You could tell that they loved each other but didn't act upon it. Well unless you count before Rose was born. Then I guess they must have acted upon it or We wouldn't be here now because my little dhampire wouldn't exist.

I watched as Abe and Janine left the court room, leaving me on my own or at least that is what I thought.

"Adrian" I turned to see my mother stood there. I just blankly looked at her.

"I know you're hurting now Adrian, but it will get better." I looked at her with my death glare. I was trying to warn her not to push it. I was just about to lose the one person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life and she comes out with crap like this.

"Adrian, I don't see why you're so caught up, in all of this." She made a hand gesture around the court room "She is only a dhampire" I burst with anger

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU! I LOVE HER! AND IF IT HADN'T HAVE BEEN FOR YOU, DAD AND OUR STUPID REPUTATION I MIGHT HAVE JUST BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HER." I jumped up full of anger "FUCK OFF MOM" I screamed at her as I barged past her and stormed out of the court room.

Where I was heading I just didn't know.

I had never spoken to my mother like that before. I always held such high respect for her. I always thought she respected the Dhampires for what they did for us, but now I have seen what she really thinks off them.

They are expandable, that is what most royal moroi think but the truth is their living beings with feeling just as we are. They should be treated as our equals not as our slaves.

My auntie before she was murdered although she came across as a bitch to many, she was always grateful and respectful to the Dhampires for what they did for us. If it wasn't for them most of us would be dead.

I was so full of rage, guilt and grief that I didn't know what to do. So I did the thing I always did, went to a bar to get drunk.

Hours must have passed because I had drunk loads. I could barely walk straight. Then I remembered they were executing Rose soon. I needed to see her. So in my drunken state I went barging into the courts prison.

"Let me see my little dhampire NOW!" I drunkenly got out. The guardian on reception just looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Who's your little dhampire?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face. He already knew the answer but I screamed it anyway "Rosemarie Hathaway. NOW let me see her"

The guardian looked at me again before shaking his head.

"She isn't allowed visitors." I growled at him.

"LET ME SEE MY ROSE NOW"

He shook his head again. So I flew at him. He was quicker than me and had me restrained in an instant. "Lord Ivashkov. Do I have to lock you in a cell for your drunken behaviour?" he asked just as his boss came in.

He let me drop and explained everything to Han's, the head guardian here.

"Lord Ivashkov, no one especially you and princess Dragomir are permitted to see Rose." He spoke with thought "I am Sorry"

I ignored what he said and went or at least tried to barge past them to get to see my Rose.

What a big mistake. They had me restrained in an instant. "Take him to a cell Guardian Conner" I'll inform his parents. "He can stay their till he has slept it off." The guardian nodded at his boss and grabbed me by the arm.

I had a stupid smug smile on my face thinking I'd be near rose but when I came to be thrown into a cell. They were all empty. Even the cell that had once been occupied by her. "WHERE'S ROSE!" I screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER"

"Lord Ivashkov, Calm down. She is in the secure section until...Until her execution."

I looked at him "let me see her please." I begged. "I am sorry but it is out of my hands."

I grabbed onto the bars of the Cell. "Will I be out in time for..." I couldn't say the words. "You have just over three hours to sober yourself up. That is If you want to be there for it." He then nodded and walked off leaving me in this god for saken hell whole.

How rose coped in here for as long as she did I will never know.

I sighed and let out a deep breath before walking over to the stone bed and slouching down on it.

I lay down flat on my back with my knees folded up. "Why?" I whispered "Why Rose?"

"Because she is an easy target" A voice came from outside off my cell. It was Guardian Merzin'z.

I sat up to a sitting position and looked at him. "It isn't fair."

"I know"

He had something in his hand. It was a handful of golden envelopes. "What are those?" I quizzed.

He looked sheepishly at me. "There Letter's to everyone by ermm...Rose writ them."

He sighed as he spoke his next words. "She made me promise that once she was gone, everyone would get the letter she'd written to them but not before it happened. Only after."

"Is...Is there one for me" I found myself asking. He nodded silently. "Well can I have it then please." He nodded, then spoke. "Once the execution as taken place"

I let out a long drawn out breath. I nodded at him. It was what Rose wanted after all.

"Will you let me know when it's time." He nodded at me. "I will let you know one hour before. I was called into Han's office." He went silent then slid down the wall. "There...There.." he tried to get something out but was struggling.

"There making me stake her" he got out just has his voice broke and he let out a sob.

"It isn't fair. I don't want to do it. Why did it have to be my name they drew out."

I looked at him blankly. I felt sorry for this guardian, having to do this was well and truly going to fuck him up.

The entire area went quiet then. I just stared at the guardian as silent tears ran down his face but then he soon gathered his composure and the famous guardian mask went up.

He then stood up "I will inform you one hour before." He spoke before turning to leave.

The guardians everyone off them can surpress there feelings so that no one could truly see what they felt. I was smug though, they couldnt do that around me, there aura told me everything.

Which is why guardian Merzin'z had confuded me. His aura was dark filled and full of emotion and regret but it was also filled with a golden light which normally instigated that you were in love, content and happy. that is why it confused me. Guardian Merzin's didnt have anyone. I guess that didn't stop him loving someone though.

It wasn't the gold that has really shocked me though it was the sky blue colour and lime green coulour that got me more than anything. They were entwined with each other which normally meant that you were sorrowful but at the same time relieved and that is what I didn't understand.

Just lately I had seen it in a few Moroi and Dhampires.

I didn't understand why though. I was really starting to get at me. When I can think straight I will have to look into it. All of them, every single one of them must be hiding something. They have got to be, why would there aura's show all that? It was a question that was nagging at me and I would find out.

I felt sorry for Guardian Merzin's having to do what he was having to do but I guess he has a job to do just like everyone else, besides many would hate him for being the one to...

I couldnt say the words.

I mentally kicked myself for being such a coward and not having the guts to stand up in court for Rose.

The little voice in the back of my mind was racing. 'It's your fault Rose is going to die. It'd your fault Rose will be executed."

And the little voice was right it was my fault. if only I'd have had the guts tot stand up in court in the first place and say that rose was with me that night then maybe...

Just maybe she would be free now as she once was.

I couldn't cope with the anxiety, pain, grief, resentment, guilt and host of other emotions.

They burst in me as I started rocking back and forth on the hard litlle bed, like a little child would do.

I was an emotional wreck. And I didn't even care. Rose was going to die and it was all my fault.

I must have cried myself to sleep on the hard cell bed because I awoke too...

Guardian Merzin'z as promised informing me that there was an hour to go before it would take place and then left.

I sat there for a while making sure that my drunken stupor was gone and then shouted for that stupid Connor guardian who'd put me in here.

He came walking over to the cell and a long side him was, Oh great I thought.

Hans was with him. I looked at them with my arms folded over my chest.

"We have been ordered to keep you here until after the execution Lord Ivashkov" Han's spoke not giving anything away.

"No FUCKING way" I screamed as I grabbed hold of the bars. "You can't do that."

Han's nodded at me "I am Sorry Lord Iv_"

"Don't you FUCKING DARE! LET ME OUT NOW! I NEED TO SEE ROSE!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"That will not be happening." Han's spoke. "We will allow you to leave shortly after and not before her execution." With that he turned to walk away.

"YOU BASTARDS" I screamed after them knowing that nothing I said would get me in to see Rose.

I started pacing. I was trying to get rid of some of that anger. I needed to see Rose. I needed to explain to her. I needed to say goodbye to her.

I started pacing even faster. The anger in my hitting boiling point. I puched the wall at the back of the cell and then screamed when the pain shot right up my wrist. Crap...Crap...Crap.

I held on to my hand untill the pain numbed down abit and then started frantically pacing back and forth...

Back and fourth I contined to pace.

Arrrrghhhhhh I screamed to nothing.

Who would stop me from being at Rose's execution? I thought then the answer suddenly came to me.

My parents, that's who.

I was so full of anger, guilt, confusion, a mix of everything that I crumpled to the floor.

I would never get to see my little dhampire again.

I would never get to hear her laugh or see her great smile.

I would never get to hear her smartass come backs or the annoying little grunts she makes when someone annoys her.

I would never get to hold her in my arms again or kiss her passionately.

I cried out loud sobs retching out of me in powerful bouts making it hard for me to breath.

I would never hear her voice again.

I would never see her joking about with me again.

I would never be able to dream walk with her again.

And...And...

It was all my fault.

**So there you have it the next chapter hehe :P**

**Hey guys dont worry I know what I am doing**

**I hope you liked this chapter hehe**

**Let me know what you think hehe Please Reviewwwww I really do appreciate them :D Beside reviews give me initative to write and post lol**

**Newaysss hehehe I'll give you a hint theres one more chapter to go before Rose talks in her POV ha! believe me you wouldnt want to miss that :D**

**Neways Like reviewww pleaseeee and thanks to everyone who as been you really dont know how much they mean to me I am like well stoked at some of the reactions I have been getting :D **

**Lv Mel x x x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone :D **

**Hope your all good hehe**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 2 guys it was kind of you too add me too all those things and thanks for the review I love getting reviews hehe**

**Discliamer -**

**Me: I do not own Vampire academy or any off its characters the wonderful Richelle mead does :P **

**On with the storyyy :D**

**Hope you like :D**

Chapter fourteen!

There was a knock at the door.

I slowly walked over to it. So much had happened in the past couple of weeks. I just couldn't get my head around it.

I didn't go to Roses trail but a part of me felt I should have. Rose has always been there for me yet when she needs me I'm pissed at her and can't find the forgiveness to go and support her.

The news of what Rose told me came as a shock and although I knew Rose wouldn't lie to me, I just couldn't believe my father would do something so...so, Oh I don't know.

I can't believe he would commit adultery on my mother. They made vows. We were a family.

But then whilst Rose and everyone else were at her trail I did my own snooping. The truth was that Mia was in fact my sister and come to think of it. I should have noticed.

I didn't want to be anywhere near Mia or Rose at this moment in time it would mean the whole thing is real. I didn't want it to be real. I wanted me and Rose to be back in Portland where everything was great.

I loved Rose and I knew what was on the line.

I couldn't even face that. I know I thought some horrible things last night when I found out but God, I didn't mean them. If only I could turn back time and take them back I would.

I sighed as I got to my door. The trial should be close to an end now. I wonder who would be here.

Has I slowly opened the door I saw Christian stood there. His face gave everything away has he stepped through the door.

He looked so grim.

I looked at him and all the energy my body had preserved was gone, my knees buckled under me as I made a noise that no one would recognise.

I fell to all fours on the floor. They were taking her from me. I didn't need him to confirm that.

I screamed "Noooooo" and hit the floor with my clenched fists.

Yes I was angry that she had found out some information about my family and had to break the news to me but she was my best friend, sister. We were always suppose to be together and now. They were taking her. She was leaving me.

I didn't recognise my own cries, they sempt so uncontrollable. Christian came up to me picking me up in his arms.

I couldn't breathe. I felt like all of the breath I had was knocked out of me.

I leant my head on Christians chest had he climbed on my bed with me. I sobbed into his chest.

I was uncontrollable. The cries wouldn't stop. Panic took over and the darkness I could feel.

Christian left me curled up on the bed whilst he got up to do something. I heard him muffle some words but I didn't have clue what they were. Until...

Oh no he didn't.

The doctor came. I was annoyed he'd even phoned her without asking. What could she do?

She gave me some sedatives to calm me down. More pills I thought whilst I was taking them.

The doctor left but shortly after there was another knock on the door. It was Eddie. I think he had been crying but I couldn't face anyone so I headed for the bathroom.

When I got there I saw them.

The pack of razors next to the sink.

Just one cut wouldn't hurt, just one would help.

I edged up to go and get them. I needed to cut myself bad. The feeling was taking over. Just one cut wouldn't hurt I thought as I starred at them but then a overwhelming feeling came over me...

Rose. I sighed.

If I did that I would be letting her down. I couldn't let her down. She would see me doing it and wouldn't be able to get to me. I realised now how much that would hurt her and how much pressure it would put on her.

How much I'd hurt her in the past when I'd done it. She must off been terrified of losing me.

It took me all off my will power mentally and physically not to cut myself.

I sighed and took a few deep breaths. Christian was on the other side of the door pleading with me to open it.

I wasn't going to but then I did.

I fell into his arms and we both crumpled to the floor in a mess. Well I was in a mess. I could tell that Christian was trying to hold it together for me.

He always tried to be strong for me. I loved him all the more for that.

He held me there for hours saying nothing. He then looked at his clock and told me we only had two hours left before...

I couldn't even say the words.

"I need to see Rose" was all I said as I jumped up and headed for the door.

"Liss" Christian spoke but I was already out the door.

I went to the courts prison but when I got there I was informed no one especially me or Adrian were allowed to see her.

I was going to use compulsion on them but Christian talked me out of it. He was right to. I was weak enough already.

If I had have tried I would probably have gotten caught.

I did find one thing out though. Adrian had been locked up. He was drunk as usual.

As I left the courts prison in a really pissed off and emotional mood, I went to go sit under the tree near the court. I always felt calmer there for some reason.

I looked around me. Nothing seemed the same. My life didn't seem worth it any more. If Rose wasn't going to be here with me then what was I going to do. I have never been without her.

I sighed and the tears started again.

Rose would never get the chance to cuddle me again when I was down. She would never get the chance to laugh with me or party with me. We would never get the chance to make anymore memories together. I couldn't cope with that thought.

I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on them. I cried and cried.

Ages must have passed Christian was with me but he knew I didn't want to talk so left me alone and was there if I needed him.

It wasn't until I heard the whispers that I realised the court yard area near the court was filling up with people.

I sighed again. "It is time isn't it?" I spoke out loud.

Christian nodded. "Twenty nine minutes to be exact."

I looked up too notice that Eddie was heading towards us and oh great, Mia was too.

I shook my head. "Liss, are you sure you_"

"Christian" I spoke with so much venom in my voice he averted his eyes from mine and didn't even speak.

I knew what he was going to ask me. He was going to ask if I was sure I wanted to be there.

Eddie and Mia approached us then. "Are you going to..." Eddie tried too but like me couldn't get the words out.

I nodded at him and then put my head back on my knees.

My biological sister was like feet away from me and I didn't want to be anywhere near her.

I don't know why I mean come on it has got to be hard for her. She doesn't even know yet.

There was an awkward silence that surrounded the four off us but it was out powered with the buzz of those who had come to witness...

I still can't say it.

I looked at Christian who was like always trying to stay strong for me.

I beckoned him over and stood up.

Like always he came, "Thank you Christian, for being there for me." I leant and whispered in his ear.

He nodded at me "always Liss. I will always be here for you."

Those words stung they were what Rose used to say to me.

Just then a Moroi man who looked to be in his late fifties, stepped forward to speak.

Everyone hushed up to listen whilst the man spoke.

"We all know why we are here today. We are here to witness the punishment of a great crime. It was a crime which shocked our community to the core and left it in tatters. Miss Hathaway took our queen from us and now she must pay the price for her actions. In approximately nineteen minutes from now Rosemarie Hathaway will be no more."

There were some cheers and insults thrown but then it went silent again as the man continued to speak.

"Rosemarie Hathaway has been sentenced to death in the high court. The death in which she faces is the death in which she inflicted on her victim. Anyone who wishes to be there for that may follow me now, but I warn you it is not a pretty sight so the squeamish are not advised to attend."

Everyone went to follow the man, give or take a few. Christian had to virtually old me up just so that I could walk. I felt sick. My breaths were becoming rigid and I could feel the panic start to rise in me. This was it. This is where I lose my best friend, my sister.

We were taken into a room which occupied a huge window. I went straight up to the window and looked beyond it.

What was there shocked me to the core. I physically felt like I was going to throw up.

I gasped and Christian came to stand beside me. He too gasped. "I don't know if I can do this Christian" I whispered in a voice that sempt so child like it scared me.

He held my hand "I'm here Liss. We can do this together."

Beyond the window was what seemed to be like an execution room? In the middle of it lay a bed that was like a hospital bed, no scratch that thought it was like one of those dentist chair things but had straps on it. I knew what it was for and it made all my strength leave my body.

To the side there was like a trolley thing which had a stake on it, cleaning utensils and a white sheet. My breaths started to become rigid again.

I held on to bar that was just in front of the window. I could barely stand now. There were chairs but they were all taken.

I looked to Eddie but now he was on his own. "Where's Mia?"

"They wouldn't allow her in."

"Why?" he just shrugged at me, I could tell it was taking everything he had in him to stay strong so I left him and looked for the others that I thought would be here.

Janine, Abe, Adrian and Dimitri.

None of them were here. I guessed that they couldn't handle it. I was having all on coping and so were Eddie and Christian.

I knew why Adrian wouldn't be here. He was locked in a cell, but the others I just didn't have a clue.

I heard a door open then and my jaw dropped when I saw Rose.

She already had blood on her. What had they done to her? My heart broke when I saw her. She looked so fragile and weak. She was thin like I'd never seen her before, pale and what cut me more than most was the fear she held.

She was scared. Rose was scared and that never happened. I could see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes has she was pushed around more forceful than what was necessary. This angered me. I held onto the bar tighter to release some of it.

She sat down on the bed thing and my heart broke at the sight. I couldn't look at her so I put my head down and took in a few deep breaths.

When I looked back up she was staring at us. She was crying. Rose never cried. I couldn't cope. I couldn't see her like this. My knees gave in and I fell but Christian still had hold of me so I managed to stay up right.

"Come on" Eddie screamed angrily before hitting the window.

I looked at him shocked, Then realised he was angry because off how harsh the guardians were being with Rose.

A voice then came through the speakers in the room.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you have been convicted of high treason for killing Queen Tatiana. Has punishment for this crime you have been sentenced to death by a stake through the heart."

This was it, it was really happening now.

"Rosemarie Hathaway the crime in which you have committed is unforgivable therefore the court has decided they will not allow you to have any last word before the punishment is put into action. I therefore conclude this statement."

I was hysterically in tears now. Openly crying not caring who saw or heard me. Rose was my best friend.

"May god have mercy on your soul Rosemarie Hathaway" The words I dreaded to hear came as the staked plunged into my best friend's heart. I screamed before falling to the floor in a mess. Christian fell with me. He too was crying now.

Everything after that faded. I couldn't remember anything. The only thing that was vivid to me was the pain I was in. I felt like my soul had been ripped out of my body.

Part of me was gone. I felt it leave and there was a dullness there. One I knew I would never get back.

I knew that when the pain hit me it was Rose leaving this world. I knew it was the bond breaking.

There was a whole where Rose once was, One that could never be replaced. It was more than just the usual pain you get when you lose someone. This pain felt like half of me had been taken. The half that kept me sane and made me think straight.

I don't know what had happened to me but it was like I had left my body and somehow I couldn't get back.

I guessed it's what a shattered soul does. My soul shattered the moment the bond broke. It became trapped and I couldn't get it back. I was breathing but I was just a shell.

I can't remember anything apart from the pain. I don't even recall when I got back to my own body. The pain didn't go. It was still there slowly driving me crazy like it was something that I needed to heal but couldn't.

When I finally came back to myself I was underneath the tree near the royal court. The one I had been at early.

The image of the stake plunging into my best friend's chest would haunt me forever. It was replaying over and over in my mind like a video on repeat.

The pain was still there I don't think that pain would ever go. It would live with me forever.

A part of me that made me who I was, was gone now and I would never be whole again. I would never be the Lissa everyone knew again because without Rose I wasn't myself.

I was a lost soul in a strangers body.

That part of me and Rose that made us shadow kissed was the part that made are souls whole and without it I would never be whole again. Part of my soul, my being was gone. I now understand what Robert meant when he said losing his shadow kissed bond mate sent him crazy.

It makes you feel crazy because no matter how much you try you will never be whole. You will never have a full soul again because half off yours left when your bond mate left.

Words can't explain how I feel at the moment but I don't feel whole. I don't feel like I belong here anymore. I feel lost, like I am in the wrong place, like I'm in the wrong world. Like I need to follow the part of my soul that left to where ever it was now, only it was crazy because the rational part of me knew I couldn't.

I had to stay.

I was pulled back to the present when a man spoke "Where's Rose" I looked up to see someone I recognised there.

I just couldn't think of his name. I just blankly sat there and starred at him.

Someone else spoke "She's gone Dimitri" That's what is name was Dimitri. I knew it. I know him.

Christian the man I love was the one who answered his questions whilst I just sat there and starred. I screamed when he said that she's gone but other than that I was silent.

Then another man approached with a handful off envelopes.

The man who I recognised from staking Rose came near me. I gave him the death glare until he spoke "I-I h-h-ave something for you" he stuttered and I could see that he had been crying. "Rose, wanted me to give them you."

He handed me a golden envelope with my name scrolled on it in Rose's handwriting.

I stared at the envelope like my life depended on it and decided I would open it when I was on my own in private.

**So there you have it :D Another chapter lol**

**Hehe I'll give you a clue for the next chapter it is in Rose's POV hehe :P **

**I have decided that I may post the next chapter later today but I am not sure :S Do I stick to Posting one chapter a day or shall I break that rule and post two? Let me know what you think lol If you want the next chapter tell me x x x**

**Neways hope you liked the chaper hehe **

**Lv Mel x x x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone :D **

**Hope your liking my storyyy hehe**

**So anyway I decided too go a head and put chapter fifteen up anyway lol Sorry it is later than I expected but I have been busy hehe :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to acr421 because I know you cant wait for more chapters to go up and thanks for the review how could I not put another chapter up after that hehe **

**And this chapter is also dedicated to Dimka's Roza because you asked me to update which told me you wanted more soo here it is :P**

**Hope you like this chapter it's Rose again yippieeee Ive missed her lol**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dimitri you say it!**

**Dimitri: Missy does not own VA or any of it's characters the wonderful Richelle mead does :D**

**Neway on with they storyyy :D I really do hope you like hehe**

Chapter fifteen

Having to sit here and watch everyone as they suffered because I died was beyond cruel.

It cut me bad.

Mason had just disappeared. He was nowhere to be seen. So I was left on my own, watching at the pictures in the pond. The video that played the after effects of my execution.

I ached to just go to Liss and comfort her but I knew I couldn't. It was so unfair.

The bond had broken when I'd been killed. I couldn't feel anything physical because I had no body but my soul could feel everything.

I felt the bond being split because I felt like part of me hadn't followed. Part of me had been lost. Lost because there was nowhere for it to go any more. Nowhere for it to go because me and Liss were no longer bonded.

I guess that was a god send really because if I had felt her emotions I don't think I would have been able to cope. It was bad enough having to witness how she was now.

I sat starring into the pond watching as Liss sat crumpled under the tree.

Cole had just given her the letter but she just starred at it. Didn't open it, didn't put it away, just starred like her life depended on it.

She hadn't really spoken to a single person the whole time I had been watching her. She just starred at the_

"It's horrible. Isn't it?" I jumped startled.

"Don't do that" I went to playfully punch Mason but he disappeared again into thin air.

"Argggghhhhh" I screamed. How could he do that?

I turned around as I heard a loud chuckle, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he spat at me.

"Yes I would?"

He just chuckled more. "Well hmmmm, I am not ready to show you"

I just looked at him with a scowl written upon my face "Why you_

"My Rose now that isn't very nice"

"STOP FUCKING DOING THAT" I screamed really agitated at him. How the fuck could he read my mind? It was really annoying knowing that he knew everything I was thinking.

"Mason why are you being a jerk with me" I looked at him curious to know. Could it be because I gave up? I thought.

He didn't speak. He sighed and then nodded to me.

"Oh Mason" I looked down at the floor.

"You died to soon Rose, now your soul will not rest until you have accomplished what you want. You have to go back Rose. You have too." He was pleading now.

I sighed. "it is too late Mason"

"Rose it isn't. Has long as your body" he pointed to the pond "Remains like that, then you can find it again. If..."

What did he mean? What was he getting at? I was dead. There was no way I could live again?

I looked at the pond to see my lifeless body being moved onto a bed with wheels. I cringed at the sight. The stake had been removed.

Where it lay there was a gapping whole. My clothes where drenched in the blood that had escaped from the wound.

My skin looked so pale and chalky that it was frightening. I looked dead but then again I was, so what was I expecting me to look like.

I sighed again.

"If what?" I questioned. I need to know what he meant. How could I possibly get back to my body and be the me I used to be?

"If you can get Adrian, Liss would have to help him but_

"Mason" The deep voice bellowed.

He had been cut off by a man that hovered over him. He was tall with a really toned body. A bit too toned for my liking.

He sempt like someone who was in charge. He spoke with authority to Mason and Mason looked down at the floor.

"Sorry" Mason spoke hesitantly.

"You must be Rose." The man spoke directly to me. He extended his arm to me. "I am Drew, I run this place." I looked blankly at him before hesitantly extending my arm to meet his. We gave each other a handshake.

"Follow me" he bellowed as he turned to move. "Don't be scared. No one will hurt you."

I looked towards Mason who had gone sheepishly quiet. I needed to speak to him about what he was about to tell me before this Drew person came. I looked at him puzzled before following after this Drew person.

He led us toward the house. As we entered I gasped. It didn't look like the inside of a house. it looked more like the inside of a mansion, a castle.

The decoration was exquisite. Huge portraits hung the walls; the one that caught my eyes was the one of St. Vlad himself. It was the biggest out off them and hung just at the end of the corridor.

I continued to follow Drew as he led us through a huge dining area. The table was set for many.

Mason was quietly following us but then Drew turned around and told him he couldn't come any further as we got to a huge door that lay at the end of the dining area.

Mason nodded and I mentally begged him to stay but he shook his head just before disappearing.

Drew opened the doors and then beckoned me inside.

I gasped out loud. Not intending to but I was shocked. I could have sworn Drew told me her run this place but then why would St. Vlad actually be sat in the chair in front of my eyes with...

With Anna next to him.

"Why Rose, We have been expecting you."

I couldn't speak. Was this happening. This couldn't be happening?

"Take a seat" he offered as I unknowingly went to sit.

"We expect great things of you Rose. You hold the key to a lot of things" I looked questioningly at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Rose..." he stalled then started tapping the desk.

"Hmmm why don't you tell me" he responded, what could I tell him. I didn't know what he was talking about in the first place.

"I know you were shadow kissed before you came. I know that it is going to be hard for your bond mate Lissa and I know there are unaccomplished things in which you needed and still need to do."

I just blankly starred at him. I couldn't believe I was actually with him and Anna. They had made history. They were famous in my old world and now I was sat here, with them.

"Rose you are what is known as a restless soul, you were took to soon having things in which you needed to accomplish. It is rare that we do what I am about to do. I have only allowed it few times but for you, every ones and I mean every ones lives depends upon it."

"I...I don't know...I don't think I understand what you mean."

"I am not permitted to tell you Rose. You would have to figure that out yourself but thanks to your friend Mason you have the first two clues. It involves both Lord Ivashkov and the Princess. I am not permitted to tell you what your quest is or how you are to accomplish it but know that if you do, you will save a lot and I mean a lot of lives."

He sighed just before taking a sip of the water that was on his desk. I spoke without really thinking "Ghosts can drink" He let out a little chuckle. "You have a lot to learn my dear" then he took another sip of his water.

He placed the cup down and then continued with is talk.

"I cannot physically send you back to your body but I can allow you to visit the world of living. There are a few general rules and whilst ever you remain a ghost you will have to return but and listen carefully to this because it happens rarely, if by some miracle you can find a way back to your body. We will not stop you from living again. We will allow you to return to your living state where as normally we wouldn't allow you to. The rest is for you to figure out. How you do it and what you have to accomplish is up to you."

I gasped out loud has he spoke. "That's impossible I'm dead."

He got a stupid smirk across his face. "I am not permitted to tell you any more like I said it is up to you to figure it out."

I looked at him then nodded "So you're telling me that there is something big that I have got to do. Something in the world of living, that I cannot do whilst I am dead but if I find a way back to my body which is like totally impossible I have to find a way to accomplish it or every one dies?"

He looked at me then. "I think you get the point of it. Yes that is exactly what you have to do."

I gasped out loud again "but..but that is...that is impossible. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Like I said I am not permitted to help. You figure it out."

I was just about to speak when he spoke before me as if reading my mind. They couldn't all do that, could they?

"Rose no one, not even Mason can help you with this. You have to be the one to figure it out otherwise you will not be allowed to live again. Anyone in the world of living can help you but...but no one in the afterlife can. Mason is aware that if he tells you anything then he will be punished as will all of the people that would die because of him."

My jaw dropped. "but...but...This is too much How do you suppose I do what you're asking me when I haven't got the first clue of how to start."

"You'll figure it out. I am sure off it. You're a bright girl."

"I hope I can do it because if your right I could be the life or death of everyone I know."

He smiled sympathetically at me. "That about sums it up. You have a lot of responsibility now Rose. Right Drew will take you to ghost school now where he will show you what you can do and what you can't do basically it's just the general rules but...but your special and will be needing to spend a lot of time in the world of the living therefore meaning you'll need to take advance sessions in composing yourself long enough to stay there without getting drawn back so soon. It will be hard and it may take some time but I am sure you'll do it."

He then nodded at Drew and Drew opened the door.

I was beckoned out of the room and led up the large stone stairs to the next floor.

I was led to a large room which was just like the gym at the academy.

"Rose this is the part in which I run. It is the part where we train restless spirits to cope. Once we feel that you are ready to move on we will allow it. You are different Rose I expect you to be here for a while yet. You have a lot of training and will have to take on extra training to accomplish what is expected of you."

I nodded at him "I am not sure I can do it."

"Oh you will with the right training." He said this with a smirk to his face.

"Let me guess...Your my mentor."

He chuckled to himself "And we start now"

"What but...but I ha_

"No time out of the present Rose. The quicker you learn the quicker you can accomplish what you need to accomplish."

I sighed and kicked myself for sounding like a spoilt brat. It was just like being back at the academy, only this time I was dead and having to train so that I could do what normal ghosts do every day.

Like how creepy does that sound ghosts going to school? A ghost school, now that I put it like that it sounds like well creepy.

"Come on Rose" Drew had already gone into the room "We start now, whether you want to or not."

I sighed like Drew had said earlier no time out of the present. I stepped forward into the first training I would have at ghost school.

**Lol So there you have it another chapter hehe**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Please let me know what you think :D **

**Lv Mel x x x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone :) Hope your liking what I am writing hehe**

**This chapter is dedicated to lolgirl199 thanks for the review hehe I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer is as stands I do not own VA, Richelle mead does and all of its characters.**

**Neway on with the storyyy hope you like :D**

Chapter sixteen

Ghost school, saying that sounded so unreal.

Who'd have thought that in death you'd be made to go back to school but yup we so was.

My schedule consisted of seven classes

Haunting class which we had twice a day, this class was basically learning how to disappear and reappear. I had to say I had mastered it quite well.

Then there was transportation class which basically consisted of us learning how to get from the world of living back to the spirit world. I couldn't quite get the hang of it. Even with two classes twice a day. These were the extra sessions I was taking with Drew. He felt I needed to master it quick if I was to accomplish whatever big thing everyone was expecting of me.

Then there was basically the general rules class. It basically was a class which gave us all the rules of being a spirit. The rules on what we were allowed to do and what we were not allowed to do.

Then there was the class which we had to take so that we could master the speech of ghosts to people in the world of living. Although to each other we didn't necessarily sound any different, we did to those back in the real world. Sometimes they couldn't even hear us I have to say this is the hardest class of them all and the reason there is three of them a day.

Yes seven classes a day before we could go and do whatever we wanted.

Only that wasn't the end for me because I had an extra three hours a day with Drew my new mentor.

He was an up the ass, big class, prick.

Don't get me wrong you could have a proper laugh with him at times but when it came down to doing what was needed of you, he'd soon be on your case. Sometimes too much. He reminded me so much of Dimitri.

And although I did like Drew probably more than I should. It is nothing like what I felt for Dimitri, no one would ever and I mean ever replace him.

He was my one and only love. We had been soul mates. Still are I guess.

I still long for Dimitri. To be in his arms and too have him with me or rather me with him but no matter how much I want that it won't happen even if by some miracle I do get back to my own body and Why?

Because I have this like super major quest to accomplish, which no one will tell me about.

The only thing I know is that if I fail people will die.

Yup, they seriously did put that on my head, which by my calculation is like so totally unfair.

I mean, come on how can they put that kind of responsibility on a young eighteen year old.

Most of my time consisted of extra training with Drew which I guess is why I had caught people up who had been here years.

When I wasn't training or in classes I was doing my research.

I spent so much time reading and looking up on things that I barely had time to breath but I had to...

I had to find a way for me to return to my body and life, so that I could accomplish whatever was needed from me.

Mason had been about to tell me how to do it on my first day here until Drew put a stop to that.

I guess I can't complain about that though because technically it was like so against the rules or something.

If Mason had have told me how to do it then I wouldn't be allowed back which would like totally mess everything up.

I was sat in Flick's rules class at the minute. It was like totally boring I was falling asleep.

She was rambling on about some protection rule. Something about a person will and can protect themselves from ghosts so it is highly important that before you go to approach someone or something that you make sure that they do not have this protection or something like that.

Apparently if they did, you has a spirit could get hurt.

She then went on to ramble about it having to be a certain protection someone had which would protect you has a spirit as well as them...

Yeah you get the jiff of things.

She reminded so much of Stan it was unbelievable. The boring lectures at the academy.

I thought I would never have to sit through one again but here I am in this stupid yet pointless class if you ask me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" I jumped up startled

"Errr Yes?"

" would like to see you in his office." I nodded as I gathered my stuff together to leave the room.

I was secretly relieved that I was getting out of Flick's class she was like so totally boring.

I decided I wanted to walk the longest way to Vlads office.

He probably wouldn't be happy with me but he'd cope.

I walked down the long corridors here. Everything was exquisite.

The large staircases were stone with wooden railings which had designs engraved in them.

They were delicately carved into things like Dragons and fairies and other make belief things.

I was fascinated by them. Never in my life had I seen something so delicately pieced together. It had me memorised every time I passed them.

The painting that surrounded me on the walls were of famous people in the history book from back at the academy.

I wondered if they had all been here or where they were now.

It was kind of spooky walking down these corridors, you felt like each individual painting, portrait as some would call it was watching you.

"Rose" Masons voice shouted after me "Aren't you suppose to be in Flick's class?"

I looked at him. "You haven't been sent out already have you?"

"No, you have no faith in me Ashford. I haven't been in trouble since like yesterday with her."

"You wouldn't be in trouble at all if you concentrated Rose."

I shrugged at him "It's boring"

"You never change Rose. Anyway I just wanted to know if you're up for a water fight later. We're all getting together it would be cool if you joined us."

"Sure why not. Sounds like fun, I'll have too see what time Drew lets me off though. You know what he is like."

Cough...Cough...

I turned around to find, Yes you guessed it...

Drew was stood there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Rose was expecting you ten minutes ago. You do not keep him waiting, especially to chat to your friends when you have plenty of time to do that anyway."

I shrugged at him "Whatever, I was just on my way there now." And I headed of in the opposite direction to Vlads office "Later Mase" I waved.

"Hathaway" Drew barked at me. He gave me the death glare before pointing down the opposite direction " The office is that way. I suggest you do not keep him waiting any longer than you have to."

I did an eye roll at Drew before continuing walking, then not long after I disappeared.

I reappeared outside of office.

"Come on in Rose" The voice bellowed through the thick pine craved door.

I hesitantly went in but not before Drew was right behind me.

I sighed "Why'd you have to come"

"You'll see in a moment"

"Take a seat Rose." Vlad spoke whilst pointing to the chair.

"What have I done?" I asked expecting Vlad to be mad with me like Kirova used to be but he wasn't he just sat their calmly.

"Rose, dear I have had some complaint from a couple of your tutors saying that you are not taking their classes seriously."

I sighed then and rolled my eyes "Is that it?"

"Rose the classes we teach you aren't for nothing you know. We need you to understand that. You are a young girl with a great responsibility. I need you to start acting like we haven't made the wrong decision with the person we have chosen to return"

I frowned at him.

"I am not saying your irresponsible I am just saying you need to start concentrating and paying attention more than you have been doing."

"Well can't you make the classes like...you know...a little less boring?"

Vlad shook his head at me then.

"Rose please listen to me. I want you to know what you need to know to accomplish what you need to."

He took a sip of the drink he had on his desk.

"I have okayed for you to miss afternoon classes so that you can go on a little excursion with Drew. You will not be trying to contact anyone at the present and Drew will keep you hidden from them so no one can see you but I feel that he needs to show you something that may make you understand just how serious it is to pay attention in those ghost classes."

I nodded at him.

"Okay then I will leave you in the capable hands of Drew."

"Come on Rose"

I followed Drew out of the door "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough what wards and other magic can do to a spirit if they do not pay attention."

And with that we had disappeared.

When I could clearly see again I was stood outside of my old academy.

"What are we doing here?"

"Millie over their thinks" He pointed with his hand out streached "that not paying attention to rules and skipping class to try and get in touch with her sister, who is at the academy is a good way to go...When in fact you will see in approximately thirty seconds what a bad idea that was."

She tried to get passed the wards just then only as soon as her body touched them it let of a glow like I have never seen before; she then crumpled to the floor in pain fighting for breath.

You could see the parts where she had tried to cross the wards. I didn't think ghosts could get hurt but where she had tried to pass she had wholes straight though her.

She wasn't bleeding or anything but you could clearly see that she was in pain, then it had hit me what had happened and why I was being dragged to see this, and it wasn't a pretty sight I felt her pain for her. She looked like she was dying all over again.

I went to approach her but Drew pulled me back. The magic from the stakes is still pulsing through her that is why she is crying out in pain, if you touch her it'll hurt you just as much as it is hurting her now."

"You can't just leave her like that."

"We do not have the choice Rose and neither do you."

I crossed my arms at him, was their seriously nothing they could do for her.

"Why is she so keen to get to her sister?"

"Her sister is in trouble...She wants to warn her but she wouldn't listen to us when we told her to give it time she wasn't ready yet."

I looked up at him "We were going to bring her to do it in a couple of days but she wouldn't wait. I am here to make sure that she gets back okay but she'll be in pain for days."

"Ouch I'd hate to be like that. Drew...Was it Flick who reported me for not paying attention?"

"She was concerned Rose you weren't listening to important information in which you needed to know. She tested it by ringing Vlad right in front of you and you not even flinching. She needed you to understand how important the rules classes are."

"I guess I should pay more attention" Drew nodded at me. Before making us disappear again.

Only this time when I opened my eyes we were actually in the academy. In my old dorm to be exact.

I gasped out loud when I realised why.

Alberta was sat on my bed with a picture of me. She had tears silently leaving her eyes.

"Oh Alberta" I went to sit next to her "She doesn't even know I am here, does she?"

Drew shook his head.

"Your death as affected her more than many. She saw you as her daughter Rose and the letter you wrote her confirmed you saw her as your mother figure all your life.

She is grieving as a mother would their child."

There was a knock at the door shortly before it was opened and in walked Stan.

He didn't look like he usually would, he looked worried. Worried for Alberta. What had I missed.

He went and sat down next to her. "Alberta you really need to consider seeing someone. Rose wouldn't want you to do this. She saw you as strong and undefeatable. She wouldn't want you doing this."

"Can we go please" I looked up at Drew. I couldn't bare to see anymore. It was too cruel. I wondered why Stan wasn't in class and that is when I realise it was turning bright outside. The night time was just coming upon the school, so it was there time to grieve.

"We have one more thing to do Rose. Then we can go besides you have training with me as soon as I have done what I need to do."

I let out a grunt and he just shook his head.

He pulled me out of the room that once used to be mine and into a young novices room.

She was curled on her bed in tears clutching...

Clutching a photo of Millie.

It was Millie's sister I realised.

Drew bent down and left something next to her on her bed.

A letter I realised.

How could he do things like that?

Then I realised where we actually was and gasped "Drew how did you get pass the wards?"

He shook his head "I am not permitted to tell you Rose, there is only few that can get through them."

"How could_"

He cut me off "you are with me Rose."

I sighed he wasn't going to tell me so what was the point.

"We leave now Rose, Millie is already back getting tendered to. She will be fine but will be in a lot of pain. Please do not attempt anything like that and please start paying attention in your classes they are there for a reason Rose, not just for fun."

"Yup because there really fun aren't they?"

"Rose"

"I'll start to pay attention."

And like that we were back at the ghost school.

"I'll meet you in the usual place in twenty okay. I just have something I need to do."

He turned to leave "Oh and Rose don't be late."

Great now what to do?

I decided to go for a walk in the park that was near the pond.

Seeing Alberta had hurt me. Cut me up even. I hadn't expected her to be like that. I wanted her to know I was okay. I wanted to tell her she should be strong but it wouldn't make a difference.

I let out a huge breath as I perched down on one of the swings.

I wanted to cry just then more than anything but no matter how much I wanted to the truth was ghosts couldn't.

They could feel, talk and laugh but they couldn't cry.

"Hey Rose." I turned to see Mason "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I decided to skip it." I shook my head at him "That's not a good call Mase."

"Rose what's up"

"I thought you could read my mind?"

"I can but I would rather you tell me what is wrong with you."

"I saw Alberta in a cut up mess back at the academy over my death. She had tears flowing down her face and clutched a photo of me so tightly."

"Oh Rose...I wish there was something I could do for you like...tell you it gets easier but it doesn't and it won't."

I just blankly stared and nothing.

This place was so beautiful. It is the kind of place you'd hope to live all your life but never actually have it happen.

"Are you still up for later Rose, when schools out."

"I'm not sure Mase"

"Oh come on Rose it'll be fun, it'll cheer you up" he said whilst nudging my shoulder with his.

"I have training with Drew first. I will after though"

"You're always with Drew or looking into something Rose...You need to start having some fun."

"Mase I have only been here a day and half"

"And so you should come have fun. A day and half here Rose is like techncally three days considering we don't sleep"

"I will when I finish up with Drew. It's not like_"

"Skip it...Go on Rose you know you want to."

"I can't Mase. I have to go to it."

"There's no persuading you to stay and have fun?"

"I have to go Mase I'll be back out in a couple of hours. I'll get Vlad to open the pool and stuff up so we can have some real fun."

"You'll be lucky. He never allows anyone to have that open. We'll I guess if he says no we'll just have to do it anyway."

I laughed then as Mason shouted "Why Rose you little devil."

Then I evaporated into thin air.

Shit I was ten minutes late for Drew.

I arrived outside the door before taking a deep breath and entering the gym like place.

"Your late AGAIN Rose"

"Sorry...Sorry I kind of lost track of time."

"You are always losing track of time. You can make up for it at the end by staying an extra half an hour."

"It was only ten minutes Drew"

"Come on now it is eleven. You will stay an extra thirty after we are finished."

I sighed defeated "Whatever"

"Right were going to start with learning you how to concentrate properly Rose"

I sighed. This was going to be a long two and an half hours.

And it was.

Drew had never worked me so hard but I guess he had helped me a lot to day.

I could now keep myself hidden longer than the average ghost here which by my assumption was a victory.

Drew left the session with a smile plastered on his face and I left to go and persuade Vlad to let us have the pool open.

To my astonishment he agreed.

Mason was so wrong about him. He was nicer than most headteacher and leader to places and things.

I really liked him.

I ran straight to Mason as soon as I got the pool okayed but when I got there...

I was so not expecting to be sprayed full of water.

"MASONNNNNNNN" I screamed "Why your gonna PAY for that"

I picked up the water gun and dammit it was empty but there was another one close by...

I slowly made my way over to it and picked it up before aiming it at Mason face.

I was on the floor in stitches as the way I had got Mason back.

He couldnt react on retaliate because it was wetting his face.

He was drenched just as I was because of him.

"Vlad said we could have the pool open Mase" I excitedly jumped.

"No way" Reamay screamed "How'd you get him to agree to that"

I shrugged "I just asked him"

"Oh someone as a soft spot for ikkle Rosie posy" Mason taunted but I gave him the death glare

"If you ever call me after a stupid kid's character again Mase I swear so will pay"

He fell to the floor laughing then.

"Rosie posy getting angry" he got out through nouts of giggle.

Reamay and Chrissy had started laughing now so...

I picked up the hose that Mason had accidently dropped and sprayed them all with water only to fully regret it when, They all jumped on me and picked me up.

Remind me never to make three previous novices angry, there stronger than I thought they would be.

They swung me and swung me until leting me go sending me flying into the pool with a great splash.

I was in hesteric. I had not had this much fun in ages.

"Hey no fair. That three against one."

They just laughed at me "No that's pay back Rosie posy" Mason taunted again before doing a summersault into the water.

We were having so much fun. This place really did begin to feel like home.

**So there you have it what life is like in the after life lol **

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Let me know what you think leave me a review, they really do encourage me to continue writing hehe **

**Neways again hope you liked :D I may post another chapter later but I'll see hehe.**

**Neway let me know what you think :)**

**Love Mel x x x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope your liking what I'm doing lol **

**This chapter is dedicated to jodie22 thanks for pointing that out to me lol I really appreciate it :D And thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own VA or any of it's characters the wonderful Richelle mead does :D**

**On with the story :D**

**Hope you like**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter seventeen

The letter was still fresh in my mind.

'You are the love of my life Dimitri Belikov'. She had written.

She was the love of my life too, if only I had have had the guts to tell her how I realy felt.

No instead I was a coward.

I ran from what I wanted and now...

It's too late.

I never got the chance to tell her how sorry I was for all the bad things I had done.

The last I saw of her was in the court room. I couldn't even stay to hear the punishment.

I didn't want her to see me broke. If she saw me crumble then I knew she would have as well.

We were both strong but I was always the stronger one. I had better control over my emotions than Rose.

I don't really know how long had past but I was still sat there slouched against the wall with my legs cradled to my chest.

I never got like this, but I couldn't hold it together, the pain was too much.

I needed my Roza back.

I needed to know she was here, only, the truth was they had killed her...

They had killed her for something she hadn't even done.

This angered me.

I just wanted to go and rip every one of the council members and that judges head off.

How could they find my Roza guilty of such a hate filled crime?

She was mouthy and let it run away with itself sometimes but she was a guardian that always believed they come first no matter what.

I loved Roza, I would always love Roza.

I vowed to myself I would never love anyone again.

It hurt too much to lose them.

I don't know how long I had been back in my room but several people had come and gone.

Some had stayed and tried to get me to answer including my grandmother but I just didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Anger started to consume me so I decided what better thing to do than go and release it whilst running. So I jumped up and changed into my favourite track suit.

It was only when I got to the track and started running did I realise what a bad idea it had been.

My thoughts took over and I was remembering all the times that me and Rose had in fact ran at the academy.

I can remember when she quizzed me about all the running I made her do.

She quizzed me because she wanted to fight and I had decided that she wasn't ready, well not exactly that she wasn't ready I just wanted her to be able to run if a Strigoi did ever go near her because she had, had a lot to learn then.

I sighed.

Why did they have to take my Roza away from me?

She was one of the best guardians there has ever been and one of the most dedicated.

It wasn't fair. I picked up my pace because I was getting angrier by the minute when...

Oh no. Not you.

"Hey Dimka, Slow your ass down will ya" Vik Screamed at me.

I ignored her and continued to run faster.

Vik was faster than I would have thought though. She breathlessly caught me up.

"Hey Dimka, give me a break. I only wanted to see how you were doing? I know you loved her."

I slowed down and then headed towards the grass banking before crumpling to the ground.

I let out a huge sigh as Vik followed me.

"She wouldn't want you to do this Dimka."

I looked up at her. Oh don't you dare Vik. I can't take it.

"Dimka, Rose was one of the nicest people you could meet. I mean yes she had a mouth on her and yes she sometimes let that get her in trouble but she was always there when you needed her, even if you did treat her like a jerk for it."

My head shot up what on earth was she going on about? It was impossible for her to know or even begin to understand what me and Rose had.

But... there were truth too her words I had truly treat Roza horribly in those last few weeks of her life.

Guilt consumed me. I was a jerk to the one that always meant the most to me.

I squinted my eyes at Vik then.

There really was no way that she could even begin to imagine what me and Rose had, how much love was there and how much love still remains.

I was just about to speak when she pushed on.

"Dimka" She sighed then and tears started to flow from her eyes. I couldn't help myself I took my little sister in my arms and comforted her as she spoke sorrowfully about Rose.

"I never got a chance to thank her for everything she did for me. I never got to tell her I was grateful for all the things in which she did for me and I never got to tell her that there was nothing for me to forgive." I soothed her whilst holding her in my arms.

Roza had really made an impact on my family in them few months she spent in Russia.

I didn't understand what Vik was getting at and I was curious to know so I asked her.

"What did Rose do?"

She shrugged "You'll be pissed at me Dimka. I said some horrible things to her. Things she didn't deserve. She was only looking out for me and I threw it back in her face."

"What happened?" I asked again.

She didn't talk just then she pulled out the same envelope in which I had been given and handed it to me.

I took it without even hesitating.

_Vikki__, _the letter started

_I know when I left Baia to do what I originally went to do whilst I was in Russia, we left on bad terms. I am sorry for that._

_I was just looking out for you Vikki. You were Dimitri's sister, you felt like my family. I wanted to protect you and I am sorry that we had that horrible argument._

_I didn't mean to hurt you but I wanted you to understand why I did what I did. I felt I needed to explain._

_Abe approached me whilst I was stood outside. And no at the time I really did not know he was my father. To me he was just a mob thug who liked to get his own way and to truly admit it I feared him. a lot. He was super creepy and no matter where I went in your home town, he sempt to follow. _

_Rolan had just made a pass at me, Abe wanted me gone and what greater way to blackmail me than using you as an excuse. He told me some stuff which angered me at the time. I continued to come up with excuses so that I didn't have to deal with him but believe me he can be persuasive. I was thinking of you when I took the deal Vik._

_He gave me a deal which I took him upon on, I was to leave Baia, in return he would make sure that Rolan left you alone for good. _

_He kept to his side of the bargain, so I had to follow through with mine. I guess it was the push I needed to do what I did next. Find Dimitri something I will never ever regret doing even if it haunts him._

_I don't think Abe got what he bargained for though. He asked me to leave Baia which I did as promised when in fact he had actually wanted me to leave Russia. I was happy that I'd got him good I don't think he even noticed his own slip up until I left on a Strigoi hunt to find and keep my promise to your brother. The love of my life..._

_I was sad that we left on bad terms Vikki. I really would have loved to stay in touch with you and been like true sisters._

_I did what I did because I didn't want you hurt Vikki. Rolan would have used you and then dumped you. It wasn't fair to you and I didn't want you hurt like that._

_He really was a sleaze. And he really is the father of Sonya's baby. I needed you to know that._

_The reason I felt I had to protect you was because of who you are. Your Dimitri's sister, therefore making you my sister, or that is what I believed at the time. Dimitri was and will forever be the love off my life. He would never have forgave me if I hadn't have protected you. _

_I am sorry if that isn't enough._

_But Vikki if you are reading this letter then I will no longer be here to sort everything out so I just want to tell you that the things you said to me are forgotten. Don't feel bad for saying the things in which you did._

_You were angry. I get that._

_Vikki look out for your brother though, even if he doesn't want to admit it now, I know he loves me and that my death will effect him more than most and that he will do his best to hide it from the rest of the world because it is what he does._

_He will need you._

_I wish you good luck with everything Vikki. _

_Goodbye Vikki, it was a pleasure to have met you. You are a great girl and one day will move on to be one of the best guardians around, like Dimitri, you'll follow in his footsteps I know you will._

_I saw the admiration you had for him even when you knew he wasn't himself. If your turn out to me of the person Dimitri is then you'll by far be one of the best persons alive._

_Goodbye_

_Love always Rose x _

I gasped when I finished reading the letter. Silent tears had started to fall from my eyes.

Roza loved me and she didn't care who knew it.

"Sad isn't it." I jumped not expecting to hear anyone. I think I was still in shock from reading the letter.

"I can't believe she asked my YOUNGER sister to watch out for me." It brought a smile to my face to know that Roza knew me more than I thought.

It made me smile to know that she didn't die thinking I no longer loved her. I don't think I could have coped if she had.

"Well Dimka, you know where I am if you need me" she smiled and I hugged her.

I was curious to know however, what Vik had actually said to Rose.

"What did you say to Rose, Vik? That needed forgiving?" I didn't know if she'd answer me but I had to ask the question anyway.

She looked to the ground. She looked hurt, I saw it in the way she awkwardly sat there.

She sighed and then let out a breath "You'll hate me for being so mean to her Dimka."

"Try me" I playfully tapped her on the arm. She smiled up at me. "Vikki, nothing you do could make me hate you. You are my sister and I love you, I will always love you. I may get angry and be annoyed but I would never ever hate you."

She nodded at me.

"I kinda told her that there was no way that she really understood love and that there was no way that she loved you."

"What" I didn't mean for it to come out, especially has harsh as it did. How could she say that to Rose. Rose probably understood love more than anyone.

She sheepishly looked at me "Sorry Dimka."

I nodded at her but then she continued "That's not it all"

"Carry on" I spoke needing to know what other nasty words had been said to My Roza because she was trying to help someone I loved.

"I told her that she wasn't my friend and that she never was. I also told her that she wasn't a part of our family and that she didn't belong in Baia and that she shouldn't have come. She left that night Dimka and the last I saw of her was her being told_

She broke down after that. I knew what she meant. That last she had seen of Rose was Rose being told she was going to die.

I embraced her in a tight hug. Not only because she needed comfort but because I needed it also.

Yes I was angry at the nasty things she had said to Rose because they would have hurt Rose bad but she was my sister and she needed me. She needed me to comfort her just as I needed the comfort from someone else also.

We sat there near the track with silent tears falling from our eyes.

I was glad my sister was here. I wasn't alone thanks to my Roza.

She had just made me realise that.

The letters she had written must have taken her some time. There was a pile of them in Cole's hand when I had seen him but I didn't know who she had written to. I only knew that she had written too many.

I was shocked to see that she had written to Vikki but I could see why she had. She knew Vikki would be cut up and she wanted to reassure her there were no hard feelings.

That's what I loved about my Roza. She always thought of everyone else, even before herself.

"Are you ready Vik?"

"For what?"

"We can't sit here all day can we?"

"I guess not."

I looked around one last time remembering watching Roza run around the track at the academy track before everything bad happened.

I don't know why or how but I kind of felt calm now, at ease.

I was hurt bad, crushed even but somehow I felt like Rose was watching me, Somehow she was with me and that though comforted me enough to be able to function.

"I will be strong for you Roza" I spoke out loud not intentionally but did anyway.

Vikki looked at me then smiled. "You're always strong Dimka."

That I was. But truth be told could I be strong without my Roza to help me.

I didn't know but I could try.

For her I would try.

I walked Vik back to her room hoping that I ran into no one and was grateful when I didn't.

I had decided that I was going to see if they would let me see Roza.

I knew she wouldn't look the same. I knew somehow she would be different but I had to see her.

I had to say one last goodbye to her even if it was to her lifeless body.

I headed towards the guardians head office to see if Han's would okay it.

When I arrived he welcomed me. There was talk of me getting my guardian status back but whether that was to happen any time soon I didn't know.

We spoke and amazingly he agreed. He led me to where they were keeping her.

It was the courts morgue.

I cringed knowing that she was in there. My beautiful Roza lay in there.

He informed me that the court hadn't decided what they were going to do with her body yet but decisions were being made.

Some wanted her to go back to her parents whilst others wanted her burnt. I hated people talking horribly about her. They had already killed her for a crime she didn't commit.

We arrived at the door of the morgue. Han's had phoned ahead so that she would be ready for when we got here.

My heart started to race and my breaths started to pick up. You can do this I told myself. It is only Roza.

I took one deep breath before nodding the okay to han's, for him to open the door.

There she lay, she looked so peaceful but pale. Her eyes were closed and she was covered in a white sheet with only her head showing. Her skin looked so chalky.

Her hair had fell back so it hit the bed. She looked so beautiful, even in death.

I hadn't realised I had tears falling down my face until Han's handed me a tissue.

I walked right up to the bed then and took her hand in myn.

It was so cold.

I sighed, her hand fit perfectly with mine.

I stroked her cheek, "Oh Roza" I whispered as I leant down to kiss her lips that had started to go blue.

"I'll miss you, you were my life you know, you were the one I lived for. What am I going to do without you?"

I got a weird sensation then. It was like she was here again comforting me. My wishful thinking probably.

I let my hands follow the line of her perfectly shaped lips. I could see where she had been crying, the tears had stained her face.

She was scared I thought.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Roza, I wanted to be."

I just stood there staring at the beautiful shell that once occupied a great soul. She wouldn't have hurt anyone. She always put everyone first apart from the Strigoi.

"She was innocent you know." I spoke out not expecting a reply.

"I don't question that at all. She was one of the best. She understood her duties and did them. She may not have liked some of them but she did them and as for protecting I know she wouldn't hurt any Moroi, she was a guardian which all ways believed they come first. Even if she hated them or was mad at them she'd protect them."

I was shocked. I had never heard Han's speak so much. At least he thought she was innocent too, not that it made any difference now.

"I'll always remember you Rose and I will forever love you, you were the love of my life and I just wanted to say goodbye. I don't know what I will do without you but I will be strong. For you I will be strong."

I gave my beautiful angel one last kiss before turning to leave with tears streaming down my face.

And a determination like I had never had before. A determination to be strong no matter what.

**So there you have it another chapter :D**

**Hope you liked it Let me know what you think :D**

**If you want chapter eighteen up today then let me know and I'll put it up hehe**

**Hope you like :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone :D**

**So heres the next chapter hehe :D**

**Hope you like it is dedicated to Dimka's Roza because you like review all the time and it is really appreciated so thank you I am well stoked that you take the time to review :D Hope you like :D Let me know what you think and keep reviewing I love them :D**

**Disclaimer is as stands Richelle mead own VA and all of it's characters not me :'(**

**neways on with the storyyy**

**enjoy,,,,**

Chapter eighteen

Hours had past, I had finally managed to persuade Christian to leave me on my own.

I had finally managed to persuade him that I was in an okay state to be trusted.

"Please Christian, I just want some time, Please" I had begged until finally he had caved in and left me.

Having said my goodbyes to him I went over to the dressing table which way in my room.

The letter Rose had written for me lay upon it.

"Ahhh Rose" I sighed. Why did I have to be foolish? Why couldn't I have been there for you, like all the times you had been there for me?

I picked the letter up hesitantly knowing what it was.

It was her final goodbye to me. Was I ready for that? I didn't know.

I sighed and then decided there would never be a right time to read your best friends goodbye letter so I slowly and tearfully made my way over to the bed.

I grabbed the tops I had stolen of Roses from the box in the corner. I needed something near me that was hers. Something that smelt like her.

I dont know why but it comforted me in some way.

I had stolen some of her favourite things including all the photos she had of the two of us.

A sob left me and it wasn't long before I was overwhelmed in emotions again.

I ached to feel Rose again. I ached for the part of me that was missing. I needed her.

What was I going to do without her?

The darkness would take over one day slowly causing me to go insane. I knew now that I had no one to take that darkness from me.

I slowly started to ease the envelope open being careful to keep it in perfect condition.

I then opened it up and slowly started reading the words that were perfectly written across the page.

By the end of the letter I was sobbing my heart out.

I wanted to go and cut myself bad but Rose's words played over in my head 'we were strong weren't we and that is what I need you to continue being I need you to be strong Liss. For me be strong please.'

For her I would be strong. For her I wouldn't do the one thing that I felt would help me.

I guess the rational part of me new I didn't have my saviour anymore. I didn't have my guardian to come running to my rescue.

I didn't have the bond anymore which would alert her I needed her.

The letter was Rose's final goodbye but what if I didn't want it to be her final goodbye.

I started to get resentment because she had left me. I know if wasn't her fault but I needed her and now she was gone.

I have no one now. I know Rose told me to get to know Mia as my sister but I couldn't. Not yet, I need time to process everything. I needed time to get myself together.

Rose was gone and that made me only half the person I was when she was alive. Half of me left when Rose left.

The bond shattered. I don't think I could ever get used to that.

Not having the bond was going to hurt the most because I no longer had anyone that I could count on when I needed them.

I never imagined not having Rose by my side. I always believed we would be together.

It was hard enough her going off for all those months when I was back at the academy but at least then I knew she would come back to me, well I had hoped she would and she had.

Only now she had been took for good. Now I knew I would never get Rose back. She would just become a memory to me now, someone who meant alot to me and saved my life more times than I can count.

Rose would always be in my thoughts, we shared so many memories together and I felt I owed her one last thing.

I would do one last thing for Rose now that she isn't here to do it herself.

I will find the real murderer, so that Rose's name isn't remembered for that of high treason and so that everyone involved with setting her up and finding her guilty will pay or rather feel guilty for taking an innocent life.

Oh what I wouldn't do to bring her back.

I needed Rose, I needed to feel her here with me. The pain that was constantly there I needed gone. The pain that was slowly driving me insane I wanted gone. I needed my best friend, I needed my bond mate back.

I was pulled out off my non-stop flow of thought by a knock at the door.

I was astonished as to who stood there.

"Mia" I gasped surprised laced all over my face.

She held something out to me. "I think you should read this"

I hesitantly took the letter from her before realising it was from Rose.

"You should come in"

I walked over to the bed and sat back down as Mia nervously went to sit on the chair to the side.

"Do you know" she barely got out. I looked at her confused. She must have noticed because she nodded to the letter then "Read that"

I slowly took the letter out before reading the words that were delicately written to Mia.

_Mia,_

_I know that if you are reading this then the situation will not be ideal oh hell, it wouldn't be ideal anyway but I have something's I need you to know._

_Don't go and jump down any ones throat or assume that this information isn't real because I assure you that I have it on good authority that the information I am about to give you is nothing but the truth._

_It is important information and could change a whole lot of things including everything you were brought up to believe. There is no easy way to write this so I am just going to jump in;_

_Mia your father isn't who you believe him to be. Your mother slept with another Moroi consequently getting pregnant by him. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but you have a sister. A sister that I think you already know quite well and what I am about to tell you will probably explain a lot._

_Your biological father is Eric Dragomir Mia, Yes you heard me right. Lissa is your sister and Andre was your brother hence the reason he never got to close._

_I do not know if your mother and Lissa's father were having an affair or whether it was just a one night thing but be assured this is the truth Mia._

_I'm not telling you to dish the father you've got because he has always been a father to you but I need you to make it aware off who you are. You are a Royal Moroi and you as well as Lissa deserve your rightful places._

_I know that this will come as a huge shock to you Mia but understand I am not doing this maliciously._

_I know we didn't get off to the best off starts but now I consider you as a dear friend of mine Mia. Keep practicing them guardian moves they will help you more than you know._

_Get to know Lissa as a sister I am sure you have more in common that you both would care to believe._

_I am sorry I am no longer there to help deal with this entire situation but I know that the people involved in all of this will help immensely._

_Anyway I have a tonne of letters to complete and so little time left. I just want to say good luck with everything you do Mia._

_And goodbye._

_Love Rose x x x_

_P.S You and Liss will need to be there for each other. Stay strong together. It is all I ask._

I couldn't speak after reading the letter. I couldn't find the right words of what to say to Mia. She was obviously in shock as I was when I found out.

"Well" She spoke and I jumped a little startled.

"So did you...Did you know?"

I nodded not daring to look at her.

"When?" She was really quiet when she spoke, it was virtually whispers. I could tell she was really shocked. It had really cut her.

"Last night" I barely got out myself.

"Is it true? Is their truth to it?" I nodded again not knowing what to say to her. She was my sister and I could barely communicate with her.

"How do you know?"

"I checked up on it. Rose was right. She did her research. I didn't want to admit it either Mia."

Mia just sat their quiet.

I starred at her. I noticed she had started crying then. She had silent tears falling down her face, like all of this was too much for her.

My empathetic side took over then and I couldn't help it. I walked over to where she was and sat next to her whilst taking her in my arms.

"It's okay Mia, We'll sort it."

She just sobbed into my shoulder, letting it all out.

I just sat there quietly whilst she cried remembering all the times that Rose had actually done this for me.

I held back my tears. I didn't want Mia to see me weak.

She pulled away from me as she started to gather herself together. "So what do we do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She looked to the floor sheepishly "I err...I err n-n-eed to speak with my dad, if you don't mind. Can we keep it hush, hush till then?"

I just nodded at her. I wasn't so fused about it getting out yet anyway. A part of me was relieved that she had suggested it.

We sat there in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

I thought of how Rose would try to lighten the situation by cracking one of her lame jokes which made everyone laugh because they tended to be lame, well not all of them but some of them did.

I looked over to Mia. "Are you okay" She nodded.

"I...I was just thinking of Rose. How long do you think she'll have known about this?"

This stumped me. I hadn't really thought about that myself. The answer came to me straight away she would have told me as soon as she found out that there was truth to the allegations. So she must have found out sometime in the last two weeks and been trying to get to see me ever since. It is the only explanation I have.

I shrugged at Mia "Maybe a few days...A week...She would have told me as soon as she knew there was truth to it. Well as soon as she could get to see me that is."

Mia nodded. "Your right I have to go, I'll talk to you soon Liss. I'll let you know what my dad says."

I nodded at her and told her she knew where I was if she needed me.

She smiled and then left the room.

And I was there on my own when I got a sensation come over me.

"Rose" I screamed ecstatic thinking she was in the bathroom only when I got there it was empty.

That's when my heart sank and I remembered Rose was dead. She'll never be here with me again.

I looked towards the sink but the razor's that were there had gone, Why that...

Christian must have moved them.

I needed one I needed one bad. The pain was too much I couldn't cope. I needed this. I searched franticly for anything that would be sharp enough to do the job until I found one.

It was in the cabinet, just below the sink. I sighed happily has I picked it up.

"Sorry Rose" I screamed "I can't do this. I can't do it" I sobbed as I brought the blade down on to my left wrist, slashing as the blood purred to the surface. The red flow of blood evenly started falling down my wrist from the cut causing droplets to hit the floor.

"I'm not as strong as you Rose. I can't do this I can't take the pain. I'm sorry I can't be strong, not without you. I can't. I can't do it." I sobbed as I made another slash down my arm.

I too watched as the blood seeped down out of that wound too also causing droplets to drop to the floor.

Anger, pain, resentment, grief, darkness and a whole host of other emotions just burst in me as I slashed not knowing where I had hit until blood was everywhere and I was barely conscious.

I heard the screams as people rushed to my aid, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with Rose. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted Rose. Rose was all I want.

The pain was still in me from where part of her used to sit because of the bond I couldn't get used to the emptiness I felt there, it was too much it was slowly driving me insane.

"Lissaaaaaaa" I heard a scream just before by body started convulsing. I am guessing because of the blood loss.

I heard many screams and calls out for my name but one thing was clear on my mind. I wanted to be with Rose.

I closed my eyes letting the unconsciousness take a hold over me. The last thing I can remember was my body convulsing in little spasms before nothing but blackness. A dark dull blackness wrapped itself around me.

**Hey so there you have another chapter hehe :P**

**Hop you liked :D**

**Right I know this is like the second time I have posted today but for those of you that want it you'll be so happy to find that chapter nineteen will be up at about seven or eight o'clock UK time in the evening :D**

**I will post it today that is a promise hehe I bet you just cant wait to find out what happens to Liss and when Rose is gonna be talking in her POV again but dont worry you'll see shortly what I am doing hehe :) **

**Neways Let me know what you think I really appreciate feed back it really does encourage me to post whereas when I dont get much it makes me question if people like but for those who constantly review thank yu :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone :D**

**Sorry I did want to get this up a bit earlier than now but I was busy so couldn't get back on my lap top untill I got in so here you have it the third chapter today hehe**

**Hope you like it :D**

**This one is dedicated to LittleDhampire123 because you like review all the time :D thanks for all the review you've made I really appreciate :D Keep em coming and let me know what you think I really do appreciate it :D**

**Disclaimer **

**I would aske Dimitri but I really see him anymore *eye roll* he is always with Tibbins so I guess I'll just do it my self lol I do not own VA or any of its Character's the wonderful Richeller mead does :D**

**Neways on with the storyyy **

**Enjoy,**

Chapter nineteen

I awoke to bright lights above my eyes and Christians relieved screams "Oh thank god...Thank god you woke up"

The lights were so bright they were hurting my eyes but then I realised I was in a hospital bed covered in bandages.

My eyes flickered a bit to get used to the light.

"You lost a lot of blood Lissa, They weren't sure you would wake."

I couldn't find my voice in order to speak to him so I just stared.

I felt a pain that I couldn't explain but then I realised what that pain was...

Rose had been executed so she was no longer bonded to me.

The pain was there from the emptiness of the part of Rose's soul that used to sit there and bond us together.

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from coming.

I didn't want to be here. I shouldn't have woken up.

I didn't want to wake up.

I wanted the pain to be gone.

"I'll go get the doctor Christian and tell them she's awake"

I averted my eyes to where the voice had come from and saw Adrian sat their paler than what he would usually be. Then I noticed the look Christian was giving him.

He looked at Adrian like he blamed him for everything, only I didn't understand that because I was the one that had actually wanted to die. I was the one that had cut myself so much so I thought it would happen.

I closed my eyes again then before I heard the door close.

"Christian" It came out croaky and like a whisper but he heard because he was instantly leant over me.

"What is it Liss"

"Why was" Breath "You looking at" cough "Adrian with so much hate?"

He closed his eyes then and sat back down on the seat he had previously been occupying.

He let out a grunt that sounded like "Because he's a coward and a jerk"

I rolled my eyes at Christian not knowing what he meant before the doctor came walking through the door with Adrian in tow.

Adrian looked nervous so I gave him the best smile I could muster given the circumstances.

He looked so sad, so heartbroken, lonely and he looked filled with regret.

"Hello Princess, It is great to finally see you open your eyes."

I looked straight through the doctor.

"We are concerned for your mental stability so were placing you on anti-depressants so they should help with what you are going through at this moment in time and we advice counselling but other than that, your S.A.T'S seem fine and your cut marks seem to be healing really well, They are healing faster than normal."

I just sat there. I couldn't be bothered to reply to anyone so I just lay their silent whilst the doctor kept checking everything to make sure that I was okay.

She must have considered me fine because she left just after telling me she would pop back later to make sure I was okay.

I wasn't okay...

I was far from it.

How can they seriously expect me to be okay when they had just killed my best friend, my bond mate for something she hadn't done.

For a crime she didn't commit.

The murderer of the queen is still out their laughing because they got away with one of the worst crimes in Moroi history.

It just made me angrier to think that the person who was the cause of my best friend execution is still out there amongst us.

It could be anyone.

Oh hell it could even be someone close to home.

I closed my eyes again just before letting out a huge sigh.

I could feel the animosity that filled the room. It was between Adrian and Christian and was really starting to bug me now.

"OKAY cut it. What's going on" I got out best I could with my croaked up voice.

The death glares Christian was giving Adrian were really starting to piss me of.

Adrian looked really uncomfortable but panicked at the same time.

What was he hiding I thought.

Just then Christian spoke out "Adrian, our little so called friend over there, wouldn't even stand up in court for Rose. He wouldn't admit to having spent the night with her."

Okay now that shocked me to the core. It actually knocked the breath out of me. I looked to Adrian who just by his expression told me it was true.

Anger started to flow through my body as I processed what I had just been told.

"GET OUT" I screamed as loud as I could not only to Adrian but Christian too. Adrian instantly stood up I looked up at him to see his eyes laced with tears "Sorry Lissa" was all he said before he hung his head and walked out the door.

Christian came towards me, I supposed to comfort me but I was harsh with him "Go" I screamed at him.

He looked shocked and hesitated to leave me but did as I wanted.

I wanted to be on my own and as soon as I was the tears came flooding back.

I was a wreck again.

How could Adrian do that to Rose?

He was supposed to love her. He was supposed to be there for her?

Why? Why did he do it? I sighed as the pain cursed through my body and the tears left my eyes.

The look Adrian gave me was laced with so much regret so much hurt.

He was unhappy at what he did. He was staying in my room because he didn't want anything to do with his parents.

He was going through a lot at this moment in time.

I was so angry towards him and I would tell him some things I am going to do to him when I get out of here but I will forgive him. I will be is friend.

He needs one of those at the minute and beside Rose would have forgave him, she wouldnt have held it against him.

I closed my eyes willing for everything to just go away but no matter how much I wanted it and how much I prayed I would always open my eyes to be back in this nightmare.

I wiped my eyes on the bandages that were wrapped around my arms. Not without difficulty but I managed it.

There was a knock at the door just before Mia walked in.

"Liss" her light girly voice came as she poked her head around the door.

I looked at her.

"How are you coping?"

I shrugged at her having had no words to say. She took my hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I know its hard Liss and I would say the pain would get better but it doesn't and it won't, you'll just miss her more and more as time passes."

I nodded at her. She was the first person to actually speak openly with me and honestly. Everyone else just kept telling me it would get easier but not Mia she told me the truth.

I would never get over losing Rose I knew that myself all too well.

"Lissa, I know it's not the right time but I spoke to my dad. He confirmed everything. He said he hoped I never found out the truth but now I have he isn't going to make me hide it. He said that we could get to know each other as sister's...If it's what we want."

Well what do I make of that. Do I really want to get to know Mia as a sister? I think I did but would Mia want to get to know me as one?

"You don't have to decide now Lissa I just wanted you to know."

I shook my head "Mia you are my sister, we should get to know each other as that. Maybe for now keep it between us until we get to know each other better and then...And then when the time is right make people aware."

I looked at her. She didn't give anything away until she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh thank you, oh thank you Lissa I would love that. I have always wanted a sister."

I smiled at her. I wasn't expecting that reaction but now I had it I was happy.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I get carried away I didn't mean to hurt you, sorry."

I shook my head at her "You didn't, you didn't hurt me."

She smiled then. "So what did the doc say to you?"

I shrugged at her not really remembering what she said because I couldn't be bothered to listen.

She just nodded at me as if to say she understood what I meant.

She grabbed my hand again.

"I saw Adrian as he left with tears in his eyes. I guess you found out what he did then"

I nodded at her.

"Hear him out Lissa; no one's is talking to him. You know what happened to him the day of the trail because you put him up. He really has no one now Liss, he is all alone."

I sighed "I wasn't going to desert him Mia, I just want to him to know how much he hurt me doing that. How angry he made me. Oh the things I would do to him if I wasn't trapped in a hospital bed. When you see him tell him to come by and see me but to give me a few hours and I'll see him"

She smiled at me "I will."

Then a comfortable silence laced the room before an all too familiar face came.

"Dimitri" I squealed happily.

He was the one person besides me that will be affected the most by Roses death.

She was his soul mate, his world.

We'd had many conversations before Rose died about how much he loved her but hurt her when she was a Strigoi.

I tried and tried to reassure him that Rose wasn't bothered about what he did to her as a Strigoi, she was only bothered that he was back now and she could have him.

I felt sorry for them both though because Dimitri needed time and Rose needed Dimitri.

I was in a difficult situation but the council took the situation away the day they decided to kill my best friend.

It angered me still. Oh the things I would love to do to each member of the council and judge which had input in having Rose executed.

"Princess, Don't ever. Do that again."

"It's Lissa Dimitri L-I-S-S-A, Lissa"

He let out a chuckle but I could tell it was forced.

His eyes were filled with so much grief it hurt. You could tell that Rose's death had affected him more than most.

I felt guilty then because I realised I should have been there for him. Rose would have wanted me to look out for Dimitri.

She would have wanted me to make sure he was looking after himself just as she would expect him to do the same with me.

He smiled at me and took my free hand in his. The hand that Mia didn't have.

"I have my guardian status back"

I squealed "Seriously, they let you be a guardian again?" he nodded as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "Well I guess I have my new guardian, if you'll accept."

He nodded at me "I would love that Lissa." He didn't look right and I knew something was wrong with him. It was written in his eyes.

"What is it Dimitri?"

He shrugged "I am not sure that they would allow me to be your guardian but if they do I would love it."

"Oh believe me. You will be my guardian Dimitri, whether they want you to or not."

And he would. I wanted him as my guardian so I would have him as my guardian.

"I'll come back and see you later Lissa."

I nodded at Mia as she gave me a goodbye hug "Later Mia" I shouted as she walked out the door.

"So spill" I spoke to Dimitri now that we were on our own "I know you are not coping"

He let his head drop into his hands "It is hard Lissa but I will get there. I have too"

I sighed. "It is too hard Dimitri, I'm not sure I can do it. The bond left a pain, a whole in me where Rose used to be that I just cannot get back."

He looked at me before coming up to the bed and sitting on the side so he was looking down on me. "Rose would want you to be happy Lissa, you know she would."

I let out a sob "She would want you to be happy too Dimitri"

"I know and I will try but it is hard without her. I crave to have her in my arms everyday or to just see her smile, hear her laugh or to hear one of her sarcastic comebacks or comments. I lived for those moments Lissa and now there gone I don't think I will ever get over it."

I hugged him then as he started to cry. "I love her Lissa, I miss her and I always will."

"Oh Dimitri." I sobbed

We held onto each other as we cried and cried for the one person that meant so much to us. For the one person that never stopped fighting to protect us and be there for us.

Rose was a great girl. She was more than just my friend. She was the one that kept me sane and the one that made me who I am.

As I held Dimitri in my arms like he did with me I knew that it was going to be a long haul but we would pull through this.

We could get through this if we were there for each other. If we supported each other like Rose would have wanted.

Dimitri was a mess I could see that with my eyes, I was the only one he would open up to now. I would be here for him.

I was a mess but I had everyone supporting me. Everyone wanted to be there for me. I would pull through.

It would take time and at this moment in time I didn't want to be here but I would be strong. I would be strong for me because Rose would have wanted me to be.

I will be here for Dimitri for as long as he needs me and I will make sure that he becomes my first sanctioned guardian.

Rose would have wanted that I know she would have so I will give her that.

"Dimitri it will work out you know. We will get through this"

He nodded into my shoulder just before pulling away. "Rose would want us to, I'll be strong for her Lissa and for you. I will protect you, I will keep you safe for as long as I can."

"I know you will Dimitri that is why I have one more thing to tell you, one more thing that no one can find out at the minute but what Rose wanted me to know and what she told Mia too."

He did a one eye brow thing at me, I think he was curious to know what I was going on about so I shot on with what I was going to tell him. If he was going to be my sanctioned guardian then he would need to know anyway.

"Dimitri the queen left Rose a letter and Rose looked into it to make sure that there was some truth to it before she let any of us know about it."

"What kind of Letter Liss?"

"It was a letter which told Rose that I had family members out there. An illegitimate child that my dad had conceived. That child was Mia. Mia is my sister and Rose wants me to get to know her as that. She left Mia a letter saying the same."

He sighed "That is great Lissa. You can finally get your rightful place on the council now."

I nodded at him. "I can but I want to get to know Mia more first so can you keep it quiet until we decide to tell people please."

"Off cause I can." He hugged me then "Rose would love to see you happy Lissa, she would have loved to see you have a family around you."

"I know, that is why she told me and I did nothing but throw it back in her face. Do you know Dimitri what the last words I said to her was"

He shook his head "No"

"I told her I hated her and to stay the fuck away from me. I was angry I didn't mean it. I loved her more than anything and now I haven't got the chance to tell her what she truly meant to me."

I sighed as I lay back down on the bed letting the tears openly flow from my eyes.

"She knew you didn't mean it Lissa. She knew you loved her."

"I hope your right" I got out between sobs.

The room was silent for a while then, not an uncomfortable silence but a silence that felt right. It was in that silence that I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey :D So there you have it Chapter nineteen :D**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Let me know what you think (please review) **

**Lv Mel x x x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope your all well :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to MadameRozaBelikova because you have reviewed on every chapter and must have been sat reading this story for like ages last night and that is what I call dedication :D Thank you thank you thank you I really appreciate it :D Yur awsome for doing that for me :D Keep reviewing I really do appreciate them :D**

**Disclaimer **

**Me: Finally your back *Smile on face* Will yu do the disclaimer pleasssseeee *puppy dog eyes***

**Dimitri: Missy does not own VA or any of it super characters Richelle mead does.**

**On with the story,**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter twenty

Ghost school. Ghost School. Ghost school.

No matter how many times I say it, I don't think I will ever get used to that phrase.

Saying the word sempt so unreal but I had been attending it since the first day I'd got here.

I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Drew could be forceful when he wanted to be. Cringe. It was only a couple of days ago that he had gave me a way to cruel punishment for disobeying him and skipping his extra practice class to play baseball with Mason.

Yes good old Mason, he had managed to persuade me to skip one itsy class and I got punished. Drew could be so cruel.

I guess I had been rude to him when he approached me to get me to go to the extra sessions, I had sarcastically shot comments at him and then continued to play baseball with them untill he came back a second time with enforcements.

The others playing baseball with me scarpered of then leaving me to deal with Drew and Anna on my own. "Oh lighten up will ya, it was only one missed session" I said to them with a eye roll.

That had earned a lecture from Drew.

I'd also called him a torture god with devils ears and pitchfork, at the time it sempt funny. His lecture drowned on and on I was getting bored.

"Drew...You look like a little too red for me, anger...anger...anger. So not a pretty site for a so called angel...You look more like the torture god with devils ears and a pitch fork. I can so just imagine you pointing it at people and stabbing it at them" I'd said too him.

What a huge mistake that was. He really did act like the torture god then. I had spent the next two days with him straight out...

No choice Vlad had agreed to it. He said it might teach me a lesson besides what can a little one to one training do.

I was not happy about this. Yes I had a bitch about it but like when Kirova gave me punishment at the academy I didn't have a choice but to obey.

I spent the nest to days straighht out with Drew no breaks, no fun, no communication with any one but tutors and Drew arggghhhh I was so pissed.

Luckily for me before being given this punishment in the extra sessions out of ghost school I had, had I thought I'd found my answers.

I think I had found a way for Liss and Adrian to help me but...but now I have the very hard job of explaining it to Adrian.

Yes he was really going to believe he could see a ghost. Not. He would probably think he was going mad as I had when Mason first started approaching me back at the academy.

I had been down to the world of living a couple of times but I still found it hard to get back on my own so Drew wouldn't let me go on my own just yet.

I had tried to show myself to Adrian when he had gone a trip the academy for a couple of days. He said it made him feel closer to his little dhampire. I had tried to show myself to him when he was out of the wards but it proved way more difficult than I had anticipated.

It had been about a week since I had been executed. Decisions were still being made about what to do with my body but I was running out of time. They had just over five days to make there decision about what they were going to do, so I like had about four or five days to come back to life.

Well that is if what Vlad said was right.

And I don't question for one minute he would be wrong. I mean come on he is ...The famous Vlad, the one the academy's named after.

Today me and Drew were going to see if we could find a way to see Adrian because he was leaving the wards today to go for a meal with Lissa.

Lissa needed to be really careful, she had only gotten out of hospital a couple of days ago.

Her mental state wasn't really that good.

She had started talking to herself like some delusional person and was forgetting things quickly. I was growing more and more concerned for her by the minute it was blatantly obvious that the darkness from spirit was slowly sending her crazy or was it just the broken bond. I didn't know.

I would have to be careful not to show myself to her or Dimitri for that matter.

Dimitri had been reinstated as a guardian and would be accompanying Lissa to her meal along with five other guardians.

Yes you heard it right six guardians for two Royal a bit OTT if you think about it but no it wasn't if you really looked at it Lissa and Adrian were like high up Royals.

I was glad to see that Lissa and Mia were getting along well, even if they kept there secret hidden from the rest of the world.

I would put a stop to that once I get back. Everyone will know. Everyone needed to know but...

Oh shit I forgot no one can know I am back when I get back.

I sighed at that thought the only people that will be allowed to know are the ones that will be needed to help me.

"Rose" I jumped as Mason shouted my name "Are you ready to go?"

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You're coming?"

"Why Rose you sure as hell know how to make a guy feel special" he cockily remarked with a smug expression across his face.

I punched him in the arm "You know what I meant Mase"

I hadn't noticed that Drew was there until he had spoken out to me "This is going to be tough Rose are you sure you're ready."

I sighed "I'll have to be. The world depends on it" I sarcastically retorted.

"Very well Rose, you can lead the way."

Within minutes I was in the restaurant meters away from them. My heart ached as I saw Dimitri sat there in full on guardian mode.

"Boo" Mason shouted as he jumped on my back scaring the shit out off me.

"Did little Rosie posy get scared of big old Mase" He mockingly teased just as Drew arrived.

We both went quiet then.

"Right Rose you know what you have got to do. Do you think you can manage it?"

I nodded at him hesitantly "I've got to keep myself hidden from everyone but Adrian. Right?"

They both nodded at me in encouragement as I walked over to sit in the seat next to Dimitri that was empty. I was lucky because it was straight across from Adrian.

I sat down in the seat and concentrated. Breath Rose. I laughed at that. Ghosts don't breath.

I put all of my concentration into making me visible for Adrian's eyes only. It took a lot of work but when I saw his face turn porcelain white I knew he could see me.

"Shhhh" I mimed to him "Men's room now"

He shook his head just as Dimitri asked him a question "Adrian are you okay."

"Err yeah I think so."

"Here have a drink of water. You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Adrian let out a awkward chuckle then.

After about five minutes he still didn't make a move so I did it again. But this time I whispered in his ear "Adrian...Oh Adrian... I need you." He spun around as if to look startled then when he saw me for the second time he gasped out loud.

"Adrian" Liss squealed "what is it? You are acting weird"

"Nothing tell them nothing" I spoke to him "Adrian I need you go to the men's room"

He shook his head as if to think he was going crazy.

"Jeez I must be losing it" he spoke out loud.

"What's up Adrian?" Liss was obviously concerned for him.

"Rose is stalking me" He spoke out loud. Crap that was so_

Shit I was in his office

"Rose" He looked at me with fierce eyes as he folded his arms across his chest "You are not allowed to let them state things like that. It could blow your cover."

I let out a long drawn breath "Sorry" He looked at me "We are running out of time you know?"

I nodded at him. "So let me go and try again...Please I will not fail this time."

"Very well but if you do not succeed and you come back I will not let you try again. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I nodded before I found myself back in front of Adrian.

I was going to give it one more try by doing the one thing I really didn't want to do.

I Put my hand over his eyes and then leant down next to his ear. As soon as my hands were over his eyes his were there as well. Probably because he couldn't see anything.

"Adrian look I know you know I am here. I don't have long. I need to see you like NOW. Go to the men's room. You are not going crazy. Do you really think nothing would be covering your eyes. Please Adrian it is my last chance I will not be able to come again." His head nodded and by that I knew he'd listened to me.

"I errr...I errr...I have to go to the men's room. Excuse me."

And with that he was up and gone.

I looked over to Drew and Mason who were sat at an empty table having an arm wrestle. They looked up as if feeling my eyes on them. They nodded at me in encouragement me and Drew shouted "Go for it Rose. It is now or never"

I disappeared and went into the men's room where I stayed hidden until I could see Adrian.

He was looking into the mirror but gasped as I slowly started to appear behind him.

He slowly turned to face me. "Rose is it you...Is it really you." A tear had escaped his eye now.

I nodded as him. "Adrian I need your help"

He looked at me "Anything...Anything for you Rose just please don't leave me."

He stepped towards me with his hand extended out to touch me. I didn't know what to do but something and I knew who it was...It was Drew... "Do not let him touch Miss Hathaway...You already know the rules to things like that."

So has his hand slowly went to touch my face I stepped back. The look on his face cut me up. He looked hurt and rejected.

"What do you want from me Rose."

"I need you to bring me back to life...With Lissa's help."

He gasped out loud. His jaw dropped...

"But...but how do we do that."

"I don't know, figure it out, I only have five days or it won't ever happen. Once my body's gone it won't ever happen, it as to be before they decide Adrian. You have to help me get back into my body."

He just stood there with his mouth wide open, looking startled.

"Listen to me Adrian. I have been looking into it. Liss knows how to bring things and people back she has done it before. You will have to get her to show you. You'll have to get Lissa to wield a stake with magic like she did with Dimitri and get him to stake it into me then do what you have too and please hurry...I am running out of time."

He shook his head. "Are you for real" I nodded. "And I am not going crazy" I shook my head. I could feel my body starting to fade. "I have to go Adrian...Please do it...Please and hurry. I'll come and see you when you're not in the wards Adrian"

And like that I was gone.

"Great job Rose." I turned around to face Anna "I think you just found your way back to your body.

I smiled at her. "You knew all this time?" It wasn't a question but she answered anyway.

"Rose you knew the rules if...if I'd have told you it wouldn't have stood. They wouldn't have allowed it. You had to be the one to find the information out. And what a great job you did."

"Thanks I guess"

Surprisingly Anna was one of my lecturers. She taught the haunting classes. The ones I had taken too quite well.

She was a great person.

I had come to learn a lot about how she coped with the darkness of being shadow kissed.

She said Vlad used to heal it from her. She would absorb it from him and then he'd heal it.

She said it had been working until they realised that it was Vlads healing and that was causing the darkness. Kind of like me and Liss.

She was great. We got on really well. I wish I could off met her in the real world when I was alive.

"Well Rose Take your seat, class starts in five and Vlad and Drew already dismissed you from two classes today to go on your errand."

I smiled at her sheepishly.

She started "In today's haunting class we are going to learn how to spook are victims when needed but before we get on to the exciting bit we have the hand books to go through. Rose"

I stood up and walked around the ten students in the room.

I had come to know many of them. They were all known as restless spirits because they had all been taken too soon.

Felicity was only fourteen years old. She had previously been a Moroi. She was murdered by her family's sanctioned guardian when he decided he wanted to turn Strigoi.

Why someone would voluntarily choose to be like that is beyond me but I guess I don't understand everything.

I don't understand why I was set up for murder in the first place or why they even killed me when they could have locked me in a cell. Not that I wanted that...That would be just tortuous.

I knew one thing for sure though. When and I mean when because I know Adrian will not let me down...Well I hoped he wouldn't I still hadn't forgot what he did at the trail. Oh hell I was going to make him pay for that.

I would find out the person who murdered the queen and show his or her's sorry as up. He or she even would pay for bringing down my name and me.

I knew one thing was for sure I was going to accomplish this little quest I needed to do and find out who really killed the queen...

I hoped...

**So theres chapter twenty hope you liked it hehe lol Will Adrian do what's needed to bring Rose back or will he just think he's going crazy hahaha :P**

**Let me know what you think reviews are so welcomed I love finding out what people think and what there reactions are like :D**

**Like always if you want another chapter putting up by end of the day then let me know in your reviews and I will do my best to get it up :D**

**Please keep reviewing hehe In my opinion this is where the fun starts hehe :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews :D Keep em coming I am love finding out what people think and what there reactions are like :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the last three people who reviewed lolgirl199, Ivashkov14 and vampxristi2395 because your reviews were great and thanks for the support I am glad your liking what I am doing :D Keep reviewing I'm loving knowing what people think and feel :D**

**Disclaimer is as stands :D**

**Hope you like the new chapter,**

**Enjoy,  
**

Chapter twenty one

Had that just happened, like seriously just happened?

Had I just seen Rose the love of my life stood before my eyes?

I shook my head. I must be going mad. I thought, but then something I don't know what it was, told me I must listen. I must do what Rose asked.

The question was how?

I couldn't do spirit magic as good as Lissa. I wasn't as skilled as her.

I sighed as I turned to look in the mirror. I was pale for some reason, probably because I had just seen Rose. Who was dead? I knew she was dead; Liss, Christian and Eddie had witnessed it with their own eyes besides...

She could disappear into nothing.

Realization hit me.

Rose was a ghost but wait...

I had been brought up to believe that ghosts are restless spirits that can't find their way.

My heart broke even more at this thought. Rose was restless and I needed to do something about that. I needed to save her.

The question that lingered in my head was...

How?

I thought about that.

I couldn't. No one could. Rose was dead you couldn't brin_

It hit me then Rose had been brought back to life once before, maybe she could again.

Has this hit me I went running out of the men's room ecstatic, I ran up to the table I had been sat at and both Dimitri and Lissa looked at me and then jumped up.

Worry was evident all over their faces.

"Adrian what is it, what's up" She frantically started towards me.

I put my arms out in a gesture that assured her I was fine. There was a huge grin across my face.

The excitement and hope of getting Rose back started to take over everything.

If I could get her back then maybe some of the guilt I feel over her death will leave too.

I haven't spoken to my parents once since the day off the trail. I couldn't be near them.

I despised looking at them. How could they do what they did? They kept me locked in a prison cell just so that the Moroi community wouldn't see there precious little child mourn the death of a dhampire found guilty of killing the queen.

Never mind the fact that she was inncocent and being killed for something she didn't do.

Arrrggghhhh. It angered me. I loved Rose but I had been a coward. I was too afraid to stand up for what I believed in. I was too afraid of losing the life style I had.

So I listened to my dad and did as he demanded.

I made out Rose had never been with me. Christian wouldn't speak to me because of this and neither would Eddie but Liss did she said she understood. I was grateful she could forgive me.

She was pissed when she first found out and oh hell she even told me some horrible stuff she would do to me when she was better but then she calmed down and realised I didn't want to do it. I was forced to.

She listened to what I had to say.

When she first found out she just screamed at me to go but then Mia approached me later that day and told me Lissa said she would see me now.

I was shocked but when I got there she said some harsh thing then asked me to explain. I explained and she said she understood. She said she understood how much pressure one person can be under and how sometimes that can make them do the wrong thing.

Only I didn't think that was an excuse. You cannot be forced to do anything. You have your own mind and are open to make your own decisions, which is what I did after Rose was executed.

I should have done it before and stood up at the trail but I didn't and I can't go back and change that now.

I decided I wanted nothing more to do with my parents or any of the Royal life style.

At making the decision my parents had all my accounts and cards seized so I was left with nothing. Thanks to Liss she put me up for the first couple of nights until...

I got a visit from the family attorney or shall I say my aunt's attorney. She had left me her entire estate. Having had no kids of her own, she considered me the next best thing leaving me everything.

I was so stoked and in utter astonishment. I really hadn't expected anything from her.

My father was pissed. He had expected to inherit everything but she had left a will clearly stating what she wanted.

Lissa and Dimitri still stood there in the restaurant looking really puzzled at me. I grabbed Lissa's arm and stirred her towards the door "We need to go now"

She looked at me "But we haven't paid" I pulled some money out of my pocket and left it on the table for the waiters to pick up. They would get it when they came to clean the tables.

"Wait Adr_

I cut her off "Come on Liss we don't have the time, we need to start now."

She looked at me questioningly. "Start what Adrian?"

"You'll see I'll explain when were alone."

Dimitri gave me a suspicious look but I couldn't risk all the other guardians hearing me tell Liss that I had spoken to Rose and somehow we'd got to steal her body and bring her back.

Yeah now I put it like that it seems next to impossible.

I sighed whilst running to the SUV that was taking us back to the court.

I sure as hell hoped we could pull this off.

If we did it meant I could have my little dhampire back and Liss could have her shadow kissed bond mate back. She would be whole again.

I had seen her going a bit crazy. Or shall I say she was starting to go crazy. She had starting talking to herself, only she had believed there had been someone there she was talking to.

She was delusional and as the days passed she was getting worse. We needed Rose back and we needed her back soon.

I was growing more and more concerned for Liss and she had been banned from using her magic because she had been put back on anti-depressants so doing what needed to be done was going to be harder than I had anticipated it being but...

I was determined to get Rose back no matter what.

I can't believe we hadn't thought about bringing her back at all I mean come on Liss as done it once before, she can do it again. She has too.

I need her too. She needs her too and as much as I hate to admit it, so does Dimitri.

Although Dimitri constantly keeps his guardian mask on and takes all of his duties seriously I can see his aura and I know how much losing Rose as effected him.

I know that every night when he's on his own he cries himself to sleep. I know that she is forever on his mind and that sometimes when he as to suddenly go off and be alone it is because he is crying for Rose, because he is missing her.

I can't tell all of these things just because of his aura, although I can tell when he thinks about her because he gets a glimmer of gold in his aura, this happens frequently but it soon subdues by the torture of what happened, so as soon as it comes it's gone.

I can tell he does the things in which he does because I do them and sometimes when I have been walking past his room I have heard sniffles.

On some occasions I have even heard him talking to Rose as if she is still here.

It cuts me up to watch it and admit it but truly Dimitri and Rose really were meant for each other and all though it cuts me deep I know that when and I mean when because I know Lissa will accomplish it we bring her back they will be together and I guess I am ok with that.

I don't deserve Rose anyway after what I did.

I couldn't even stand up in court just to admit that she had been with me on the night that my auntie had actually been murdered.

I sighed out loud without even realising it.

It was Lissa that brought it to my attention because she asked if I was okay.

I nodded to her then impatiently asked the driver how far from court we were.

"We are just pulling up to the gates now." I nodded and then thanked him.

"What is the rush Adrian?" Dimitri asked.

I looked at him then smiled. "Oh it is good you'll love it but..."

I went quiet.

"Adrian" Lissa pressed.

"But I need to tell you when no one is around okay. It is like...Private and Top secret." The guardians present gave me suspicious looks but I just let it pass.

Lissa just gave me a funny look and then Dimitri did a one eye brow thing.

They were starting to annoy me. They were questioning my sanity. I could see it in their eyes.

Anyway who are they to judge me? Dimitri talks to Rose all the time and Lissa talks to loads of imaginery things.

Has the driver pulled up I was soon out of the SUV. I had pulled Lissa with me and was dragging her to my quarters when a voice I really did not want to hear stopped me.

"Adrian" she shouted softly "Can we talk?"

I turned to look at my mother. I put as much disgust and venom in my voice as possible before replying "And what makes you think for one minute I would ever want to talk to you"

Her eyes averted to the floor. I had hurt her but did they care when they were hurting me. Did they care when they kept me locked in a cell just to save there reputation. The answer was simple...

No.

No they didn't. So why should I care now?

"Please Adrian. I am your mother and I love you, I miss you Adrian. Please talk to me."

"I am busy" I nastily shot back, by now I had let Lissa go. I didn't want her involved in any off this. She already looked rather uncomfortable so I put a stop to the situation.

"I have things to do, I have to go." And then I started stalking of towards my quarters just as... Oh shit...

I was knocked to the floor.

"Who do you think you are?" He screamed at me.

I looked up at him. He was full of anger, full of resentment.

I didn't know if that was towards me or because he didn't get what he originally wanted.

"Not your son" I shot back.

I was his only son. His only child so I knew it would hit him bad. I could see the hurt that flashed through his eyes as I spoke the words.

He sighed and got his body composure together at the same time as I stood up to do the same.

"Adrian" He sounded like he cared at the moment only I knew he didn't. He was more bothered about his reputation. He didn't want the other Royal families to know that ours had, had a huge row which had resulted in me wanting nothing more to do with them.

"I need you son. I need you to forgive us. Please..." He looked genuine for the minute but then something crossed his face and I could see his aura. He wanted something from me I could see it. He had a hidden agenda.

I sighed "What do you want?"

He looked taken back but didn't hesitate.

"I want you to come to the gathering for your auntie's memorial. I want you to be there with me and your mother as a family. It is the least you can do for your aunt considering" He stopped his self.

"Considering What Dad" I spat with annoyance.

"Your filthy slut of a dhampire killed her." He spoke the words in disgust and I couldn't help my reaction.

I punched him straight in the face, hearing a horrendous shattering and snapping sound on impact just as the blood openly started flowing from the broken mess I had caused of his nose.

"Don't speak about Rose like that EVER AGAIN." I screamed full of anger just before walking off. Leaving my mother leant over his fallen body.

Lissa had followed me. I could see in her aura that she wanted to heal my father bad but she was consumed with anger for what he said about Rose that, that took over her caring nature besides she was on those anti-depressants to stop her from being so down.

I needed her off them if I or shall I say we were going to accomplish what we were.

Having had the run in with my parents, my mood had suddenly plummeted. I no longer felt happy like I had earlier when my thoughts were positively consumed with getting Rose back.

I felt like killing my dad but where would that get me, locked up in a stupid fucking jail cell. Yeah you heard that right. I wouldn't be killed, no not like Rose. I would serve my life locked in some 5x9 cell.

I pulled the door to my quarters open and walked straight in. Lissa followed and close in pursuit was Dimitri.

As soon as the door was closed Lissa started on me.

"What has gotten into you Adrian? You have been acting weird all night. I want some answers and I want them now."

I sighed and let out a huge breath as I walked over to the beverage bar to poor myself a glass of whisky.

In one shot it was gone so I poured another glass followed by another and another and just as I was going for the fourth Dimitri snatched it out of my hand.

"You have some explaining to do. Now do it!"

He wasn't usually so forceful so he must be really intrigued to know why I was acting like I was.

"Okay" I spoke a bit slurred.

"I saw Rose tonight and she told me what I have to do to bring her back to life."

The glass fell from Dimitri's hand and Liss started jumping up and down with excitement. So not the reactions I were expecting.

They believed me.

The actually believed me.

"I knew it" Lissa screamed. I looked at her puzzled. "I saw her too" She squealed.

"She was trying to hide from me but...but she couldn't"

My jaw dropped "You. saw. Rose. and. did. nothing" She nodded at me "I was about to but something else stopped me." She looked to the floor "Don't call me mad if I tell you."

"What stopped you Lissa?"

"Mason" she whispered barely loud enough for us to hear.

"He saw my eyes widen when I saw him and then when they averted to Rose he told me to shush and said that no one could know. I listened to him and kept quiet all night. You was acting wierd and I though that Rose might have had something to do with it but I wasn't sure so I kept asking only...you didn't give anything away"

I jumped up and down knowing that now Liss had witnessed it to, now she had saw Rose we have got to do what we have got to do. Then I had remembered what she had said.

'You'll have to get Lissa to wield a stake with magic like she did with Dimitri and get him to stake it into me then do what you have too'

So that is were I'll start by getting Liss to put magic into a stake.

I looked at her and then back at Dimitri who was still stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Dimitri" I hit him in the face to get his attention "I need your help with this. We need your strength."

He nodded without hesitation "Anything if it gets me my Roza back"

"Liss can you remember how to wield magic into stakes?" I hopefully pleaded.

"Err Adrian I can't use my magic whilst I am on those pills." I looked at her as if she was stupid. Then I remembered what Rose had said 'Please hurry. I only have like four or five days to get back'

I sighed "well can you teach me then, we don't have long Rose said five days max or she'll never get back." I cringed at that thought.

Then Lissa spoke some words that scared me "Then I'll come of the pills and do what I have to do Adrian. Find me a stake we will start now."

"But...but the pills are in your system"

She sheepishly looked at me. "I kind of haven't been taking them Adrian"

So that is why she has been acting delusional and crazy. It was relieved more than anything because it meant she could help me more than I had thought.

Then the word Rose spoke came back...

'Liss will have to teach you how to heal Adrian'. They weren't her exact words but she had spoken in them lines. What did that mean, Liss couldn't do it, I had too or we would have to do it together.

I sat down as Dimitri handed his stake to Lissa.

"It starts now. Get Rose back mission starts now."

**Hehe so there you have it another chapter :D**

**DO you think they'll accomplish bringing Rose back? :S Let me know what you think :P**

**I'll try and do a second update todayyy but I am busyyy this afternoon so I might not get the chance to, non the less keep reviewing and I'll do my best to get Chapter 22 up for you :P **

**Seriously when I sign into my hotmail account and find that I have all theses reviews it seriouslyyy put a smile on my fave to know that people are liking what they read so please please keep it up :D**

**Let me knnow what you think **

**Much lv Missy x x x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone :D**

**I did say I would put chapter 22 up today if I got the chance so here it is :D**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**This chapter is for all those people who reviewed and wanted more :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to crystal49s because you were so sweet for adding me to all those things and for reviewing :D Please continue reviewing I love finding out what people think :D**

**The disclaimer is as stands**

**Enjoy the storyyy :D**

Chapter twenty two

"Do you think they can do it Mason?"

He looked at me puzzled.

"They won't stop until they have you back Rose. You know that."

"I know...I know but...but do you think they can really pull it off. Do you think I can really return to my old body and accomplish whatever is expected of me?"

"Rose...You need to stop this...You can accomplish anything as long as you put your mind to it."

"I guess."

I looked into the pond that was next to the huge field we had been playing base ball in with Reamay, Trish and Chrissy.

I had made a few friends whilst being here and there stories were really sad.

Most of the spirits that are here are restless because they were murdered or taken too soon.

Some of the stories made me want to cry but physically we couldn't.

It was horrible being a ghost because you could feel all these emotions but had no way of letting them out.

I intently started at the pictures that played before my eyes. I was watching as Liss frantically tried and tried to wield Dimitri's stake with magic.

"Rose" I turned to look at Drew.

"St Vlad and Anna would like to speak with you." I nodded at him.

"Don't worry so much Rose." I nodded again before disappearing.

I reappeared to the outside of St Vlads office. He must have heard me or knew I was here because the door suddenly opened.

"Take a seat Rose...We need to talk"

I walked over to the large chair that was straight across from him. Anna nodded at me and a returned her nod with a smile.

"We understand that you accomplished your duty of getting Adrian to listen to you however..."

He went quiet and looked down "We have reason to believe that the princess saw you also."

I started to panic. Oh no this could change everything. This could affect whether I was even allowed to return to my body.

St Vlad must have noticed the panic in me because he told me to calm down and Anna must have seen it too.

She walked up to me and placed a hand on my arm. "Calm down Rose, you are fine...Don't worry. That is not what we wanted to speak to you about. We knew it was out of your hands Rose. Lissa has a connection to death so she would most probable see most even in camouflage so do not worry my dear."

I let out a breath in relief.

"I wanted to give you some information on what you are to do when you return to your body. Something big is going to happen Rose. I am not permitted to tell you what but I can tell you that you need to go on a quest to find the lost Dragomir brother. He needs to be found, he is the only one that can help with what is coming."

I looked at Vlad with a confused expression. I hadn't even let anyone know about the brother. Mia's twin to be exact.

"Rose you need to find him. I cannot give you any more information other than that. It is your responsibility to make sure that he is found and kept safe. I am confident that you can accomplish what is needed off you. Things will piece together for you when you are on your quest. I know at this moment in time none of this will make sense Rose, but believe me it is necessary."

I nodded at him. "Rose you are the best person for this mission. You are the only one stronger enough to accomplish it. Please don't let us down."

Not too much pressure hey. I thought.

"You can do it Rose"

"Where do I start? I haven't even got back to the world of living yet. Liss is still trying to wield the stake so that they can accomplish bringing me back. How are they going to get to my body and how are they going to keep it hidden from everyone."

"Rose your mission started the moment you started your research to find a way back to your body."

I just blankly starred at him.

"And Liss...What do I do about her?"

"You'll figure it out Rose, you always do."

"There is some training I need you to take Rose" I squinted my eyes at him.

"Mason will help you on your journey but not until your soul is back in your own body. I need you to start training so that you can call him when you need him and so that you are not in pain when you are with him. It is vital that we can get it that you do not collapse when you are with him. We need you to be able to have Mason there whenever you may need him"

"Does he know about this?"

"He knows and he is more than willing to be what is known as a guardian angel, especially your guardian angel. Is exact words were and I quote 'At least I will be needed for something again. At least I won't be nothingness'"

I got a stupid grin cross my face. "Yup sounds like Mason" He nodded at me.

"Go have fun Rose, with mason and those you have met. Something tells me you haven't got long left here."

I nodded at him before leaving "Thank you... For everything."

"My pleasure Rose."

I didn't use the disappearing thing just then I decide I wanted to walk.

What Vlad had said to me had affected me more than I thought.

I had been here one week and it was turning into my second. I had made a home here. I didn't want to leave. I had made friends.

It was easy here when I forgot about what was required of me. I missed Mason so much when I was alive that when I died and got to spend virtually every day with him that I wasn't learning I felt like I was losing him all over again but then...

Vlad said he was going to be my guardian angel which meant...

He would be coming with me.

This made me feel slightly better but I just couldn't get the feeling from me that I had, had. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had too. I had to leave so that I could accomplish what was needed from me. All those lives were at risk.

Vlad had just told me that something big was going to happen and the last Dragomir sibling needed to be found because he could change everything, he is the only one that can help with what is coming.

I really wish Vlad could just make it easy for me and tell me what I have to do and where I find everything. That would make it seem like I could do it.

Nope I wasn't allowed any help only little clues that made the whole thing seem even more complicated.

I understood now that when I get back I must go on a quest to find the lost Dragomir because something big is coming and he his needed to help that.

Okay that doesn't seem so bad when I put it like that. Does it?

I sighed I knew it was going to be harder than I had ever anticipated it being.

"Rose is that you?" A voice I was not expecting to hear came up beside me.

I turned to look and gasped out loud.

I was shocked at who was floating there. It was...

Queen Tatiana.

"Oh no she spoke. If...If you're her_

"I was executed for killing you" I cut her off.

I didn't think ghost could go any more paler than what they were but she did.

"They need you, you are the_

"I am working on it. I am trying to find a way back."

She nodded at me. "I am sorry Rose. I didn't think they would accuse you."

I sighed "They didn't accuse me. They convicted me and executed me. Hence the whole ghost thing."

I realised then that I could find out who had killed her.

"Who...Who killed you"

She instantly looked anywhere but at me.

"Do you know?"

She nodded then sighed herself.

"I cannot tell you rose. I am sorry. In due cause you will find out. I have to go. Good luck with everything."

I looked into nothing as she disappeared.

Dammit I mentally screamed.

Couldn't anyone help me or even tell me anything.

I carried on walking. I was heading back outside to see if Mason wanted to play a game of something with the others.

"There you are" he screamed at me as he jumped on me.

"You're on my team...Come on we are soo gonna beat their ass's." He had that Mason grin all over his face. The one that I loved and missed more than anything.

He nudged me in the arm. "Come on Hathaway"

"What we playing?"

"Strigoi attack" I looked at him. I had never heard of the game before but it sounded twisted.

Reamay, Trish and Chrissy came running up just then.

"What type of games that then" I asked crossing my arms over my chest whilst badly attempting to mimic Dimitri's one eye brow thing.

They all laughed at me before Reamay shot on with the rules.

"Rose we are going to be Strigoi she pointed to herself and Chrissy. Trish will be the Moroi whilst you and Mason play the Dhampires. We will attack you and your Moroi and you will have to fight us to save Trish. If we get Trish we win. If you save her you win."

I nodded at them. It was a stupid game but it was also a form of training and I needed that if I was going to be going on the mission in which I was just told about besides...

I was bored and what better fun to have then play fight with your friends.

Reamay went walking off with Chrissy in tow whilst we decided what we were going to do. We decided that we were going to go for a walk in the park that was just beyond the pond.

I could see Reamay and Chrissy intently watching us.

I knew what they were doing they were watching are plans and how we were marking are moroi so that they couldn't get to her. In return they would have been coming up with a plan to undo the work in which we were doing now.

We went walking over to the park and sat on the swings.

We acted as we normally would without any threats being there. Reamay and Chrissy took that as their opening call but it was all part of our plan.

We made a circle around Trish just as they jumped out.

I shook my head to stop myself from laughing. Did they really think we were that stupid? I mean come on.

I was the novice that got the special field exam because I was so superior to my peers.

They attacked us. Chrissy kicked Mason in the side as Reamay got one in on me. I retaliated instantly kicking her back and knocking her to the floor. I spun around as I noticed Trish wasn't being protected on the other side because Mason had been knocked down by the force of the kick.

I quickly grabbed Trish and pushed her up against the wall of the climbing wall. I stood in a defence stance in front of her.

Reamay came back at me again but I got in another blow as she went flying down to the floor.

Trish was my Moroi and they were not getting her. Wow to say this was a stupid game I was taking it seriously but then...

I hated being defeated.

I had to win.

With this determination I started to fight as both Chrissy and Reamay came to attack. Shit I thought. Mason had been knocked down. He was playing dead because in a real situation he would have been.

Trish was screaming like real moroi would and was playing the damsel in distress pretty well.

I had two Strigoi to kill to save Trish or they would win.

No...Way...was...I...letting...that...happen.

I fought and fought and fought.

I kicked and punched as they did with me and I went down a few times but always kept my stance.

I managed to luckily stake Reamay as she left her back open for me to instantly stake it.

I got smug satisfaction from that.

It was me against Chrissy now.

She aimed a blow to my right side with a side kick but I grabbed her leg and threw her up. She went up and quickly did a turn in the air before perfectly landing on both feet in a perfect fighting stance.

Shit she was harder to fight than I thought.

She came at me again knocking me back a few steps with the brute force of her kick. I rectified myself quickly and got into a defence stance again. We started to circle each other before jumping at the same time.

I ended up on top of her and then her on top of me. We were rolling around on the floor like to school girls having a really girly fight in a school play ground.

I saw that she had left her heart open when she was on top on me once so I used it to my advantage and staked.

She fell on top of me in submission.

"Yes" I screamed whilst she stood up. I jumped shortly after. "Victory at last" I screamed whilst punching the air.

All of them laughed at me but couldn't believe Chrissy had been beaten.

"Way to go Rose" I turned to see Anna stood there. I sheepishly smiled at her.

"I don't believe anyone as ever beaten Chrissy all whilst she has been here, so congratulations you're the first."

"You've played this before I asked?"

They nodded. "It's part of coming to terms with things Rose. They play it to accept that sometimes you cannot win Strigoi no matter how hard you try."

I sighed whilst remembering what Mason had done for me and how easy it had been for that Strigoi to break his neck. I cringed as Mason tapped me on the back.

"It wasn't your fault Rose. I would do it again if I had to. You lived didn't you?"

"Just" I retorted.

He sighed "It wasn't your fault." Before disappearing.

"I came to tell you that dinner was ready." Everyone nodded at Anna before disappearing to the dining hall, I guessed.

I slowly walked up to the pond. I wanted to know what was happening in the real world.

I looked down at the pond but gasped at what I saw.

No I screamed as I dropped to all fours...

"You bastards you can't do that to him." I screamed so loud whilst holding but shaking my head at the same time.

What was I going to do now? I thought.

This can't be happening. I can' be seeing right.

**So there you have it another Chapter :D**

**Hope you liked :D Hehehe Let me know what you think and keep the reviews coming I'm loving finding out what people think hehe :D**

**Much Luv Mel x x x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope your all greattt :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to FlyingVamp1998 your review was so sweet thank youuu :D Keep em coming am loving having the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own VA or any of it's character's the wonderful Richelle Mead does :D**

**Hope you like this chapter hehe**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter twenty three

We had been sat in the lounge area of my quarters for what sempt like forever.

Lissa had been trying to wield magic into the stake that Dimitri had provided us with for hours and still nothing.

Come on Lissa. I thought.

I need you to be able to do this. You've done it once, you can do it again.

We all were sat there concentrating on the stake.

Willing for Lissa to be able to wield it with spirit magic but nothing...nothing was happening.

I sighed frustrated because it was taking so long.

She continued and continued to put her full concentration into wielding the stake with magic but still you guessed it...

Nothing was happenning.

Me and Dimitri were urging Lissa to try and keep at it but...

I could see she was getting tired even if she was trying and trying so hard to wield the stake with magic, so I told her I would have ago.

I had been watching her intently for hours, so I guess I could give it a try, whilst she had a rest.

She shrugged at me and then handed the stake over.

"Adrian, how do we get to Rose's body?"

She had stumped me. I needed to reply to her but how do I tell her that we needed to steal Rose's body not just get to it.

I knew I had to tell her. I knew I didn't have a choice so...

So I hesitated before giving her, her answer.

"Lissa" Dimitri looked at me intently then averted his eyes to Lissa, like he knew what was coming.

"We need to steal Rose's body Lissa"

She gasped, jaw a jar.

"H...how do we do that?"

I shrugged at her "I haven't got a clue Lissa but we'll figure it out. We have to."

And with that I tried to wield magic into the stake. I concentrated my hardest but like with Lissa there was nothing.

"Come on" I screamed at it before slamming it down on the table.

A glass that has been on the edge fell and shattered into little pieces on the floor.

"Dammit" I screamed again causing Lissa to jump slightly in her seat.

I was getting really agitated. This was taking longer than I thought and we were running low on time.

"Adrian, calm down. Getting angry won't help" I looked up at Lissa annoyed.

"How long did it take you last time, Princess" Dimitri asked.

I think he was trying to calm the situation but also intrigued to know how much time she spent trying to wield magic into a stake to bring him back.

She hesitantly answered Dimitri's question but didn't move her eyes off the floor "A while." she answered in a whisper.

"How longs a while" I retorted needing to know.

To my annoyance she didn't answer me, she just shrugged.

"You know a while could mean anything Lissa, days, weeks, months, what is it?"

She started to panic then "I'll do it okay, I can do it, I need Rose. I will do it."

I could tell that she was trying to convince herself because deep down she really wasn't sure she could do it in the time frame we had.

I took her hand in mine.

"We'll do it together Lissa, that way it may not take as long" I was secretly hoping that if we did it together then we would get it done pretty quickly.

Lissa nodded at me.

"I think we need a drink"

Dimitri looked at me "non alcoholic" I grunted at him but then agreed.

I needed to be on alert anyway. I needed to be able to use the full force of spirit and alcohol dimmed that so until I had Rose back I would be off of it.

I knew we needed caffeine so I suggested coffee but Lissa didn't like it so we both settled for coke.

I stood to get the drinks but just as I did there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone" Lissa questioned with a suspicious look in her eye.

I shook my head "I better go get it"

When I got to the door and pulled it open I was definitely not expecting six guardians to be stood there.

My mouth dropped at what was in there hands.

"Lord Adrian Ivashkov" One of them spoke out whilst stepping forward "We are here to arrest you for attacking you father"

I stood their frozen as the guardians with the cuffs in their hands came to approach me.

I shook myself from the frozen stupor I was in and stepped back away from the guardians that were approaching me with the cuffs.

The more they moved forward the more I moved back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Lord Ivashkov, What is it?"

I looked at the man who spoke with a look of hatred and anger "You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING me" I screamed.

Just then three guardians got me.

I started to fight them "GET THE FUCK OFF" I kicked and pushed but within seconds they had got me restrained and were sliding the hard, cold metal cuffs on to my wrists behind my back.

Dimitri had come now with Lissa by his side to witness the confrontation.

Lissa stood there shocked as I was being held by three guardians.

Dimitri stepped forward and spoke "What's the problem" He was in guardian mode.

"We are here for Lord Ivashkov, to escort him to prison"

Dimitri nodded "I can see that...but what has he done?"

"For attacking my father" I spat out with annoyance and an anger I didn't even realised was consuming me until I spoke.

I tried to escape the guardians who were holding me. It was pointless I was in cuffs anyways beside they were stronger than me and trained to kill Strigoi.

Dimitri stood there as if contemplating something but by pushing and showing and trying to pull away from them but no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get out of their grip.

Dimitri looked at me with a sorrowful filled face and I was not expecting his next words, they shocked me.

"Adrian, Go with them calmly and do not fight them. Me and the Princess will be down to the courts prison shortly"

"But...But I haven't done anything...We need too_"

"Adrian...trust me."

I sighed in defeat. They were going to take me whether I went calmly or not, that is why so many guardians had been brought to take me.

I knew I didn't stand a chance so I stopped fighting and trying to pull from the restraint I was in.

I looked at Dimitri and Lissa. Lissa was still shocked so I gave her a slight nod that it was okay before...

turning to Dimitri to speak "Okay, I will stop fighting them" he nodded at me before turning to one of the guardians and whispering something.

I took this as a chance to speak to Lissa.

I turned to face her she was looking directly at me with tears in the bottoms of her eyes "will you finish..." I paused whilst thinking of the right word to say "What we started" I concluded.

She nodded at me "I will try. I will do my best." Her voice was all croaky. I am guessing because she was trying to hold it together.

Dimitri had stopped talking to the guardian then and was staring at he exchange between me and Lissa.

"I hope your right and I can trust you Dimitri" It came out harsher than I had anticipated it being but there was nothing I could do about that now.

He nodded at me just then "You can"

Then in seconds the guardians were dragging me and leading me away.

The cuffs around my wrists were digging in, they were really uncomfortable and hurt.

It made me pity Rose for having to be in them for so long, especially at her trail when they wouldn't take them off.

The walk to the courts prison was long, cold and memorable.

It was eerily quiet. None of the guardians spoke to me. They remained stoic at all times keeping their guardian composure on and not faltering once.

I can barely remember being stripped of all my possessions before being thrown into the exact same cell I had been in not so long ago.

I was so pissed, so angry but there was nothing I could do.

I couldn't believe my father was actually doing this to me.

It wouldn't have bothered me so much if I wasn't so keen to get Rose back and if I had more time rather than just five days.

I myself knew that if my father went ahead with pressing charges on me that I would stay in here until I appeared before the council which could be months away.

I need to get out of here as soon as so I can get my little dhampire back.

So I can go back to saving my little dhampire even if it is Dimitri's arms she will run straight back too.

I needed to save her...I needed to save Rose more than anything.

I started to pace back and forth in the little space that was in the small compact cell, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

My pace quickend and anger was so consuming me now. I must have been here a while... I thought and nothing from no one just a silence that laced the enitre area.

I paced back and forth back and forth getting more and more aggitated, I wanted, no, I needed to get my little dhampire back.

Arghhh I screamed full of frustration as I punched the wall to the back of the cell.

A voice came at me just then "Calm down Adrian" I turned to find Shay stood there.

"Who told you I was here?"

"Your mother rang. I came straight away."

I sighed "There the reason I am here" She nodded at me "I know"

I looked puzzled at her "So why did they ring you?"

"Not they Adrian. Your mother"

I sighed again as I dropped down on the hard stone bed. "This is the last thing I need. I have things I have got to do."

She sympathetically smiled at me.

"How long do you'll think it'll be before you can get me out?"

"That depends Adrian, your father is pushing for you to stay locked up until after your aunt's memorial"

I flared up again then, full of rage "He can't fucking do that" I punched the back of the cell wall again

"Adrian calm down. I am going to try and get you out of here on the grounds that you need to be there for your auntie's memorial."

I took some deep breaths.

"I will be at my auntie's memorial Shay. I have to be I couldn't live with myself if I missed it. We were so close."

Shay nodded at me "I know how close you were Adrian."

"Can you get me out tonight?" I knew what the answer was going to be before she even spoke the words "It will be late tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

I slouched back down on the bed "I can't believe this is happening"

"You did punch your father though Adrian and broke his nose. Your mother said he is in the hospital."

"It is nothing he didn't deserve beside he attacked me first. He knocked me to the floor."

Shay shook her head at me "The council will not look at it like that Adrian. This is serious. You could be looking at a prison sentence, especially for hitting someone as high up as your father is."

"Can you get me out Shay...Please...I don't care what happens to me at the end of the week but for now I have things I need to do."

"Adrian" I turned to look at Dimitri and Lissa.

As promised they had come I saw the excitement and happiness in Lissa's face. "Did you do it" I jumped to the bars.

Lissa nodded with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

I punched the air and jumped up "way to go Lissa" I screamed ecstatic.

Shay was looking at me puzzled.

"Adrian" she spoke "Your case...The charges are serious"

"But you can get me out right. I'll stay away from him, I'll keep_"

"It is not as simple as that Adrian and you know it, for anyone to be released it as to be okayed with the council. They have retired for the night now so you're in here till tomorrow at least."

My happiness had soon been drained from me as I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Do you think they would listen to me?" Lissa spoke directly to Shay

Shay looked at her "Who?"

"The council"

Shay nodded "They would, your high ranking so if you ask for Adrian's release then you may get it."

"Then I'll see what I can do" She turned to walk away leaving me with Shay and Dimitri.

"Do you think he will go all the way?" I asked to Shay she knew my father pretty well.

"I haven't seen him yet but if I go on past experiences with him then yes I would say he will not back down."

"So I'm looking at a prison sentence right?"

She nodded.

"How long?"

"Two maybe three...Years"

My heart missed a beat did she really just say years?

I dropped to the floor in shock "Adrian I will do my best to stop that from happening."

The room went quiet then as I tried to grasp what Shay had just told me.

Minutes later Lissa returned with Han's.

"They have Okayed your release Adrian but there are some terms that you must follow until your court hearing in four days time do you understand?"

I nodded at him "Fine by me"

He opened the cell door and I looked to Lissa "How'd you get it Okayed so fast"

She smiled "I have my ways you know"

I let out a chuckle.

As soon as I was out of the cell me and Lissa were in an embrace "Thank you Lissa. Thank you."

"It is okay Adrian, as long as we do what we have got to do."

I looked at her whilst we were walking "We sure will. We have too."

She nodded at me.

We were at the reception now. Han's had gone to get my belongings whilst Guardian Conners went through the conditions off my release.

"You are not allowed anywhere near your father. You are not permitted to leave the court and if you do so you will need to seek special permission. You will sign in here daily and last but not least you will appear in court for your hearing in four days from today at 8 pm sharp. Fail to meet any of these conditions and you will be taken back into custody until your hearing. Do you understand?"

I nodded. They made me sign a stupid sheet of paper before leaving.

As I got to the outdoors of the court I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Dimitri can you get us in there like now" I pointed to where they would be keeping rose's body.

He squinted at me "What have you got planned Adrian?"

I had a stupid grin across my face "Why we are going to get Rose"

**So there you have it another chapter :D**

**Hope you liked hehe**

**Please let me know what you think :D Review...Review...Review**

**And like always if you want the next chapter let me know and I will try my best to have it up by the end off the day... Key being TRY my best :D Hope you like what I am doing and please please review and let me know what you think hehehe.**

**BTW just to clarify for those of you wondering what Rose saw it was Adrian in the commotion when he was being arrested hehe All her hopes of returning to her body left her :P And now she is stuck in ghost school hehe :P**

**NEways dont forget to review :D I really do appreciate them.**

**Hope you liked **

**Luv Mel x x x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope your all well. Here's the next chapter for all of those that wanted it up :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to Shadow1182 For the great review I really appreciated I love getting feedback lol Keep it up lol :P **

**The Discliamer is as stands I do not own VA or any of its characters the wonderful Richelle mead does :D**

**Neway on with the storyyy**

**Hope you like - Dont forget to review :D**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter twenty four

I hadn't really thought about how I was going to get Rose's body. I just saw the morgue and decided we needed to do it now.

Something was pulling me to it.

The entire part of court that held dead bodies was eerily quiet tonight. It didn't look like anyone was in sight.

I beckoned for Dimitri and Rose to go in a head of me.

Dimitri being a fully reinstated guardian now had sets of keys for different dedicated areas for when he is on guarding duty, lucky for us he had a master key that would work in any facility here at the court.

Dimitri got us into the morgue pretty easy.

When we got in I got a cold chill and shivered. You could tell it was a place for dead people that was for sure.

"Adrian" Lissa whispered to me "How do you suppose we get her out of here without anyone seeing us?"

Ahhh Dammit. Truth was I didn't have a clue.

I shrugged at her then saw her face has panic started to rise.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked either one of them

"Yes" Lissa whispered

"Ring Christian and see if he'll bring the car to the back of the morgue, tell him to do it now and be quick we don't have long."

Within seconds Lissa was dialling his number and speaking in a hushed voice down the phone to him.

"He'll be here in five."

"Dimitri do you think you could carry her?"

He nodded "Of cause"

I carried on walking to the end but stopped dead when I saw that the light was on deep into the morgue. Shit. Someone must be here.

I put my hand up to warn Dimitri and Lissa just as Dimitri stepped forward.

He went and knocked on the door.

A young man I didn't recognise answered. Dimitri stepped back just before embracing the man in a hug "Man it's been a long time Dimka, How are things"

Dimitri smiled back at him "There as good as can be expected considering" he spoke "What are you doing here Marcus? I thought you were assigned to a Royal in Nebraska"

The man sighed and then opened the door wider. "He was murdered earlier. It is happening again Dimka there going after the Royal's only this time with force"

Dimitri gasped out loud whilst I stood their shocked. The man continued to speak to Dimitri "No one is allowed to know, it is being kept hush, hush until they decide what they are going to do. Do you know that girl that was executed last week? The council well..." The man stalled

"There starting to believe she was innocent after all"

Happiness flowed through me at that point just as Lissa went to squeal I put my hand over her mouth. "Shush, don't alert him were here"

Dimitri made a gesture with his hand which gave me the okay to move on.

We sneakily crept past the room that was lit up and went straight into OMG...

I couldn't believe how big this place was.

There were tonnes and tonnes of draws were the dead bodies lay. They went in alphabetical order from A to Z.

"Lissa look through the R section and I'll look through the H section"

She was stood there in shock not able to move until...

Oh no "What do you think you are doing in here?" The voice came

I spun around thinking we had been caught red handed when Eddie started laughing at us.

"Man, you should have seen your faces, there like well hilarious"

I just gave him the death glare until he calmed down and spoke again. Relief flooded my body though.

"Christian said you might need help" The panic that had slowly started to rise in my body left.

I let out a huge breath in relief before speaking to him,

"Yes we do, Do you think you could carry Rose's dead body to where ever Christian his?"

Eddie looked at me with a horrified expression on his face "Please Eddie I'll explain when we have her I promise."

"Yes I can do it, but this better not be one of your sick twisted games Ivashkov."

I shook my head. "When are you gonna let that drop Eddie?"

"Well when Rose get's back but hey that's not gonna happen so N-E-V-E-R, NEVER!"

I shook my head again and then mumble "She is if I have my way"

"Err what was that you up your ass Royal?" Now that was a low blow. He knew what had happened with me and my family. I felt like punching him in that instant but thought better of it Rose was my priority here.

"Are you helping us Eddie or not?" I spoke with venom laced words.

He gave me a glare "I'll help"

"Then help us search"

Eddie went with Lissa to the R section whilst I went to the H section.

I gasped three draws down when I saw her lifeless body lay there.

There were two other bodies here before Rose's, ones that I didn't recognise.

Looking at Rose's body lay there lifeless shocked me to the core.

I hadn't expected it to bother me, but it did.

She had no clothes on, she was just lay there. The whole in her chest was there and it broke my heart to see it and her skin was so cold and was a chalky white colour but her lips were blue and her hands and feet were blue.

She didn't feel like Rose.

I didn't like it one bit.

I was shocked back to present when Eddie touched my shoulder "Are you okay mate?"

I think he was shocked as much as me to see Rose looking like this. "Adrian" He shook me.

I nodded "Get me something to cover her with" He didn't hesitate.

Within seconds Eddie was back with a white sheet and Lissa was just stood at the door with silent tears running down her face.

I think the sight of seeing Rose like that would haunt her for life but there was nothing we could do about that now.

Eddie helped me to cover her up before he did the fireman's lift and picked her up but we had a problem. She was stiff so she wouldn't bend over his shoulder.

"Shit...Shit...Shit...What do we do now?"

"Come on" Eddie spoke "I can carry her like this it's no trouble...Honestly."

I nodded at him and went to leave with Lissa and him close in pursuit.

I got back to the door that Dimitri had been stood at and could hear them still chatting away at each other. That was lucky for us.

We went walking past the door and carried on to the way in which we had come in until we were made to hide by the approaching voices and footsteps we were hearing.

Seconds later we were in the clear to move.

The next part of getting Rose's body was a blur I can barely remember getting into Christians car and him driving off as the alarms circulated through the court alerting everyone that there had been a violation.

I knew instantly what that violation had been.

It had been us stealing Rose's body.

I couldn't believe we had actually done it. We had actually got Rose's body without even getting caught.

It was easier than I had thought it would have been. I was relieved about that. Now all we had left to do was healing her and using the stake on her.

I was so glad we had got her but it wasn't over yet we had the job off hiding her so that no one would find her.

We had a long way to go yet what had rose said to me "Liss needs to teach you how to heal Adrian" That played constantly on my mind. What did she mean by that?

I would think about that later.

"Where are we going to keep her?" I asked out loud without really even thinking about it.

I got three puzzled faces staring back at me. "Well the first two people they'll come to are me and Lissa, I mean I have only just got out of a prison cell for punching my father because of her sooo"

"You also wouldn't give her the alibi she needed even though she was with you"

It was going to take a lot to get him to forgive me. He really did believe that it was my fault Rose was dead but I guess if you look at it, it is really.

I sighed and shook my head. He had stumped me.

Silence filled the car then. It was an awkward silence worser than the ice cold daggers you can get in your foot on a cold and frosty winters day. The bite was horrible.

"We can hide her at mine" Eddie eventually broke the silence. "They wouldn't expect me. I am a court guardian at the present and what need would I have to steal her body?"

I had to admit he had a point.

"You sure?" It wasn't me that quizzed him this time it was Lissa "You do know if she gets found in your room, you're looking at being sent to prison don't you for treason"

Eddie nodded "I know what I face...but if I am to do this then you and HIM" he said him in a growl "need to tell me what you want Rose's body for"

Lissa looked at me as I looked at her, then we both nodded.

"We are going to bring Rose back from the dead"

The car came to a crashing halt. "You're going to do WHAT?" Eddie and Christian chimed and the same time "Forgive me if I am going crazy but how the FUCK do you plan on bringing a dead person back from the dead who has been dead over a week?"

"We can do it Christian" Lissa whispered to him.

He let out a huge breath. "Do you even know what you have got to do?"

"Hmmmm Let's see Rose said that we_"

"I am sorry Mr Dick but did you just say Rose said?"

I squinted at him "What's with the name?"

"You two are seriously crazy; you should be locked up in some psycho unit somewhere."

"Christian" Lissa spoke with annoyance "How can you say things like that?"

He let out a chuckle "Did you hear what he just said?"

"Rose did tell me Christian, She said we only have four or five days or it will be too late" He went to but in but I carried on "No shut up, let me finish. She said that Lissa needed to wield a stake with magic and then Dimitri would have to stake her through the heart again with it, Lissa would have to teach me how to heal so that we could heal her. That's where I get confused why can't just Liss heal her I mean she had done it once before."

"Eddie shall we just take them to the psyche unit now?"

"I AM BEING SERIOUS" I screamed causing Christian to jump.

"We aren't asking you to do anything Christian but please just let me and Lissa try. If we fail we fail but then at least we will have tried but if we succeed then at least we'll have Rose back."

He gave in then and agreed as did Eddie.

We drove to where Eddie's room was. He was in the Guardian dorms which could pose a risk but then there had been a huge meeting called so Eddie left us to go to it. No one would suspect her being here.

We struggled between the three of us to get her there but managed it and was breathlessly sat around Eddie's room when his door flew open.

"What is it?"

Eddie shook his head. The horrified expression that lay upon his face scared me.

"There's been a Strigoi attack in court. Everyone's on high alert. The entire court is like freaking out. All security is going up and all wards are being thoroughly checked until they can be sure that there are no more in court."

"Did they get the Strigoi?"

"They were three as it stands they think they voluntarily turned here at court because the ones who have turned are a family of known Moroi and Dhampires but they think there could be some unknown ones around."

I was so shocked to hear this news, then I remembered what Dimitri and that Marcus dude had been talking about.

What was happening?

Something bad was coming and I could sense it.

We needed Rose back soon. Something told me she has a big part to play in it.

Lissa had gone into shock and was in panic as was Christian.

We need to get together so that we can get Rose back and sort everything out as a group like we used to.

"Lissa can you teach me to heal tonight?"

She hesitantly got the words "I can try" out. I could see the panic in her voice as she spoke to me. She was terrified. She knew she didn't have Rose now who would fight heaven and earth to make sure she was safe.

"Good because where running out of time"

Lissa's phone went off then. It was Dimitri.

She told him where we were and he said he would be here shortly.

Has the knock came on the door Eddie went to open it.

He stepped into the room then stood dead in his tracks when he realised what we were all circled around.

"Y...Y...You got her."

We nodded and explained what we were going to do.

He had said he didn't know if he could stake Rose through the heart but then rephrased it and said that he would do anything to have his Roza back.

It hurt me the way he spoke about Rose being his because to me she was my little dhampire but I knew that once we got her back if Dimitri opened his arms up to her then she would go running into them for sure.

I knew Rose loved me in her own little way and I also knew that the love she had for me was nothing in comparison to that for what she felt for Dimitri. They were truly meant for one another even if it got complicated for them both all of the time.

Life is so unfair.

I wanted Rose to have someone who she loved and who would at least be here for her because let's face it the odds of me going to prison are extremely high.

We sat in Eddie's room for hours and hours whilst I learnt how to heal.

Has much as Christian hated it Lissa agreed to cut herself until I mastered how to do it. I was grateful that she would do it but I was scared for her at the same time.

What if she went too deep?

What if she couldn't stop?

What if she bled to much?

Were just some of the questions in which I was asking myself.

I think it was just over eight hours later we had our answer and I had mastered it, to everyone's relief.

I had managed to heal all the cuts Lissa made and could even heal the weakness she got from blood loss, to my relief.

I don't think Christian would have been happy if Lissa ended up in the courts infirmary because of me.

I looked to Lissa then who was happily bouncing in her chair "I think we're ready"

She started jumping excitedly and squealed. "Yes we are, we are but...but"

"But we need the stake" I looked at her "Where is it?"

Dimitri pulled it out "I already have it."

"So what are you waiting for?" Eddie squealed.

Within seconds me, Lissa and Dimitri were crouched around Rose.

"How do we start?"

Lissa shrugged "Stake her first then try the healing magic"

Dimitri slowly slouched down next to Rose and sighed "Please work, Please work" before bringing the stake down into her chest. He cringed on impact but made sure he did it.

He would do almost anything I believed to bring her back which I was eerily happy about. It is the reason to why he just staked her in the hear even if she was dead, it must have been hard for him.

You could see the glow from the stake and what sempt to look like dust twirling around, it was like wow, I can't explain it but it was magical. You could actually physically see the magic doing the job.

The dust that was spiralling around the wound entrapped itself in every part. You could see the magic doing the healing.

I couldn't believe it.

The stake had started to heal the wound and was pulling itself out now. Once the stake had removed itself from the inside of Rose chest I was shocked...

There wasn't even a scar from where either stake that had actually been.

Lissa wanted to do the next part but Rose had said I needed to learn to heal could that mean because it had to be me who saved her this time? I didn't know but we would soon find out.

I stopped Lissa from having any part in the next bit unless I needed her and couldn't manage it on my own.

Once the stake was out and we were all over the shock of it having healed the wound that been their seconds before it was my turn to heal Rose.

It took me a while to get over the shock of there not even being a scar from where the stake had been.

I started to feel the healing magic and I drew it to me.

I could openly feel the magic pulsing trough me before I pushed it all into Rose, hoping and praying that this would work. I put all my concentration into it as it left my body and travelled into Rose's.

I felt it doing the work and I...

I gasped and dropped as the final bit of magic left my body, then my unconsciousness took over and everything around me went black.

**So there you have it another chapter :D**

**Hope you liked it hehe Let me know what you think :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews I am loving all the feed back :D**

**Just a quick warning before you read on this chapter may have parts that are not suitable for the younger reader's :S Sorry.**

**This chapter is dedicate LittleDhampire123 for your reviews and support thankyouuu :D Keep it up x x x**

**The disclaimer is as stands Richelle mead own VA and its characters.**

**Hope you like the chapter**

**enjoy,**

Chapter twenty five

I was sat in Anna's class at Ghost school.

Oh my I would never get used to saying that. It felt so unreal.

I never would have imagined for one minute that once you died there are things you have to learn before you can even move on to the afterlife or if you are a restless spirit, which I was classed as their was even more to learn.

I was sat there in my third from last class of the day when I started to get a weird sensation.

I felt something pulling at me but...but I didn't know what it was and I for one didn't want to leave.

This class was getting interesting but then panic started to rise in me as the pull became more and more powerful.

Anna stopped and gasped at me. She saw the fear and panic in my face "Don't worry Rose" She spoke out loud just as my arms and legs started to fade.

When Anna saw the fading begin, the grin that formed across her face was unbelievable. "They actually did it" She squealed ecstatic with excitement lacing her words, whilst jumping up in the air punching it at the same time.

I looked at her as if she was crazy has she started to do the same thing again "They actua_" She started but I didn't get a chance to see anything else because everything went black around me just then.

Darkness had consumed me.

The darkness had me for what sempt like forever until I felt a falling sensation like I was spiralling around and around.

It was like I was on a fair ground ride just spinning and spinning and nothing would stop it.

I started to hear muffled voices as the spinning slowed down and came to a sudden halt.

The voices I could hear belonged to the people that I longed to speak to for so long...

They were voices I recognised.

Voices I longed for.

They were the people I loved.

I could just make out what they were saying...

Dimitri was pleading with me to open my eyes whilst Lissa was telling him to give it time.

I guess she knew I was back because I guess she could feel the bond we had return.

I knew then what was happening to me. They had actually done it.

I was being brought back to life for the second time.

Has I slowly started to feel again I couldn't help the coughing fit that had me gasping for breath.

I felt weird though because even when I wasn't coughing my breathing still wasn't the same.

The feelings I were feeling weren't my own, I felt Lissa's feelings, they were feelings filled with relief and happiness. She was ecstatic to finally have me back but...

No wait, it can't be?

Can it?

I felt weak and tired but this was on top of the weakness to which I felt. It was...

OMG...

It was Adrian. I don't know how I knew but I just did.

"Rose" The screams came

I knew I had to open my eyes but I thought I would give it a few more second before I did.

As I attempted to open my eyes I couldn't because the lights were too bright. I went to open them but had to instantly close them.

"Dim the lights" Liss yelled to someone and within seconds I could finally open my eyes and cope with the light. It wasn't too bright but it wasn't too dark either.

I lay there a few minutes taking everything in. I was back. I was back and I couldn't believe it.

I went to sit up to a sitting position only to find that I had light headedness.

This soon went and I soon went on to realise that Adrian lay on the floor next to me.

I instantly got a feeling that was all too familiar with Liss. I felt a need to protect him and keep him safe no matter what.

I could sense his feelings and other things that flowed through him just like I could with Liss.

We were bonded now. We were shadow kissed and I knew it.

I wasn't only shadow kissed to Liss now... I was shadow kissed to Adrian too.

Great I thought.

Double darkness from spirit, double emotions, double pain and that wasn't even including what I felt. That wasn't even including my own feelings.

I let out a huge breath.

"What am I now a freak show" I cockily got out as a huge grin plastered itself on my lips.

I could see all the smiles and excitement cross those all too familiar faces.

I felt weird like something wasn't right.

Then I instantly thought better of it and hesitantly looked down to see what I was wearing.

A smile pursed my lips as I realised that I was wearing one of Eddie's goofy T-shirts. It barely covered the tops of my legs but it would do the job I suppose.

I jumped up in an instant which caused me too suddenly go light headed again and Dimitri grabbed me in an embrace.

An all too familiar embrace that I had longed for so much, it was filled with so much love that I never wanted to move.

"Oh Roza" He sighed in my ear "Don't ever die on me again"

"Like I had a choice comrade" I took in his sent and instantly wanted him so bad. I loved him with all my heart.

Dimitri Belikov was my one and only soul mate.

No matter how much I wanted to stay in Dimitri's arms I knew one of my shadow kissed bond mates needed me so I had a duty to him...

With so much regret I pulled out of Dimitri's arms and went to Adrian's side.

I could tell he was conscious but barely.

I pulled his head into my lap.

"Hey Aidy" I smiled down at him "Thank you for saving me. I knew you would."

"My" Breath "Pleasure" breath "Little" breath "dhampire" breath I could see that he was struggling to talk.

"Take it easy okay" He nodded in response before closing his eyes.

I looked down at him whilst stroking his face. Oh Adrian. He looked so fragile right now and it was all because he used everything he could to bring me back.

"Rose" Liss spoke "Why are you so worried?" I looked at her confused.

Then I realised "You can feel what I feel?" I asked shocked

The smiled that formed on her lips told me everything I needed to know "The bond is stronger than before, I don't know why but it just is."

"Can you hear my thoughts" Was the only reaction she got from me.

Her smile soon deflated and she shook her head at me "No it's not that strong"

I was so relieved to hear that because I didn't like the thought of anyone being able to hear my private thoughts.

I looked at Liss to answer her first question "I am bonded with him too." I continued to stroke his face whilst looking at him intently.

"Liss..." I was just about to ask her if she could heal Adrian when she came and sat beside me taking him of my lap and placing him in hers.

I felt the magic flow through the both of them and relief passed through me as Adrian's feeling changed from that of being weak and defenceless to that of being ecstatic.

Before I had a chance to react to what Liss had just done he was up and swinging me around the room.

"We did it" He screamed full of excitement "We actually did it"

"WOW Adrian calm down"

He put me down then.

I stood there and took everyone in.

Christian and Eddie were just stood there with their mouths gapping open. They were speechless, they couldn't believe what was happening, oh hell neither could I.

I had just been brought back from the dead for the second time in my life.

I looked at them and couldn't help it "What's up cat got your tongue?" I tried to lighten their mood which was full of shock.

Eddie shook himself out of the stupor he was in and then within seconds threw himself at me.

"Rose" He screamed whilst spinning me around kind of like what Adrian did only worse because he was more powerful.

I started laughing at them "well if I'd have known I'd have got this reaction from you all then I would have died and come back long ago...Oh wait I did." I laughed again just as I got a punch in the arm off Eddie "Don't you dare do that again Rose"

"Like I could help it" He laughed then.

I turned to face Adrian curious to know how on earth he managed to pull this off when he was supposed to be locked up.

"What happened? How'd you do it? Last I saw of you, you were being thrown into a prison cell."

"How'd you know about that?" I hated people answering my questions with questions of there own.

"A long story cut short, I could see anything I wanted. So what is happening with that Adrian?"

He then looked to the floor avoiding me.

"You don't have to tell me Adrian... but I will find out. I can just pick it out of your thoughts and feelings. It is completely up to you but I would prefer it if I heard it from you."

He sighed knowing he'd been defeated.

"I kind of shattered my father's nose causing him to need medical treatment and end up in the infirmary here at court. He is now pressing charges on me and I am do in court in four days. Well three and a half days now from today."

"Adrian" I gasped, shocked at what he had just told me he'd done.

"How'd you get out before the hearing?" I was curious to know.

"I got him out Rose. We didn't have long to get you back and I needed you back, so I pulled some strings and got him released."

"What did you do Liss?"

"Nothing I just called in a favour from six of the council members that owed me a favour"

"Right okay good I thought you'd broke him out or something using compulsion"

They laughed at that.

"You didn't did you"

"No I swear."

I nodded and then looked at Eddie, Dimitri and Christian who was all stood their starring at me.

What was I? A freak show or something but then again I guess I was I had just been brought back from the dead a second time.

I sat on Eddie's bed and let out one huge breath.

I let my mind wander onto the mission that lay ahead of me.

I needed to start with the mission I had to complete; only I didn't know what it was or where I was going to start. I only knew that I had to find Lissa's brother wherever he may be because he held the answer.

Shit...Shit a thought came to me then.

I have the job of telling Liss first about her brother.

When I told her about Mia, it hadn't really gone down very well which worried me because she could react the same if not worse over this.

Oh crap, I need to tell Mia too. The fun that should be.

How'd I do it? I haven't got a clue.

"Liss, where's my stuff?"

"I...I have a box of it but I don't know what's happened to the rest."

"It is in the large warehouses at the back of the court boxed up before it gets passed on to your parents." Dimitri spoke.

"Okay thank you...So where am I going to stay?"

"With me" Adrian and Liss chimed at the same time.

I sighed being shadow kissed with two was going to be tough.

"Liss do you think you could put compulsion into a charm for me to change what I look like?"

"You know I can"

"Then can you do it for me please, so I can you know, get out of here."

Hurt expressions crossed all there faces so I corrected myself.

"I actually meant this room"

I saw relief cross everyone's face as a knock came at the door.

Who could that be?

"Guardian Castile" The voice came through the door

"Your assistance is needed; Han's wants to see you in his office now."

"I'll be right there" Eddie shouted then we heard receding footsteps.

"I'd better go, I'll see you soon Rose."

He hugged me then left.

I sat there trying to remember what Vlad and Anna had said to me...

'Something big was coming" was their words

But what?

I hated not knowing. It would be so much easier to figure everything out if I had more information.

I hadn't realised that I was lost in thought until Christian and Liss spoke at the same time.

They said that they were going to get me some off my own clothes and see if they could find a charm to fill with compulsion for me.

"Thank you"

Liss came to hug me as I told her we needed to talk soon, on our own.

Then Adrian said that he'd better go sign in at the courts prison because it was part of his release. I got the feeling they just wanted to leave me with...

Dimitri.

Adrian came up to me and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek at the same time "See you soon little dhampire"

Then there were three descending figures through the door leaving me on my own with my Russian god.

"And then there was two" I jokingly got out to lighten the mood.

He walked over to where I sat and pulled me up to be right in front of him.

"We need to talk Roza"

I just stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I know" My hand went up to caress his face "You don't have to explain"

"Yes I do. I love you Roza, Don't ever leave me again. I can't go through that pain again"

Now he was clutching me in his arms like his and my lives depended on it.

"I love you Dimitri, with everything I have to give"

I got it out just before his lips came down on myn.

In those moments my dreams came true Dimitri was here with me sharing a passionate kiss.

"Roza, all those things I said...I...I didn't mean them, my love never faded. I never started to get feeling for anyone else. It's you...It's always been you. I love you Roza with everything I can give"

Silent tears had started to leave my eyes. I was so happy. Dimitri loved me and hearing it...Hearing it from him gave me a feeling that I haven't felt since the night in the cabin.

I knew that feeling I wanted him and...I wanted him now.

I jumped on him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I put my forehead to his and looked intently into his eyes.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov, always have, always will"

Then I kissed him so passionately.

The kiss deepened and deepened until one thing led to another and he was inside me.

It felt so right. So perfect.

We were having sex and it was the happiest I had been all year.

Dimitri was on top of me now whispering seductively in my ear whilst kissing down my neck.

He slowly moved down my body before repeatedly placing kisses all over my stomach and breasts.

"Oh Roza" He said just before moving his lips back up my body and bringing then down on to my lips, "You don't know what you do to me."

He gave me such pleasure. I wanted him in me again, so I spun the positions around and now was on top of him.

I caressed his entire chest and seductively kissed him all over until I allowed him to go into me again.

It was the best feeling ever and I never wanted it to stop but just then...

Holy crap!

Eddie walked through the door and screamed.

**So there you have it hehe**

**Let me know what you think...Reviews are muchly appreciated :D**

**Yay Rose is finally back :D *happy dance* hehe**

**Hope you liked what I have done :D**

**Keep them reviews coming hehe they seriously make me want to update more than once a day just to keep you happy :D Lets see if we can hit 100 before the next chapter is published :D I will be well stoked if we can :D**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Much Lv Missy x x x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope your all well :D **

**Yay whoop whoop over 100 reviews I am well stoked thanks for all the support everyone :D This chapter is for all those who wanted more.**

**It is dedicate to my 100th Reviewer :D Thannk youuu :D**

**Let me know what you think :D I really welcome feedback and I love finding out what people think :D**

**The discliamer is as stand **

**Enjoy,**

Chapter twenty six

OMG...

I can't believe it. I felt my cheeks go bright red and blood rush to my face as Eddie squealed and went on a little rant whilst closing the door.

"Ewwww...ewwww...ewwww...Please no...no...no please tell me you weren't... haven't just been...In MY bed"

"Eddie" I shouted whilst jumping up and covering myself. "I'll come back later...When your ermm not so busy" He shouted at me through the door now.

I could just imagine the shock horror on his face as he walked in on me and Dimitri who were...

OMG!

I have never been so embarrassed in all my life.

Getting caught having sex by your friend in his bed is so not a great way to end a great evening or shall I say morning because to the Moroi and our world that it what it was.

I brought my legs to my chest along with the quilt and sighed.

Dimitri just lay there with a stupid grin laced all over his face. I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch...What was that for?"

"This isn't funny"

He just shook his head at me "If you say so" I gave him an evil scowl "Don't you even care that Eddie caught us like in the middle of it"

Dimitri let out a chuckle then "Roza, I love you and I don't care who knows it."

I went red then. He had, had a complete change of heart since the last time I was alive.

"Loving someone and letting others know... and being caught doing what we have just been caught doing... counts as two different things in my opinion."

He just laughed at me again before bringing his lips to mine. "I don't ever want to lose you again Roza. Ever!"

I looked at him. What happened had really messed him up. "I don't ever want to leave you again either Dimitri but..."

Oh shit.

This mission was mine and no one knew off it I couldn't tell Dimitri not yet. He would be adamant he was coming with me and I just didn't know if I should let him.

Don't get me wrong I would love nothing more than him to come with me but I needed someone to be here for Liss and Adrian and the only person I trusted was Eddie and Dimitri.

"Roza" Dimitri looked at me questioningly "What is it?"

I averted my eyes to the floor.

I couldn't tell him and he would know straight away that I planned on leaving if he saw my face, Oh hell he could probably tell now.

What do I do?

"Rose" His voice got deeper which meant he was getting impatient with me just as a knock came to the door.

Relief flooded through me just as I grabbed Eddie's goofy T-shirt and put it on. "This isn't over Rose. You will talk to me, one way or another."

"Who is it?"

"Just checking it was okay to come back" Eddie cautiously said through the door.

Dimitri quickly jumped up whilst grabbing his things and heading off into the bathroom.

"It is all clear Eddie" I could feel the blush rising upon my face again.

How could I look at Eddie after he caught me doing that?

I was so embarrassed.

The door opened and I quickly hid under his bed sheets.

I felt someone come and sit on the bed right next to me.

"Is ickle Rosie hiding from me?" He started to tickle me. "Eddie" I got out in bouts of giggles.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Rose...I mean I would be if I was you but hey I wasn't the one that was just caught at it in my friend's BED."

My cheeks went red again as I punched him in the arm "And you're never going to let me forget it are ya?"

"Ermmm...Nope" Then he let out a huge chuckle.

I peered over the sheets to see what he was looking like and he had the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face.

"Eddie erm... You won't tell any_"

He cut me off "Rose do you really think I want people knowing that I err... Yeah... I don't think so. It still won't stop me holding it over you though"

I let out a grunt then as he laughed.

There was another knock at the door then. "I'll get it"

I was not expecting to see who walked in.

They gasped out loud once they saw me laid there on Eddie's bed.

"It's...Its true"

Lissa was stood there with my mother and father and Sydney not far in tow.

"I told you it was." Lissa spoke to my mother.

Abe shook his head and then came towards me. I put my hands up to tell him to stay where he was "Liss why did you tell them?" I snapped "As little people as possible should be told"

She looked down at the floor then. I could tell through the bond that the tone in which I was speaking to her hurt her.

"Don't speak to her like that Rose." My mother snapped "She was only letting us know. We do have rights to know that our only daughter is no longer dead, like we believed he too be."

Has soon as the words left my mother's mouth I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry" I said as I looked to the floor myself.

My mother threw herself at me then and embraced be in a bear crushing hug. "I am so happy your back."

That was making me feel even guiltier because everyone was so relieved to have me back and I was here knowing that I would be leaving shortly to accomplish something that wasn't hundred percent clear to me in the first place.

I took a few deep breath before Dimitri spoke out "Rose...What do you have to say?"

I looked at him. He knows me to well.

"You're hiding something, what is it?"

"Sorry but...but I have a confession to make."

Everyone looked at me curiously and by everyone I meant even Sydney who was still stood there not knowing what to do with herself and Abe's private guardians who no doubt also had the responsibility to alert the council that Rose Hathaway was in fact well and truly alive and well.

"So go on tell us" Abe spoke.

"I'm not staying. I have things I have got to do which don't involve being here at court."

Lissa let out a gasp. "You promised you wouldn't leave me again Rose" I sighed I had promised her that when I got back after trying to hunt Dimitri down.

"And where do you plan on going Rose?" That was Abe again.

"That is none of your business."

"The hell it is...You are my daughter Rose. You tell me what you plan on doing and where you plan on going right this instants young lady."

"This is too much...This is all too much"

I crawled into a foetal position on Eddie's bed and pulled the quilt over me.

What gave him the rights to behave like this? He hasn't brought me up and looked after me for all these years.

But...that wasn't what was making me feel like I did, that was making me annoyed.

The feelings I felt were different.

I felt weird and scared only I knew it wasn't me I was feeling.

Adrian I thought. Where are you?

I was instantly pulled into his head.

He was alone and terrified and was OMG...

I jumped up of the bed not caring that the only thing I had on was a T-shirt of Eddie's.

I was out the door in a flash having grabbed Eddie's spare stakes of his side table.

Adrian was in trouble and he needed my help.

I heard every one shout after me and footsteps following me...Dimitri I guessed, but none of them mattered at that moment in time the only one I wanted and needed to help was Adrian who was all alone and surrounded by three Strigoi.

I ran to where he lived but as I got there I found two Strigoi stationed at his door.

I was lucky because I had instantly caught one off them off guard and staked him straight through the heart. He fell and I was kicked in the side by the other one.

I stumbled back not wanting to fall and luckily just before I did regained my balance.

The Strigoi came at me and I had no other choice but to fight.

He flew blows at me whilst I flew blows at him.

He kicked me knocking me of guard, the blow which he gave to my left, hit with so much brute force that I heard the horrendous crack. I cringed knowing that the Strigoi had broken a couple of my ribs and it would kill in the morning but for now I had to put the pain behind me and fight like my life depended on it.

Which was stupid really because my life really did depend on it and so did Adrian's.

I jumped back up into a defence crouch ready for the second attack. We ended up circling each other knocking blows here and there on one another but then luckily I got the upper hand and had him underneath me. He was kicking and screaming and fought well because the kick that came to the stomach had me flying off of him.

I hit the floor with such a thud it knocked all of the breath I had in me out.

I regained my stance soon enough though and again we were fighting hitting each other when we saw an opening but... and I felt it cut me deep something hit my arm causing blood to gush out.

The Strigoi took it as an opening and pounced on me. We were rolling around on the floor trying to escape each other grasps. I had lost my stake and knew there was no chance now that I could survive but I wouldn't surrender. So I fought and fought.

I felt myself getting weak but knew I had to fight. Adrian needed me. Just then...

I don't know what happened but the Strigoi fell on top of me. A stake had been pierced straight through him.

Dimitri I though just as the horrible thing was pulled off me.

I let out a huge breath before jumping up and retrieving my borrowed stake.

"Where have you been?"

That's when I noticed the other two Strigoi that lay on the ground feet from where these lay. He had, had his own battle to contend with.

Adrian...

I ran into the house and found Adrian in the middle of his lounge looking terrified.

The Strigoi that was directly in front of me didn't even see me coming as I plunged the stake into her back but the others did and before I knew it they were both on me.

Adrian screamed as one jumped on me pinning me to the floor. I fought and fought to get him off me but no matter what I did he was just too strong.

Dimitri was fighting the other Strigoi who was a woman and was struggling himself. Something told me that these Strigoi had somehow gotten into the court.

They were too powerful to be newborns and they were too skilled also.

I managed to get a luckily blow into the Strigoi's chest knocking him off me and flying into the woman Strigoi who then went flying off Dimitri giving him a chance to get free.

He went to move but not before he was pulled back down by the Strigoi who had been fighting me.

You can do it Rose. I heard the voice. Throw it...Go on...You can do it.

I didn't know where it came from but I suddenly had a calmness come over me and aimed the stake right at the Strigoi on top of Dimitri.

It went flying through the air at a speed that was unrecognisable just as it plunged right through one Strigoi and into the other.

I fell to my knees relieved.

I didn't know what had told me to do or what had gave me the confidence to do it but it saved us. It had actually saved us.

I was breathless and just calming down as Abe and his private guardians walked through the door.

Abe gasped out whilst looking around.

He saw me on the floor and instantly came running to my side. He grabbed me by the arms pulling me up to be stood directly in front of him "Rose dear...Are you alright?"

I nodded at him whilst breathing deeply.

"She fought most of them you know and killed them" Adrian spoke through the shock

"I have never seen her fight before but WOW. She's the best" He has such pride in his eyes but you could also see relief as the fear that was once there started to subside.

I looked at him "Where'd they come from Adrian?"

He shrugged at me "I don't know they were already in here when I got back from signing in at the prison bit of court."

"Are they people you recognise?"

"No, none of them are."

I sighed "They were too powerful to be newborn. Someone has got to be breaking the wards."

"What do you mean?" Abe asked me puzzled.

"I...Mean that someone here at court must be working with them Abe...They aren't known here, they were too strong to have just turned which means one other thing...someone is helping them but the question is who?"

That is when and Anna's words came to me again. 'Something big is coming.' I need to find Cal whatever it was he had a big part in making sure it all went how it was suppose to.

"I need to speak to Sydney. NOW"

Abe looked at me questioningly. "She is outside with the others."

"SYDNEYYYYYY" I screamed as loud as I could and within seconds she was there by my side.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the kitchen which was just down the hall. I couldn't risk anyone else hearing me.

"The last sighting you had off Cal. Where was it?" She looked at me with a look as if to say like I'd remember.

"San...San something or other."

"Please Syd I need to know it is vital."

She squinted her eyes at me then her face lit up "Santa Monica in LA " She spoke with excitement "Why?"

"I have to find him like as soon as."

She nodded at me "You do understand that he moves around a lot and the last sighting they had of him there was like two years ago. He probably moved on like well before...Now."

"But it's a start Sydney and I need to start somewhere."

"Why is it so important to find him? Liss can get on the council with Mia."

I looked at her as if she was dumb but then remembered they don't know what I know so they wouldn't know that Cal was important to saving almost everyone's lives.

I shrugged at her "I just need to find him"

"I'll help"

"You don't have too"

"you'll need me there Rose beside Abe will probably just give me the job of going with you anyway."

I nodded at her thinking about it "And I could do with an alchemist to clean up all the dead Strigoi"

She laughed at that then her face went serious

"OMG Rose...What have you done to your arm?"

I looked at it as if it was nothing until I saw how bad it actually was.

The cut was right down to the bone, no surprise now for how bad it was bleeding.

I cringed as I held my arm up to determine how much work it would need doing to it.

"We need to get that se_" She was cut off by a very over protective Russian.

"Rose are_" he stopped mid-sentence when he realised what me and Sydney were actually looking at.

He was instantly to my side examining the wound. He pulled faces and grunted before screaming "Lissaaaaaaaaaa"

When did he start calling her that?

Things had changed around here. A lot.

She came walked through the door but as soon as she saw me her eyes went wide and her all to pale face went even more paler.

She shook herself than instantly came running to me but I stepped back.

I didn't want her using her magic on me. I saw the hurt expression cross her face as I pulled away but Dimitri didn't give me a choice.

"You need healing Rose" he said pulled me into his arms with a force that made me know not to object to him.

Lissa then came closer to me slowly approaching.

"I won't hurt you Rose I...I just want to help."

I looked at her how dumb did she think I was "I know you won't hurt me Liss but it will hurt you healing all the time."

"I don't care let me do it please" she was begging now so I held my arm out too her.

The smile that came to her face when I gave in my me grin.

Dimitri kissed me on the top of my head then "That's my Roza"

I looked up into his perfect brown eyes. They were filled with so much love and compassion that I ached to know I would be leaving him soon.

I knew looking for Cal and finding him was going to be harder than I could ever imagine but it was something I had to do.

I had decided I would set of as soon as I could. The security here at court would go to like top priority now so everyone should be safe after this attack.

They would import loads of top guardians here just to keep the main royals safe now.

I needed to find Cal as soon as I could. I needed him and needed to know what secret he held to be as important in all of this as and Anna think.

I needed to go as soon as I could because the longer I stayed with everyone the harder it was going to be for me to leave them. I had decided though that before I went I had one last thing to do...

I had the job of telling Lissa about Cal.

I would tell Mia too but then I'd have to answer a tonne of questions about why I am no longer dead.

This was going to be hard. I had to get them to agree to let me go on my own and I knew that was next to impossible.

Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and possibly a couple of others would want to come along and I had to stop them.

I couldn't risk anyone else's life on the mission in which I was taking up.

I would have to succeed any way otherwise all of their lives will be on my head which is like totally unfair. You can't put a responsibility like that on someone's head. Especially an eighteen year old girl.

But I would do it.

I was determined to do it, Loads of lives where on the line if I failed.

**So there you have it :D**

**Hop you liked let me know what you think :D**

**I really do appreciate the reviews so keep em coming and I will do my best to update again today but the key words being do my best :D**

**I really do appreciate the reviews plz keep em coming.**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope your all good and well. Thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate them :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to xauralyax85x Thank you for the review and everything else I really appreciate it :D Keep them coming :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dimitri: Missy why isn't Rose talking to me.**

**Me: shrugged maybe because your never here anymore.**

**Dimitri: He nodded Maybe.**

**Me: Do the Disclaimer please Dimitri**

**Dimitri: Missy doesn't own VA or any of its characters, she only owns the ones not in the origions books by Richelle mead and this version storyy plot for LS :D**

**Neway on with the storyyy**

**enjoy,**

Chapter twenty seven

My first night back in the world of living turned out to be more hectic than I had originally thought it would have been.

I hadn't expected Liss and Adrian to be able to bring me back so soon I guess they must have been working at it all night and day.

With the looks of exhaustion on their faces I knew I was right.

"You need to get out of here Rose"

I looked at my mother. What was she going on about? Why did I have to get out of here?

"Han's and some of the other guardian will be coming soon on a cleanup mission. You cannot be here when they arrive Rose"

I shook my head realising then what she was getting at.

"Where am I going to go?"

Everyone looked at me sympathetically then. "Come back to my room Rose...Here I think this should work. Wear it" It was Lissa.

She handed me a ring then. I'm guessing it was one that I had wanted charming so that I wouldn't look like myself anymore.

"Then she can stay here" Adrian smugly got out.

I could tell from is inner feelings that he was nervous and terrified to be alone after what happened so I assured him he would be fine.

"She still needs to leave NOW" my mum spat out at everyone "Look if a new person is seen her after what happened they'll automatically assume that she was involved in it all. She'd be took in for questioning anyway and I am not allowing that."

Everyone gasped out loud; no one had really thought about that but come to think of it she actually had quite a good point to make.

I stood up from the place where I was sat. "Come on Liss I need to talk to you anyway." I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in Lissa's room"

I started walking off then just as Abe pulled me back in a hug.

I was shocked at his emotional behaviour in front of everyone but he didn't care "I'm glad your back Rose" I smiled up at him not use to Smey being so open with his emotions.

He was normally so composed and put on an I don't care face.

I guess at times even the toughest of the tough can surprise you.

I headed out of Adrian's apartment thing then only to have to drag Liss and hide behind a tree as I saw Han's walking towards Adrian's with at least a dozen guardians in two.

"Shhh" I whispered to Liss whilst putting my figure to my mouth.

"This is the third attack tonight. We need to be prepared; all royals will be having guardians stationed with them, right outside and inside where they live. The court is under threat we all need to be very prepared"

I heard Han's talking. I was glued to the spot in which I stood, third attack tonight. Wow how many Strigoi were here. Me and Dimitri had taken down seven between us if the others had the same amount then that was at least twenty one.

I started to panic. Whatever Vlad and Anna had spoke to me about it was starting and I needed to find Cal fast.

I would leave tonight. That I am sure off.

I watched as Han's looked around outside before speaking into his ear piece. He then looked towards the others and gave out orders.

As soon as the groups started to disperse in opposite direction I grabbed Lissa's arm and made a run for her apartment.

We were just about there when we came to a screeching halt.

"How'd you get here? What are you doing here?"

He let out a chuckle "Get inside and I'll explain."

We rushed into Lissa's room and when I turned around to face him I couldn't believe who else was stood with him.

"Great...Just fucking great"

"Rose your language."

"Why are you here?"

Drew let out a long awaited breath as Mason sat on Lissa's bed.

"A message for you Rose, your quest must start tonight. Mason is allowed to stay with you as long as you need him but he will need to come back sometimes." I nodded "Anna said you are on the right track Rose...Follow your heart but use your head."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You figure it out." And with that he was gone.

They sure as hell like puzzling me that is for sure.

"Rose" I looked towards Mason who had comfortably placed his self all over Lissa's bed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing just like saying Rose, Rosie Posy."

Lissa started laughing then "Oh I like...I like Rosie posy" she got out in giggles.

"SHUT UP" I screamed annoyed that they were making fun of me.

"Look Liss we need to talk and I know you're not going to like what I say and I don't want you to hate me but you might and I need to tell you and I am scared of how you will react but you need to know."

She stood up and walked over to me placing her hands on my shoulders "Breath Rose...Calm down and now start again."

"Liss I need to talk to you." She nodded "About something you're not going to like" I could feel the curiosity coming to her now "but I need to tell you because you need to know even if you do hate me for it."

"Rose what is it?"

"Do you know how I told you about Mia?"

"Well of cause I do"

"There was more I wanted to tell you but didn't get a chance."

"Go on"

"Mia as a twin brother, I am not sure where he is but I have to find him, I am not sure why but I have to. Mia doesn't know about him he has lived amongst humans most of his life. He does know about our world and has been to academy's but never seems to stay because he gets kicked out pretty quickly."

She just sat there mouth ajar, in shock I think.

"Liss...Liss are you okay."

"We need to tell Mia. She as a twin and she has never known."

"I can't tell her Liss I need to leave in like a couple of hours. I haven't got the time to sit here and explain it all to her."

"You are not leaving without me Rose."

"Liss..."

"You promised...You promised wherever you go I will go."

"It's different thi_"

"DON'T YOUR DARE ROSE" she screamed at me getting angry.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD. I WILL DO WHAT I WANT AND I WILL COME WITH YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

With that she went storming into the bathroom her phone to her ear.

Bang.

The door closed with a thud.

I looked at Mason "Well that went well" He did the one eye brow thing at me and then shrugged "I guess we could just make a run for it now."

He had a point but I needed to see Dimitri. I needed to tell him goodbye in case I didn't come back.

The door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Lissa as calm as ever.

"Mia is on her way. You will tell her Rose. She is my sister, she deserves to know we have a brother."

I went and lay next to Mason placing my head just at the side of his.

"Someone hungry Rose" He taunted "Oh shut up Mase"

"Rose you need to eat. You need to keep your strength up."

"I'll get you some food" Liss spoke out before she headed off out the side door into a little kitchen area she had.

She returned with a large bad of nacho's and some chocolate which I ate without hesitation.

"Some things never change"

I laughed at that. My appetite sure would never change.

A growing girl needs her food. And I love my food.

The knock I really didn't want to come came and Liss went to answer it.

"Mia...Come in"

Has soon as her eyes saw me they widened. "Please tell me you can see Rose to Liss?"

Lissa laughed "Didn't Eddie tell you what we did?"

Mia shook her head "Liss I don't think she would be surprised if he had"

She screamed ecstatic then and jumped on me. I so was not expecting that reaction from Mia.

"Err...Mia I can't breathe." She let out a shy chuckle "Oh sorry I was so excited to see you. I...Can't ...believe...your here."

"Not for long. I have some things I have to do but Liss wanted me to tell you before I left so I guess you better sit down Mia because this is going to shock you to the core."

She looked taken back then "What is it Rose?"

"You...You"

I couldn't tell her I just couldn't get the words out.

"Rose she needs to know" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before blurting them out quickly "Mia you have a twin brother."

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME ROSE"

I opened my eyes. She wasn't angry like I thought she was, she was excitedly jumping up and down. "Who is he? Where is he? Can I meet him? Oh I've always wanted to have a brother and sister and I have always wanted a twin but I never thought that would happen. I can't believe it."

I sat there with my mouth wide open. I definitely was not expecting this reaction from her.

"Mia, calm down. Your brother is who I am going to look for when I leave court. You will get to meet him when I find him and bring him back."

"To hell I will I'm coming with you."

My mouth dropped open again. I was so not expecting to have to have this conversation, argument whatever with Mia.

I put my head in my hands. It was seriously starting to hurt. Too much was happening and I didn't have any time what-so-ever to process the information.

I felt a hand touch my back "Rose, calm down" it was Mason.

"You'll figure out what to do. Let them go with you. It can't do any harm can it?"

I closed my eyes.

"Liss do you have anything to drink?"

"I'll get you something. What do you want? I have lemonade, Coke, Hot chocolate, Tea, coffee, water and orange juice."

"Coke's fine"

"I'll be right back"

"So when do we go Rose" Mia excitedly clasped her hands together.

"I go when I am ready. You go never."

"You are not stopping me Rose."

"Mia please listen to me_"

"He's my brother Rose. My TWIN brother I have a rights to come whether you like it or not."

I did a famous Kirova move then and pinched the bridge of my noise with my thumb and finger.

"Please Rose...Please let me come with you"

I can't believe I was actually going to do this but I gave in.

"Okay...Okay but if you come you need to understand I can't protect you all. Eddie will have to come Mia so that he can protect you. If you can get Han's to agree to let Eddie guard you then you can come."

"How do I get him to do that...He thinks you're dead."

"Tell him I don't know you're going on a girly shopping trip or something. With Lissa"

The smile that illuminated her face was beyond recognition as she squealed so loudly I thought my ear drums were going to burst.

Lissa must have heard because she came running in "Seriously...You'll let us come."

I nodded wanting this to be over but then Lissa and Mia grabbed hold of each other and started squealing and spinning around like two five year olds that were hyped up from having too much candy.

Please don't let me have made the biggest mistake of my life.

I need to accomplish what I need to accomplish whatever that may be.

"Way to go Rose" Mason whispered in my ear. "Now you can ask Dimitri to accompany Lissa with you. You will not need to say goodbye to him"

I punched him then "Have you been reading my mind again?" I screamed with a death glare.

He sheepishly smiled up at me "I didn't mean to Rose...seriously I just can't help it your emotions, you're feelings and thoughts are just too powerful to ignore."

I crossed my arms and growled out loud stepping forward into Mason's face.

"DON'T DO IT AGAIN" I screamed.

He just laughed. "Err Rose, not to be rude or anything, but, who are you talking too?"

Mason laughed even harder then and through bouts of giggles spelt out "Rose Mia's gonna think your one crazy girl talking to nothing."

I stormed of then needing to calm down. I needed to be on my own away from Mason and Mia and Liss.

I needed to be away from everything.

I stormed into the bathroom and closed the door behind me allowing myself to fall back down the door to the floor into a sitting position at the bottom.

I put my arms on my knees and leant my head on top of them.

I must have been there not even five minutes when the taunts came at me again.

"Naughty...Naughty...Naughty Rose."

I looked up and guess who was sat knelt in front of me.

"FUCK OFF" I screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE. I WANT TO BE ALONE GET IT. A-L-O-N-E. ALONE."

"Rosie and Dimitri_

Just then Drew appeared out of nowhere.

"MASON" he didn't sound happy at all "STOP taunting Rose."

I closed my eyes again.

"Rose open your senses and you'll seek what you wish to find."

"What?"

"Anna told me to tell it to you. She also said that being shadow kissed is a gift, use it to your advantage when the time comes...It will lead you to the one you're looking for."

"Right. Can you tell her to quit with the puzzles, there making me more and more confused."

He laughed at me. "Mason is coming back with me for now, Vlad wants to see him. He'll be back when you need him. We'll talk soon Rose."

And like that I was left on my own.

Peace at last...

Or at least that's what I thought.

I could hear the knock on the door.

"Where Rose?" The voice came through the door hitting my ears.

It was Dimitri.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom"

"WHAT? WHY?" I heard the panic in his voice just before I heard the footsteps and the bangs.

"Rose...Open the door...Open it for me please"

How could I not I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

"Rose...Roza please."

I slowly stood up and allowed him to come in but as soon as he was in the door was locked again.

I slouch back down on the floor in front of the door.

"What is it Rose? What wrong with you?"

I shook my head at him "nothing...I..I just wanted to be alone for a while."

He sat down next to me then and pulled me into him. I leant my head on his chest and it felt so perfect. So right. I closed my eyes willing the pain that had started to slowly get worse in my head to go away.

It couldn't be Mason being here that did it because I had been trained to deal with him. I had even found out why he could read my mind.

It was so that he could speak to me openly in my mind so that others wouldn't know he was there or even talking.

OMG...

It was him back at Adrian's.

Mason was the one who had told me to throw the stake straight at the Strigoi...he was the one who had made me calm and just get on with it.

The thought brought a smile to my face...at least he could still protect through me.

"Rose...Where are you planning on going?"

"What do you mean?"

What did he mean? Why was he asking? Why did he care?

"You said you had things you have got to do Rose, things that don't involve being at court. Where are you going Rose?"

I didn't even hesitate to answer his question. My subconscious answered it for him I guess "Santa Monica, LA, There is someone there I really need to find."

"Okay, that was easy. I thought you'd refuse to tell me."

I just snuggled deeper into him with my eyes closed "I've missed you comrade."

Has his lips kissed the top of my head and I felt his smile "I have missed you to Roza. You wouldn't believe how much"

I took in his perfect sent.

"Lissa's coming to Santa Monica. Don't ask. I haven't got a clue why I agreed to it, I just did which..."

I stalled a minute wondering how to word the next words "I guess you'll be coming too."

"I was coming whether Liss was or not Rose. To hell am I letting you go off on your own. I am not losing you again. No way, I have only just got you back."

I smiled at that.

I curled further and further into Dimitri until I was fully on his lap. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep in Dimitri's arms but also in an all too familiar dream.

**Hope you liked :D**

**Please let me know what you think :P Review...Review...Review**

**And as always if you want the next chapter up let me know and I'll try my best to put it up for you this after noon sometime :D**

**Please review :D **

**And thanks for all your support... I appreciate it more than you know :D**

**Much love Missy x x x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope your all good :D This chapter is for all those who wanted another one up today :D Keep reviewing I love finding out what everyone thinks :D**

**I am dedicating it to FlyingVamp1998 for all the great reviews you have done :D Keep em coming :D**

**The disclaimer is as stand VA is not my and never will be as sad as it makes me :'( It belongs to Richelle Mead as does the characters :D**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter twenty eight

I awoke up in a nice big comfy bed, something I was so not expecting.

Someone must have moved me into it when I fell asleep because the last I remember was being curled up and snuggled to Dimitri.

Oh how I wish I was still in his arms.

When we finally got reunited it was the best I could have possibly imagined but then when you've died and come back you tend to realise what really does matter.

I had agreed to let Mia and Liss come on my trip to find their brother. Whether that proves to be a good idea is yet to be told.

I yawned and stretched my arms before sitting up in Lissa's huge empty bed.

Rubbing my eyes I jumped up just as Liss walked in from the little kitchen area she had.

"I made you a drink Rose." She handed me a cup of coffee "It'll wake you up a bit."

I took the coffee from her before having a sip and placing it on the table near the seating area of Lissa's room.

"Mia's been too see Han's he his cool with us going on a shopping trip, has long as we take enough guardians."

"But Liss they can't kno_"

"That is why Abe agreed to accompany us with his guardians and Dimitri and Eddie will come also"

Oh great...The last thing I need is my father there.

"Rose and your mother's coming to"

"YOU HAVE GOT BE FUCKING KIDDING ME"

"Don't get angry Rose. We don't have a choice and besides you are going to find my brother so technically we do have a rights to be there you know"

"Liss this is a dangerous mission I am going on. It is not to play happy families for you and your family. Get it. Cal is needed for something big."

"Who's Cal?" I looked at her as if she was stupid "He's your brother Liss"

"Oh" was all she said before curiously looking at me "You didn't tell me his name Rose"

I shrugged at her.

"Why's it dangerous Rose if you're only going find my brother."

I just stood there speechless. Can Liss be serious off cause it will be dangerous theirs Strigoi all over and she thinks...

Of cause she would think that. She has all of us guardians getting hurt to protect her.

I sighed.

I need to find Cal as soon as I can but with everyone tagging along it is going to be a hell of a lot harder and take hell of a lot more time.

"Rose" Lissa pressed.

I shook my head at her "It doesn't matter Liss ignore what I just said"

I went walking into Lissa's little kitchen area and started to make myself some toast.

Having eaten something I decided to grab a quick shower before visiting Adrian who from my calculation was on edge. I could feel his anxiousness and nervousness through the bond.

"Rose" Lissa shouted from the bathroom.

I instantly ran to where she was "Yes Liss"

"Here, don't forget to where these and remember if anyone asks you're just passing through and are leaving with me and Mia tonight to go on a huge shopping spree."

I nodded at her "I've got it and thanks"

"Oh and Rose if anyone asks who you are your Lexi and you're a friend of mine."

I nodded again "Yup Lexi right...I like."

She smiled at me "Rose I'm so glad we did it. I'm so glad you're back and...And I'm sorry for being a complete bitch with you before..."

She went really quiet and looked to the floor so I walked over to her and took her in my arms.

"It's okay Liss, it is all forgotten, forget about it."

"I am so sorry Rose"

"No, Liss don't do this. Go have some breakfast whilst I have a shower then I'll walk you to Christians place before heading off to Adrian's"

She nodded her okay before walking out of the bathroom.

"Liss" I shouted after her "Where's my stuff"

"In here in those boxes in the corner. There all me and Christian could get."

I went walking into the main room and like she'd said my stuff was in a couple of boxes placed in the corner.

I went and noticed that my favourite clothes were there I went to pick them up to wear but then thought better of it.

"Liss" I spoke "I can't wear my normal clothes"

A confused expression laced her face before understanding hit her "Oh" she whispered "I'll get you something of mine to wear."

Oh hell I didn't like the sound of that Liss had hardly any clothes that I really felt comfortable wearing but there were some.

"Okay" I smiled at her "make it something comfortable"

She went walking off to her closet to find something and to my relief came back with a pair of khaki coloured combats with a flower design up the legs and a matching coloured tank top.

"They okay Rose?" She asked with a huge grin plastered in her face "Perfect"

I took the clothes from her and then picked some under garment from the boxes that occupied my stuff.

I was relieved to see that my favourite trainers had been put their also.

I huddled my stuff together and headed for the bathroom to have a long awaited shower.

It felt great. I allowed the water to openly poor down my face. It was so refreshing and I could have stayed there a lot longer but I really did want to get to Adrian. I really did want to see if he was okay.

The feeling in which I was getting from Adrian was indicating that he wasn't okay. I needed to speak to him quickly.

I quickly got ready and headed out the bathroom door when I noticed my mother had come.

I closed my eyes. I so could not be doing with this now.

"Rose" she smiled at me

I returned the smile "Hello mum"

"How are you feeling today?"

I was actually in an upbeat happy mood for some reason.

I don't know why considering everything that has happened but I did I really felt happy today.

I smiled at her again "Never been better, what about you?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at me "Happy, now your back"

I nodded at her. She was my mum and losing your child is never right no matter how bad the relationship.

A mother's love for her child is one of the strongest there is. I knew my mother loved me.

"I have to go. I need to see Adrian. I haven't really spoken to him since I've been back and..."

I went quiet. I hadn't really spoke to my mum or Abe or anyone but Liss and Dimitri since I'd been back.

I needed to speak to Adrian though. He was feeling low and I needed to help him out of that. He was worried and scared.

I wanted to be there for him. I felt I needed to be there for him.

"It is okay Rose; I only came to confirm the arrangement for later. The plane will be leaving no later than five."

"Oh, okay, Sorry" I started to feel guilty now.

My mother walked over to me just then "it is okay Rose I have got to get things ready for when we leave." She kissed me on the top of the head and then said her goodbyes before walking out of the door.

"Are you ready to go Liss?"

She grabbed her bag then ran to the door "When you are" she excitedly jumped.

I guess she really couldn't wait to see Christian.

She would be leaving him behind for a while.

We headed off out the door and set off on our walk to where Christian was staying. It wasn't far from Lissa's room so we only talked a bit before we were hugging and separating to go do whatever we were going to do.

For me that was to see Adrian.

I got to his place just as he was leaving.

He looked at me then squinted "What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to talk to your little dhampire Adrian" I chimed with such a grin on my face he gasped.

I guessed the ring must work after all, considering even Adrian was compelled by it.

"Wow" was all he got out. Now that he knew who I was the ring would no longer hide my true identity to him.

He instantly pulled me into an embrace.

"I have to go sign in at the prison, do you care to join me."

"Are you serious?"

"Off cause"

"I need to talk to you Adrian."

"I know you do but I have to go and sign in otherwise I'll end up locked up again" He pulled a face at that which made me laugh.

"Okay, I guess I'll wait here for you"

"Come with" he pleaded with sad eyes whilst pouting with his mouth "please...Please...Please"

"Adrian"

"Please, please, please"

I started to feel his emotions then. He wanted the support. He hated having to go so I gave in.

He grabbed me by the hand and entwined his fingers through mine.

"I'm glad we did it. I have missed you so much"

I didn't know what to say to him. How was I going to tell him I was leaving later today.

He so was not going to take that well and he couldn't come because if he did then he would be breaking the terms of his bail.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath hoping that Adrian wouldn't have noticed but no such luck.

He came to an abrupt stop and jumped straight in front of me, cupping my face with both of his hands. "What is it Rose?"

"Adrian" I whispered whilst looking anywhere but at him.

I could feel the curiosity that had started to build within him he was starting to panic and then bam realisation hit him like ice cold water being thrown over you on a really hot scorching day.

"You're leaving" it wasn't a question. It was a statement "When?"

I looked up at him then with so much regret in my eyes "Later today Adrian. I am sorry but I have something I have got to do that really can't wait."

I hated being able to feel Adrian's feeling I felt the hurt that flowed through him but also the longing he had for me.

I also felt the determination in him to come only to have it knocked straight back down with his pending hearing which was coming up in the next couple of days.

His emotions told me he wanted to cry not only because he felt like he was losing me again but because he couldn't come and help protect me with his spirit magic and because he knew that he wouldn't probably get a chance after either because he would probably end up in a jail cell somewhere.

"Oh Adrian" I pulled him into me then needing to hug him.

"I wish I could take it all away and make it easier. I wish things didn't turn out like this" His eyes were so filled with a mix of everything then, regret, longing, love, happiness, sadness and the one I didn't like was darkness and anger.

We stood there in each other's arms for what sempt like ages before he pulled away "I really have got to get to the prison."

Just as we set off again someone shouted Adrian.

He spun around to be confronted by the woman who had been saying bad things about me at my trail.

She had a huge grin spread across her face laced with such excitement.

"Adrian" she breathlessly got out as she got to us "Shay what is it?"

I looked between the two of them then before realising that Shay was actually Adrian's attorney.

"I have spoken with your mother and father, they have dropped all charges. You're a free man Adrian. It took some persuasion to get your father to back down but once her realised that you could end up in a jail cell for years he soon changed his mind"

The relief that flowed through Adrian as well as the happiness and the excitement from realisation that he could come with me was so powerful for a moment that I ended up in his head.

I soon pulled out though only to be swung around in Adrian's arms.

Shay was laughing and shook her head before leaving us.

"Adrian does that mean you don't have to go to the courts prison anymore?"

I asked him "That my little dhampire means that they officially release me when I get there. And that my little dhampire means I can come with you, where ever that may be."

"Adrian" He folded his arms over his chest knowing what was coming "You can't come"

"Like you can stop me Rose. I will do what I want and I want to come with you so I will come with you"

I didn't have the energy to argue with him. So in silence we walked to the prison part of court.

A swift coldness came over me as I stepped through the doors. A coldness because of those all too familiar memories of being in here.

Adrian squeezed my hand in support and I thanked him by kissing on the cheek.

"Guardian Conner" Adrian greeted.

He eyed me curiously before speaking to Adrian "Lord Ivashkov" he nodded and then continued to speak "Your father as decide he does not want to press charges on you after all which means after you have signed a couple of forms your free to go."

It didn't take all that long for Adrian to finish up and before long we were sat at the cafe in the shopping part of court.

"So" he asked "What do I call you when people question who you are?"

"Lexi I am known as Lexi. A friend of Lissa's who is here to go on a girly shopping spree with her and Mia later tonight."

"I like...I like Lexi it as a ring to it"

The grin that was placed across his face was one I had longed to see for so long.

"Adrian I glad you're happy"

"I am glad you're alive and well." He grabbed my hand then

"Rose what does it feel like to be bonded to me? I mean I don't know. I don't really feel it but I know you can feel things and stuff. I mean I know you're bonded to me because I feel connected to you like you are a part of me now but I can't feel your emotions or anything."

"Adrian, I feel the same as you regarding you being a part of me now, the only difference is that when you're in trouble I can sense it and I can feel your emotions and know what you are thinking. I can do it with Liss to although she as now started to be able to feel my emotions also. Sometimes when something that is happening that send your emotions flooding then I can be pulled into your head."

His eyes widened when I spoke.

"Rose I don't regret bonding with you, but would you mind not prying into everything I think and feel"

I let out a huge chuckle at that "I tend to ignore then anyway Adrian I have learnt to put shields up because of Liss so believe me you do not have to worry about that."

I saw the relief in his face when I said that "Thank you and good because I don't like the thought of not having any private thoughts."

I laughed again looking at the clock that was on the wall of the cafe.

"Adrian I have to go get ready for later we leave in like to hours and I need to make sure everyone knows where they stand. If you still want to come were meeting at the air strip at four thirty then plane is leaving no later than five."

We said our goodbyes and I went to track down some things I would need to take with me.

I only had a couple of hours left but I guess when your shopping around for things that are important and things that you will need to help you accomplish what is needed of you then I guess time can fly by.

And it did because I was left with twenty minutes to get back to Lissa's room and get Liss. What I was not expecting when I got there was to have Christian with her.

He had his bag with him.

I growled before getting to them then decided to let it drop.

I had decided they could all come and do whatever they want whilst I do what is required of me. I knew it was going to be hard but I also knew that with the determination in which I have, I will accomplish it.

"You ready?" Liss asked as I approached them.

"As I'll ever be" I got out as she embraced me in a hug.

We left to go to the air strip then and I was so not expecting there to be as many people with us as there was.

There were six guardians that Abe had hired to come, my mother, Dimitri, Adrian, Mia, Lissa, Christian and Eddie.

I sighed as I stepped onto the plane. This was going to be one long trip.

I went straight to the back of the plane and slouched down into the seat.

Dimitri came and sat next to me. I leant into him just as the plane set of for me to begin my quest to find the lost Dragomir brother.

**hope you liked :D **

**I will and this is a promise, put the next chapter up tonight if you want me too :D Let me know if you do and I will post it up :D**

**Keep the reviews coming I am loving finding out what people thing :D Thanks for all the support from those who always review it is really appreciated and I love you for it thank you thank you thank you.**

**Dont forget to Review :D**

**Much love Missy x x x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone :D**

**Hope your all doing well :D Third chapter in a day hey lol Whoop whoop :D**

**This chapter is one of my fav's so I really hope you like :D It is for all those out there that cant wait for more and are just dieing to find out what happens next :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to xauralyax85x because you are awswome and so sweet :D You really have made my day :D Hope you like and please review :D**

**The disclaimer : Richelle mead owns VA and all of its characters.**

**Neway on with the storyyy enjoy,,,**

Chapter twenty nine

"Rose...Rose...ROSE"

I felt some one shaking me and screaming my name.

It was Lissa.

"The plane is landing."

I shot up then, had we really been travelling all that time and I'd done nothing but sleep.

Arrgghhhh I stomped.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Liss looked at me with a sorrowful face. I wiped the sleep from my eyes then

"Sorry Liss, I didn't mean to snap at you"

She nodded at me before sitting down in the now vacant seat that was next to me.

Where had Dimitri gone?

I shook my head just has the pilot to the plane announced that seat belts needed to be worn because we were landing.

I quickly belted up just as Liss grabbed my hand.

"Rose" she started "What are we going to do when we get there?"

I shook my head at her and then rolled my eyes "Find somewhere to stay obviously"

"I know that but where do we start when finding Cal...How do we know where to begin?"

"Liss I'll deal with it...Don't worry about it we will find him I promise."

She nodded at me and I could tell she believed me. She always believed me.

She knew I would do my best in helping to find Cal.

I knew I didn't only need to do my best I actually did need to find him.

Cal was the one who for some reason unknown to me can save many lives.

I sighed, why did this have to happen to me?

We had landed the plane was just pulling into a private airstrip not far from LAX known as Los Angeles international airport.

I was grateful to finally be here and out way of the court where I didn't have to hide from those who knew me as I was.

Saying that Hans had made two of the courts guardians come so I still had to be super careful with my true identity.

Has the plane came to an abrupt stop I unbelted and jumped straight up running to the exit.

I couldn't wait for some fresh air.

As soon as I took a step of the plane "Boo" I jumped

"Mason cut it out will ya"

"awww is poor Rosie posy still in a mood?"

I shook my head at him, just then I felt someone's hand grasp my shoulder "Hey Rose, you do know talking to your self is like the first sign of craziness. Right"

I looked over my shoulder to see Christian there with a smug expression "Oh Chrissy boy" I retorted "that is something you'd know all too well."

Just then he did something I so was not expecting him to do.

He pulled me in a hug. "I sure have missed you Rose, well your comebacks anyway."

"Okay...Okay put me down before I throw up all over you on second thoughts I'd just laugh whilst everyone looked at you because you stink."

I instantly got released. He shook his head at me and then did the one think I hated people doing.

He ruffled all my hair up "Argh you're so going to pay for that Ozera" I gave him a death glare whilst folding my arms across my chest.

He just did it again before walking of "In a mo Rosie posy."

And now I remembered why I hate Christian Ozera.

"Rose" I heard my mother shouting.

I instantly went walking up to her. "yup"

"Your father as arranged for some cars to take us to an hotel in Santa Monica we should get their soon but we need the guardians split equally so all Moroi are guarded. We decided you would want to guard the princess and Lord Ivashkov so with your will be Dimitri and the others will be guarded by the rest of us. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine whatever, Do whatever."

She nodded just before turning to walk away "Wait" I shouted after her

She turned to face me with an astonished face "Where is the hotel? What is it called?" I was curious to know because I didn't plan on staying their whilst they all got settled in. I planned on starting my search for Cal.

She nodded at me "It is in Santa Monica and the hotel is called Hotel Oceana"

"Right thanks" I went to retrieve the things in which I had gathered together then earlier.

We piled into three different vehicles before we headed off to the hotel. I could feel Adrian's feeling through the bond.

He was truly stoked to have me nack but he felt depressed and down also. He wanted me and loved me more than anyone could possibly care to imagine but he knew how i felt about Dimitri.

That instantly made me feel guilty. He still didnt know we had slept together the night I got back.

I sighed.

I wish I could give him what he wanted but truth be told I couldn't.

I wanted Dimitri and Adrian was okay with that as long as I was happy.

And that is what hurt more than anything. He loved me and wanted me but he would let me go if it meant that I was happy.

Adrian was really sweet, kind and caring on the inside.

I loved him for that and at least I know he has given me and Dimitri his blessing.

That made me smile.

I was in the car that Abe had arranged for us. Sydney was in the car alongside me. I was next to the window seat.

We were sat next to each other when she slipped me a note into my hand. I looked up at her and she just mouthed the words read it to me which I started to.

On the paper it read.

_Rose I have been speaking with my boss at the Alchemists office. He says that they have had a lead on Cal from about ten weeks ago in some club in Santa Monica. Apparently he was in a huge confrontation and was caught on some video footage being escorted out. No one as seen him since._

_I thought you might want to know because I guess it is a lead and you could start by checking the place out. _

_It is a place known as Trip, 2101 Lincoln BLVD Santa Monica._

_PS. If you check it out I am coming with._

I couldn't help the smile that crept upon my face at being given this. It had come as a huge shock to me and I most definitely wasn't expecting it.

I nodded my thanks to Sydney before sliding the note into the pockets of the combats I were wearing.

Dimitri was looking at me suspiciously but I just shrugged it off. I wasn't some little kid who he could tell what to do.

I sighed and leant my head against the window of the car, the sad thing was that they had all been blacked out so I couldn't even admire the scenery that we passed, if there were any.

I couldn't moan, it needed to be there for Adrian and Liss. If it wasn't then they would become weak because of the sun that would come blaring in through the window. I for one didn't want that.

The drive to the hotel was taking longer than I had anticipated it being and I was becoming agitated because all I really wanted to do was start my quest to find Cal.

I needed to find him soon if I had any chance of finding him at all.

I would go of on my own a lot looking for leads. Liss, Adrian and all the other Moroi would be safe without me besides they had loads of guardian with them that could keep them safe.

I wasn't really needed and as for Han's two guardians' they thought I was some spoilt little dhampire that didn't go to an academy as did Han's himself.

When he'd met me as Lexi I could tell by the way he looked at me that he saw me as a failure because I wasn't in an academy training for what they believed we should do all of our lives.

I didn't care what he thought of my cover girl. I was nothing like her. I was Rose Hathaway one of the best guardians there was even if technically I was supposed to be dead for high treason.

Just then I noticed we were pulling in. When the door to the car opened and I saw the hotel I gasped out loud.

No way was we really staying here?

Dimitri saw my reaction and got a smirk cross his face.

I shook my surprise of as we went to get the keys to our rooms.

I would be sharing with Liss as usual. Not that I cared but I wanted to be able to go off whenever I wanted and now I was sharing with Liss I might not get too as much.

For now the sun was shining really bright outside so we went straight up to are rooms.

Before going to my room though I snuck of with Sydney to arrange to meet her down at the bar.

She agreed and said she would wait there for me until I could get away.

I then left Sydney to go to my room where Liss was waiting for me.

Liss was exhausted and I could see it in her face so I told her to get some sleep.

She agreed and before long she was soundlessly asleep.

I crept out the door but just as I was about to turn the corner and leave...

Dimitri stopped me.

"Roza" his voice got me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You weren't just going to leave you Moroi unattended were you?"

SHIT. He'd got me.

I knew Liss was safe Christian and Adrian were sharing a room on one side of us which meant there were loads of guardians there and Dimitri and Eddie were sharing the one on the other side so she was safe.

I didn't answer his question.

I stood there really not knowing what to say to him.

"Roza, where was you going?"

I shrugged at him before looking to the floor embarrassed.

"Err to get some food, care to join me?"

He did the one eye brow thing at me as if to question me before nodding and coming to stand next to me.

I was relieved he'd believed me because the truth was I was goin to look up on the lead I'd got.

There was no time out of the present.

We headed of down to the food bit where we sat whilst everyone slept other than Sydney, she was already at the bar waiting for me. Like we had planned to.

"Rose" she squealed and jumped up before realising who was stood with me. My eyes went wide as if to tell her not to say anything.

"So what brings you two down here?"

I looked up at Dimitri before answering her on the spot question "We are just grabbing some food. I am starved"

She let out a chuckle "Sounds like Rose"

I playfully tapped her "Hey this girls gotta eat"

We headed towards a table then.

If it wasn't for my biased opinions I would definitely say that Dimitri looked annoyed that it wasn't just the two of us.

"So comrade what do you want?"

He looked at me and smiled "I don't mind Rose...What do you want...My shout, I'll pay"

"No way, I pay for myself comrade."

He shook his head at me "no I'll pay for us all. What do you want Sydney"

She looked taken back when he spoke to her but then she smiled, winked at me and said she didn't want anything.

"I'm going to leave you two too it. I am kinda tired anyway so I'll just err I'll just see you later. Rose phone me."

I nodded "I will do" I knew what she really wanted to speak to me about but I really couldn't let Dimitri find out that we had actually been planning on getting out of here just the two of us so that we could actually go a trace up our leads.

Has Sydney retreated and left us sat at the table I was kind of happy it was just the two of us, me and Dimitri.

It kind of felt like a date or at least it did until Mason showed up.

"Awww look how sweet. Dimitri and Rose sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G for comes love, then comes marriage and then come a baby in a baby carriage."

I rolled my eyes at him hoping that he would disappear but he just shook his head at me to tell me he wasn't going anywhere.

I sighed frustrated and Dimitri noticed because he grabbed my hand "What is it Rose, What's the matter?"

I shook my head at him "It's...It's nothing."

I looked down at the menu then but Dimitri took it out of my hand and lifted my chin up to stare at him.

Our eyes met and everything melted in that moment until Mason hit me in the arm. I instantly looked to where he was and was just about to mouth off when I realised how demented I would look shouting of into thin air. So I let it drop.

"Rose what is it? You are acting strange; Do you not want to be here with me?"

Oh no, no, no he thought I was trying to ignore him and I wasn't doing that at all I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"Rose I mean if you_"

"No I want to Dimitri; I love being sat here with you."

He smiled at me. It was one of those smiles that he shared with people rarely.

"I love being here with you too Roza." He spoke whilst stroking my face, "I have missed you so much."

I nodded at him knowing that all too familiar feeling of missing someone, especially when you know you can't have them.

"So Rose, what do you want and I am paying."

I took the menu back out of Dimitri hands and looked at it. I smiled at him as I told him I wanted burger and fries.

"Out of all that selection you want burger and fries"

"Well comrade I haven't had it since forever ago and I was not expecting it to be on the menu and since it is..."

He shook his head and laughed.

He made the orders and then we went back to talking.

Mason was still sat their making jibes at me but I did my best to ignore him. I told myself that he was only doing it because he didn't like seeing me with Dimitri.

But then...

That made me feel guilty because of his death so I just went to blocking him out full stop.

"So Rose..." Dimitri started but then hesitated "What was it?" I asked him.

He looked nervous but then continued "What was it like Rose...I mean after" He closed his eye "You know after..." I knew what he meant and I didn't mind him asking so I shooted on.

"It felt different Dimitri but it was similar to being at the academy. I was with Mason and I made some other friend and we kinda played around a lot." I sighed before continuing "it felt like home Dimitri, it felt right like I belonged but then I had a feeling that there was something not finished."

He looked intently at me as I continued "I found out there was something I needed to do and still need to do. It is all still a big blur to me Dimitri but I know that if I don't accomplish what is needed of me then a lot of lives will be in my hands."

He paled a bit then looking confused.

I let out a huge breath just as the food arrived.

"Before it happened Dimitri I found out Lissa and Mia_"

"Are sister's" he finished.

I looked at him not expecting him to know "Lissa told me"

"Oh, well Mia has a twin named Cal who I have to find as soon as I can. I am not sure why but I know that I have to do it otherwise many will die. Something big is coming and I am not sure what but when it does come Cal is the one that can sort it or at least than is what I have been lead to believe."

"Rose" he reached and squeezed my hand "I will help wherever you need me to."

"Thanks" I smiled at him before eating.

We ate in silence until we were both finished.

"Rose trouble" Was all Mason got out before the nauseous feeling swept over me.

I immediately jumped up "Dimitri what time is it?"

"3:30 in the afternoon why?"

"So it is still light outside?"

"It should be. What is it rose?"

"There is Strigoi here" He paled before jumping up also.

I left him behind me as I ran for the stairs to get to the floor we were on. I had just got to the bottom of the stair and was determined to get to Lissa but I didn't make it because I was thrown to the floor by a Strigoi.

It knocked the breath out of me and he had the upper hand. I sighed defeated or at least that's what I let him think.

He loosened his grip on me enough for me to kick him off and get into a protective stance.

He flew at me and I blocked almost every blow that came at me but he did get in a few good ones.

I saw that Dimitri too was fighting with one of the Strigoi and was struggling big time.

The Strigoi had Dimitri under him and was just going down to bite him.

It gave me all the determination and strength I needed to defeat the Strigoi that was fighting me before I went to save him.

I couldn't go through Dimitri being turned again. It was all too painful. I couldn't so a powerful feeling I have never felt before engulfed me and I managed to pull the Strigoi of Dimitri.

The Strigoi instantly knocked me to the floor but I fought and fought and fought until I had beat this one also.

I was breathless, bruised and battered but wasn't concerned for myself. I was concerned for Dimitri who was still bleeding from the wounds on his neck that the Strigoi had inflicted upon him.

I ran to Dimitri's side as he cautiously got up to a sitting position.

"Good job Rose" He croaked "Are you okay to walk, Liss will heal you"

I helped him up and supported him. We were on the level of the hotel rooms when I felt her fear just before hearing the scream.

"Go" Dimitri said as I ran down the hall only then to be confronted by two more Strigoi.

Lissa's screams where getting worse as were OMG Mia's were there also.

I got into a defence stance as both Strigoi flew at me.

Just then Eddie came out of one of the rooms instantly staking one through the heart. I started to fight the last remaining one but Eddie told me he'd got it so I ran and left him fighting.

The screams had turned to murmured hush's now as I neared closure and closure to the room.

I could feel Lissa's fear as well as Adrian's.

Adrian was safe but scared for me and the others. He was with Abe and Christian and three other guardians.

I was glad he was safe but as for Lissa she was with Mia and two guardians who had been made to come by Han's.

When I saw what she was looking at I gasped out loud.

No way that seriously cannot be happening.

**Hey hope you liked :D I wonder what rose has seen happening :O lol**

**Please review and let me know what you think I really do appreciate them :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone :D**

**This is for all those people out there that like, love or just read this storyy and is especiallyyy for those of you that review and let me know what you think :D I really appreciate it x x x**

**This chapter is dedicated to xXx albii xXx :D Thanks for the review :D Keep em coming I love finding out what people think :D**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Richelle Mead own VA and it's character's **

**Neway on wic the storyyy**

**Hope you like :P Let me know what you think :D**

**Enjoy,,,**

Chapter thirty

I couldn't believe what I had just seen through Lissa's eyes. I was shocked to the core and terrified for her and Mia.

One of the guardians who had been guarding Mia had chosen to turn so he now had killed the other one that was guarding Mia.

The only guardian left in there was one of Abe's and you could see by the look on his face that he knew he was going to die.

There were four Strigoi now turned five because of the guardian that had voluntarily turned.

I backed away from the door knowing that if I were going to do this then I needed to do it has a group and not me alone.

It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do because my impulsive nature was begging at me to just storm in their and kick their sorry asses but the rational part of me knew we would just all end up dead if I did that.

I sighed in submission knowing that I had no other choice than to walk away and gather more guardians to go save my best friend.

I walked down the hall and saw Eddie crouched over Dimitri. He was pressing down on Dimitri's neck trying to slow the blood down but it was still coming fast."He needs help Rose"

I nodded "Come on, we need to get into Adrian's room"

We pulled Dimitri up and struggled to Adrian's door. Dimitri was barely concious.

The door opened slowly and hesitatnly, a guardian on high alert stood their.

Whe he saw Dimitri he instantly beckoned for us to go in and even helped us stuggle with him.

As soon as we were in there we laid Dimitri down on the bed just before Adrian pulled me to him "Oh thank god little dhampire."

I felt the magic going through the both of us then and instantly pulled away.

"ADRIAN" I screamed at him really annoyed that he'd come and heal me when Dimitri was lay there dieing. Calming down I decided to go with the calm approach it may make Adrian help more.

"Dimitri needs you to heal him Adrian. We need his help if we are going to save them."

"Where are they?" Christian got out sounding breathless and scared. I knew straight away he was scared for Liss.

"ADRIAN" I screamed "DIMITRI YOU NEED TO HEAL HIM NOW" Panic had started to rise in me as I slowly saw Dimitri's breaths become rigid.

I could see he was fighting for breath. Please no, let him be okay. Don't you dare die on me Dimitir.

I was terrified for Dimitri. He had lost a lot of blood and was continuing to bleed even though Eddie had started to press a towel against the wound to try and slow it down.

I couldn't lose Dimitri, I would never be able to cope if I lost Dimitri.

"ADRIAN" I screamed getting more frustrated as he just stood there. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "Please you have to heal him"

He just stared at me but I was relieved when...

He instantly shook his head then headed towards Dimitri with one of Abe's guards in tow.

"ROSE" I jumped as Christian screamed in my face "YOU NEED TO GO SAVE LISSA NOW" He was waving his arms around now frantic.

He was scared for Lissa, I was too, if anything happened to her now it would be all my fault because I left her on her own, originally to go find a lead on her brother but then it turned into a date kinda thing for me and Dimitri.

I had also walked away from the room knowing the situation. I was terrified. If she died now it will be all on my head.

I sighed. I really should have let my impulsive nature take over but then again that would have just got us all killed.

"ROSE" Christain screamed in my face whilst grasping hold of my shoulder's "LISSA, WHAT WAS YOU THINKING LE_

"Christian, calm down, if I go running in their on my own then we'll all die."

He paled at my words then started shaking as his hands dropped to his sides.

"Abe, Where's my mother?"

"She went on an errand, she will be back shortly."

"TO HELL WITH THAT WE NEED HER BACK NOW" I screamed at him "Are your other guardians with her?"

He nodded "THEN PHONE THEM"

"Rose dear you need to calm down." Abe put his hands on my shoulders.

I sighed whilst letting a huge breath out. The fear going through Liss was too much it was taking too much for me not to be pulled into her head.

"Roza" I heard Dimitri. I could tell that he was still very weak because of his voice but he was talking now which was good.

I could also tell Adrian was still healing him which was taking a lot out of him also.

I went and sat on the bed next to Dimitri whilst taking his hand in mine. Once I knew that Dimitri was healed enough to be able to help I told Adrian it was okay for him to stop.

He nodded then went and sat in a chair quietly which was so unlike him.

That's when I realised how much healing Dimitri had weakened Adrian. I looked at Dimitri who was now in a sitting position "I'll be right back.

He nodded as I went to sit with Adrian. I gave him one huge hug which instantly made him smile.

"When you first started feeling like that Adrian you should have stopped."

"I'm fine little dhampire, just need to rest. That's all."

He was so sure that is all he needed.

I gave him another hug and then kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Adrian"

"Anything for you little dhampire, anything"

I could feel the jealousy that was pulsing through him because of Dimitri and I felt guilty all over again.

He didn't mind me being with Dimitri, he wanted me to be happy but seeing us together hurt him.

I had to be sure that I didn't push things in front of Adrian.

I kissed him on the cheek again. "Thank you Adrian"

"Go, he needs you more than me Rose"

I turned to look at Dimitri and then back to Adrian. I kissed him again on the cheek and he smiled at me but his smile didnt reach his eyes and that cut me more.

I nodded to him and headed back to Dimitri.

"Rose, where are the others?"

He saw the expression on my face and then instantly realised something bad was happening. "What is it?"

Everyone else had turned to listen then including my mother and Abe's other guardians who had come back.

"Well..." I started "One of the guardian's that was assigned to Mia for this trip voluntarily turned Strigoi" There were gasps from those listening as I continued with what I knew "and he killed the other one that was with him, leaving Mia and Lissa with only one guardian which is one of yours Abe."

"So you could easily take him Rose?" Christian spat out.

I sighed as I continued to speak "There were four Strigoi and that was before he turned, four Strigoi and three guardians were bad enough anyway but at least they had a chance. Now he's turned there are five Strigoi and one guardian."

I heard Christians scream as I saw him fall to the floor. It would break him if anything happened to Liss. Hell it would break me if anything happened to Liss. It would be my fault for leaving her.

Everyone was shocked but a couple were rushing around coming up with plans that's when I was pulled back into Lissa's head.

She was breathing heavy.

Her and Mia were huddled together wrapped in each other's arms.

Lissa was intently watching the guardian that had been tied to the chair. He looked scared but also pained I'm guessing he wanted to fight but couldn't.

I instantly felt sorry for Abe's guardian.

Lissa then turned to look at one of the Strigoi as he started speaking into a cell phone.

"How'd you suppose we do that it is still light outside and there is other guardians here."

Lissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath then.

"We have them" The Strigoi continued. "Yes I understand. We will be there... but we coul...Okay I will do that."

Then he hung up and walked over to another Strigoi whispering something I couldn't quite hear in his ear.

Not long after that Lissa and Mia were being pulled to their feet. "We are leaving, don't try anything, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

Panic started to shoot through Liss then like daggers constantly stabbing you in the back.

Her breaths started to become rigid as did Mia's who was hysterically crying now.

They were pushed out of the room by two Strigoi. Two were in front and two were at the back. The guardian who had turned was just following after them.

The Strigoi who had been on the phone growled when he saw that some of the Strigoi that had come with him lay dead in the hall.

They walked down the hall and exited the hotel at the back entrance instantly getting into an all blacked out van.

Mia and Lissa were frozen from shock.

I just caught a glimpse of what was said by the driver to the one who had previously been on the phone "Good job, at least we have them now...all of them. Now we can do what we planned."

Then the Strigoi let out a cold laugh. It was malicious and filled with such coldness that it instantly made me shiver.

I wanted to leave Lissa's head so I could instantly run after them and save her but no matter how much I wanted to I knew it was too late. Besides Lissa's feeling were to strong they consumed me and I tried and tried to pull out of her head but couldn't.

The words that the driver of the van had said were puzzling me 'At least we have them now, all of them."

I was thinking and thinking about what that meant but nothing came to me.

A thought then come to me which kind of did make sense, if it was true.

This was planned. That is why loads of Strigoi had come.

It all made sense at the court now. They were looking for Liss and Mia that is why they were targeting the royal places.

They wanted Liss and Mia.

'At least we have them now, all of them'

What would the Strigoi want with the Dragomirs? I thought

Why are the Dragomirs so special?

I was getting frustrated. Lissa was in hysterics panicking.

She pleaded with me too help her and she could feel that I wanted to more than anything but now she knew how serious the matter was because she felt the emotions I did.

Now she could feel my anxiety which was making her feel worse.

I had to get out of her head so that we could get a plan together or at least come up with a solution to find something out.

So I had to come up with a solution to finding Lissa and Mia and rescuing them whilst at the same time tracking down the lost Dragomir brother Cal.

I concentrated and concentrated so that I could get out of Lissa's head and finally it paid off.

I was laid down on Adrian's bed with several concerned faces leant over me.

I let out a huge sigh as I jumped up to a sitting position.

"What did you find out Rose?" was the first question that was thrown at me by Dimitri.

I paled at the question. How do you tell a room full of people that two high class royals have just been kidnapped and you have not got the first clue to where they are being taken.

I closed my eyes as someone grabbed me by the shoulders. "Oh God NOOOOO" I heard Christian scream.

"Rose what is it?" Dimitri shook me

I sighed as I reopened my eyes so that I could talk.

"They...They...They've been taken" was all I could get out for now.

"What do you mean they've been taken?"

"I mean what I have just said. The Strigoi have taken Lissa and Mia. The guardian is still in the room tied to a chair"

"What they didn't kill him?" Dimitri asked with a scrunched up face.

I shook my head "It was planned it's got to have been planned. They could have killed anyone off us but instead they went straight for Mia and Liss. It was planned it has got to have been."

The room went eerily quiet then whilst everyone took in what I had just been speaking about.

"It all makes sense, at the court, here...They were looking for them. They wanted them. Setting me up for murder_"

"But...why Rose? What would they want with Mia?" my mother asked. "Princess Vasilisa yes but Mia"

She was really thinking about things. I could see it in her face.

The truth has to come out now everyone will need to know why I truly came here. They all need to know what I think. What I suspect.

I sighed before going into a long assumption of what I think might have happened.

"Right listen up" I spoke to everyone and within seconds they were looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"The reason they may have taken Mia also is because she is the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir."

There were some loud gasps and I gave those who were unaware time to process the information before continuing.

"Mia and Lissa are sister's therefore meaning that Liss can claim her place on the council as well as go in to be queen. I'm not sure what they want with Liss or who is behind all of this but look it all connects together, the attacks at the court, they were looking for Mia and Liss, The guardian turning here voluntarily, they must have people working with them."

I took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"He must have been keeping in contact with them somehow so that he could alert them of when would be the best time to approach. Getting me out of the way, they know I am bonded to Liss so I'd easily find her. I can't do that if I'm dead so what better way to set me up than to kill the queen."

"Rose, you are onto something but...the guardian knows you're alive."

I shook my head "No the guardian thinks I am a girl called Lexi who has just come along on this trip. He hasn't seen me as I am. To him and everyone else Rosemarie Hathaway is dead"

"So that's an advantage we have over them then right?" Christian asked

I nodded "The truth is I have something to confess to you all now anyway."

I got a few suspicious looks and some grunts before I continued on "The real reason I came here wasn't to get away from court at all. When I said there was something I needed to do, I seriously meant there was something I needed to do."

"Go on..." I was pressed by my mother.

Dimitri nodded at me in encouragement because he already knew what I had really come here for.

"Well the truth is Mia isn't the only illegitimate child of Eric Dragomirs"

There were more gasps in the room as I continued on. "Mia as a twin brother who I only know as Cal and I had a lead on him here..."

I looked at Dimitri before continuing

"I left Liss a sleep in her room thinking it was safe for her, I crept out only to be caught by Dimitri, I was actually sneaking out to follow up on the lead I had but instead ended up eating in the downstairs bar and restaurant. I could sense that there were Strigoi near so came back here straight away only on the way we had to battle some and that is where Dimitri got hurt."

The room was quiet everyone was in shock, no one could quiet believe what was happening.

This situation was bad, really bad.

I needed to set a rescue mission up but that would prove difficult when everyone thinks I am dead.

I need to keep tabs on Liss and find out where they are and what they are doing. I need save them.

If I fail then everyone will die and it will all be my fault.

Why did I have to be the one that they chose for this? Why couldn't someone else do it?

"Rose" I was pulled out of my tirade of thought by Dimitri "Do you know where they may have taken Lissa and Mia?"

"No not yet, the last I could see was when Lissa and Mia were being put into the back of a van"

Everything was happening so fast.

I was only brought back yesterday and am now in the middle of a nightmare again.

Vlad and Anna wasn't wrong when they said something big is going to happen and whatever it is I need to find a way to stop it all.

I needed to find Liss as soon as I could so that we could save her and Mia.

I sighed. This was going to be hard. Really hard and I had a huge job ahead of me.

There was one thing I knew I had to do to make sure that we had enough number's to fight the Strigoi.

I had to go it alone. I needed to find Cal so that I could find out why he's so important to all of this.

I would have to find out all the information I needed and ring it through to everyone.

I would have to find out where Lissa and Mia are so that when I go in they can all go in at the same time with force.

We needed a perfect rescue mission in place so that nothing went wrong and so that Mia and Lissa got out alive and well.

This was goin to be hard but we would have to do it. We would have to make it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by being dragged into Lissa's head.

She was being pulled out of the van and was stood outside of an old industrial estate that looked deserted.

There were loads of old empty rustic buildings but the one Liss was being dragged to which was or sempt to be the largest there.

She was being dragged to the one that looked like it used to be a huge warehouse.

She was full of fear. She was terrified.

Through Lissa's eyes I could see the fear and anxiety going through Mia.

It must have been hard for her. All the memories of Spokane must be coming back to her.

I felt sorry for them but at the same time I also felt fear for them.

They came to an abrupt stop once they were inside of the building. It was huge and in darkness apart from the small lamps they had up the sides of the walls which gave them barely enough light to see.

The place was dirty and it was somewhere where you would expect an evil creature like a Strigoi to hade out.

Liss took in a deep breath before she noticed the cages to the bottom. Like prison units.

She gasped out loud when she saw there were two.

One full of humans that must have had so much endorphins going through there body they wouldn't know their own name and the other occupied one person.

She gasped when realisation hit her.

The resemblance between him and Mia was inevitably noticeable. They were twins and you could tell a mile away.

Mia gasped out loud as soon as she saw him also.

I was amazed too. Then it hit me 'At least we have them now, all of them'. Off cause they would have meant Cal too.

That must have been the strong urge I had because of what he said.

They were getting closer and closer to him.

It was Cal who was in the other cage. You could see it now straight away.

They must have had him here and kept him locked here for at least two months, not that you would have noticed. They must have been feeding him and keeping him in clothes because he looked well to say he was being held captive.

That's when I realised what Sydney had said to me, he'd been escorted out because of a commotion and hasn't been seen since, only the truth was he hadn't been escorted out he had been kidnapped and forced out and that is why no one had seen him since.

He looked up into the direction of Lissa and Mia and his eyes went wide when he saw them.

I think the shock of how much he looked like them freaked him out.

They were nastily pushed into the same cage as him and then locked away like that.

"Who...Who are you?" the young Moroi got out

Mia just looked at him speechless whilst Liss asked him a question of her own...

"Are...Is your Name Cal?"

His mouth dropped open as he nodded "Th...That's me" he answered curiously "How'd...Who'd you know my name?"

**So there you have it :)**

**Hope you liked it?**

**And like always if you want the next chapter up today let me know and review...review...review :D**

**Let me know what you think about the chapter :D I really appreciate it :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone :D**

**I really hope you liked the last chapter :D**

**This is for all those that couldnt wait for more and for all those that continue to review :D I really appreciate it **

**This chapter is dedicated to LittleDhampir123 :D Thanks for the review I really do appreciate them :D**

**It is also dedicated to xauralyax85x because you are awsumm and sooo sweet :D**

**Discliamer = The wonderful Richelle mead own Va and all of its characters **

**Enjoy,,, **

Chapter thirty one

Mia was stood staring at Cal speechless whilst Lissa walked up to him and offered him her hand.

"I...I am Lissa Dragomir, I have reason to bel_"

She was cut off my Cal who blurted something out none of us were expecting "You're my sister"

Lissa's mouth dropped open at his words but she nodded and spoke as soon as the shock was gone. "Mia is too in fact Mia's your twin."

He looked towards Mia then "So you must be Mia" She nodded with a tear streaked face "How...How long have you been here?"

He looked down at the floor then as though it was an uncomfortable question to be asked. He shrugged and then went to sit on the small make shift bed that was in the corner. "It been that long I can't really remember."

Mia looked at him with so much sympathy and Lissa felt so much empathy and emotion towards him that it hurt.

Not in a jealous way. I felt the hurt because Lissa was feeling hurt.

Even though Cal looked so much like Mia he had those same features as Andre and it brought memories back for Lissa.

The hair he wore same as Andre and his height was similar to Andre's as was his body tone.

Lissa closed her eyes to get some of the memories she had of the brother she grew up with away.

She went to sit next to Cal and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Do you know what they want with us?" She asked

He shrugged at her "whoever knows what Uncle Victor wants"

Lissa froze on the spot has Cal said those words.

He must have noticed Lissa's reaction because he instantly went to put his arm around her "Are you okay?"

Mia was the one to answer him "Victor did some horrible things to Lissa. He's an evil man. How'd you know him and what makes you think he is behind all of this?"

"Oh...Oh you're the...You're the one he tried to torture." Lissa got herself together by now and was nodding at him.

"He tried to get me to do that but I just burnt his sorry ass or at least made him believe that's what I was doing."

Lissa scrunched her eyes at him. "You're a spirit user?"

He nodded "And a fire user"

"Seriously?" Mia asked

"Yes, I don't know why but I never really specialised in anything I was equally good at them all."

Lissa gasped "You can wield them all"

Cal nodded "Victor said I was special no one has ever...ever...ever been able to wield them all. I had a lot to do with him all my life. I always knew who my birth family were but was forbidden from contacting them. I grew up with Nakita, the woman I grew to class as my mother. She is a great woman and has supported me in everything."

He sighed then as a tear escaped his eyes. "Victor got someone to follow me into a club one night, she had begged me not to go but I went anyway and now look where I am."

Mia looked at him with so much sympathy.

"When he was convicted and I found out what happened to Natalie I was gutted, I used to spend so much time with them, well when Nat wasn't at the academy but My mother Nakita wouldn't even let me go and see him to ask what had really happened. I heard the stories and I knew they were true because he had tried to get me to do it. The difference being he feared me because I could easily hurt him with fire."

Cal took a deep breath and closed his eye before continuing "When it all happened I became unruly, no one could really control me so I was sent to an academy in England to try and sort my ways out but it never worked so I was shipped back here. I got in so much trouble that I was on probation with the police, oh hell being trapped here probably means I'm looking at a prison sentence when I get out but that's all good I don't mind it's not like I have much to look forward to anyway."

"Don't talk like that, you have us now. We didn't know about you, we didn't even know we were related until a couple of weeks ago."

Cal shrugged. "You know what Victor's planning right? I can't believe I ever used to look up to the guy"

Mia and Lissa both shook their heads at the same time but just has Cal was about to speak the man himself turned up.

Lissa instantly froze and Mia went and sat at the opposite side of her to which Cal was sat.

"Oh how sweet it is for you all too finally meet" Victor chimed as he clasped his hands together.

Cal instantly jumped up "What do you want with them Victor? Let them go."

He let out a malicious laugh. "Cal if I let any of you go before I do what I want then the whole point of keeping you here would have been for nothing."

"What do you want with them Victor?" Cal vehemently asked him.

Victor laughed a callous laugh as if the answer was obvious.

"Because if they die in the mist of it all, you will not be has powerful has you are now and I need your power when you join me, which you will be one day soon."

"Go to Hell" Cal screamed at him

"I intend to."

"LET THEM GO VICTOR"

"Now cal I can't do that, if they die then you will not be the asset I need when I rule will you"

"What does that matter Victor, How can they have an impact on what I can do?"

He laughed at him.

"She doesn't" He pointed to Liss "But she is the other half of you Cal. If anything happens to her believe me you will know about it."

Cal grabbed the bars at this point getting really angry "JUST LET THEM GO VICTOR, THEY DON'T NEED TO BE INVOLVED IN ANY OF THIS"

Victor laughed again

"Cal you are stupid."

"Nothing I say you will listen to will you"

"Depend on how helpful it is"

Cal sighed whilst shaking his head and went to sit back down on the make shift bed next to Lissa.

He was obviously frustrated.

"How's Rose nowadays Vasilisa? I suppose she's not even cold in her grave yet?"

That hit Lissa bad and before I even knew or she herself even knew what she was doing she was in front of him.

She was full of anger and rage "IT WAS YOU" She screamed in his face "YOU KILLED THE QUEEN AND SET HER UP FOR IT"

Victor just laughed at her "I most definitely did not kill the queen. I'm not saying I didn't put someone else up to it but I didn't do it myself. You know how easy it is to compel someone Vasilisa."

She went to grab Victor but the bars were in the way "I HATE YOU" she screamed at him before Mia went to her side and pulled her over to the makeshift bed.

Victor just stood there staring at them. "I'm not going to kill you. I want you all to join me when my plan comes together. Especially you Cal, my son, You have amazing powers. Powers no one has ever had before. You could accomplish great things with those powers."

Cal looked up to Victor with an evil expression and spoke with a voice that sounded nothing like him "oh I know I can and believe me you'll be sorry you ever crossed paths with ME, UNCLE VICTOR, WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU"

And then with than you could see the heat that radiated around Victor like he was going to set alight.

"STOP THAT BOY OR YOU WILL PAY" Anger laced all of Victor's words.

Has Cal let it drop and went to sit back down Victor marched off in a huff.

Lissa and Mia were both chuckling that Cal had been brave enough to do something like that to Victor especially when Victor's got him caged up.

"So what's he got planned?" Mia curiously asked.

"He thinks somehow he's going to be able to take over the world. He thinks that Moroi, Dhampires and Strigoi all will follow him." Call rolled his eyes "He's living in cuckoo land."

Lissa squinted her eyes. Cal's words had made her think.

It was obvious that he had already got some off the most powerful Strigoi alive working for him so how had he managed that.

Liss knew Victor was powerful and she feared that he might well and truly accomplish his dream.

"Look I will never allow him to do that. He's wanting the Strigoi to go to war with the Moroi and Dhampires now we all know who will win if that happens, I will not allow it. I will kill of all Strigoi to stop it if I have too...It will not be happening."

Mia and Liss let out gasps as Cal spoke the word but Liss knew how powerful a person like Victor could be so she was scared and as always thought that I could save her as she voiced.

"Rose will find away to free us, I know she will, she has to"

Cal looked at her with a squint in his eyes "Rose...Isn't she the one who Victor was just talking about?"

Lissa nodded at him.

I was instantly pulled out of Lissa head then as Adrian's feeling took over Lissa's. He was scared and worried and feared that I...

I wouldn't wake up.

I was stood there looking at myself. I looked dead.

My eyes were wide open and glazed over like no one was there.

Everyone was crowded around me. Dimitri was pacing back and forth "She's never been this long, she's been out ages. Come on Roza. Wake up please I can't lose you not again."

It was then that I decided I needed to return to my own body.

So I pulled out of Adrian's head and went back into my own letting a huge gasp out as I did.

I instantly jolted up to a sitting position and was just getting myself together when ten questions came.

I rolled my eyes knowing that this was coming but not having been prepared for it.

I put my hand up to steady everyone and eventually the questions died down.

I stood up but instantly regretted it when dizziness took over and I fell.

I was relieved when Dimitri's arms were the ones I fell into.

He swept me up of my feet and held me there before heading for the bed and placing me on it.

"Can someone get Rose a drink, something with sugar and preferably something to eat also?"

One of Abe's guardians were soon onto it.

"Roza" Dimitri started "You need to take it easy."

I nodded at him.

"Rose" Christian stepped up to be stood right next to me. "What did you see?"

I let out a huge breath I could see in Christians face that he was terrified he really needed to be reassured that Lissa was okay.

I closed my eyes letting out another huge breath before starting.

"There at some derelict industrial estate that occupies loads of different units. There in the biggest one I think it is more like a warehouse. I saw about a dozen Strigoi and several humans that are in like a prison cage thing. There that high on endorphins that they probably don't even remember their own name."

I took another breath before continuing,

"Liss and Mia were put in the same sort of thing as the humans were only theirs had a make shift bed and..."

I had everyone's eyes on me all curious to know what I had found out from being in Lissa's head.

"Cal was there also. They have all of the last Dragomirs. From what I heard it's got something to do with a big plan. I know who's behind it and once they get what they want, they want Mia, Cal and Liss to join them."

"So who's behind it?" Dimitri asked whilst grasping my hand in his. I closed my eyes as the name "Victor" came out of my mouth.

I heard the gasps and Christian repeatedly saying no, no over and over again.

I reopened my eyes then. "I don't know what victor is planning but I know it is something big and will take a lot to defeat."

I looked at each shocked individual face in the room before saying my next words, "We need back up if where to get them out of there. If we are to win Victor then we need to rescue them and quick. Whatever Victor is planning he his planning on doing it soon."

"Rose" I looked up to see Adrian sat there next to me. He took my head in his hands whilst he spoke his next words with concern "if we call in back up they'll find out about you. One of Lissa's charms can only work a certain amount of time. If they find or even see you" He closed his eyes "They will instantly lock you up again and kill you. I can't let them do that I am not sure me and Lissa would be able to bring you back a third time besides there likely to make sure you'll never wake again by doing something... I can't even imagine"

"Adrian" It came out as a whisper "we need to save them if that means I die then so be it but we can't leave them there."

"Rose" I turned to look at Dimitri who I could tell was struggling to hold his emotions together "I know someone who might be willing to help you with your identity problems, it's just getting them here to do it."

I frowned at him before realising who he meant then the smile crept up on my face "Do you think she'll be willing to do it?"

"I am not sure but I could give her a call and ask."

I nodded at him just as he stalked off into the bathroom with his cell phone to his ear.

"Rose" My teary eyed mother spoke "Who might be able to help you?"

I let out a breath before whispering the name "Oksana"

Abe nodded in understanding before the half smirk crossed his face.

"Who's Oksana?" I looked towards my mother before replying "she is someone I met in Russia who helped me when Liss was in trouble. She wields spirit and his exceptional at it."

"Rose" Abe spoke as I turned to look at him "We will save them you know."

"We have to"

My mother grabbed my hand and squeezed it just then. "I really didn't know how dedicated you were as a guardian until I have seen you. I am proud of you Rose."

I smiled up at her and nodded.

Dimitri then walked back in and handed me the phone "Someone wants to speak with you"

When I took the phone and answered it I so was not expecting it to be who it was...

"Vikki"

"Oh Rose, I am so glad your okay, Oh Rose I am so sorry for all the harsh things I said to you. I didn't mean them. You helped me and you were looking out for me and I am grateful for that because you saved me rose. I am so sor_

"Vikki calm down, I know...I know you don't have to do this."

I looked at Dimitri as if to tell him I was so going to kill him for this. He had such a smirk across his face that I melted as soon as I saw it.

Vikki ranted on and on and on until she finally passed the phone to Oksana who told me she would be on the next flight available to help me with what I needed help with and guess who had also decided a trip was in order.

I sighed.

Vikki was coming too.

Abe's guardian arrived then with some food from a takeaway store not far from here and my god was I happy to see that it was fast food.

Everyone laughed at my appetite so I brushed it off with the usual jokes.

Lissa's feeling weren't as prominent as they once were which was good. She had calmed down a lot now and was coping, which also made me at ease more.

I was sat their thinking over everything and in such a short time so much had happened.

I'd been accused and convicted of murder, then executed for it, died then been brought back.

And then since being brought back I have been utterly embarrassed because I was caught doing something by one of my friends in his bed which I shouldn't have really been doing, fought with Strigoi on numerous occasions, flown to LA only to have my best friend and bond mate get kidnapped with another one of my friends...

And it goes on and on.

Life is one big jig saw what needs piecing together slowly.

I yawned because I was so tired.

If I was to be ready for what was to come then I sure as hell needed as much rest as I could get whilst I could get it so I allowed the dreamless sleep to take me.

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think :D **

**I appreciate all the feedback I get and I absolutlii love it when I get reviews they bring a smile to my face :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**

**More is on the way soon :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone **

**Hope your all good. This chapter is longer that most that I have written. It is one of the more complicated one's but you should be able to follow it :D This has one of the twists I have been keeping from everyone in it hehe **

**Hope you like it.**

**This chapter is for all of you that are still reading and reviewing :D I really appreciate it :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to MadameRozaBelikova thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate them :D**

**The disclaimer is as stands,**

**Hope you enjoy,**

Chapter Thirty two

When I woke up the first thing I heard was "Rose" before I was engulfed in a hug.

It was Vikki. Which meant Oksana was here also.

Once Vikki had let go off me I sat up.

"Hey, sleepy head" my mother spoke whilst passing me a cup of coffee "We were just about to wake you."

"Vikki" I exclaimed

"Ahhh Rose you don't know how glad I am to see you. You was so right and I so sorry for al_

"It okay Vikki, It is the past, gone, forgotten"

She smiled at me and then like that her arms were around me again causing coffee to spill.

She laughed as I jumped up.

"Sorry Rose"

I shook my head. "It's okay Vikki, I guess I'll just have to go change.

As I took in the room, everything was hectic.

They had all obviously been hard at work whilst I was sleeping. For some reason I was calm about that.

Dimitri or even my mother could fill me in on what I needed to know.

"So Rose" Oksana spoke "Who are we making you look like?"

I shrugged at her.

She sat there whilst obviously thinking for what sempt like ages before speaking "well it clearly needs to be a dhampire so that you can go on the rescue mission...but the question is which one?"

I looked at her puzzled then realised it would have to be one that has already graduated and known, then it hit me.

"The guardian that was killed, has is death been reported yet?"

My mother was the one to come forward "No not yet, we haven't rang it through yet. We were waiting for your problem to be solved."

I nodded "great" I smiled "then I can pose as him. There wouldn't be any questions asked and I could very easily get involved then."

I smiled triumphantly. This was so going to work.

"It is a bit creepy but I guess it wouldn't hurt" my mother spoke.

Oksana then got to work wielding the charms she had brought. She was so skilled even Adrian was mesmerised by how good her spirit wielding talents were.

He'd only ever really seen Lissa in action and that amazed him but now he was astonished.

You could see by the reactions he gave that he wanted to learn so much more about spirit.

"Who's going to ring the court up and inform them of the situation?" I asked without even realising it.

"Dimitri's already onto it."

"Mother." She looked at me "Yes Rose?"

"So what's my name going to be when I am this new guardian?"

She frowned and then smiled "Your new name will be Jermaine"

I nodded I guess that wasn't such a bad name. I wouldn't preferably choose it but I would have to deal.

Oksana also had to wield charms with Lexi's identity also because I would be needing to switch from Lexi to Jermaine.

Dimitri came back in the room "They'll be here in just over a couple of hours."

"Rose" Vikki shouted. I looked at her "Do you think I could kind of get in on the action?"

As soon as the question left her lips I was speechless. I instantly looked to Dimitri for help but he just smirked at me before walking over to his sister and placing his hand on her shoulder "Vik, you do realise when the court guardians get here they will be wanting to ship you of back to the academy, where you are actually supposed to be right now."

She grunted something under her breath before storming of "Dimka you never let me do anything."

It reminded me of me when I was back at the academy. I let out a laugh.

He shook his head and then came and sat next to me. He kissed me on the forehead "How's my Roza doing?"

I smiled at him "Better than you by the looks of it comrade. When was the last time you slept?"

He shrugged at me.

"Dimitri you need to sleep otherwise you will not be strong enough for this rescue. I need you to be strong."

He nodded "I know and I will be"

"Come on Rose" He pulled me up and was dragging me to the large table which occupied loads and loads of maps. You could tell that a search for someone was taking place.

They must have done some extreme work whilst I was sleeping because they even had pictures of the most recent and oldest derelict industrial estates.

One instantly caught my eye and before I knew what I was doing it was in my hands.

It was definitely the one where Liss was.

The warehouse building thing was exactly the same.

"Where's this one at" I asked curious to know.

"About six blocks away."

"So we could do it on foot?" I asked

Dimitri shook his head "No we would need a car, Why?"

"Because this is the warehouse unit therein"

That instantly got my mother's attention "How can you be sure Rose?"

"Because it is where Lissa was when I was in her head."

She nodded "then when the court guardians arrive we will go check it out and if you are right we go in as soon as we have a plan to best suit the situation."

"It needs to be soon, I don't like the idea of Victor's sick and twisted plan plotting out like he wants it to."

I got frowns of quite a few in the room at that moment.

If Victor got his way then all this would have been my fault because I wanted Dimitri back, not that I would ever regret having him back. He was my life and meant more to me than my life itself.

I needed to get Cal and talk to him about what he had said about killing all the Strigoi to stop Victor. How could he possibly do that?

He couldn't no one could physically kill all the Strigoi that lives now.

There is just too many of them. It really puzzled me to why he would say something like it.

I was still amazed that he could use all elements to a specialized extent. No one not even in the history books have ever, ever been able to do that.

There really was something special about this Cal person.

I sighed wondering how I was ever going to figure everything out.

A hand was placed upon my shoulder. I knew instantly who it was just by the feeling in which I go.

It was Dimitri.

"What is it Rose"

"Nothing I was just thinking that's all" I replied hoping that he would let it drop.

He nodded and by that I knew he wasn't going to press the situation any further. To my relief.

The room was hectic with people rushing around wanting to hurry up and get on with the rescue mission so that we could put this entire mess behind us. Only I had a feeling it wouldn't be as simple as that.

'Something big is coming' It played on my mind constantly.

What could Vlad have actually meant by it? I really wish I knew.

"Rose" it was my mother "from when you were in Lissa's head before"

I nodded at her "Yes?" She looked at me

"Do you remember where the Strigoi were placed?"

I looked at her with an expression which to anyone would look like I was playing dumb, but I wasn't I was actually trying to remember.

When I was in Lissa's head I was more fixated on Cal. I hadn't really thought about looking at the surroundings.

That was so stupid on my part. I know.

I sighed whilst trying to remember.

There were three Strigoi on the main door controlling who came in and who left.

Two near where Cal, Liss and Mia were being held.

Two had approached with Victor so I am guessing wherever he goes they go and that is all I can remember from when I was in her head.

I took a breath before explaining all to my mother.

I was shocked that she was actually treating me like a proper guardian and not some kid that got in the way.

I was happy about that.

Something else occurred to me in that moment and it made me realise that we would have an upper hand if we did it this way.

"Mother" I spoke hesitantly "If...If we attack in daylight we will have an upper hand. Liss, Mia and Cal can cope in sunlight to an extent so if we can get them in it then we should be able to get them away safely and quickly. The Strigoi will not risk getting burned up."

The smile that plastered across my mother's face made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. It shone with a pride I have never seen her have before.

"We will be doing it during the day Rose."

Dimitri's cell phone rang then and I could tell by the way he was speaking...

The court guardians had arrived.

My mother must have noticed to because her next words shocked me. "Right we will fill them in on what we have found out and then we go check out the warehouse why it is still day. Guardian Conner's can set up cameras so we can watch them from here until we go in."

I nodded at her "that sounds great but you don't want to alert them your there and do you even know that Conner's will be here.

"Rose he is one of the best guardians believe me he will be here."

My mouth dropped jaw, ajar. I found it hard to believe for some reason that the scrawny guardian on the prison reception was one of the best guardians there was now if you told me Cole was then I would have understood but Conner's is she for real.

Someone came and nudged me from the side then. I spun around to see Sydney stationed there with a grin you would find on a Cheshire cat.

"Rose, by any chance can we go to my room for a bit. I need to speak to you about Cal."

I nodded at her before excusing myself and telling my mother not to leave without me.

I left the room in close pursuit of Sydney.

But just before we got to her room Vikki stopped me.

"Rose, please talk Dimka into letting me help, he listens to you."

I sighed "Vik fighting Strigoi is_

"Please Rose it will give me proper field training."

"It is out of my hands Vik, I am sorry, the final decision would be down to Han's and I am technically dead in their eyes"

She nodded at me "will you pl_

"I'll ask Dimitri If and it is a big if...I get the chance too, okay"

"Oh thank you Rose, thank you. You're the best Rose." she squealed whilst hugging me.

"I said If Vik"

She nodded at me as she started walking down the corridor. "I heard what you said Rose."

And like that she was gone and me and Sydney carried on walking to Sydney's room.

She opened her door and I entered only to gasp out loud when Abe was sat on the bed.

I hadn't even realised that he had left the room we were in. It was probably because of all the commotion but none the less it was crap guarding skills on my part.

"Rose" I nodded at him.

"I thought you wanted to speak to me Sydney?" I frowned at her.

"She does Kiddo but I do too." I looked at him.

"You are an idiot Abe"

Oh no he didn't look happy with me.

"Who do you think you are talking to Rose?" Anger laced his words.

"You left the safety of guardians to go off on your own DAD. After what happened. You could have been killed. That was idiotic and reckless if you ask me"

"Well I didn't ask you and besides Rose I do know how to look after myself but...either way it's nice to know you care so much kiddo."

"So what did you want" I so was not going to get all emotional with the Abe Mazur.

"We found some more information out about Cal."

I looked over at him whilst tilting my head to the side "what kind of information?"

"We found the woman that brought him up."

"So you found Nakita I asked"

Sydney's mouth dropped open and Abe did a frown at me "how'd you know her name?"

"Call mentioned it when I was in Lissa's head"

"Oh I see. Did he tell you anything else about her."

I shook my head "he didn't tell me anything, he told Lissa and no he only mentioned that she had begged him not to go out on the night he was kidnapped and that her name was Nakita."

"So he didn't say who she was then?"

"No" I was getting really curious now.

"Rose Nakita is Tatiana's sister."

I frowned at that "Tatiana had a sister.

Abe nodded at me before speaking again. "Eric never had an affair with Mia's mum, it was Tatiana herself. She gave birth to two children, twins. Mia and Cal, it was decided that the Rinaldi's would take on the little girl because something was stopping them from having children and Mia's mother well, who Mia believed to be her mother was in fact Tatiana's best friend."

I gasped out loud. "No way this was so not true." It couldn't be. It was impossible. It had to be.

"Rose"

"I don't believe you."

"Tatiana's sister is a royal Moroi who forbid herself from having anything to do with the Moroi society. She left because she wanted nothing to do with it but she always kept in touch with Tatiana. It was decided that because Nakita and Tatiana were identical twins themselves that for the duration of the pregnancy they would switch places which they did. Tatiana gave birth and Nakita agreed to bring Cal up. Whilst the Rinaldi's brought up Mia."

"That. Is. Messed up Abe."

He nodded "I know but it doesn't stop there. Cal has always known who he was, it has never been hid from him but he has always been forbidden to tell anyone off his true identity. He knew Tatiana has his mother but could never refer to her as that."

"How'd you find out all of this? It is too twisted to be true."

"We tracked down Nakita and spoke to her."

"Oh was all I said and can you be sur_

"I am here Rose"

I turned and all the colour drained from my face as the person who was in the bathroom came out.

"Scary isn't it. It is like looking at a ghost."

I shakily nodded my head at the woman who had come out of the bedroom. She was Tatiana to a tee.

I shook the shock from me "So you say you're Nakita."

She nodded at me "I am Nakita and I want Cal back. None of you know what he is capable of."

"I do." She curiously looked at me "I know he specialises in all magic and I know that it surpasses any Moroi that as ever lived. I know that he holds the secret to saving everyone and that he needs to go to court so that he can claim his rightful place. He is the one who should be being crowned next."

Her mouth dropped open and she tried to talk but every time she went to say the words couldn't leave her mouth.

Abe was sat there with such a smug grin on his face it made me laugh.

"What's up Nakita, cat got your tongue?"

She shook herself out of the shock she was in and asked "How did you know all that"

I shrugged at her "Truthfully I do not know."

She went to sit next to Abe just then and sighed.

"So" she spoke as she looked directly at me "I suppose you know what needs to be done?"

I shook my head "I only know Cal as a part to play in it."

She got a satisfied look across her face then "And no one as told you what your part in all of it will be."

"My part is to make sure Cal stays safe so he can accomplish what is needed of him."

She let out a huge giggle then "If it was only that simple, young Rose."

"What do you mean?"

She went pale then "Rose I am not allowed to speak of it I have rules I have to follow also. I am a prophetess Rose, I can see what comes but I cannot speak of it. I work with people you wouldn't even believe and I truly wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of them."

I sighed "Prophetess's are supposed to tell the future so it can be changed."

A smile placed upon her lips "You miss underestimate the power of the gift in which we are given Rose. Like everyone we have rules."

"And I understand that but what is the point in you telling me things like you are telling me, if you are not going to follow through with telling me how it all plots out."

"Because Rose my dear..." she stalled "it will all plan out if you do what is required of you. I am sure you will make the right decision in the end even if you do stall."

I frowned at her what was she going on about.

"With all due respect Nakita but please forgive me if I choose to ignore what you just said."

"Very well rose, do as you wish, It will all piece together for you anyway. And then you will realise what I meant."

"Anyway back to what Abe was saying. Are you seriously trying to tell me that Mia and Cal are Tatiana's children?"

"They are, look at me and then picture them. They have the Dragomir eyes and hair but they have the Ivashkov charm and a few features. Take a look at them Rose and you will seek to find the answers you want so bad."

"So okay, If...If what you are saying is true then why was Adrian left everything of Tatiana's and why did she treat him as her child? Beside they could just be your children"

"She didn't leave Adrian everything and Adrian knew that. He knows who I am it's just I blackened our family name when I decided I didn't want to be a part of a world that treat others cruelly, they didn't like the abilities I have either so I was pushed out of the Moroi world never to be mentioned or thought of in it again. Adrian met me about four years ago when he came on a trip with Tatiana. Cal had gone on a trip at the time so Adrian wasn't aware of Tatiana's children or anything but when he saw the photo's he just assumed he was my child."

She took a breath and sighed before continuing.

"I never corrected him but he did come back and see me and he did meet Cal a few times only he didn't know Cal by Cal's name. He knew Cal as CC which is Cal's nickname. Tatiana left Mia and Cal a substantial amount of money each and as even left them some estate's although at the present they are in my name until...until the truth comes out and it will be passed on to them."

My mouth dropped all of this was just too much to process. There was no way I could be hearing all of this. Was there?

I mean come on seriously Tatiana a mother.

That thought humoured me. She was so not the maternal type.

"Rose" Able suddenly pulled me out of the thoughts I were suddenly going to plunge into "Tatiana is their mother she even registered it as that but made a deal with the alchemists to keep it top secret unless it was really needed to be uncovered."

I shook my head; all of this information was starting to give me an headache.

"Why does it matter who their mother is anyway?"

"Because, Rose, like you said earlier Cal is the next rightful person to take the thrown. The truth will be being released now that Tatiana as been murdered. Lissa needs her place on the council and Cal needs his place in the Moroi society"

"You mean you want a pla_

"ROSE" Abe spoke harshly "YOU WILL STOP THAT THERE"

"Rose I understand that his is really complicated and hard to grasp. I know that at this moment in time it will all seem so unreal but the truth is Tatiana and Eric had children together and those children now need to know the truth. Cal could change the way the Moroi live. He need's his place on the thrown."

It hit me then, Liss and I had always assumed that she was the next person to take the thrown and this changes that.

How would Liss take the information I have just found out.

I understand where they are coming from because Cal needs the thrown in order for the Moroi and dhampire society to survive.

Liss would always have a place on the council even if it was her brother that was the king.

"But he isn't eighteen yet?" It suddenly accord to me and the impulsive person I am it came out without me even rationally thinking.

"That is why temporarily Lissa would take the thrown, then see would hand it over to Cal and presume her place on the council."

"ROSE" I heard my mother scream.

"I guess that's my cue" I spoke as I turned to leave the room.

"Rose this isn't finished we need to speak."

I nodded "Whatever, I have a rescue mission to plan"

And with that I left them all in Sydney's room.

I had no plans what-so-ever to talk to them again. I didn't care for all the political stuff if I was honest. I only wanted to accomplish getting Cal to safety along with Mia and Liss and then that's it I am done.

"There you are."

"What?" I asked whilst shrugging my shoulders

"Put this on and be quick. Han's rang Dimitri and there at the hotel now, they are on there way up now."

Without even thinking I took the earring and placed it in my ear. I felt the magic start to do its work has Han's appeared around the corner with many guardians in tow.

**So there you have it :D**

**Tatiana a mother :O I know shockerrr lol and now you know why Cal is important hehe :P**

**Hey I may put another chapter up to day if you want one putting up but you really need to let me know if you do because it will be a push because I am really busy at the minute getting everything readyyy for my holidayyy in a couple of weeks time. the more reviews I get the more I feel like making you happy by giving you more so yeah if you want more today then let me know :D**

**Review...Review...Review and I will do my best for youuuu :D lol**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey so this is the next chapter :D**

**I really hope you like what I am doing with this because seriously I don't know lol Please review so I know whether you actually like what I am doing :S Thanks to those of you who have been reading and reviewing I really do appreciated it and it really does mean more to me than you know.**

**Just to warn those of you who do not have a fanfiction account but want to review I have taken the anonomous review thing off so feel free to let me no what you think. Cristism is welcome has long as it isnt hatefull critism, I do not appreciate it and I do not take note of it because in my opinion those who right reviews to be hateful about others work do it because they are mean. **

**I welcome feedback so let me know what you think and believe me taking the anomous review thing off took a lot for me because I like to know who is reviewing and I do question myself when it comes to my writing. And seriously Daughterofthor is the one who really encouraged me to post so thanks to her she gave me the courage to do so. This is my first fanfic so if you are going to critise it do it in a manner that is structured and will help me for future reference not just to moan and say how much you hate my storyyy if you do hate it.**

**Neway now my rants over lol **

**This chapter is dedicated to every single peron who as ever reviewed my storyyy because seriouslyy it means so much to me when I get positive feedback and learn that people actually like what I am doing.**

**Neways the disclaimer is as stands and**

**enjoy,**

Chapter thirty three

Han's shook his head as he glided up to us.

"I could have sworn you were stood with a girl guardian Hathaway"

We both let out a nervous chuckle but by now I was Jermaine. Only there posed a problem that none of us realised would happen.

I still sounded like a girl, like Rose to be exact.

I went a little pink and my mother looked at me nervously whilst I shrugged it off.

"Hmmm" Han's spoke "I must be going mad, sorry Guardian Foster, I didn't recognise you there."

I nodded at him as a way to tell him it was okay because I feared that if I spoke my cover would be blown.

"Shall we" My mother spoke whilst leading Han's to the make shift head quarters we had set up in Adrian's and Christians room.

I sighed and let out the breath I had been holding as my mother turned around "I'll send Oksana to help" she mimed at me

I nodded at her.

Like promised within minutes Oksana along with Vikki were with me.

When they heard me speak they laughed.

"It is so not funny guy's, how am I suppose to pull this off when I sound like Rose in Jermaine's body?"

"I'll sort it out Rose, Do not worry about it."

I closed my eyes "I hope your right Oksana or my plans messed up."

"Here put this charm on for now it will make you look like Lexi. That will help until you need to be Jermaine."

I quickly and simultaneously changed the charms over so that no one knew who I really was. The ring which Oksana had charmed to make me look like Lexi was beautiful and sat perfectly on my right index finger.

"Thanks" I spoke to Oksana.

"Oh man Rose you should have seen you speak in Jermaine's body"

I just looked at her.

"Not helping Vikki"

"Sorry Rose. Did you speak with Dimka yet?"

"Sorry I haven't had time."

She shrugged at me "S'Okay" she shrugged but pleaded with her eyes.

"We're going to get some rest Rose. We'll be back later."

I nodded at them "Okay I will see you later then"

I started to feel slightly guilty regarding Vikki but at the minute there were things that were a lot more important than what she wanted me to do.

None the less I will speak to Dimitri when I have a chance.

I watched them has there descending figures faded down the hall and turned the corner.

Once they were gone and my little problem was sorted I went into the room where my mother had taken Han's and some of the other guardians.

"Lexi" I was greeted by my mother.

I nodded at her "we need your help"

My face must have gave off the shock I was feeling because she shot on with what she was about to say "We are going to check out the warehouse in which they have Princess Vasilisa and Mia in if you would like to join us"

"Seriously" I squealed for show "I would love that".

She smiled "I thought you would that is why I rang a head and got consent from your father who said he would be more than happy to allow you to join in on the action."

Han's looked curiously towards me squinting his eyes "Janine are you sure she knows her stuff, I mean she hasn't been to academy for training has she?"

"Han's get one of your guardians to attack Lexi and see how good she actually is. She may not have been to an academy but she surpasses most dhampire novices her age and she does have private training by her father's private guardians so I would say that she is more than capable of fighting a long side of us."

He smiled at Janine "I trust your judgement. If you say she is good enough then I guess she will be."

He then turned to me again looking at me suspiciously and got a half smirk cross it face.

"Right Lexi this is what we are going to be doing, there are twelve of us leaving to check it out, not including you, so you will make thirteen. We will be leaving in thirty minutes because it will be light then. We aren't attacking yet we are just checking out the area so that we can come up with a way to rescue them, you will be stationed with me and Dimitri. Is that okay."

"That is brilliant. I'll go get ready now."

I ran out of the room so that I could prepare for the excursion we were going to be going on in order for us to save the Dragomirs.

I went into the room that was previously mine and Lissa's and sat down on the bed.

I wanted to know what the situation was like where Liss was so that I could at least warn my mother.

I let down all my guards and went straight into Lissa's head.

As easy as it was to do this I didn't like what I saw when I was with her.

She was curled up in a ball on the makeshift bed. Two more had now been made so that Mia, Liss and Cal all had one each.

But what disturbed me wasn't the fact that Victor had made the place seem more comfortable for them by providing quilts and blankets it was that he was torturing Cal.

Liss was terrified he was going to do it to her and she was worried and scared for Cal who to my amazement was taking it in his stride.

He had Cal being restrained by three different Strigoi's and was torturing with his taunting words and punched and kicks but what shocked me more than anything was when he actually went to drink from him.

I physically cringed as Victor went to drink from Cal only Cal must have been protecting himself because as soon as Victor's lips touched his neck Victor jumped back in shock and growled.

"You do know I could fry all of you right here and right now if I wanted to Victor." Cal spat at him.

It got him a back hander right across his face from one of the Strigoi instantly causing blood to poor from Cal's nose.

"Lock him away" Victor screamed with venom laced words. "We will find a way to pay you back boy. That is a promise."

Then he said something which shot fear straight through me. "Bring Vasilisa to me"

The fear that was pelting through Liss was too much for me. It was breaking me. I couldn't stand to feel her like that because she was a mess.

She was shaking with fear as one off the Strigoi's approached her. She couldn't move through the fear of what Victor may do to her.

Just as the Strigoi went to grab her Cal jumped in front of her. "You lay one hand on her and I swear I will set you a light and laugh when you're screaming in pain begging for me to stop it."

The Strigoi looked at Victor as if too question what to do but Victor encouraged him to get Liss. So he did as Victor said and like threatened the Strigoi started to flame.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Call asked in a smug tone

The Strigoi screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor. "Cal STOP that RIGHT NOW!" Victor screamed.

"Are you going to leave my sister alone?"

He submitted and agreed that he wouldn't touch Lissa to Lissa's relief and mine also.

Instantly in a flash Cal put the Strigoi out of its misery and got a bone crashing blow which knocked him straight into Liss at the same time as taking his breath.

The Strigoi growled and stormed out of the cage slamming the door behind him and locking it with the many locks that was on it.

"One day Cal you will pay" The Strigoi said to him

Call with his charismatic charm replied "Look forward to it."

As soon as Victor and the four Strigoi receding footsteps started to leave Cal's hand went to his nose. It was bleeding heavily.

Mia who had previously been sleeping jumped up to witness the last bit of the commotion and squealed as soon as she saw Cal's face "Oh my goodness Cal. What happened?"

He shrugged it off saying it was nothing as Liss sent healing magic through him and within seconds the mess that was once his face was gone and it was back to its rightful state.

Lissa had calmed down now and I had to get back to my own body so that I could go and check out the area.

When I came back I quickly shook of the weird sensation I got that was Adrian's feelings. I could tell that he was soundlessly asleep. So he would be okay besides he was safe with several guardians watching him.

I did at some point though need to talk to him about his auntie.

It still felt so unreal to think that Tatiana has had an identical twin sister all along and that she in fact has given birth to both of Lissa's siblings.

I would have to get my head around it at some point but for the minute my concentration needs to be on getting Liss, Cal and Mia out of Victor's way so that I can then make his sorry ass pay for even thinking he could accomplish what he wants.

I jumped realising that it was nearly time to go and check out the derelict industrial area warehouse thing in which Victor was using has his hideout and where he was also holding them against their will.

I left my room to go and catch up with everyone but as I did Han's stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder "I knew it was you rose."

I spun around jaw, a jar.

"Wh...W...What" I stuttered."

"How'd you pull it off? I mean with Jermaine and Lexi. I was nearly convinced until your cover was blown because of my suspicions."

I stood there unable to move, shock consumed me and took over my body making it physically impossible for me to function or even stammer two words together.

"Rose" Han's shook me "It's okay I am not going to tell anyone. You're safe, I am not going to ship you back of to court so that they can stake you through the heart again besides we need your skills and expertise to get through with this rescue mission."

I was still stood there in a frozen stupor because of the confession in which Han's had just made.

Moments later my mother came and I managed to shake myself enough to be able to carry on with the task in which we were about to do.

I along with Dimitri and My mother would actually be going in to see how many Strigoi there were and what are chances were of actually accomplishing getting them out when we actually came to rescue them.

We were heading off to pile ourselves in the two cars that had been provided.

The journey to the derelict industrial estate was quiet as everyone contemplated what they would be doing on this task.

There were thirteen of us come on this task seven in the first car and eight in the back.

I was in the front alongside Dimitri, my mother and Han's. There were three court guardians with us also.

As we neared and neared the place I could feel Lissa more and more.

The closer we got to her the more confident I was that we were in the right place.

We parked a couple of blocks away from the place so that noise from the vehicles didn't alert them of intruders.

From here we would all approach on foot.

Only three of us would enter whilst the others stayed on high alert in case anything actually did happen.

I was nervous but I was confident that we could do this.

"Hey Rosie Posy" I jumped as Mason appeared in front of me.

"Did you miss me?" I gave him a glare that said not right now Mase

He folded his arms across his chest then and informed "I am here to help Rose, extra eyes and ears for you. No need to thank me"

I smiled internally as well as thanking him internally because I knew he could hear me. To my annoyance he laughed.

I sat their trying to remain stoic so that no one would think I was going crazy but I couldn't help letting out a snort when Mason told me "He was leading this show."

I had several confused expressions looking at me and then had to apologise to them all as I regained my composure.

Just then we pulled up and from here it was time to go on foot.

I couldn't wait to get out of the vehicle we were in the sun was shining brightly in the sky and I hadn't seen it for a while.

I actually missed the daylight. I took in as much as I could before we started out trek to the estate.

Once we arrived there we split into six groups, five groups of two and one group of three.

The five groups of two went to their positions on standby as me, Dimitri and my mother took a slowly and as quietly as possible walk up to the side of the warehouse.

We instantly could hear the hushed whispers that were coming from inside. They were to quiet to make out what was being said but once we were close enough we realised that is was actually Cal, Lissa and Mia who were speaking.

There was a window that was too high up for us to look through but Dimitri offered to be a stool for me whilst I stood on him and looked through it.

He crouched down just in front of the window so that I could climb onto his back and see what was happening in side.

The window was dirty and the things inside were barely visible it was so dark and dingy.

Still I could make out that on the main slide door vehicle entrance three Strigoi sat as always.

There were two near the cages and an extra two off to the side playing something which remotely looked like cards. Extra back up I thought if anything kicked off.

Has I looked further and further around I noticed that there was a room in the middle full of glass windows or what I presumed to be glass. Victor was stationed in there with...

What looked to be like eight Strigoi?

I then noticed that there was a back entrance to the place where a further three Strigoi were positioned and then there were about four just scattered around the place.

I couldn't believe how many Strigoi were actually there.

One of the ones that had been with Victor left him then, he had a tray in his hands. I could instantly see that on the tray there were nine cups of blood. He approached the Cage that Liss was in.

They were all given three cups each which I was surprised to find out. I thought that Victor would have least used his sense not to feed Moroi with magical powers, especially ones that could be fatal to him.

I took one last look at everything before stepping down of Dimitri's back.

"Do you think you saw enough" My mother whispered to me. I nodded so I didn't have to speak before we went marching of.

She radioed it through that we had all we needed and that we would meet back at the cars.

Once we were out of ear shot of the Strigoi my mother asked "How many Strigoi were they?"

I sighed as I analysed the place over in my head again, I remembered then that there were only seven with victor then because one of them had actually been Robert.

"Twenty one, plus victor and Robert" I answered

Dimitri and my mother let out gasps as Dimitri said something in Russian which I am guessing his a Russian swear word.

"That many, this is going to be harder than we first anticipated."

I nodded at her.

"When we get back we will come up with a plan and then we depending on how long we have decide whether we go in today or not."

I let out a breath I had been holding in.

"Victor has no plan to kill them but has been torturing them especially Cal."

My life definitely was complicated that was for sure.

As we walked to the cars I filled my mother and Dimitri on where they were all stationed. I explained the layout of the place so that they had a rough idea of what the best way to approach the situation would be.

My mother went quiet shortly after I finished explaining, I think she was coming up with possible rescue missions in her head.

Dimitri grabbed my hand entwined his fingers through mine "everything will be fine Rose. Stop worrying. He pressed his lips to my head and kissed me."

My mother turned as soon as he did this and stopped dead in her track.

Her mouth dropped open as anger evidently flared in her "Guardian Belikov, Do you mind telling me why you are treating my daughter like she is your girlfriend?"

My cheeks instantly went pink as Dimitri smiled at her and answered calmly "Because she is"

That was it my mother lunged herself at Dimitri.

He blocked all her moves as I screamed at her to stop.

"Over mmy dead body" She screamed whilst attacking him "She's only a babt Dimitri"

"STOP IT!" I screamed as I went to try and difuse the situation but my mother just became more angry.

She flew at Dimitri and got in a few good punches but Dimitri was good and blocked most of them.

I was really shocked at my mother's actions normally she could hold her composure and emotions better than most but today she had flipped.

I screamed and screamed for her to stop but nothing I said to her calmed her.

she was getting tired and I could tell by the way she started to back away.

"You will stop seeing my daughter Belikov"

WOW she had even dropped his guardian title she must be pissed.

I screamed at her again to stop just as she flew at him again.

Dimitri took it all in his stride as usual but I could see the small smirk that threatend to play on his lips. I continued to scream and try and stop my mother.

At some point she must have listened to me because she backed off never moving her eyes of Dimitri. She was giving him the death glare.

I felt it was my time to step in "Mom I love him."

"Rose you don't know the meaning of love. You can't be together. You can't. Rose it will wreck your reputation. Two dhampires together are frowned upon. You'll never get a top placement again."

"In case you haven't forgotten mother I am no longer a dhampire. I am a convicted murderer who people think is dead."

She flinched at that but realisation hit her.

"How long has this been happening?"

Dimitri stalled but then answered her. "It started back at the academy when I was training Rose. We fought and fought the feelings but in the end they won out. I love your daughter Guardian Hathaway and it took her to actually die and come back for me to admit it to her."

I couldn't have answered it better than that myself only I would have said that although I wanted things to happen Dimitri repetitively put a stop to it.

She nodded then in submission before saying "Very well, if you want it to be like that between you then I will not stand in your way."

My jaw dropped.

Had. My. Mother. Just. Gave. Us. Her. Blessing.

I believed the answer was yes.

"Come on then" She screamed at us to follow her.

"What after all that, that is all you have to say"

"Look Rose I am not happy about the situation but I don't have to be the one to sort it."

I looked at her then "And what does that mean?"

She shrugged "You won't last, Dhampire relationships never do. Come on we don't have time for this we have a recue mission to get on with"

My mouth dropped open as she continued to walk away.

Had she really just said all of that. I was so filled wiht shock and anger that I didn't know what to do.

Dimitri came and entwined his hand in mine and it felt so right.

"She'll come around to the idea...eventually and you know she was wrong Rose I will never stop loving you. We will work because we will make it work."

I sighed has I lent into him.

We walked holding onto each other whilst my mother walked in front clearly pissed off.

It wasn't long before we were back at the cars then and my mother was replaying everything she had heard from me to all the guardians present.

Han's nodded as if contemplating something before speaking. "Let's get back to the hotel and come up with a plan. Then we will come back and get this over with. I will have to call in more guardians but court is on high alert so all the best is their because most royals are there bus I guess we can rustle some together to fly out here and help rescue them."

Just then we all jumped into the cars and headed back to the hotel to arrange a rescue plan.

It was only matter of time now before we had them back.

I hoped.

**Hey everyone :D**

**So there you have it another chapter,**

**I hope you liked. Please review and let me know what you think :D**

**If you want the next chapter up today then like always let me know and I will do my best to get it up for you. I do have the full storyyy written now so it is just a matter off uploading them and proof reading and adding bits I think I may have missed but other than that I should be able to rap all of this up soon so keep your eyes open but bare in mind that I am extremely busy at the min preparing for my holiday so :S it still may only be a couple if not three chapters aday :D Sorry guys **

**But like always let me know what you think of the chapters seriouslyyy because it really does encourage me to post sooner rather than later :D **

**BTW I have an idea for another fanfic for VA so when I get back from my holiday's I may start on it but be warned my main proity when I get back of holiday will be completeing my own novel which I hope to get published in the near future :D I am soo excited I so cant wait hehe It's got twenty two chapters so far but They'll be a good few more whoop whoop hehe :P**

**And I will technically be bk at College literally the morning I fly bk into the UK from my holiday and its my final year so its gonna be like a push but I will do my best to write more when I have the time and that is a promise :D**

**Please review if you like want the next chapter because if you do I will give it you today and that is a promise because I will make time out of my busy schedual to give it you :D**

**Much lv Missy x x x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone :D**

**I hope you like this chapter :D Thank you for all the reviews they are very much appreciated and keep them coming I love finding out what people think. I am sorry I didn't post another chapter yesterday :'( I hope this one makes up for it :D**

**This chapter is for all those who want more of my storyyy and for everyone who reviewed.**

**It is dedicated to michellejamesbelikov thanks for pointing it out to me about guardians lol You made me realise that I didn't explain what I had done so thank you for that :D Keep reviewing I really do appreciate them :D**

**And for those of you like michellejamesbelikov who didn't understand about the guardian voluntarilly changing well he's the explanantion The guardian decide he wanted to be a Strigoi so broke the other's guardians neck in return for breaking his neck he turned Strigoi and drained the other guardian's blood (I know that to turn Strigoi your suppose to kill someone by drinking blood but hey this storyyy doesnt really stick to normal so yeah lol) there you go :D The Guardian turned by killing the other guardian by breaking his neck and then drinking from him I hope that clarifyyys things for the ones who didn't get it I am sorry I should have really written about it in the Stroyyy like from Rose POV she could have witnessed him changing but it didn't occur to me at the time. Sorry for the confussion this may have caused.**

**Neway now that is sorted lol **

**The disclaimer is as stands, I do not own VA or its character the wonderful Richelle mead does,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**On with the storyyy, :D**

Chapter thirty four

When we got back to the hotel everything happened in such a rush.

Things were moving so quickly.

More guardians had arrived.

A plan had been put together and we were ready to go in less than two hours. It would make it just past midday for the human schedule.

This gave us an upper hand on the Strigoi because it meant that they couldn't leave the comfort of the warehouse otherwise they would find themselves burnt to a crisp.

I couldn't wait to get Lissa and the others to safety. I knew we would have a fight on our hands but our numbers were up so we should be able to accomplish the rescue which we are planning.

I was sat in the chair in the corner of Adrian's and Christian's hotel room which had now become the main room for the mission.

I sighed as I watched everyone franticly preparing for the attack.

The Jermaine disguise had been thrown out of the window since Han's had guessed who I was. Now I was just Lexi a really good novice that didn't attend any academy.

The guardians fell for it which was lucky for us.

Has for Jermaine the truth came out and the guardians who had sworn they had seen him earlier got compelled to forget by Oksana who was such a skilled spirit user.

She had really helped me immensely since we had met back in Russia. I will forever be grateful for that.

My mother surprisingly had found out about me and Dimitri all though at first she had lunged herself at Dimitri she was okay with it all now and had even gave us her blessing.

I knew it wouldn't be long before she was making me tell Abe something I seriously did not want to do.

The information they had given me earlier was still evidently playing on my mind but I kept brushing it away.

I really couldn't believe it. It didn't seem right.

But I guess it must have been.

"Hey little dhampire" I turned to be faced with Adrian "What's up? You seem distant and quiet Rose?" he asked.

I shrugged at him. "I have a lot on my mind Adrian. You should really think about letting Oksana heal you from what you did earlier. I can tell by the way you feel that you are still weak."

"I am fine, stop worrying about me, gosh this bond thing is a pain."

I let out a chuckle "sometimes"

Adrian hugged me then "I sure am glad your back you know?"

I nodded.

To be honest I was tired of hearing it.

I was happy I was back and with Dimitri but for some reason I felt that I didn't belong in this world anymore.

I felt like I shouldn't be here.

I sighed.

I wish my life wasn't so complicated.

"Lexi" My mother shouted as I looked up to see that she was beckoning me over. "Stay strong Adrian"

"Always little dhampire"

I playfully ruffled his hair up before heading off to see what my mother did in fact want.

"Yup" I said to my mum as I grabbed her by the shoulders.

She shook her head at me.

"This is how we're doing it."

I looked at her nodding whilst she went on.

"You and Dimitri along with six others will be leading the team that will be solely responsible for getting the Moroi out. Han's, myself and ten others will be the distraction whilst you get to them and then there will be a further sixteen guardian entering from the back entrance for a surprise element. It will knock the Strigoi of guard and they won't realise that there is so many of us."

"Sounds like a plan" I chimed whilst smiling "Let's kick those Strigoi's ass"

"Lexi" my mother chastised at the use of terms I chose.

I just did an eye roll at her.

"So how long we got left before we good to go?"

"Just over an hour."

"Okay, I'll be back in a roly moo." I chimed as I headed out the door grabbing Adrian on my way out.

I pulled him down the hall until we got to Sydney's room. I seriously needed some answers.

I banged and banged on the door until one of Abe's guardians opened it wide allowing us to enter.

Sydney gasped when she saw me and wrapped her arms around me. "Rose"

I looked at her as if she was crazy. Then she whispered in my ear "Please take me away from this torture room."

I laughed knowing what she was talking about as soon as I saw the look on Abe's face he looked like her wanted to kill someone.

"What's up with you, old man?" I chimed as sarcastically as I could muster up but it just got me a death glare of him.

Just then Nakita came out of the bathroom and stood dead in her tracks when she realised who was stood next to me.

I instantly felt the happiness and excitement flow through Adrian as he saw her. Within seconds she was in his embrace.

"Nakita" He screamed ecstatic. "What brings you here?"

He then looked at me and squinted. Through the bond he asked me if I knew she was here and why so I nodded at him then answered out loud

"Adrian, Nakita is here because it is your cousin who is in fact Lissa's brother. The lost Dragomir I wanted, well needed to find."

His mouth dropped open as he came to terms with what I had just said.

I could feel the worry and stress that then started to circulate through his body and at the same time I could truly tell that they had really kept him in the dark because he couldn't understand how his little cousin CC could be Lissa's brother.

"Nakita can answer the answers you need Adrian, but before she does I need a few myself."

I looked to Nakita. She said she was a prophetess and I wanted some answers.

"Right you're a prophetess right?"

She frowned at me before answering "I am"

"Well then answer me one question, do we accomplish what is needed?"

Her face went pale "Rose" it came out as a whisper "I can't speak about this rose. I tried to explain that to you earlier. Things will piece themselves together soon enough."

"So you can't help me, you can't even give me the peace of mind I need."

She shook her head "I am sorry Rose"

I closed my eyes.

I wanted some answers.

I wanted to know what was expected of me.

I wanted to know what this big thing that was supposed to be coming was.

I wanted to know what secrets Cal held all the answers too.

I sighed knowing that no matter what I tried Nakita wasn't going to budge on the matter.

I nodded at her as I went to leave the room.

"Rose" Abe spoke my name "Wait I want a word with you"

Okay that really didn't sound so good.

I already felt really depressed for a reason unknown to me.

I headed out the door as Abe followed me. I walked into mine and Lissa's room and he followed to.

"I know" was all he said.

I guessed he was talking about Dimitri but I decided to play dumb. I should have guessed that my mother would have dobbed on me grrr to her for doing that.

"You know what Abe?" I asked putting the best confused face I could on.

"You know very well what I mean Rose. Do not play dumb with me."

I shrugged at him "how do you expect me to know what you are talking about old man if you don't even have the decency to tell me what you are on about?"

"Okay if you want to play it like that. I. Know. About. You. And. Him"

He didn't even say Dimitri's name which told me he was pissed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And" was all I said

"And it stops now"

"To hell it will Abe. I love him. I. Love. Him."

"You wouldn't know the meaning of love Rose."

I threw my hand up in the air. I was starting to get really pissed off that I was being treated like a little kid by the people who had, had nothing to do with me all my life.

"I know more than you could ever imagine Abe. Remember you weren't there. You don't know what I have been through. You only know the last few months."

"Rose" He sighed. It was barely a whisper.

"Dimitri is a great guy and I would give you my blessing but he puts too much into his job. To him nothing comes before guarding them. You wouldn't be_"

"Oh don't you dare Abe. I want him. He wants me. He loves me as I love him that's enough for us. The job thing we will work out later Abe but for now please just let's get through this mess because whether you like it or not me and Dimitri will be together."

"Very well Rose. As you wish"

"What you'll give in just like that."

He nodded "You'll still stay with him even if we try and stop you?"

I nodded "I love him. Of cause."

"Then very well I will stand back but when it blows up in your face Rose do not expect me to be there for you."

"You never were anyway Abe" He flinched at that so I knew I had hit him and I knew I stooped low because he had been there for me in Russia and he had been there for me at the trial so what I said wasn't technically true but a few months out of eighteen years I wouldn't exactly say is a lot.

"Lexi" I heard my cover name being shouted down the corridor. I took that as my cue to leave.

I knew where I was heading now. We were going on the rescue mission.

Before I left Abe I made appoint to apologise to him for what I had said and I left shortly after thanking him for everything he had done for me in the past few months.

As I left the hotel with those that were going on the rescue, panic started to arise in me only the problem was it wasn't my own panic it was Adrian's.

Yup being shadow kissed to him was going to pose as a problem in situations like this.

"Lexi" I turned to be confronted by Vikki "Please get them to let me come, please, plea_

"Give me a moment I will see what I can do."

I headed to where Dimitri was and tapped him on the shoulder "Comrade, Is there any chance Vikki coul_

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence" Dimitri growled at me with a voice so cold it made me cringe and pulled at my heart.

Dimitri must have noticed me flinch and seem hurt because he immediately put his hands on my shoulders "Rose" he spoke in barely as whisper "It is going to be bad enough having you there. I couldn't cope with Vik there too. She is my sister Rose and she hasn't even graduated. My mother would never forgive me if I let her go in and something happeneded to her."

I nodded at him, understanding every word he had just spoken. I sighed "Okay, I understand"

I left Dimitri stood there whilst I went back to Vikki. I shrugged at her "I did try Vikki"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It okay, I should have guessed Dimka wouldn't budge it's just he seems to listen to you over most people."

I smiled at her "Sorry Vikki"

"S'not your fault, don't worry bout it just stay safe." and with that she wrapped her arms around me. Over her shoulder I could see Dimitri watching us intently. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I am sure you will, see you soon" and with that she was gone.

Adrian's anxiety was getting worse the closer it got to setting of the worser he became.

I pushed his feeling away so that they were next to non existent. I needed to be on full alert for this mission.

An arm wrapped itself around me and pulled me into him. I knew who it was instantly as I snuggled closer into him "Well she took the news well Rose" I looked up at my Russian god and smiled "She was grown up about it."

He smiled at me.

"Oh Dimitri, Abe knows about us. You have my mother's big mouth to thank for that."

He smiled down at me "Well it saved us the job of having to break it to him" I nodded "True, still didn't stop him lecturing me though. I guess there's one good thing"

Dimitri looked at me doing the one eye brow thing "Oh and what's that?"

I laughed "He said your a great guy"

We walked to the SUV's that were waiting for us.

I sat in the back of the second SUV that was taking us to where we were earlier. We were going to be parking a couple of blocks from the warehouse so that we could keep the element of surprise.

This time the journey there didn't seem so long.

Dimitri held my hand in his the entire way. I could really tell he loved me. I was so glad, so relieved that he had finally decided to show his feeling towards me.

Han's looked at us suspiciously but then brushed it off. I think he knew me and Dimitri loved each other but he kept his opinions to himself. Something to which I was grateful for.

Had the SUV pulled to a halt the suspense in the vehicle hit boiling point.

I decided to break the silence that filled the car "So are we doing this or not."

Suddenly we were climbing out of the car.

There were five different cars this time that were here and before anyone moved on to the warehouse on the derelict industrial estate we were going through the plans one last time.

Han's, my mother and Dimitri all made sure that every individual was equally supplied with what they needed for the mission.

After checking everything over one last time we were all heading down the last two blocks.

It didn't seem that long before we were there. I could feel Lissa's emotions, for some reason she wasn't as scared as she once was. She still feared that she wouldn't escape and that Victor would accomplish whatever he had planned but she seemed calmer now.

The group I was in waited until my mother's group gave the go ahead for us to go in.

We followed my mother's group in shortly after.

Fighting was taking place now there were screams and blows being hit on both sides.

I wanted to go and fight so bad their but I had been given my orders, I was to get Liss, Cal and Mia to safety along with Dimitri.

We went past the main entrance and just as we got to where they were three Strigoi jumped out just as Mason screamed at me to turn around.

I spun just in time to block the knock that was coming my way by a Strigoi.

"Rose" I heard Lissa scream. I couldn't do anything though at that moment in time because I was in battle with a Strigoi.

He flew at me again and I dodged him to get out of his way. He went crashing into the wall that had been just behind me and I laughed.

He was determined and came again this time I couldn't block him fast enough and he landed a kick in right to my abs. It knocked the breath right out of me instantly making me go dizzy.

As I fell to the floor I could see that Dimitri was in a struggle himself.

I instantly jumped up to fight and luckily for me I wasn't fighting alone anymore. One of the guardians who had managed to stake a Strigoi jumped on the one that was coming at me instantly getting him by surprise.

In a few swish moves the Strigoi had the other guardian by the throat and just as I ran too stake the Strigoi through the heart I heard the snapping sound of the guard's neck.

Guilt consumed me as I knew the guardian died to save me just like Mason had when the same thing happened with him.

I let out at animalistic scream before I flew at him bringing the stake down repeatedly and not stopping until Dimitri grabbed my arm "He's dead Roza, you killed him"

I hadn't realised I was shaking until he held me in his arms but then I got feelings come to me that weren't mine...

It was Lissa who was full of compassion, sympathy and worry.

Those feeling are what brought me back to present making me instantly realise what I was doing.

I saw the keys to the cage on the floor and grabbed them.

Within seconds I was unlocking the locks, Lissa's arms flew around my neck in a crushing hug "Come on I have got to get you out of here."

We were walking back to the entrance to get them out. There were seven guardians guarding the Moroi now that one had fell to save me.

The walk to the entrance was the longest I have ever been on edge but we made it just.

Mason screamed for me to turn just as I pushed Lissa and Cal out of the door.

I screamed at Dimitri to go with them as he had Mia with him and all though he hesitated he did what I said because Mia's life was in his hands.

The Strigoi lunged itself on me. I kicked and fought to get the girl off me but she was strong.

I managed to knock her to the floor but in a couple of swish moves she was back up and fighting.

We were sparring kind of like me and Dimitri had done back at the academy it gave me a stupid smirk and a satisfaction came over me as the Strigoi became distracted with the way in which I looked at her.

She left an opening for me which I instantly took advantage of this and staked her. It may not have been in the heart but it made her weak and fall which was all I needed to get in the final blow where it needed to be.

I didn't go without injury though because she had managed to get in a bite to my leg as she fell to the floor which made me scream out in pain.

The wound must have been deep because of how much blood I was losing but I was adamant to fight more.

I looked over to where my mother, Han's and about six or seven other guardians were fighting three Strigoi I decided to help them.

I crept around the back of them and crept up to the back so that I could get one of the Strigoi by surprise and to my amazement I did because with one smooth blow in the right place the Strigoi fell in a slump on the floor.

To my horror though I got my arm wrenched out of place by another Strigoi which dislocated my arm and made it hard for me to fight.

Lucky for me I was surrounded by guardians who could fight easily and within minutes the place was Strigoi free. I could tell because the nauseous feeling I get from being around Strigoi was gone probably because they all lay on the floor dead.

I let out a sigh of relief as my mother pulled me from the crumpled mess I was on the floor.

I leant into her and welcomed her support as I limped helplessly out of the warehouse.

To my astonishment the SUV's and some of the guardians were outside.

Has soon as I felt the light on me a overwhelming feeling hit me, it was Lissa, she has seen the state of me and fear suddenly washed through her but also a overwhelming feeling to heal me did also.

It wasn't long before I was being pulled into Dimitri's arms.

He picked me up of my feet and swiped me into his arms. I was grateful to him for doing it, it took the weight of my leg.

The pain was evident in my facial features now. My leg stung like I had never felt it before. There was a burning sensation that shot straight through it and right into the arm that had been wrenched out of place.

I winced as Dimitri slightly shovelled me about. "Sorry Roza." He whispered as he kissed me on the head.

He laid me down in one of the back seats of an SUV. I painfully sat up to a sitting position before I realised that Lissa was actually being held back.

She was too weak to heal me so Han's was trying to sooth her but she was just getting angry that is when Cal spoke out "I'll do it."

He slowly started to approach me as Liss watched him.

I looked over at him and the resemblance he had to both the Dragomirs and Ivashkov's was evident. I now had no question in my mind to whose family he was really apart off. Yet he was Mia's twin and I hadn't once noticed the resemblence in her.

My breathing started to become rigid because of the pain and the blood loss. My eyes were becoming heavy and I was now wanting to close them but just them Cal approached me.

"Rose" He spoke as he approached me, "I am Cal"

I nodded at him "I know"

He smiled at me "Of cause you know your Rose Hathaway they key to everything."

I frowned at him evidently trying to keep my eyes open "My missions over now, you're found and safe." I got out in a slight breathless whisper.

He shook his head at me and then let out a huge chuckle "if only Rose, your quest as just begun."

I frowned at him "For now let me heal you and we can talk later. When things have calmed down. When we are back at the hotel."

I nodded at him then because more than anything I wanted the pain to stop and the blood to stop pouring out of my wound on my leg. I wamted to fell whole again because at the minute I felt like I was fading away which I guess i probably was.

I gasped as I felt the magic flow through me. Cal hadn't even touched me and I could feel him doing the healing.

I squinted my eyes at him "How?" I spoke out loud as he hushed me up.

Within minutes I was myself again.

Without even realising what I was doing I wrapped my arms around Cal and thanked him for what he had just done to me.

"My pleasure Rose"

I smiled at him just as Lissa and Mia had been allowed to run to us.

I was hugged from all sides as Mia hugged from the back and Liss hugged from the front "I'm okay guys look"

Just then my mother walked up. "Great job" she spoke but I could see the pain that laced her words "How many died?"

She shook her head "We lost seven but took down eighteen Strigoi, there was no sign of Victor or Robert."

I gasped "Then where are they?"

Just then a hand grasped my shoulder it was Cal "Rose I think I can tell you where they have gone."

I looked up at him. "You're not going to like it."

I sighed whilst I let out a huge breath "Give it to me"

"He is gathering many Strigoi together to attack the court. He plans on attacking in just a couple days"

**So there you have it :D**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**If you want the next chapter up then like aways let me know and I will do my best to post it up by the end of the day. I have a bit of spare time on my hands this evening about sevenish UK time so if I feel that I have had enough reviews and support to post the next chapter then I will :D **

**Please review it really does mean a lot to me :D**

**Hope you liked the chapter and Dont't forget if you want more then review...review...review because you will get it faster :P **

**Neway Love ya all for all the support you have gave me so far and all the reviews :D**

**Much Love Mel x x x **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone :D**

**So like promised this is the second chapter for me too post today whoop whoop lol :-D**

**I hope you like it :D**

**This too is a complicated chapter but if you've been following the whole storyy and continueee to follow this storyyy then you'll understand it hehe :P This chapter may have you going OMG no you can't do that but just be warned don't worry you'll see what happens in the end if you continue to read on believe me the end will be nothing like you expect :S I think lol **

**Neway I hope you like this chapter and believe me when I say this the storyyy his nearing a end now :'( I am going to miss it lol There's only five full chapter's left and then one that will basically answer some things from throughout the book, things that may have been left unanswered lol :P **

**I really hope you like this chapter and I'll keep posting I promise but pleaseee keep the reviews coming because they encourage me to write more and if I get enough then I will start the other fanfiction that I have in mind hehe :P**

**This chapter is for those who have reviewed and wanted the next chapter up :P I hope you aren't disappointed :S**

**This chapter is dedicated to xauralyax85x because she is awsome and I think you should all go check out her fanfic my version of awakend because it is Brill :) **

**This chapter is also dedicated to LanfearBelikov because you spent two straight hours reading my storyyy and if that is not dedication I dont know what it so thank you :D I appreciate it and keep reviewing I love reviews :D**

**I do not own VA even though I would love to. The wonderful Richelle mead does :D**

**On with the storyyy hope you enjoy,**

Chapter thirty five

Has soon as the words left Cal's mouth everything around us moved in a flash.

We were all piled into the SUV's and driving at top speeds back to the hotel.

"The Moroi should stay here Han's was speaking, we could put them into the academy here until this is over. All guardians including you rose will be needed back at court. If Cal is right then this means war."

I closed my eyes.

I couldn't take everything in. Only a couple of days ago I was playing around in the other realm with Mason and the new friends or shall I say ghosts I met.

I sighed.

I felt some eyes on me and then looked to notice that three guardians who knew me as Lexi were looking rather intently at me.

"What" I annoyingly asked them

They just stared not talking and it was really starting to piss me off and then that's when I noticed my reflection through the blackness that was the window.

The windows had to be blacked out for the Moroi who was with us. Mia, Cal and Liss were in the same SUV as us.

My mouth dropped open when I realised that the ring on my finger that was charmed with magic had stopped working and I looked like Rose again.

Shit.

What do I do know that they have noticed me.

Lissa squeezed my hand. "It will be okay Rose, You will be fine"

I shook my head and then lent it against the seats head rest. My head was starting to pound now.

Too much was happening too quick.

I took in a deep breath as the SUV's pulled up to the entrance of the hotel.

We all piled out and surprise, surprise there were several gasps by guardians that were occupying the other cars as soon as they got a glimpse of me.

This was going to be a long and hard day.

Wait it hit me then what Han's had said 'all guardians including you Rose will be needed back at court'

What did he mean by that? Was he seriously going to hand me back over to them and lock me in a cell so that they could kill me again.

Panic cursed through me just with the thought of it.

Then a hand grabbed my shoulder "Rose...I need to speak with you"

I turned to look at Cal who was grasping my shoulder.

I nodded at him "what about?"

"It is complicated Rose...And private. Can we go somewhere?"

I suspiciously looked at him "You're not getting in my pants if_

He laughed at me "Rose you misunderstand me. I am not like that. I really do need to speak with you."

I sighed "we'll go to my room."

I led the way but just as I was about to go Han's spoke to me "Rose" he shouted as he approached me.

He took my shoulders in his hands before talking "I am sorry but I'm going to have too send guardians with you Rose. Your cover has been blown, you are no_

"Han's I don't need guardians, I will not run. I will let you escort me back to court, besides if Cal's right then I want to fight with you."

He looked intently at me then "Can I trust you?"

"Do you think you can?"

"I hope I can because I am letting you go off on your own. Please don't let me down."

"I won't" I spoke as I turned to walk away.

I guess I got my answer from when we were in the cars. I can't be mad at him though he does have a responsibility and he was going to cover for us until...

Well until most of the guardians who had been on this mission found out.

Has Cal and I walked through the hotel to get to my room memories consumed me.

Memories of Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, Mason everyone.

I don't know why and it was weird but Cal brought me back to present as we entered my room.

I had forgotten he was there until he asked if I was okay.

I shook myself and asked him what was so important that he needed to talk to me about.

"Well, Rose" He spoke as I looked questioningly at him.

"I need to go to the Royal court with you and I need you to help me get there."

My mouth dropped open.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"I don't know but you need to Rose."

I shrugged at him.

"You're safe Cal why would_

"Because Rose I need to be there and so do you. I am going to explain a lot to you now. It is up to you whether or not you choose to do what I am about to ask but you and I are the only two that can stop victor from doing what he plans on doing"

I furrowed my brows at him "I don't think I understand what you mean."

"You are Lissa's bond mate?"

I nodded to him "And you are Adrian's too"

I nodded again.

"So you are shadow kissed with two spirit users and I need you to let me make that three"

My mouth dropped open.

"You. Want to. Kill. Me"

He shook his head "No...No...No Rose you misunderstand me. I do not want to kill you. I need to bring you back so that you can become shadow kissed with me also. In order for you to do what is required you need to be bonded with me and two others."

I was speechless.

I couldn't understand what he was saying I mean come on he had just told me I need to die so that he can bring me back and therefore also become bonded with me.

I sat down on the bed trying to grasp his words but I just couldn't. He sounded crazy.

Maybe he was crazy. Maybe the use of the spirit was finally getting to him.

"Rose" he knelt down and placed his hand on my leg "Let me explain"

"Victor is planning on creating an army of Strigoi to attack the court, he wants to get as many dhampires and Moroi as possible to join him so that he can become the leader of our community. All of his life the only thing that he has really been obsessed about was leadership."

I nodded, the reason Victor had done what he did to Lissa was because he wanted to be well enough to take the thrown only karma had gotten back at him then and he ended up in prison. Personally I think he would have been better off dead.

Cal continued to speak.

"I know Victor well but he also knows me well and he knows I am the only one that can physically stop him. I am the only one with your help and your sacrifices that can rid the lives of the Strigoi. I am not saying that they won't ever come back because they may but the Strigoi that stand now will fall if you do what is needed of you."

My mouth was wide open I didn't know what he was getting at but I knew he was talking about something big.

"Victor wants a war to take place, a war that he will be in control of but if all the Strigoi fall then so will Victor. The war as already started or rather will be in the next couple of days but once it begins things will start to change, dhampires and Moroi will die in vast amounts meaning that the Strigoi will slowly start to take over but with Victor has their leader."

Cal let out a breath and closed and reopened his eyes before continuing.

"If that happens Rose then the Moroi and dhampire that are left standing will have the choice, join him or suffer the consequences. You know what will happen if Victor takes over. He's evil, eventually he'll want to move on to the humans and I fear that."

"What's he doing it for, where do I come into it? Victor thinks I am dead"

"Exactly Victor thinks you are dead so he thinks he has already won."

A smile crept up on my face.

"So I am the secret weapon?"

Cal's expression changed then like I wasn't going to like his next words and that feared me.

"In order for you to do what is required of you Rose and in order for me to do what I need to do then I need you to become shadow kissed with me."

I shook my head "I don't understand, you're not making much sense."

He let out another huge breath. "Rose in order for us to save the lives of many you need to die and come back a third time, as soon as you die I will bring you back instantly bonding you to me. Then we will fly back to the court with the other and this is where it gets complicated."

He closed his eyes again.

"You will then need to turn Strigoi on us Rose."

My mouth opened then closed again. I couldn't contain the words that he had just spoken to me.

"Rose don't worry, you will not be like the other Strigoi, you won't even have the red eyes. Because you are shadow kissed especially to so many your emotions feelings and everything you are now will be the same. The only difference that will happen to you is that you will become faster, stronger and unstoppable."

"How...How can you be sure?"

"Rose" Cal sighed "Trust me I know what I am talking about."

"I didn't say I didn't trust you. How do you know all of this?"

"It is complicated Rose."

"Okay, so suppose I do what you are asking off me what will happen to me when I am a Strigoi?"

"You will need to kill Victor, and then all of the Strigoi will automatically have a connection to you that will allow for me to do my part and wipe there existence."

I shook my head "I still don't...Wait wipe their existence tha_

"Rose you will be the last sacrifice to save hundreds of lives."

My mouth dropped open again. Had I seriously just heard him right?

"Rose" he grabbed me by the shoulders then and shook me. "In order to kill all of the Strigoi's I would have to drive a magical wielded stake through your heart killing all Strigoi that lives and returning those that were turned against their will back to the rightful state."

"So I woul_

"No because you would have turned voluntarily to save everyone. You would be the last sacrifice to safe hundreds of lives."

"So I would die"

Cal's face went pale as he whispered his answer "Yes...You would die."

A tear escaped my eyes "and if I don't?"

"Then what Victor plans will happen. You die either way."

I sighed. This was one fucked up life for sure. Now I knew What Vlad and Anna meant when they said something big was coming and me and Cal was the key to stopping it all.

"But why do I have to become shadow kissed with you?"

He closed his eyes "Rose, by becoming shadow kissed with me you'll automatically get a connection with me as I will with you. In getting that connection I'll be able to protect you from the horrible things in which the Strigoi gets when they turn, you will remain Rose but be unstoppable."

He took a deep breath. "I need to be able to know when you turn and where you are so that we know when the time is right to do what is needed to save all those lives."

I closed my eyes trying to grasp all of this information but it was becoming to much for me.

"I am not going to force you to do it Rose. It is completel_

"Cal like I have a choice, I die whether I do it or not it just means that if I do what is needed of me the ones I love and care for will live."

He nodded at me.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths again.

"I need time to take all of this in."

"I will give you a few hours Rose but I need to bond with you today if we are doing this, we need to be bonded before we go back to court. We need to be familiar with each other's connection."

"Cal how do you know all of this? Why does it have to be me?"

He just shrugged at me "Rose Trust me please."

"Cal do you know who killed your mother?"

"I do."

"Well?"

He stalled and closed his eyes "You will not like the answer Rose and be assured he didn't know he was doing it...He was compelled to do it...He still doesn't know it was him. I don't blame him for it I blame Victor and_"

"Who" I whispered fearing that it was the one person I couldn't deal to hear.

He closed his eyes as he whispered the name as so did not want to hear.

"Dimitri"

That's it my heart shattered into a million pieces again.

"I am sorry Rose"

"Why did he make him do it? And...And how do you know?"

"Victor compelled him to do it. Robert gave him disguises all the time to get wherever he wanted to be. He compelled Dimitri knowing that Dimitri was the one person you would die to protect."

Of cause. I thought. Victor knew I wouldn't let people think it was Dimitri, he knew I wouldn't let them kill Dimitri. What better way to plan it out than that.

That's why he helped us to bring him back to his rightful state when we were looking for Robert. He knew I would break him out just to find Robert.

He had planned it all. It wouldn't surprise me if he was behind Dimitri being turned in the first place.

Anger was consuming me then. I would kill Victor if it was the last thing I did. I laughed at that. Killing Victor would be the last thing I did.

"Rose are you okay."

I nodded. "Can anyone know about this?"

He shook his head. "You can say your goodbyes and everything if you are going to do this but...They can't know."

I nodded at him.

"They will all be told what happened afterwards Rose, you will make Moroi history."

"Hey I already did, I got convicted for killing_

"Yes but Rose this time you will be known for sacrificing yourself for hundreds of lives. Your name can be cleared we can blame Victor for Tatiana's murder, you would die a hero Rose."

"But...Dimitri can never know the truth it would kill him. I can't ever let him find out the truth. You can't ever tell him."

Cal smiled at me "I thought you might say that Rose. Dimitri will never find out neither will anyone else."

"Thank you. Cal how...I mean where did all your power's come from?"

"I don't really know, I was just gifted with all the elements and I can see things... I guess I was made to save out kind but in the end it doesn't really come down to me_

"No it comes down to will I sacrifice myself."

He nodded.

I closed my eyes not really believing what I said next "So let's start this now."

"Are you sure you want to do this Rose?"

I nodded. I didn't really have a choice in the matter did I?

I wanted to become bonded with Cal before I changed my mind so...

I took the sharp blades that lay on the dressing table in the hotel room and just before cutting to kill I whispered the words "I hope I can trust you Cal."

The blade went deep into my arm as the blood gushed out instantly making me feel dizzy.

Things around me started to become blurry and I also started to fade out. I could feel unconsciousness taking me just before darkness consumed me.

The darkness wrapped itself around me for what sempt like forever until an all too familiar face popped up "You're choosing the right thing Rose."

I smiled at him "If it saves the one's I love then it will all be worth it."

He nodded at me "I am proud of you Rose."

It was Vlad.

He disappeared and then I got a sensation. I could feel the pull back to my body and within seconds I could feel the magic radiating through me.

I chocked out loud when my spirit returned to its body for the third and final time.

"Here Rose" Cal's soothing voice came. He handed me a cup of water.

"Your...you're not weak was the only thing I could get out when I saw him."

He laughed "I healed you Rose, it was no big deal."

"Liss and A_

"Rose I am nothing like them... I am different. I don't know why but I am more powerful, stronger and can do a lot that most would_

"What are you two doing?" Lissa burst through the door.

"Nothing "

She squealed "where is all the blood from. Oh my Rose ar_

"I am fine."

"What did she do Cal? Did you heal her?"

"It was only a small cut Liss, it bled more that it should have."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're hiding something from me Rose"

"You can't tell her Rose, I know you want to but no one can find out your bonded to me. No one" Cal was speaking to me through the bond.

I shook my head.

"It was nothing Liss, honestly, I picked up one of the razor to try and put it into the shaver thing and whilst I was doing it, it sliced my hand open so Cal healed it for me."

I felt the suspicious feeling leave her so I knew that she had bought my story.

Cal lifted me up "Come on your taking me to see someone Rose."

"But...Rose what"

I walked up to her then "I love you Liss and I will be back really soon. That I promise you."

She nodded at me as Cal dragged me out of the room with him.

"Why didn't you tell me Nakita was here?"

I furrowed my brows at him in suspicion "You can read my mind?"

He nodded "anything you can do with me I can do with you."

My mouth dropped "Liss and Adrian can't."

He shrugged "Come on tell me which room Nakita is in."

"I'll show you but shouldn't you already know all this"

A small smile crept up on to his lips "maybe I was testing you" he spoke whilst lifting one of his brows. I so got a learn how to do that.

"Cal why didn't you save yourself and Lissa and Mia when you're so powerful"

He closed his eyes again "Rose I wanted to but, there were many Strigoi there and if I had have been on my own I could have pulled it off but with my sister's there...

He stalled before continuing.

"Victor would have used them to stop me from leaving. I couldn't take the risk. I couldn't let him hurt them."

I nodded in understanding. "You were brave to do what you did to that Strigoi that went to get Liss, Thanks for_

"Rose she is my sister, I would do it again in a shot" She smiled as we arrived at Sydney's room.

I banged on her door and instantly was pulled in by someone's strong grasp.

"Abe" I groaned but it was over powered by a squeal.

Nakita jumped on Cal and wrapped her arms around him. "I am so glad you're okay, He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

Cal shook his head.

I went to sit on the bed. "She knows everything now" Cal spoke to Nakita and Nakita was by my side in a flash.

"And have you decided what you are going to do?" Abe growled at her question "Isn't there someone who isn't my daughter that can do it."

Nakita shook her head "I am sorry Abe, it has to be Rose."

I looked towards Abe who looked like he wasn't taking things so well.

In a couple swift moves I had Abe in my embrace.

I looked at everyone in the room and when my eyes landed on Cal's he smiled and nodded at me "It's okay Rose, tell them, they already know he said through the bond."

I nodded back at him and Nakita noticed the exchange. I will never forget the grin that plastered itself upon her face. She squealed and clasped her hands together "You're already bonded, you have already done it."

I looked up to Abe then who had gone rather pale "You have already decided."

I nodded at him "Abe I have too. It is either my life or hundreds of lives." I sighed as an unwanted tear slid down my face. "I love you Abe and I am glad I got to meet you and spend some time with you but this has to be done. I have to do it."

I let out a breath as Abe embraced me in a huge hug. "I love you kiddo, don't ever forget that. I am so proud of you. You are so brave to be doing something so courageous Rose and so selfless."

We were embraced in a hug when I pulled away. "I have to go see Lissa for a bit."

I looked towards Cal "Before I leave can you and Nakita please tell me how you know all of this?"

They sighed. Nakita shook her head but Cal jumped up and stood in front of me "Rose, it happens this way for a reason. We don't get shown the outcomes of things we only get shown what needs to be done to prevent something from happening."

"You saw it?" I gasped.

"No, I saw what would happen if we didn't do what was needed."

"So how did you know what was needed?"

He closed his eyes. "Taking a trip to the other realm can do a lot to accomplish things Rose."

I squinted my eyes at him "What do you mean?"

"I am not like the other's Rose, I wasn't supposed to live. When I was a baby I was suppose to die but something happened which made me stronger and more superior to anyone. Unlike you Rose I will never die. I can visit the dead when I want by visiting their realm. I can see the bad that may come if good doesn't over rule it and I can do magic like you have never seen before."

"Do you actually realise how crazy you sound Cal?"

He laughed at me and nodded "Oh I know how crazy it is Rose."

"What did Victor mean when he said you wouldn't be as powerful without Mia."

"Victor was wrong Rose. Mia is my twin and she is the other half of me but I am powerful because that is how I was meant to be."

I nodded at him "This is all giving me an headache, I am going to see Lissa"

Just as I left the room and started walking down the corridor my mother made me stand dead in my tracks.

"Rose...We leave for the royal court in three hours. They know you are with us and have agreed to let you help fight."

I turned to look at her "What about after?"

"If you make it out of the fight then you will be locked up again unless the true identity of the murderer is revealed."

My heart ached when she spoke those words because I knew it was Dimitri now and I knew I wouldn't let anyone find that information out.

"Mother, who is coming with us?"

"Everyone will be flying back. Liss and Mia will be being took to an Academy as will Adrian and Christian but as for Cal I am not sure what is happening, I think he is coming back to the royal court with us."

"Okay, Thank you" I gave her a departing hug and turned in the opposite direction.

I headed off down the hall to my room so that me and Liss could spend our final last bit of time together and so that I could say a proper goodbye this time.

But would it have to be the final goodbye? I wondered.

**So there you have it :D**

**Another Chapter :D**

**Did you like it? Let me know :P**

**Please review I really do appreciate it hehe **

**Next chapter will be coming soon either later tonight or tommorow but it will be up :D**

**Still review review review :D**

**OH BTW I was kinda thinking of doing a short version of this storyyy up to chapter 12 or 13 in DPOV What do you think? Let me know :S **

**Do you want to kknow what Dimitri was thinking whilst Rose was locked up and what he actually got up to whilst she was in a jail cell. hmmmm I dont know whether to do it or not so let me know what you think hehe If I get enough back up wanting it then I will be sure to do it lol**

**And same goes with the other fanfic I am planning on writing lol **

**Still let me know what you think and please review I appreciate them :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone :-) Thanks for all the reviewsss :D**

**Hope youre all well hehe :D**

**This chapter is for everyone who is still reading this stroyyyy :-)**

**I didn't get much feed back for doing it in Dimitri's POV to Chapter 12 so I'm taking it that you don't really want it pleaseee let me know if I am mistaken. I would write it for the few who have said they want it but I need to know that people will actually read it so thankyou to those who have alreadyyy let me know.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to kayla10 for bringing a smile to my face last night with her reviews lol If my storyyy got that reaction from you then I must be doing something right lol And you must have spent hours reading last night and that is what I call dedication :-) Thank youuu keep the reviews coming :-)**

**And the other dedication I have is for nadia callanan not sure what to make of your review but to find out the answer you wish to seek you'll have to read hmmmm wonder if the ending will shock you as much as it shocked me :P lol **

**Awww and I am sorry to those of you who are angry bwt Dimitri being the murderer but it kind of went with my storyyy look Victor complelled Dimitri to do it so Dimitri didnt really do it because he wasnt in control of what he was doing :'( I loveee Dimitriii but look at it, he is the only person besides Lissa who Rose would die to protect. So to find out Dimitri did it made her realise she wouldnt want anyone finding out neway, she would rather it stay the way it is lol if you get what I meannnn. It all went with Victor's plan. Victor knew Rose would die protecting Dimitri she would die to save him so who better to get to do it than the man himself. Yes he could have tried to compel Rose so that she had donw it herself but I thought this made a better twist actually thinking about both outcomes did lol oh well its done now hehe :P **

**Neways Richelle mead owns VA and all of its brilliant characters.**

**Enloy this chapter :-D I think you might like the ending of it hehe :D**

Chapter thirty six

As I sat on the plane back to the Royal court, I was on edge and nervous.

Everything that Cal had spoke to me about openly flowed through my mind and he did his best to mentally tell me everything was going to be okay.

To him everything may be okay and to everyone else everything was going to be okay but...

But for me.

I was going to die again.

But then a thought accord to me.

What if I didn't turn Strigoi voluntarily, what if I got turned?

"Cal" I screamed through the bond we now shared.

"Yes Rose? What is it?"

"Do you know how you said that all Strigoi who didn't voluntarily turn will return to their rightful state."

"Yes"

"Well, what if I got turned by another Strigoi even if it is what I asked them to do would I turn back to a dhampire when you stake me?"

"Rose relax, there is something I didn't tell you that I probably should have. One sec I'm coming to sit with you."

"Okay."

I sat there at the back of the plane with anticipation wanting to know what Cal hadn't told me.

"Hey posy" Cal chimed as he came and sat next to me.

I scowled at him for calling me that horrible name.

"Right, Listen to me now Rose." He took my hand in his "In order for all the Strigoi to die, you must die too but..."

He closed his eyes "I can bring you back but and this is where it gets complicated. You will have to remain dead to everyone otherwise they will want you executed for the murder of my mother."

I looked at him and gasped "You mean like go into hiding?"

He nodded at me "Nakita has kept hidden from everyone and hardly anyone is still aware of her, so I am sure that if people think you are dead they will not question who you are even if they were to see you."

I smiled at him "but I thought you could place the blame on to Victor"

"We can but wouldn't you prefer to be free and have no responsibilities, everyone is going to have to think you died Rose."

"Or what was done wouldn't make sense" I spoke without even realising it.

Cal looked at me and answered my inner thoughts.

"Has for Dimitri I will allow him to be free. He wouldn't have to remain a guardian if he did not want to and I would allow you to go off and make a family for yourself somewhere away from all of this."

I was grateful to him then "You would seriously do that for me"

"Rose after what you're going to be doing for all of us it is the least I can do."

"Lissa and Adrian"

"Will know you are alive because you will still be bonded to them Rose. Once you bond with someone as long as that person lives the bond remains."

"I am going to warn you now though Rose. I am not sure I can bring you back again but I will try and that is a promise. I will do everything I can to."

"So you're telling me if I die there is a chance I can come back but also a chance I stay dead."

He nodded at me whilst squeezing my hand "You don't have to do this Rose."

"You as well as I know I do Cal."

I sighed as I sunk back into my seat.

I had agreed to do what I had been told I needed to even though I thought I would have to die doing it but now Cal as gave me the hope that I could come back and live a normal happy life with Dimitri amongst humans I longed for it.

It would be so perfect for us. We would be able to hide out and live a normal happy life without all the stress and responsibility of having someone else's life in our hands. I would be able to open my own fighting school up alongside Dimitri and we would be able to make a proper life for ourselves.

Just the thought of it made me happy and long for it.

Maybe that could happen.

Well there are two possible outcomes. I thought.

One I would die and go to the afterlife.

Or two I would be brought back a fourth time and get to live happily with Dimitri.

I sighed.

I know which one I would prefer but it isn't my decision to make. Let's just hope I get the happy ending I deserve after everything I have been through.

The pilot spoke over the speakers then. We were landing at my old academy.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as we were told to buckle up because the plane was landing.

Alberta I thought. I finally get to see her again.

It took about fifteen minutes before we were on the academy's air strip and Alberta was stood there waiting for us.

She went white when she saw me, I guess the shock must have made her look like it because I was technically suppose to be dead.

The smile that shone on her face took the nasty memories I had of her when she was in such a mess.

As we neared her she gave me one of the biggest hugs I have ever seen "Rose" she screamed "I thought you were dead"

I laughed at that.

"Come on let's get you settled back in until this mess is over she said whilst turning around.

I stood there as they started to walk off with Cal, my mother, Dimitri and Han's.

Liss turned around to look at me "Rose" she spoke with confusion as the others turned to look also.

"Liss this is as far as I come with you. I have to go back to the court I am needed there."

Understanding hit her then and she came and gave me a bear crushing hug "Liss...I...Can't breathe" I barely got out.

"Goodbye Rose. I will miss you" was all she said has a few tears left her eyes and she turned to leave. "Come back to me you promised."

I rolled my eyes. I had died since promising that yet she still held me to it.

Adrian came up to me then and enveloped me in a death hug "stay safe little dhampire" I nodded at him as he also turned to leave. Mia was saying bye to Eddie but waved at me and Christian just winked before waving and holding Liss in his arms.

I sighed as I turned to head back to the plane but not before Alberta spoke to me "I am glad you are back Rose." I smiled as they all walked away to the safety of the academy.

I went back to the plane. I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms at the back when it set off for court.

I was scared and I didn't know what to expect but I knew that as long as I saved everyone I loved what I was about to do was worth it.

Even if I didn't come back.

Dimitri kissed the top of my head as I snuggled further and further into his chest. "I love you Dimitri"

He kissed me again "I love you Roza, more than life itself."

My heart broke when he spoke those words because I wasn't sure that he could see me fall again. I wasn't sure that he could cope.

I had to tell him so I mentally begged Cal to let me but he told me to leave it till we were back at court and we could tell him together.

It made me feel better to know that Dimitri would know I was coming back to him or at least that is what I wanted him to think.

I snuggled deeper into him and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Roza...Roza" Dimitri was shaking me trying to get me to wake up.

I groggily pulled myself to a sitting position and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"We are nearly back at court. You need to put your belt on Roza."

I did has he asked.

I couldn't believe that we were nearly at the place where death will await many, if it hadn't already.

I leant into Dimitri's arms knowing that he would be being told what was going to happen soon enough.

The plane pulled in and came to a stop in the courts airstrip.

The weather over the court was horrible.

It was raining heavily and the wind had picked up to be like realy fast causing little whirl pools to happen in the rain. Thunder and lightning illuminated the sky with a loudness that took over everything.

I looked out of the window and sighed knowing I was going to have to do some walking in that terrible weather.

Guardians and others that now occupied the plane soon started to disperse of it leaving few of us there.

Dimitri pulled me up and I noticed that Cal was waiting by the door for us.

When I got to the door he handed me a raincoat and umbrella. I took them but I wasn't one to use umbrellas so I just held it.

I stepped out into the cold, wet, thunderous night and was took into my lover's arms.

I lent my head on his shoulder whilst he put his arm around my waist. We walked like this all the way up to the main building at court where we would get our room numbers.

Dimitri was given his old room and Cal was given a room right next to the one Dimitri was at.

That shocked me because Moroi don't usually stay in the same place as the guardians.

There was a complication to where I would be put but Han's managed to pull some strings and I also got my old room back, not that that I wanted it because it had many bad memories.

"I'll walk you to your room Roza" Dimitri offered and I jumped at the chance.

Cal joined us and through the bond asked if I wanted to tell him now. I responded by saying yes.

We got to my old room and I asked them both inside. Dimitri didn't object once but I say curiosity laced all of his face when I told him there was something really important I needed to speak to him about.

We sat down and I made us all a really nice cup of hot chocolate with cream and marsh mellows. The best drink ever on a really cold and miserable night.

"What did you want to speak to me about Roza?" Dimitri asked once we were all settled into my room.

I looked at him and started what was a very long story.

By the end of it with the help of Cal we had managed to get Dimitri to calm down enough to hear what are plans were after I died.

The smile that pursed his lips when Cal told him he would allow us to go off and be a happy family was worth all the anger and comments we got earlier.

Once he knew I was going to be brought back he was happy.

He didn't have a problem with me doing it as long as I returned to him that is all he cared about.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that that may not be an option although I am hoping and praying that I get the happy ending I need and want.

Dimitri left to show Cal to his room but said he would be right back and like promised, it wasn't long before he was knocking on my door again.

Has soon as we were alone together he took me in his arms and passionately kissed me, ultimately making me want him all the more.

Reluctantly I pulled away wanting to go have a really long awaited bath. He smiled when I told him what I was going to do.

I seductively asked him if he wanted to join me and he didn't hesitate with his answer.

Not long after we were both in a red hot bath that was filled with bubbles.

Dimitri picked some of the bubbles up in his hands and blew then in my face, I did the same to him.

It felt so right, it felt so perfect. We could have this all the time if Cal brought me back.

I hoped and prayed that Cal would bring me back.

I jumped on Dimitri whilst he lay in the bath and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

I felt him start to get and erection as I seductively whispered naughty things in his ear and kissed the nape of his neck and behind his ear.

He couldn't wait no longer he picked me up in his arms and stepped out of the bath.

He stood me down on the floor pulling me into his naked body. "I love you Roza" He spoke before bringing his lips to mine again, this went on for a while before we moved to the bed.

It wasn't long before Dimitri was on top of me seductively whispering things that gave me more pleasure than I could care to imagine. We rolled around on the bed just playing with each other until the feeling of wanting each other again took over and we started having sex.

It was the best ever. I would say with Dimitri it gets better every time if that is even possible.

He lay at the side of me when we had finished "Oh Roza" He spoke "You really do not know what you do to me"

I smiled happily whilst letting out a little chuckle.

I snuggled into him tighter and then started to kiss his bare chest starting the whole thing again.

It wasn't long before he was on top of me passionately kissing me.

We were just about to have sex for the second time in one night when all the sirens throughout the court blared out.

Instantly me and Dimitri pulled apart, longing written all over our faces. We wanted more of what we had just had but the truth was...

It was starting...

The war was starting.

**Hey so there yuuu have it :D**

**Hope you liked :D Please review and let me know what you think :D**

**I am thinking about wrapping this up today and giving you the rest of the storyyyy hmmmm but I dont know though? **

**Keep reviewing and I will definately fgve you another chapter :-) **

**Lv Mel x x x**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey :-) **

**Hope yur all good :-) Here another chapter today :D**

**SO I am dedicating this chapter to Capribaby1228 thanks for your review :-) I think you had a good point their hehe :P**

**Hope you all like this chapter please review :P**

**I do not own VA or any of its characters :( The wonderful Richelle mead does and she is awsome for even creating them :-)**

**Enjoy,,,**

Chapter thirty seven

Me and Dimitri quickly rummaged around gathering our stuff together whilst stealing kisses in between the rush we were in.

Once we were ready to leave Dimitri pulled me into his arms "I love you Roza, please be safe."

I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine.

All too soon he pulled away and I didn't want it to stop.

I pulled him back to me "I love you Dimitri Belikov and no matter what happens always...always remember that. Please be careful out there Dimitri, I cannot lose you"

We shared one last hug and one kiss that was filled with so much love it hurt to break it before we both headed out the door to find out where we were needed.

The walk to the main hall where everyone was gathering together felt like an eternity.

The weather was still miserable and bad as was the whole atmosphere of the place. I could sense the Strigoi close by because the nauseous feeling I got from being near them and that must have meant they were in court.

I could feel them here and the feeling has never been as bad as this, not even in the caves.

There must be many Strigoi here to make me feel like this.

Dimitri's hand was entwined in mine as we entered the main hall.

Eddie instantly ran up to us. The room was abuzz with conversation.

You could tell everyone was on high alert. Panic consumed the place.

"There here, a whole army of them. There surrounding the court. They aren't sure we have enough Guardians here to fight them. Most of the Royal Moroi have been flown of to safe places but there are still a lot of Moroi here that needs protection."

Just then a man stepped out on to the stage bit to stand at the podium. "I am sure you all know why we are gathered here at this moment in time. A great violation as been made which has sent our community into to tatter's. Strigoi have been finding ways to get into court and now what we feared the most is upon us."

The man took a deep breath before continuing.

"The people who have been looking over the gates and who have been doing routine checks of all areas of the court have brought it to our attention that there is at least one hundred and twenty Strigoi here tonight."

My mouth dropped open. I looked around the room trying to estimate how many guardians were here.

Not enough. I thought as the man at podium confirmed my answer.

"Our numbers are low for the amount of Strigoi that have turned up. There is just over one hundred and ninety of us to fight the Strigoi and that doesn't include the ones guarding the Moroi who are still here. One hundred and ninety guardians against one hundred and twenty Strigoi means that lives will be lost tonight."

I gasped out loud whilst closing my eyes.

"Everyone will be split into groups of seven or eight, each group will have a leader so I will call the leaders names out and then individual names followed by who you will be with."

I closed my eyes wondering who I would be put with has the man started to call the leaders out.

"The leaders are as follow Guardian Han's, Guardian Janine Hathaway, Guardian Conner's, Guardian Merzin'z, Guardian solace, Guardian Tanner's, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Harris, Guardian Castile_

And the list drowned on and on until he got to the very last name which was the thirty first in the list he spoke cautiously as he read

"And last but not least the very last leader will be Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway"

My mouth dropped open as did many others who though I was dead.

Dimitri squeezed my hand whilst I stood their dumbfounded that they had actually gave me a leader's position in this.

There were thirty one leaders for each team dedicated. Each group had six, seven or eight member each.

I had six under my watchful eye.

Our team was one that would be stationed on the front line so we would be one of the teams that would have to get ready for the attack.

We were to be positioned near the main entrance of the court.

After what sempt like ages of planning time each group slowly dispersed out of the main hall to go to their positions.

Before leaving Dimitri, we gave each other one last passionate kiss "Stay safe" we had said to each other before departing our separate ways.

I hoped and prayed he got through this.

Cal was going to Call me too him when he felt the pull, when he knew I had killed Victor.

"Let's do this" I screamed to my team as we went to position ourselves at the main gates for court.

When we got their fighting between the Strigoi and guardians had already started to break out.

There were Strigoi and guardians alike that lay dead on the floor and with each dead Guardian I passed I cringed.

Something kicked me in the side and it wasn't long before I realised it was a Strigoi. I instantly got into a defence stance as the Strigoi threw itself at me again.

I blocked the kicks it threw at me.

We sparred both trying to figure out what would be the best time to approach. I couldn't find one so I waited for the Strigoi's attack.

Within seconds he flew at me and I managed to land a full blown side kick to his ribs.

It got him by surprise but made him angrier. He fought and got a good flew blows in but I watched intently as he came for the last and final blow, he was aiming for the kill but I saw an opening he had stupidly left open and thrusted my stake straight into his chest.

a smile pursed my lips at the Strigoi's stupidity but as soon as it came it was wiped straight away as a Strigoi kicked me in the side knocking me flying on to the floor.

I jumped up into a defence stance and gasped.

I recognised the Strigoi from the night Dimitri got turned. He was one of the Strigoi who had gotten away in the cave and tonight I would beat his sorry ass or better still get his sorry as to turn me and then beat him.

He knocked me to the floor with one of his blows and was instantly on top of me so I encouraged him to change me knowing that it is what I needed him to do if I was to accomplish what was needed of me.

At first the Strigoi laughed "Hmmm but you smell perfectly like dinner."

I laughed nervously at that. "But wouldn't you prefer me for pudding every day? I could be by your side. Your side kick"

Then a thought come to me. Strigoi liked to think of other's as their property, what better way to persuade a Strigoi than to do what I was just about to do.

"Or" I seductively spoke "You could turn me and have me as your pet, I could be your personal property."

An evil, cold and maliciously smirk placed themselves upon his lips and...

The Strigoi didn't hesitate to do has I asked.

His head came down to my neck and bite right into it. After drinking from me to the point that I was barely aware of my surroundings he sliced his own wrist open and allowed the blood to flow into my mouth, causing me to choke on it.

"If you want to change you'll drink" he whispered to me and like that the blood flowed down my throat making me feel sick.

I felt the pain that flowed through my body has fighting continued around me. I heard the screams and those that fell. I heard the blows being hit but soon the noise became nothing as the pain erupted through my entire body making me concentrate on nothing but that.

I screamed out before dropping in submission and closing my eyes.

My eyes must have been closed for what sempt like ages until I heard a voice in my head pressing me to find Victor.

It was Cal trying to lead me in the right direction, first by getting me to open my eyes.

I could hear the fights that were still happening around me and I could hear the screams. They were a lot more vivid than what they had been.

I jumped up faster than what I have ever been able to move before and in an instant was knocked back down by another Strigoi.

I growled at him in a voice that was nothing like mine. It was cold and hard and sounded really malicious.

Has soon as the Strigoi came at me again I spoke few words to him "Now you're going to pay" and he stood dead in his tracks. Whilst he was stood like that for whatever reason I snapped his neck and decapitated him.

Has his body fell to the floor I saw the one that had actually changed me laid there.

An evil smile crept to my lips as I decided to go and play fight.

I was faster, more alert, stronger and could see better than what I had previously been able too but like Cal had warned, other than that I was the same.

I got a blow come to my side which instantly caught me off guard and before I knew it I was on the floor rolling around like some stupid school girl in a cat fight.

I was fighting with a young blonde Strigoi girl.

We fought and fought hard against each other but no Strigoi can beat me.

Whilst I was on top of her I repeatedly hit her head on a rock, until she was no longer conscious and then with this new found strength of mine I punched straight into her chest, it was really easy and on impact it took her breath. It gave me enough time to reach for a stake in close proxmority to me and stake her where she'd instantly fall and die.

"Way to go Rose" Mason screamed in my ear

I jumped up to be right in front of his face.

"Rose Victor's near Cal. You need to_

I didn't even give Mason time to finish before I was sprinting to where he was.

He was in the main building at court. The one his mother used to live at. I ran like mad to get to him. I was faster than I had ever been so I was there in seconds.

I was right in front of Cal.

I heard a loud gasp as Victor saw me enter.

I let out a loud chuckle as I saw the entire colour drain from his face.

"What's up Uncle Victor, did you not know Rose was alive again?"

"Impossible"

"Nope, obviously not, because here I am."

I walked straight up to Victor and picked him up, like he was nothing.

I don't know how he managed to look so well considering the illness he had that was supposedly killing him but then I realised of cause, someone must have healed him.

Victor's eyes went wide as he realised the strong grasp I had on him.

"Im...Imp...Impossible" he finally stuttered out.

I laughed again in his face.

"No Uncle Victor, Rose, Did what was needed." Cal spoke harshly to him but at the same time you could see the smugness that laced his words.

"So I guess your plan didn't work after all"

I had come up two or three flights of stairs to get here, I think, so throwing him out of the window was a great idea but I wanted to torture him first.

I slowly walked over to the window smashing it with Victor body. He screamed out in fear and Robert came to help him instantly as did the Strigoi that followed him around like some lost puppies but I hung him out the window and threatened to drop him if they came any closure.

Victor was screaming at me and begging me to pull him back inside but I just kept playing with him. "Oops I lost my grip" I said as I let him go. I let out a chuckle but my reflexes where faster than ever and I caught him again.

I saw the fear that radiated through him and it gave me pleasure at least now some of the fear that he has made Liss suffer he can suffer himself.

I saw one of the Strigoi edge towards Cal so in three swift moves I was in front of him.

I saw the stake that was positioned on the dressing table in Tatiana's old bedroom. I picked it up and threw it straight through one off the Strigoi's hearts.

"Now ever cross me again" I spoke as I moved myself to be stood in front of the last remaining Strigoi in the room other than myself "And I will kill you but make it slow and painful. Get it."

In an instant the Strigoi backed away from me in submission.

Robert stood there speechless.

He was shaking his head.

"Call the Strigoi off Victor now."

He laughed at that so I did what I had previously done to him earlier at the window apart from this time I dropped him right to the floor.

You heard his body hit with a thud and I could also hear the sound of bones breaking and shattering.

The Strigoi and Robert who were in the room was gone like a shot.

I left Cal stood there as I easily jumped out of the window.

Crowds had gathered around the main part now as I snatched the stake from one of the guardians closest to me and leant over Victor's crumpled body.

I picked him up of the floor like he was nothing and hung him to show everyone.

"This everyone, is who you have to thank for the queens death and for the war that has happened now."

I chucked him back to the floor as I raised the stake and brought it straight into his heart.

The last you could hear from Victor was the horrendous scream he made as his soul left his body.

Happiness flowed through me now that I knew Victor was dead.

But he had whispered something to me before he died and it started to bother me.

"You think you can trust him Rose but all he wants his to be king." That was what he got out on his last breath.

I didn't know Cal very well but since be bonded with him I felt I could trust him. There was an instant connection their between the two of us but I didn't know what it was.

It was like something pulled us together but not in a sexual tension kind of way more a brotherly, sisterly kind of way.

Could I trust Cal?

My answer was yes, I can trust Cal.

Victor just doesn't want it to end out it is suppose to.

I turned to look at me surroundings.

When I dropped Victor's body from the window the fighting had soon stopped. People wanted to witness Victor's death but as soon as it happened and Victor was no longer breathing it had begun again.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Robert etching closer and closer to Victor so I picked Victor's lifeless body up and decapitated him so that his body wasn't whole and couldn't be brought back.

I didn't do it with my hands this time though I did it with the sharp blades that had fell to the floor with all the fighting.

It gave me a pleasure that I can't describe to do it to the man that had caused so much pain and heartache in my life.

I heard another horrendous scream as Robert fell to the floor once he knew he could no longer bring Victor back to life.

I looked up to see Cal stood at the window with one of the biggest grins I have ever seen. Then flames engulfed around Victor and in a flash he was nothing but ashes. The only thing left of him was his head.

"Are you ready Rose?" I heard Cal ask as I took in what was happening around me.

There were many dead bodies lied all over and fighting still happening everywhere.

Many had died tonight but many would also live.

I closed my eyes and told Cal I was ready just has a hand grasped my shoulder.

It was Dimitri. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

He wrapped his arms around me and I leant my head on his shoulder just as Cal approached us.

"Do you have the stake?" I asked him as I pulled myself away from Dimitri allowing a tear to flow from my eye.

"I love you" I whispered to him as I went to stand up against the massive oak tree near the court yard.

Cal stood there waiting for me.

I stood back against the tree. I closed my eyes to take a huge breath before nodding at Cal.

"Wait" Dimitri screamed as he rushed to my side He pulled me into one of the biggest hugs I have ever had before bringing his lips down to mine. "Come back to me Roza" He said as he turned to stand where he had been.

I stood shocked staring at him as he left me near the oak tree.

"Rose" Cal said but all I did was nod to him. "I am ready" I whispered more to myself than anyone.

I would come back, I had to believe that.

I could trust Cal. He would bring me back. I hoped.

He stood in front of me with tears at the bottom of his eyes. "I will never forget what you did Rose and I will do my best to bring you back. I promise."

I nodded at him knowing that this needed to be done. If I didn't come back then at least I know I will have saved many lives. And...

And if I did come back then at least I could enjoy a life with Dimitri.

I looked towards Dimitri who was in tears now. "I love you Roza" He spoke and I could see the words he mimed to me "Please, please, please come back to me."

I looked away from him with tears in my eyes. As Cal asked me...

"Are you ready Rose" I nodded

And within seconds the stake was embedded my heart.

I fell to the floor but not because I was in pain because I wasn't.

A light like I had never seen before shone off every inch of my body and a feeling of pure happiness radiated through me as magic started to take effect.

The glow coming from the oak tree at the court made it so that people turned to look mesmerised.

They stood frozen to the spot as my body shone like nothing you had ever seen before.

I felt my soul leave my body and it was like I was stood there watching it with everyone else.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Mason "You did it Rose"

I smiled at him "I sure did"

"I am so proud of you Rose" I turned to see Anna and Vlad there and alongside them was Drew.

They all had smiles on their faces.

I turned to look at my body now. The glow that was illuminating of it started to die down as the last few Strigoi around fell to the floor.

The ones who had been turned against their will shone like stars also and when the brightness left my body they instantly awoke in coughing fits.

Everyone was on high alert around them.

I started to fade then and that's when I felt the pain Corse through me.

I let out one deafening scream before my body went limb and I was consumed by darkness.

Nothing but Darkness.

It was nothing like last time.

**SO there you have another chapter whoop whoo lol**

**I'll cut a deal with you now hehe :)**

**If I can reach 200 reviews soon then I will post the next chapter tonight :-) So if you want that chapter then get reviewing hehe :P lol**

**Let me know what yu think ;) I hope you like the ending is nearly upon us :'( lol Only three chapters to go and depending if you class the last one as a chapter possibly four :S lol**

**Let me know wat yu think :D**

**And thanks to every1 who alreadyyyy as :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey every1 :D**

**Hope your all well :-)**

**SO am like got loads to do so I have decided I am going to finish this storyyy tonight there is another three chaps going up and thats it :'( I'm going to cry lol I hop you like it lol**

**Neways this chapter is for my 200th reviewer thankyouuuu hehe :P**

**Disclaimer is stands lol**

**enjoy,,,**

Chapter thirty eight

When Rose told me what she was planning on doing. Anger cursed through me.

There was no way in hell I was letting her die and leave me again.

But then after they explained I knew I didn't have the choice...

Besides Cal had promised he would bring her back to me.

He said he could bring her back again and I...

I hoped more than anything he could.

It took much persuasion for Rose and Cal to calm me down from what they had told me but once they had I was okay with it.

I walked Cal to his room having promised Rose I would soon be back.

I meant it. I wanted nothing more than to have Rose in my arms.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" I asked him.

Cal looked at me and laughed.

I stopped where I was and crossed my arms over the chest "I can't let Rose die, are you_"

"Dimitri, I will not lie to you. What Rose is doing is a great thing for everyone it will change the Moroi society for life. Rose will die and I will do my best to bring her back but...

Anger started to curse through me again when he spoke the word but and I couldn't help my reaction I knew what he was going to say "You don't know if you can bring her back do you?" I growled.

He sighed "I didn't say I could definitely bring her back in the first place Dimitri, she as always known what is required of her and she has always been willing to do it."

I sighed whilst clenching my hands together in fists. "And why does it have to be her?"

"Dimitri, whoever does it needs to be shadow kissed to me and needs to be shadow kissed with two other's. It has to be Rose Dimitri beside's she is the one which was chosen. It is out of my hands. What Rose is about to do is a great thing and I will do my best to bring you both together again."

I couldn't say anything. In a few days or before I could lose the love of my life again and I just couldn't grasp that thought.

I sighed. If I was going to lose her again then I was going to make the most of having her with me now.

"Well I am going to_

"Go spend time with her Dimitri. I will be fine. I can handle myself."

I slowly walked back to Rose's room.

As soon as I was back in her room I pulled her into my arms and brought my lips down to her's in a passionate kiss.

I wanted her so bad. I wanted her more than anything.

The pleasure that cursed through me just because she was near me was unbelievable.

Every time I saw her I just wanted her all the more.

Rose pulled away then which instantly pulled at my heart strings. It hurt my feelings to think she didn't want me anymore. It hurt to be, to fell rejected but then...

She told me she was going to have a bath and asked if I cared to join her.

She didn't have to ask me twice, I jumped at the chance.

I loved Roza more thank my own life its self.

I watched Roza intently has she undressed herself and climbed into the bath.

Shortly after I did the same and her eyes were on mine the whole time I was undressing.

I slide into the bath at the opposite side and we stared at each other.

She truly was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and each moment I spent with her I loved her all the more.

I scooped some of the bubbles in my hand and blew them in her face playfully.

She did the same back to me. We both laughed out loud. The moment was so perfect. I hoped and prayed Cal was right and he could bring her back to me once she did what was needed of her.

In one swift movement Rose was leant against my bare chest with her arms wrapped around my neck. She passionately brought her lips to mine and we we're kissing like I could have never imagined.

She moved from my lips and started to seductively say things into my ear whilst kissing just behind it and moving down to the nape of my neck.

The pleasure that was going through me became evidently noticeable when I couldn't help the erection I got.

Rose smiled so I presumed she knew.

I couldn't wait no longer I needed to be in her. I scooped her up in my arms before jumping out of the bath.

I placed her perfectly on the floor so that she was stood right in front of me with her body leant up against mine. I pulled her into me "Roza I love you" I spoke before bringing my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

The kissing went on for a while but then we moved to the bed.

I lay next to her on the bed whispering seductively in her ear until we started playfully rolling about and doing things. It wasn't long before the need took over in both of us and we were having sex.

I didn't think sex could feel any better than it had the last time I slept with her but now I know how wrong I actually was because oh my that was like nothing I could ever imagine.

I lay at the side of her admiring every inch of her perfect body. "Oh Roza" I whispered "You really don't know what you do to me"

And she didn't, I don't think she could ever realise how much pleasure, warmth and how much love she could ever make me feel.

She snuggled into me just before she started kissing my bare chest.

It wasn't long before the whole thing was starting again and just as we were about to have sex for the second time Sirens blared out throughout the entire court.

We instantly pulled apart but the longing was evident all over the both off us.

But the sirens were loud and clear and meant only one thing.

The Strigoi were here.

I feared that because it meant my Roza was going to have to be the last sacrifice.

Has the sirens became louder and louder throughout the court me and Rose rushed to gather everything together but in between we kept kissing each other.

As we were ready to leave I couldn't help but pull Roza into my embrace "I love you Roza, please be safe" I spoke to her.

She needed to come back to me otherwise I would die. I would die just to spend an eternity with her.

Our lips pressed against each other's and Roza spoke some words to me "I love you Dimitri Belikov and no matter what happens always...always remember that. Please be careful out there Dimitri, I cannot lose you"

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I pulled her closer into me for one last passionate hug and kiss.

Just then we turned to leave.

I pulled Roza into me as we walked through the cold, wet and thundery night.

We neared the main hall and I entwined my fingers through Roza's.

I saw the smile that pursed on her lips and a hot thrill went through me.

The energy that filled the place was eerily noticeable.

The crowd that had gathered was loud and the room was filled with several different conversations.

Eddie approached us and informed us that there was an army of Strigoi here, just as Cal had said there would be.

I closed my eyes knowing that his predictions would now become a reality.

The room went quiet as a man stepped on to the stand to speak at the podium.

I didn't quite catch the things in which he spoke because I was too busy staring at Roza and daydreaming about the things we could do together if what Cal said he would do becomes a reality.

Either way I knew I would stay with her.

If she died. I died. And if she lived. I lived.

It was as simple as that.

I heard my name get called out. I knew what it was for.

I was one of the leaders for one of the teams.

It really wasn't a surprise to me.

The list went on and on, the reason for that was because there was going to be thirty one teams split down into six's, seven's or eight's.

I saw the shock on Rose's face and the gasp she let out as they called her name to be a leader.

I was shocked myself but who better to have as a leader than one of the best.

She was here they might aswell use her.

I squeezed her hand to show that I encouraged her. She could do it with her eyes closed.

After the man stopped speaking everyone one went to their team leaders. Rose had six who she'd be leading whilst I had eight.

Everything happened so fast then.

Plans were made and before we knew it the place was dispersing and everyone was going to take part in a war that would go down in history.

Before I parted from Roza we gave each other one last passionate kiss "Stay safe" we said to each other only the truth was I knew what was going to happen to her and it broke my heart just too even think about it.

Me and my team headed off to the part of the court where the youngest Moroi and dhampires were.

I couldn't believe that they hadn't go them out of this situation to me it was out of order.

We heard the screams and shouts that had already started to fill the court as we got to where we were to be stationed.

I told all of my team to remain on guard and told them that it was vital that they stayed alert at all time, never to lose concentration because that could be the death of them.

There were so many young guardians fighting here tonight. One's that had only gradated at the same time as Rose.

It hurt to think that some of them would die tonight, having not even had the chance to properly guard anyone.

I sighed at that.

I knew some would be turned and that those that did would hate it and could in fact die anyway.

Either way tonight or shall I say day would go down in Moroi history.

I saw movement to the left of me and got into a defence stance.

It was four Strigoi approaching.

A smile pursed my lips as I saw the members of my team also get into the stance.

The Strigoi ran at us and just like that we were in a full blown fight to the death with Strigoi.

One would die and I hoped and prayed it was all of the Strigoi.

I heard thud's and crunches.

Noises of blows being thrown and hit and the crunches were that of broken bones.

I was fighting a Strigoi which I had come to know in Russia.

"Dimitri" he had laughed "What a pleasure it is to see you again, just a shame that I am going to have to break your little neck"

I laughed at him as he kept throwing taunts at me.

It was reckless on his behalf though because throwing taunts at me was distracting him from the fight and it gave me an easy blow to him.

I knocked him to the floor and instantly jumped on him not giving him time to react from the shock.

Within second my stake was embedded in his heart.

I pulled it out and jumped back up only to notice that one of my younger member were struggling underneath the grasps of a Strigoi.

He wasn't any older than eighteen. His name was Kyle and he had only just graduated.

I didn't even think about what I was doing I ran up to him and kicked him of the top of Kyle's body.

I heard Kyle let out a breath in relief just as the female Strigoi came to attack me for stopping her from the kill she was just about to make.

She was savage and full of rage.

She went to kick me right in the stomach but I blocked her and knocked her flying and like many Strigoi she went up into the air landing in a perfect stance behind me.

I knew what she was going to do though so before she had time to choke me I bent down and swiped her legs from underneath her.

She instantly fell caught off guard but so was I when the kick came to the side of my head.

It knocked me to the floor and before I knew it I had another Strigoi on top of me.

I shook my head when I realised it was Bridget.

She looked at me and smiled her cold vicious smile "Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri" she chimed just before hitting me around the face with a blow that made spots dance around my eyes.

I shook my head to try and rid them.

Bridget must have noticed because she let out one of the most evilest laughs I have ever seen or heard.

"Where'd he pick you all up from I asked her?" As a way of distraction.

It must have worked because she looked at me then with furrowed eyes.

"Who?" she hissed with venom

I let out my own laugh "Oh come on Bridge, you have never been a loner, you have always had to be part of someone's pack I can remember when that used to be mine."

That was enough to send her completely of guard as I gave her one final blow before staking her where it hurts.

She fell limp to the floor.

I was instantly attacked by the Strigoi who I was fighting with before.

She growled at me before throwing herself at me.

We were circling each other trying to figure out when the right time to attach would be just as I saw one of my team member creep up behind her and stake her full on in the back.

She screamed and fell to the floor.

We nodded to each other and looked around.

I cringed when I saw that three of my members where down alongside the many Strigoi that were also down.

We checked the surrounding area and decide that it was clear.

I split the rest of my team up into one three and a four.

The three I told to stay where they were and protect this area whilst the remaining four of us which included myself headed off to the court yard where I thought most of the action may have moved to.

On the walk there we were confronted by a group of three Strigoi.

I suffered a severe cut down my right arm but other than that we fought and battled them quite well.

I was relieved that we had all managed to survive that little unexpected turn.

As we came into the opening of the court yard it was just has I had expected.

It was full of Strigoi and dhampires alike all fighting to survive and protect.

We entered the main part and instantly got into numerous fights.

I suffered some substantial blows and got quite a few cuts and bruises but what amazed me the most was when we a deafening scream radiated through the whole place and everyone including the Strigoi came to an abrupt stop.

I turned to see what it was and was instantly amazed when I realised it actually Rose dropping Victor from a window in the late queens chambers.

A smile pursed my lips as I saw her release him shortly followed by her jumped.

I cringed when I saw that and instantly ran to the front as close as I could get to where she was.

I noticed then that she was fine.

She snatched a stake from one of the nearby guardians and leant of victors crumpled body.

She then leant down picking him up as if he was nothing and spoke. "This everyone is who you have to thank for the queens death and for the war that had happened now."

She then dropped him back to the floor and staked him straight through the heart.

Has Victor took his last breath the fighting started to break out again.

I stood there watching Rose as she moved at unbelievable speeds.

She grabbed daggers of the floor that had been dropped in the fighting and instantly in a few swift moves decapitated Victor's head from his body.

A Moroi man screamed whilst crumpling to the floor. Just then Victor's body set alight and Rose was looking up at the window where Cal hung out with the biggest grin I have ever seen anyone with.

"Are you ready Rose" he asked and my heart instantly missed a beat when I knew what he was referring to.

I closed my eyes for a split second before Walking up to Roza and placing my hand on her shoulder.

As soon as she spun around I pulled her in to my arms.

"Do you have the stake?" I heard her ask as she pulled away from me. I watched her as a tear fell from her eye "I love you" She whispered to me just before going to stand at the big oak tree.

I watched as they prepared to do the one thing that would be the last sacrifice for everyone.

I saw Rose nod to Cal to give him the go ahead so I screamed, as I rushed up to Rose.

I pulled her into the biggest hug ever and then planted a kiss on her lips with so much passion that no matter what happened now she would know how I felt. "Come back to me Roza" I spoke as I went to stand where I had previously been.

Tears had openly started to flow from my eyes now as I watched the exchange between Cal and Rose knowing any minute now he would drive a stake into her heart.

She looked towards me and I spoke the words "I love you Roza" just before whispering to her "Please, please, please come back to me."

She turned her head as tears started to flow. At that moment in time I knew Rose really loved me.

Shortly after Cal plunged the stake into Roza's heart incidentally taking mine with it.

I saw has her body fell to the floor and a light illuminated the whole place.

A blinding light like I have never seen before in my life. Every inch of her body was lit by this golden bright light.

I heard gasps and whispers from those in close pursuit to me.

I turned to look around the court and was mesmerised to see that the Strigoi who had been fighting had also fell and some were glowing whilst other's just lay their lifeless.

I was speechless.

Rose had actually done it.

Has she fell the Strigoi fell. The ones that were glowing I presumed were the ones that were having their souls returned to them.

They were returning to their rightful state as I had done when Lissa had staked me.

As I looked back to Rose the glow had started to dim down now and when it finally closed in, her lifeless body lay there.

Tears flowed from my eyes just then.

Rose was dead again and I hoped to god that Cal could bring her back.

I heard coughs as the people who had been trapped in a Strigoi body were returned to their rightful state.

Everything was hectic just then as the guardian who had been involved in the fights rallied around to find out what had just happened.

Me I didn't care.

I ran to Roses lifeless body and held her there in my arms.

My heard was ripped to pieces again as I sat there just looking at her lifeless body.

What she had done had been courageous, she had been so brave and done one of the most unselfish things anyone could have ever done.

I loved Roza but I sure as hell hoped Cal could bring her back because if her couldn't then...

Then I died too.

**So theres that chapter :D**

**The next chapter will follow shortyyy sooo keep tuned but whilst you are why not just drop in a review go on lol you know you want to :P**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey :D**

**Even though I am doing this please still review the other chapters as well I'd like to know what people think :D**

**This is for everyone who is still reading because I know some might be mad that I have repeatedly killed Rose in this storyyy :( Sorryyyy bwt that lol **

**I serioulsyyy am going to miss this hehe Still neway do you want a Dimitri POV Nows your last chance to let me know? Tell me in a review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to MadameRozaBelikova lol I know you said if I killed Rose you wasnt going to read on but I realii hope you have because you'll be missing the end hehe :P lol **

**Neways Richelle mead own VA nd its characters**

**enjoy,,,**

Chapter thirty nine

I was sat in the canteen area of the academy with Mia, Lissa and Christian when pain shot through me.

It felt like a million shards of glass were ripping at the core of my soul.

My body folded in on itself in pain as did Lissa's who was sat at the side of me.

I have never felt a pain like this before.

The entire buzz of conversation that was surrounded around us instantly came to a sudden stop when Liss and I both squealed out in pain.

It was a kind of pain I have never felt before.

Liss was sobbing and screaming "No" over and over again.

What was that for?

Has she experienced this pain before?

Alberta and Kirova quickly came rushing over to us "What's up?" they asked mimicking each other's actions.

Neither one of us could speak. All Lissa was doing was shaking and screaming "no" whilst she cradled her arms to her chest.

She was sobbing.

The pain cursing through me was unbearable.

Has the inset of it started to die down my body became its own again but it felt different.

I didn't feel whole anymore.

There was a constant numbness that buzzed with pain.

I didn't understand what it was but then Liss looked at me "you felt it to?"

I nodded unable to form any words or speak as people started to surround us.

Liss closed her eyes then before screaming "SHE PROMISED, SHE FUCKING PROMISED SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN"

I looked up at her questioningly as it dawned on me what she meant.

"NOOOO" I screamed as I surged to my feet "YOUR WRONG"

Lissa just sat their shaking her head at me.

"She's left us Adrian, she's left us again"

I couldn't grasp the words that Lissa was saying so I instantly ran to the room I had been given for the duration of my stay here.

I didn't want it to be true but part of me already knew it was my little dhampire had died again fighting to protect everyone at court.

I sighed as tears started to leave my eyes.

No I will not believe it.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and rang Rose's cell number.

No answer.

My heart started pounding really fast now.

I rang again and still no answer.

I looked for his number in my contacts list and rang it.

The phone rang and rang.

And with each dialling tone sound I heard my heart broke a bit more.

Finally on what sempt like a life time of dialling tones someone answered.

The voice coming down the phone sounded croaky and Corse like they had been crying.

All of the breath that was in me at that moment in time left my body.

As I had to grasp that again I had lost my little dhampire.

"Dimitri" I whispered as I found my voice "Is it true?"

Silence filled the line.

There I heard the sob that left him and knew instantly it was.

I fell to the floor as all the energy my body had preserved left my body.

I took deep breaths in and out as I tried to accept what was happening.

No Rose couldn't be dead, not again.

I wouldn't have it.

I jumped up and immediately decided I would be on the next plane to the court.

I was going to bring my little dhampire back to me.

I couldn't live a life on this earth knowing that she wasn't here on it also.

I closed my eyes for a moment before storming out of the room.

I went straight over to the administration building to arrange a plane back to court only to be told that, that was not happening.

"I AM LEAVING NOW! ARRANGE THE PLANE" I screamed in the administrators face anger and annoyance lacing every word.

Arms grasped me in a hold.

I turned in them to see who it was.

It was Alberta.

"Adrian come with me. Lissa explained everything about how Rose got back in the first place."

I nodded and went to follow Alberta.

She took me into her office where Lissa, Mia, Christian and Kirova sat.

I looked at each one of them before turning to leave.

"Adrian, please" Lissa pleaded with me. "Stay"

"Adrian" I turned to look at Alberta who was still stood next to me. "I am going to ring the court now and find out what has happened, we had an urgent note sent from Cal to ring as soon as possible"

I walked over to the couch bit where Christian was sat with Lissa and sat down next to them.

Alberta let out a breath as she went to take her seat behind the desk next to Kirova.

She dialled the number that had been left for her to call and on the first ring it picked up.

"Hello"

"It is_

"Is Lissa and Adrian with you?"

"Yes"

"Right then I will talk, put me on loud speaker"

"Already done"

"Listen up"

Everyone was eerily quiet and staring at the speaker to which Cal's voice radiated from.

"Lissa, Adrian I know you will already know this because you would have felt it just as I did but Rose is dead."

I took a deep breath as did Lissa but Mia spoke out "Cal what did you mean, as did you?"

"I was bonded to Rose also"

My mouth dropped open.

I was about to speak but Liss beat me to it "H...How Cal Rose hasn't_"

"Lissa when you found me and Rose in the hotel room she actually killed herself so I could bring her back, you didn't feel the bond break because I protected you from feeling it. Don't ask how it is a long story and one I really do not want to get into."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look I wanted to be the one to tell you this before anyone else did. Victor is dead, Rose killed him"

"Is that how she died?" Lissa chokingly asked.

Cal took a deep breath before continuing "Please forgive me for what I am about to say and please give me time to explain the whole thing before hate me and want nothing more to do with me."

"What I have you got to say Cal?" Alberta asked. I could see the tears that had escaped her eyes. She really thought a lot of Rose.

He sighed down the phone before speaking "I was the one who staked Rose through the heart."

"YOU WHAT?" Lissa screamed full of hatred and anger "YOU_

"Lissa Calm down it is not what you think. I had no other choice Lissa, she chose it."

Lissa took a deep breath and Christian wrapped his arms around her.

Me I wanted to jump down that phone and rip my cousin's head of.

"Look Rose turned Strigoi, she didn't do it maliciously, she did it so that everyone could be safe and live happy lives without worrying whether a Strigoi will jump out and try and kill you at the next hurdle."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Rose needed to be shadow kissed with three spirit user in order to pull it off hence the reason we became shadow kissed. She then needed to turn Strigoi so that when she fell all the Strigoi that lived would fall at the same time and the one like Dimitri who were turned against their will would return to what they was before."

Silence filled the room whilst people grasped what Cal was saying.

"So CC what you're saying is that...Rose was the last sacrifice to save many lives past, present and future?"

"Exactly, look it is complicated and will take a lot for everyone to grasp but tonight Rose has made history. Tonight Rose became a hero that save hundreds if not thousands of lives. Strigoi would have dropped down dead tonight because of one person who choose to sacrifice her life to save many."

Cal's voice broke as he spoke the last words in that statement and he croakily got out his next words

"Rose was a great person who was brave and courageous for what she did. I am sorry for every ones loss, I truly am but it was the only way."

The rest of the conversation with Cal passed in daze as I tried to grasp and come to terms with the things in which he had said.

Of cause Rose would choose to sacrifice herself for everyone else it's what she has done every day of her life.

I sighed as I stood up to leave.

"Adrian"

"I need to be alone"

As I walked out of Alberta's office I felt numb all over.

The pain that radiated through me I know realised was where Rose had been when we became shadow kissed.

I realised that that pain would never ease up. It would always be there to remind me of the one person I needed more than anything.

It would always be their slowly driving me crazy.

I punched the wall that I was stood next to in frustration.

I must have hit it with more force than I had thought because my fist went straight through it instantly causing plaster to fall to the floor.

I sighed as I continued walking away from the mess I had made in the wall.

Rose was gone.

She was gone.

And I couldn't accept it.

I slowly went back to my room where I drank and drank and drank until my unconscious state was no longer able to stay away.

I fell into dark nothingness.

**Let me no wat yuuu think :D**

**Next chapter will follow shortlyyy so stay tuned hehe and literally the next chapter is the last :'( and believe me I dont fink you will want to miss it :P**

**Please still review because I do still appreciate it and I do still like finding out what ppl fink :P**

**Lv Mel x x x**


	40. Chapter 40

**SO here it is everyone the long awaited final :'( I am seriousliii gonna cry lol Cant believe this is it.**

**So neway this is for everyone who has read from the veryyyy first chapterrr to the veryyy last thank you sooo much.**

**It is Dedicated to everyone who as ever reviewed and read it because blv me your on going support as meant more to me than you could possibly ever know.**

**There is loads more i could do with this storyyy because I like have loads more idea's but it has to finish somewhere and honestlyyy I dont want it to go on and on to the point where it would bore ppl so I thought i'd finish it now :D Hey who knows maybe i might put some of those twisted ideas of mine into one shots lol**

**Right this really is your last chance to let me know what you think about me writing this in DPOV and or ABES POV :P I think it would be kool to try sumfin in Abe's POV :P REVIEW and let me know if youuuu want it otherwise it wont happen! :P**

**The Disclaimer is as standsss and I really hope you like how this storyyy finishes :D**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter forty

Pain radiated through me.

It was evidently noticeable as my body jolted as it kept pulsating through my entire body.

It was unbearable.

I screamed as it got worser and worser.

Death shouldn't feel like this.

Death should be peaceful.

Death should be calm.

This was torture.

This was a nightmare.

I screamed out willing it to go away but it didn't it only got worse.

My soul was being torn to pieces.

I thought against the pain willing it to go, wanting it to go, only it didn't,

It got worse.

I heard a laughing that surrounded me.

It came from every inch of the place.

I recognised the laugh anywhere. It was Victor.

I screamed as pain shot through me again.

No this cannot be happening, I should be with Mason now.

This was darkness. I was pulled to the dark side.

The laughs became louder and more visible as the pain got worser.

I couldn't cope I begged and pleaded for someone to take it away from me but no one did. No one would.

My body or shall I say soul etched over as the pain shot through my chest instantly making it that I no longer existed even as a ghost.

The pain that once was, was gone just like that.

I was no longer there.

I was nowhere.

I turned to try and see anything but there was nothing it was just blackness.

Blackness surrounded me.

I squeezed my eyes shut wishing it away but it didn't go.

I screamed out in frustration.

How could this happen to me?

Why was this happening to me?

"Rose" The voice came out of nowhere

"Who's there?" I asked to the blackness as a woman I didn't recognise came towards me.

"Rose" She reached out to touch me "You need to calm down"

"Who...Who are you?" I asked nervously

I was terrified I was in a place that was nothing but blackness.

I was all alone with no one that was familiar to me.

"Rose dear, calm down"

I looked at her. My eyes widened as I took in her features.

He hair was short and slick, her eyes were the same colour has mine and her hair was the exact same as my mothers.

My mouth dropped as I realised who the woman stood before me was "Grandma" I whispered as a soft laugh came from the opposite direction.

I turned to see a man stood there. He smiled at me that same smile I always smiled when I was happy.

"No way" I said out loud as I grasped the fact that I was with my mother's birth parents.

That is not what amazed me the most though.

What amazed me more than anything was the fact that they were...

They were both dhampires.

My mouth dropped open.

"Rose dear, you need to focus on going back. If you move any more forward you'll never...you'll never wake up."

I looked at her wondering what she meant.

"W...where am I?"

"You in the cross roads Rose, you have one of three choices to make now. Stay here and wait to see if you can return to your body. Move on with me and your grandfather or go back to Vlad and Anna. Only you can choose what you want."

I couldn't believe what she had just said to me.

"Rose" the man spoke whilst approaching me. He grasped my shoulders and looked at me before enveloping me in a hug "follow your heart and you will seek to find the answer you need."

He kissed the top of my head then. "How did you manage to conceive a baby, your both"

Laughing erupted then from the both of them. "Oh Rose, you have the gift too. You are shadow kissed, are you not."

I shook my head "Not at this moment in time"

"But you will be when you go back?"

I nodded at her "Then you too will be able to do as we did. My name is Elsie and your grandfather's is William."

I looked at them.

"You were shadow kissed to a famous Royal Moroi. You left him to run off with...

I couldn't finish what I was about to say.

"We loved each other Rose. I loved your grandfather more than life itself"

"And I loved your grandma more than life itself."

"You were soul mates"

They nodded at me.

"I got pregnant it was unexpected Rose, I had only ever slept with William and it was unheard of for two dhampires to conceive. I died giving birth to your mother. I left her in the capable hands of my best friend and what I thought would be your grandfather only on the way to the hospital to be there for the pregnancy William was in a terrible accident which also killed him. Your mother was a orphan and we didn't want that for her."

"Your mother's friend Leah took Janine on as her own so that no one would know who her parents were. You mother knows the truth but she doesn't speak of it. To everyone her mother was a single woman who struggled and put her daughter in a academy at a very young age."

I closed my eyes "That is awful"

"Rose" My grandmother spun me around to be facing her "We wanted you to know what you could have Rose if you went back. He's waiting for you, he loved you and you could have it all."

I looked but I can't go back unless...

"He has been trying to heal you for the past six hours Rose, it is you who are stopping yourself from going back now."

I gasped out loud.

"But how...how do I get back?"

They shrugged at me "Rose the decision will be made when you least expect it to come. You need to follow your hear but truthfully it will be your subconscious which makes the decisions for you. You will not know until blackness consumes you again and your eyes open"

"Rose I am so glad that I got to meet you, please make the right decision."

She kissed the top of my head before fading into nothing.

I sighed as I turned but he had also gone.

Great I thought.

I was on my own again.

What did I want?

I wanted Dimitri. Dimitri was all I wanted and he would be all I ever wanted.

If it was that simple I would have woke up in his arms hours ago.

"Roza come back to me please" I heard Dimitri's voice pleading

"There's nothing more I can do Dimitri, it is down to her now. I have healed her all I can"

"She'll return, she as too." Wait a minute that was Lissa what's Lissa doing with then?

I took a deep breath. I wanted to get out of here but I just didn't know how to.

I was trapped.

"Follow your heart Rosie posy"

"Mason?" I screamed as I frantically looked around for him.

"Rosie follow your hear, follow your heart, follow your heart_

"Mason" I screamed again as his voice became more and more distant and I felt a falling sensation.

I was falling back and spinning in circles.

I was going down and down and down...

It didn't stop until everything went into complete blackness.

I jumped up as soon as my eyes opened.

I chocked on a cough that was formed in my throat.

Light illuminated every part of me "NOOOO" I screamed out. I was dead.

I didn't want this...

This isn't fair, I wanted Dimitri...

I wanted a family.

"Drink this" I rubbed my eyes because I could see nothing but light yet the voice I heard the voice I could clearly hear was...

It was my Russian gods.

Has my eyes began to adjust to the room I realised that the lightness that had consumed me was actually because I was staring straight into a light.

I took the drink and took a small sip just before being pulled into a one huge hug from all sides.

Screams circulated the room and it was then that I realised I was back...

I was with Lissa, Adrian, Dimitri, Mia, Cal and Christian.

I was one happy girl.

I had been brought back to life for the fourth and final time.

Cough "Err guys, I can't breathe" I was instantly realised form everyone grasps but one.

My one and only love Dimitri.

I looked up into his all too beautiful face and just couldn't help what I did next. I jumped onto him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I pushed my lips down on his and gave him the best kiss ever.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov" He let out a chuckle "And I love you Rosemarie Hathaway, now don't ever die on me again because if you do I will not be responsible for my actions."

I laughed at that then as I brought my lips to his again.

I was ecstatic.

I was still in a daze, hoping that this was actually happening.

Yup it was definitely happening.

I could feel Lissa excitement and joy through the bond and I could hear many giggles from the corner but one emotion that stuck out to me more than any was Adrian's.

Jealousy consumed him. He wanted me to do this with him. He had mixed emotions, he was relieved because I was back, happy for me because I was happy but angry that I couldn't love him like I loved Dimitri.

"Stop it Rose, Stop it, Stop it" the voice raced through my mind.

It was Cal. "Hey stop reading my mind" I spat back at him through the bond.

"Then stop over thinking everything"

"Oi SHUT IT" I screamed at him in my mind

"Ouch Rose not so loud okay"

I pulled away from Dimitri then and let out a huge chuckle.

I turned to face Cal "does your promise still stand"

He nodded "It sure does love birds."

I jumped up excited "We can do this Dimitri, we can actually have what we always wanted" I screamed ecstatically as I hugged Cal "Thank you for everything" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"No Rose thank you for everything."

I rolled my eyes.

"I have one more thing from you Nakita told me to give it to you when everything was finished, it is from Tatiana."

I looked down at the envelope that was in his hand that he handed over to me "well go on take it. It is yours"

I hesitantly took it and opened it carefully.

I unfolded the piece of paper that was in it

_Rosemarie,_

_If you are reading this then I will be jumping around ecstatically looking down on you._

_You did the one thing that most wouldn't and for that you deserve great credit and reward._

_I am sorry that too many you will be classified as dead but to those who know the situation we have one last gift for you that we fully think you deserve._

_Rose before I died I anonymously bought an entire estate in California for you and Dimitri. It is a huge twenty two bedroom mansion and is big enough for you to happily have a family together. The keys for this mansion are with Nakita, Cal will take you to her._

_I want you to accept what I have left there with her for you. It will set you up for life and will maintain that you can live happily together._

_I wish you all the luck in the world Rose._

_Take care_

_Love Tatiana x x x_

_P.S I have left new identities for you and Dimitri. The alchemists are aware of this and to them you're a dhampire couple with a lot of clout._

_I have also left you a bank account with seven hundred and fifty thousand pounds in it._

_Please take it, you deserve it Rose after everything you have been through. Because of you Moroi's and dhampire alike can live more at peace._

_So thank you for everything Rose._

The letter fell from my hands as I gasped out loud full of shock.

I couldn't believe what I had just read.

"What is it Rose?" Dimitri asked as he picked up the letter and read it for himself.

"Its...its...it's a letter stating that she has left me an estate and seven hundred and fifty thousand pounds.

Cal stood their smug with his arms across his chest.

"And we have one more stop before you and Dimitri can begin your perfect long awaited lives together."

I looked at him.

"What makes you think I want it?"

"Because without it you would struggle"

I looked towards Dimitri who was stood their speechless holding the letter.

He looked up to me and our eyes met.

"Well" I shrugged "Do we accept"

He looked intently at me and we both nodded at the same time before turning to Cal "When do we leave"

"Where for?"

"Nakita's of cause"

He let out a chuckle

"Whenever you wish but be aware the sooner the better"

"How about now?"

He laughed at me as did a few others

"Give me four hours to get everything arranged and we will go Rose."

"So this is definitely happening me and Dimitri are free to go, we are no longer pledged guardians."

Cal nodded at me "You are no longer pledged guardians; you are free to go and enjoy your life together."

I squealed out loud ecstatic.

I would finally be getting my dream come true. A normal life with the one I loved.

Whoever said dreams don't come true. Well mine is starting to.

**SO there it is lol**

**Hope you liked the storyyy please even though it is finished dont hesitate to let me know what you think any reviews are appreciated more than you know :D**

**I have one more thing to post to some of you it may be another chapter which will be the final but to others it will just be closure hehe :P **

**Hope you liked and enjoyed the chapter and storyyyy please let me know what you think and dont forget to let me know wat yu think about me writing this in DPOV or APOV :D **

**Much love Missy :D **

**And seriouslyyy thanks for all the awsome support :D lol**

**Right the last bit will be up shortlyyy please dont forget to review :D I really do appreciate it :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Seven years later**

**So guysss I thought you might want to know how thingsss really did plan owt so heres the finalll bit. **

**Can you believe I actualiii have tears in my eyes now :'( lol**

**Neway here it is lol If you have ne questions because theres things you want answering then please do not hesitate to ask them :P I will do my best to get bk to yu as soon as I can and answer them for youuu if I can :P lol**

**Hope you like :P**

**This is set seven years after :)**

**Enjoyyyy.**

Chapter forty one – The Final :D

I sat at the table in our beautiful home watching my little girl has she happily ate her breakfast.

She would be five years old in two days time and I still can't believe how everything turned out.

I am known as Lexi Belikov now. Yes you heard right...

Lexi Belikov.

My true name is Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov but because of the situation, me being a convicted murderer turned hero who died saving many lives past, present and future, I cannot have anything to do with the Moroi, dhampire life.

Something which I couldn't be happier with.

Cal had announced that Victor had actually been the true murderer of Tatiana and although many believed him some didn't they still held me accountable for it.

Dimitri to this day still doesn't know the truth and nor is he ever going to. It would crush him I know it would and I love him too much to let that happen.

I couldn't be happier with the way in which my life turned out.

I truly did get my happy ever after.

Six years ago me and Dimitri got married. It was the best day of my life to be able to say I do to the love of my life.

All of Dimitri's family was there including Oksana and Mark, they were overwhelmed that we were finally tying the knot after everything we have been through.

There were few Moroi come those included the few that actually knew I still lived. They were Lissa, Cal, Christian, Mia, Adrian and Abe.

My mother also attended and Han's and Eddie did also.

The day of my wedding to Dimitri was perfect and was the best day of my life.

My wedding day soon equally became the best day of my life but in same place as this was the birth of my beautiful baby girl which was also the best day of my life.

She was born the year after our wedding.

Her name is Alissa Rose Belikov. She is the mixture of Dimitri and I and we couldn't be happier.

Alissa Rose was my little bundle of joy and really did make me the luckiest woman alive.

My bundle of joy was a mixture of me and Dimitri. She looked like the both of us and took characteristics from the both of us. I am happy to say that my impulsive nature was not one of those characteristics.

The letter that Tatiana left me was true to its word and it set us up for life.

We went on to open our own fighting school which hit it off really big and we teach many different combat techniques now.

Alissa is just like me and Dimitri when it comes to fighting. She surpasses all other five year olds with her skills. It truly does bring a smile to my face.

Since leaving the Moroi, dhampire life style everything has been different not only for me but for everyone that lived there also.

After everything that happened on that terrible night were an approximate of sixty seven guardians died in battle the Moroi and dhampire society was in shock and grieved for the ones lost but in truth they were also happy and relieved at the outcome.

I still had an urge to protect Lissa, Adrian and Cal but now I had my own baby girl and Dimitri they came first not the Moroi.

I knew Lissa, Adrian and Cal were safe and well because I checked in on them all the time.

Sometimes the darkness got to me really bad but it wasn't really that evident. I have Cal to thank for that. His powers truly were out of this world and to this day I still can't explain how he can do all the things in which he does.

He saves me from darkness all the time but then again so does Dimitri when he sees it arising in me.

After that final battle where I was the sacrifice everything changed.

The Moroi and dhampire world really isn't the same anymore. People are more happy and aren't on edge anymore scared that a Strigoi is going to jump out at the next street corner.

There is one thing that everyone fears and that is the Strigoi race starting again and because of this dhampires still have to train to be guardians and are still assigned guarding duties but the entire system is a lot more laid back than what it has been.

Another thing which shocked me to the core was the announcement my mother made when she quit her guardian status and position to get back together with Abe.

They are now happily married and are expecting my new little brother or sister.

Ever since I met my grandma and grandfather in the cross roads place I have seen her in a different light.

My mother is happy and so is Abe and I am happy for them.

Lissa went on to marry Christian and sadly because of the situation I couldn't be there in person but I did watch through Lissa's eyes so she knew I was there for her. They are now expecting their first baby in just three weeks time and still do not know whether it is a boy or girl.

Like Nakita had said Lissa stood in as queen for a couple of years until Cal was able to take it on himself.

The truth about Cal and Mia's birth mother came out which also dumbfounded everyone and ripped Mia's whole life to shreds it took her years to be able to come to terms with it and actually forgive those involved.

Lissa took it well considering. I think she was just happy to actually have a family again.

The two years she spent as queen were hard on her and she was relieved when she got to pass the thrown on to Cal and just have her rightful place on the council.

Cal did though get sent to a youth offender for six months for breaching his probation in the human world but luckily for him Lissa managed to get him into one of the Moroi prison's where he could at least have blood.

He was released after just three months and then went on to graduate St Vlads academy and now he is the King of the Moroi, dhampire world. Something that he does well, a lot of people admire him.

Cal has become like a brother to me. I think it is probably because of the bond we share. He is the one I actually have most contact with.

I can just be sat there on my sofa at home thinking and he'll pop into my head answering my inner thoughts.

I cannot keep anything from him and likewise he cannot keep anything from me.

Cal asks for my advice all the time through the bond and I do my best to help him.

I do feel sorry for him when he gets drawn into my head sometimes when me and Dimitri are in a hot passionate make out session.

I understand how he feels when that happens because it happens to me all the time with Lissa and Adrian but now lucky for me I have learnt how to block it out.

Adrian went back to being his old self for a while after I left but then he met Izzy who is another Royal Moroi he couldn't be happier. They got engaged just six weeks ago.

He still dream walks with me all the time and we enjoy the time in which we spend together in these dream walks because we rarely get to see each other in reality.

Eddie and Mia got together and are happier than ever. Mia got what she always wanted. She got to be a royal but once she had it she didn't want it. She is happy and content with Eddie.

And me well I am happier than anyone.

I got my happy ending with Dimitri. We have our little baby girl who will be starting proper school today and we are the proper little family.

At the minute we are preparing her a surprise birthday party. My mother and Abe are supposed to be coming up tomorrow to celebrate her birthday and I couldn't be happier.

Dimitri's family would be here later in the day.

And the next couple of days will be hectic because of the party but for the minute well...

I was just happy and content watching my husband sat at the breakfast table with his daughter laughing and joking with her like he does every morning.

I got my perfect ending so whoever said dreams don't come true well...

Mine did.

**There you go :D**

**Hope yu liked and please review :D**

**Lv Mel x x x**

**And seriousliiii thanks for everything everyone especiallyyyy xauralyax85x and LittleDhampir123 :D Yu noth reliii r amazing thanks for all the support :D And just thanks everyoneeeeee x x x**

**And to those who have onlyyy just read this even if its months after its been posted please dont hesitate to review I will still appreciate them loads :D**

**And now my finallyyyyy goodbye for this storyyy thats it, it is completely finished now, gone...Finished done unlessss hmmmmm No...lol**

**DPOV, APOV = what do you think guysssss dont forget to let me know :P **

**Lv ya allllll**

**Lv Mel x x x x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey, guys :D**

**I hope your all well and enjoyed the storyyy.**

**I know that you're not really suppose to do this and I am sorry to those of you who may have got excited thinking another chapter had been posted but there is just some things that I want to sayyy :D**

**This storyy is finished so if it ever comes up that its updated then it will probably be something like this just to warn you.**

**I wanted to answer Lil's question for her but I couldn't message her or do a personal reply to her review like I normally would so I'll answer the question here; Sorry it has taken me a while to get back to you **

**Right so you want to know ****how does being staked help kill all those strigoi and change the involuntarily turned strigoi?**

**Well the answer is simple if you look at it, **

**Rose has a connection with death anyway which makes her different from the other Strigoi so she is able to keep everything she is but be stronger and unstoppable, she is shadow kissed to Cal and because of this the magic in which he can wield can automatically be transferred into Rose because of how strong their bond is. **

**Rose then killed Victor who was the Strigoi's leader in their eyes and automatically when their leader is killed the person who killed them then becomes the leader in this case meaning Rose and because off how special Rose is because of being shadow kissed and because she has died more times than people can care to imagine she instantly become bounded to all Strigoi because she was the chosen one. **

**In this happening anything Rose feels the Strigoi can feel so on impact of the stake all Strigoi fell with her, only it didn't stop their because Rose is shadow kissed to Cal who is powerful beyond his means, so the healing magic he put through the stake for those who were involuntarily turned started to take affect only it didn't heal Rose because in order for Rose to turn Strigoi she had to have wanted it so healing wouldn't work on her until she died.**

**When she died so did the other Strigoi who fell and did not return to what they were before.**

**Everyone of the Strigoi would have moved on as did Rose.**

**So yeah now I have put it like that it is kinda complicated maybe I should have explained it in a couple of chapters in the book :S Oh well. **

**Anyway I know now that some will be thinking that Rose was brought back so the Strigoi will have but no they haven't when Rose fell and died as a Strigoi so did the Strigoi meaning that they were dead and gone.**

** And Rose was brought back as a dhampire again not as a Strigoi therefore meaning that they couldn't be brought back because Rose wasn't a Strigoi when she was brought back.**

**Complicated I know lol I really don't know where I get my twisted ideas but there you have it lol :P**

**I hope that helped to clarifyyy a few things :D**

**Please if you have any questions about my storyyy then don't hesitate to ask them and I will do my best to answer them but it will either be in a private message or review reply unless I can't do it in that form then it will be answered somewhat like this :D. **

**Right an now on to the other things I wanted to let you all know :D**

**I have decided that I will be continuing this storyyy by re-writing it in Dimitri's POV but it may not be as long because some chapter's will not be re-written in Dimitri's POV.**

**I have also decided I am gonna try and write some in Abe's POV also.**

**But bare with me because I literally go on holidayyy next week and when I fly back into the UK I am literally straight back into College and it is my final year so I am going to have extreme amounts of work even more than last year and that was a push one week I had 16 assignments to get done and handed in **

**SO although I am going to be doing this it may take me a while to upload and write them so please be patient with me **

**And as for the other idea I had for another storyy I started writing it a couple of days ago and I'm not sure when I will be putting it up but it will be being posted one day.**

**Anyways that's all I have to say please continue reviewing if your new to the storyyy or if you just want to ask me something that's puzzling you or whatever yeah lol**

**Neways I am off now so enjoy reading those fanfics because there are some great one out there :P**

**Four that I would deffinately recommend you check out are;**

**Of Weeds and Rose by Tibbins – believe me it is great and you deffinately will not be disappointed it is out of this world amazing and you seriousliii do not know what yu are missing :P**

**One Way Or Another by Littlewerepire7 – truly an amazing storyyy I love it :D**

**My version of awakened by ****xauralyax85x**** – because although there's only a couple of chapters up at the minute it is really gripping and I think it is great :D**

**And last but not least**

**Taken An Alternate Ending to Shadow Kiss**** by ****MadameRozaBelikova**** – Believe me this is a great storyyy and you do not know what you are missing :D**

**SO neway I really am off now :P**

**Bye bye everyone and I hope that answered your question Lil :D **

**Lv Mel x x x**


End file.
